HERENCIA
by Alondra
Summary: A veces el deseo de venganza puede ser mayor de lo que uno piensa... y a cualquier precio.
1. Un peludo legado

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _**Terminada de escribir en 1998, **__**HERENCIA**__**, mi primer fanfic de DBZ (inspirada en Love Affairs de Nyaar) cumple casi 12 años de existencia y en esta oportunidad tengo el placer de compartirla en luego que por diferentes causas, mi página web dejara de existir. Pero mientras uno sienta deseos de seguir soñando, las palabras nunca morirán...que lo disfruten^^**_

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 1: "Un peludo legado"**

Era una mañana cualquiera en la capital del oeste, hay un ambiente tranquilo; todos los habitantes están empezando a despertarse y hay ya algunos que están despiertos desde muy temprano, como en la Capsule Corp, donde en la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta ya ha empezado su entrenamiento matutino, con grandes golpes y patadas, siempre tratando de alcanzar su meta que es ser más fuerte que Gokuh. Bulma ya se ha despertado y prepara el desayuno de sus hijos Trunks y Bra. Ya han pasado casi 20 años desde el enfrentamiento con Majin Buu y ahora ambos ya cuentan con 26 y 15 años, respectivamente. Trunks es todo un joven universitario y Bra ya está bastante crecida, el parecido que guarda con su madre es asombroso y es igual de hermosa que ella. Hace un buen tiempo que, animada por su amiga Pan, empezó a practicar artes marciales igual que su padre y hermano, y demostró ser muy buena, aunque aún no puede vencer a Pan en un combate, pero ella tiene mucho carácter y no es de las que se rinden fácilmente.

BR : Ajumm.... que cansada me siento... ¡Qué rabia! aún tengo sueño –dijo despertándose con desgano, porque el día anterior había practicado hasta tarde y le dolían todos los músculos– Parece que hoy será un día soleado...

Ya estaba a punto de levantarse, pero cuando se sentó, sintió algo extraño detrás de ella, como si le estuvieran oprimiendo. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos...

La tranquilidad de la mañana fue rota por el espantoso grito que se escuchó y que casi parecía que cualquier habitante de las afueras lo escucharía. Todos subieron alarmados a la segunda planta, Bulma seguida de Trunks y se encontraron con Vegeta, que había llegado disparado, rompiendo una ventana...

VG : ¡¡¡BRA!!! ¡¡¡¡¡BRAAAA!!!!! ¡¡¡ABRE INMEDIATAMENTE!!! –llamó exaltado– ¡¡SI NO ABRES, ROMPO LA PUERTA!!

BL : Vegeta, por favor, ¡cálmate! Bra, ¿puedes escucharme?... Soy yo, mamá.

BR : ¿Mamá? –preguntó en voz muy baja.

BL : Sí, cariño, todos estamos aquí afuera muy preocupados; ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

BR : ¿Podrías pasar tu sola un momento, por favor?

VG : ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando?! ¡Te ordeno que abras inmediatamente! –dijo molesto.

BR : ¡¡SÓLO MAMÁ!! –dijo casi gritando.

Al parecer era obvio que algo le había pasado a Bra y no quería que nadie más lo supiera. Todos estaban muy tensos, especialmente Vegeta, que adora a su hija y esto de que estuviera nervioso no era para menos.

BL : Esperen aquí un momento, veré qué le pasa –dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y trataba de encontrar alguna explicación; era algo extraño que ella estuviera así y que le pasara algo que solo quisiera que se enterara su madre... No, pensó unos momentos, no creo que sea por lo que nos pasa a nosotras las chicas, ella nunca se ha mostrado nerviosa, a menos que se tratara de otra cosa...

Bulma entró a la habitación de su hija, que estaba a oscuras, y la encontró sentada en la cama cubierta con una manta. Se le acercó y suavemente acarició su cabeza...

BL : Cariño..., ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera? ¿Acaso te lastimaste?

BR : .......... –No dijo nada, sólo agitó la cabeza negativamente y miró a su madre con sus ojos asustados.

BL : ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? Por favor, dímelo...

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se paró delante de ella. Tenía puesto un camisón de dormir pero pudo dejar al descubierto lo que estaba ocultando... Bulma estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación pero se cubrió la boca con las manos y miró sorprendida...

VG : ¿Que demonios estarán haciendo? ¡Saben de sobra que detesto esperar! –siguió murmurando ante la mirada de Trunks, que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento.

TR : Vamos, papá, no te preocupes, seguro que son una de esas cosas de mujeres que creen que no entendemos, apuesto que es una tontería...

VG : ¡¿Tontería?! ¡¿Acaso gritarías así por una tontería?! ¡¿Sólo para fastidiar y sacarnos corriendo a todos los idiotas, eh?! –dijo realmente irritado

TR : Bueno, yo sólo decía...

VG : Mejor cállate y veamos qué pasa –en ese momento, Bulma asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y llamó a su marido.

BL : Vegeta... ¿puedes venir un momento ? –preguntó algo nerviosa.

VG : ¿Y ahora qué? ¡¿Que diablos tiene que no puede salir?!

BL : ¡¡¡SÓLO PASA!!!

VG : Como sea una tontería, esta mocosa se va a enterar –pensó para sí, mientras entraba al cuarto.

Trunks se quedó afuera algo confundido, pero no pudo dejar de oír la exclamación de asombro que su padre lanzó, y ya harto de tanto misterio, entró junto con ellos. Los vio a los dos con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a Bra que estaba de pie.

TR : ¡Oigan! ¿Pueden decirme que rayos está...? ¡¡¡Santo cielo!!! –Dijo al ver la peluda cola que mostraba su hermana y que ondeaba rítmicamente de arriba a abajo...

BR : ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora toda la familia esta enterada! ¡Sólo falta que venga el resto de la ciudad! –dijo fastidiada.

Bulma miró interrogante a su marido, pero él no supo qué decir, sólo que no podía dejar de salir de su asombro al ver la cola de su hija. El sabía que la cola era su legado como Saiyajin y al igual que él la tuvo una vez, cualquiera de sus hijos también la tendrían, pero Bra ya había pasado la edad en que tendría que salirle, porque solamente les crecen cuando son niños y Bra ya era una adolescente. Simplemente no encontraba una explicación, a menos que tuviera que ver algo la cruza con los humanos y los cambios que podrían provocar... Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos de una pequeña sacudida y vio que su hija estaba frente a él...

BR : Papá... ¿por qué me ha salido una cola? –preguntó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Realmente ella no lo sabía, nunca le habían contado de las características de su raza y de la presencia de cola, aunque sabía que su padre es un Saiyajin porque puede transformarse en SSJ al igual que su hermano. Pero nunca le había contado de donde venían, el planeta de origen, de su vida pasada; no, ella nunca debía de enterarse de eso, sería muy triste para ella. Pero tendría que contarle parte de la historia para aclarar sus dudas.

VG : ¿Podrían dejarnos solos un momento? –les dijo– Tengo que hablar con ella.

TR : Pero... ¿por qué no podemos escuchar? –Preguntó Trunks, pero inmediatamente retrocedió unos pasos ante la mirada que su padre le dirigió, que pareció atravesarlo.

BL : Ven, hijo, haz caso a tu padre –dijo Bulma, y en unos instantes salieron de la habitación.

Vegeta se sentó al lado de su hija, que estaba en el borde de la cama. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentaba a hablar con ella, desde que era una pequeña, y le parecía increíble que hubiera crecido tanto, pero aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente, para él siempre sería su pequeña. Ella estaba con la cabeza baja con la cola a un lado para no aplastarla, realmente estaba asustada y no lo entendía...

VG : Bra, no tienes por que asustarte, lo que te ha pasado no es nada malo...

BR : ¡¡¿¿NADA MALO??!! ¡¡MÍRAME!! ¡¡PAREZCO UN FENOMENO!! ¡¡UN ANIMAL!! –gritó muy alterada– ¡¡¡SI PRETENDES QUE ME QUEDE TRANQUILA ESTÁS TOTALMENTE LOCO!!!

VG : ¡¡¡NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO, JOVENCITA!!! –dijo realmente molesto, pero sus palabras sólo ayudaron para que la muchacha estallara en llanto. Trató de serenarse, tenía que ponerse en su lugar y tratar de comprenderla– Bra... escúchame, no quería hacerte llorar, demonios, realmente yo no soy bueno para estas cosas. Trata de escuchar lo que te voy a contar...

Vegeta comenzó con su historia, del planeta Vegeta, de la raza de los Saiyajin, le contó cómo perdió su cola, y que no era la única a la que le había pasado eso, porque al hijo de Kakarot, Gohan, también le había salido cola.

VG : Lo que no entiendo es porqué te ha salido a tu edad –dijo pensativo.

Bra había escuchado todo atentamente y le parecía increíble, pero al mismo tiempo sentía desagrado por su cola a pesar de ser vestigio de su herencia como saiyajin.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, en la cocina, Bulma y su hijo esperaban el resultado de la conversación. Bulma estaba terminando de poner la mesa para el desayuno, pero estaba preocupada por su hija, de lo que le estaría contando su padre. Tenía miedo de cómo lo fuera a tomar, especialmente conociendo el carácter de su querido esposo, pero sabía que él sería cuidadoso con ella. Trunks estaba sentado en la mesa mirando al vacío, pensando en lo que había pasado, luego se levantó y fue donde su madre.

TR : Mamá, ¿por qué a mí no me salió cola como al hijo de Goku, Son Gohan?... –preguntó extrañado, ya que ni a él ni a Goten les había salido cola ni de pequeños ni de grandes.

BL : La verdad no lo sé, hijo... Tal vez podría deberse a algo genético, pero no estoy segura. Pobre de tu hermana, espero que lo esté tomando bien –dijo preocupada.

Arriba, la conversación seguía...

BR : No te sientas mal, papá, la verdad creo que yo exageré y discúlpame por haberte gritado antes... sólo que... esta cola me hace sentir rara, como si fuera una especie de mono...

Estas últimas palabras golpearon en el cerebro de Vegeta como agua fría. Recordó las consecuencias de tener cola, el poder convertirse en ohzaru, un mono gigantesco y destructor cuando veía la luna llena. Maldición, sería terrible, pero debía hacer algo para proteger a su hija... afortunadamente en estos días era luna nueva y no habría problema, pero mejor esperaría a ver qué sucede más adelante. Pero aún no debía contarle eso ni de la terrible transformación que podría sufrir.

BR : Hooolaaaaa... Tierra llamando a papá... ¿me recibes? –preguntó Bra, agitando su mano delante de sus ojos.

VG : Ah... ¿qué?

BR : Vaya, parecía que estabas en el hiper-espacio, ¿por qué estabas tan pensativo?

VG : No es nada. No te preocupes por tu cola, ya veremos qué hacer en los próximos días. Ahora vístete, que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.

BR : ¿A la escuela? ¡¿con este rabo?! ¡Ni de broma, no pienso hacer el ridículo ni dejar que se burlen de mí! ¡Mejor me quedo aquí tranquila!

VG : ¡¡Escúchame bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez!! Lo que piensas hacer sería muestra de cobardía, dejarte vencer por algo que no tiene mucha importancia. Entiende que no es el fin del mundo... Recuerda que perteneces a una raza de poderosos guerreros que nunca se han dejado vencer. ¡¡¡Esta es una oportunidad para demostrar de qué estás hecha, no sólo a mí, sino a todos los que estamos contigo!!!

Era la primera vez que le hablaba así a su hija, como si fuera una adulta. Ella no podía comportarse así a pesar de lo fastidiada que se encontrara.

BR : Pero... la cola... –preguntó temerosa.

VG : ¡¡No te hagas problemas por ella!! ¡Simplemente enróscala en tu cintura, y si te preguntan, di que es un cinturón y se acabó! –dijo fastidiado. De pronto, los ojos de la chiquilla comenzaron a brillar y cambió su expresión mientras enroscaba su cola como había dicho su padre.

BR : Oye... no es mala idea, ya me imagino las caras de envidiosas que pondrán mis compañeras si se dan cuenta... –Vegeta ya estaba saliendo del cuarto y de pronto sintió a su hija que se colgaba de su cuello al mismo tiempo que el beso que ella le daba en la mejilla– Gracias, papá, tú siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien... te quiero mucho.

VG : Yo también, pequeña –dijo algo avergonzado, después de todo, sólo a ella le aguanta sus arrumacos– Ahora date prisa o llegarás tarde.

BR : Bajo en un instante –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Vegeta esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba a la planta baja a reunirse con su familia.


	2. Comienzan los problemas

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 2: "Comienzan los problemas"**

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, hora en que los chicos salían de la escuela para dirigirse a sus casas. Para Bra la mañana había sido realmente larga y pesada y no veía la hora de irse a su casa para descansar. Hacía un calor terrible, sobre todo con el suéter que había traído para que nadie notase su cola. Generalmente esperaba a que Trunks viniese por ella para regresar a casa, porque la universidad donde él estudia quedaba en el camino y se iban juntos, pero justo ese día tenía otra cosa que hacer, así que no podría venir por ella... "Demonios", pensó... "será mejor que me vaya a casa". Pensó caminar unas calles y una vez que nadie la viera levantaría vuelo...

¡¡¡BRAAAAAAA!!! –se oyó una voz a lo lejos. Ella volteó para ver quien era, y vio a su amiga Emily, que corría a su encuentro...

EM : ¿A dónde vas, Bra? –preguntó cuando la alcanzó.

BR : ¿Cómo que a dónde voy?... ¡A mi casa!, ¿adonde más?

EM : Pero... ¿no recuerdas que hoy tenemos entrenamiento de natación?

BR : ¡Maldición!... lo había olvidado... ¿estás segura? –preguntó con señales de fastidio.

EM : Claro, incluso tú misma me dijiste que me acordara, porque la próxima semana es la competencia y que tenemos que practicar... ¡Ah!, me olvidaba decirte... ¡¡Lo conseguí!!

BR : Conseguiste... ¿qué? –preguntó algo confundida.

EM : Bueno, a pedido tuyo, como me comentaste la semana pasada, la estrella del equipo de natación, y ya sabes a quien me refiero, ¡¡va a venir a entrenar con nosotras hoy!!

BR : ¡¡¿¿TE REFIERES A JASON??!! –dijo casi gritando.

EM : Sí, ah, mira tú, justo ahí viene... ¡¡¡JASON!!! ¡¡¡AQUI ESTAMOS!!!

El chico alto, rubio y de ojos verdes fue hacia donde estaban. Bra quería en ese momento que la tierra se la tragara. A ella realmente le gustaba ese chico y Emily lo sabía, por eso le había pedido que le consiguiera una oportunidad para estar con él; pero no, justo hoy... ahora que tenía este gran problema y tenía que salir como sea.

JS : ¡Hola, chicas! –saludó alegremente, luego se dirigió a Bra– ¡Hola Bra, me alegro de verte!

BR : S-sí... a mí también me da gusto de verte –dijo nerviosamente.

EM : Justo le estaba comentando a Bra que ibas a venir a entrenar con nosotras... deberías verla nadar, casi parece un delfín –dijo aduladoramente.

BR : Vamos, Emily, tampoco exageres... –dijo ruborizándose.

JS : A mí también me gustaría verte nadar, apuesto que debes ser muy buena... –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

EM : O es que solamente quieres verla en traje de baño... –fastidió.

BR : ¡¡¡EMILY!!! –dijo fuertemente.

Realmente esto era terrible, quería salir de esa incómoda situación. Ella también quería nadar, pero todos se extrañarían el porqué no se quitaba el supuesto cinturón de piel. Maldita cola, por su culpa estaba perdiendo una oportunidad, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.

BR : Eeehhh... chicos, ¿saben qué?, no puedo quedarme. Me tengo que ir.

EM : Pero... ¡¿por qué?! –preguntó asombrada.

BR : Bueno... es que... no traje mi ropa de baño.

EM : ¿Y por eso te haces problema?... sabes que siempre hay mudas en los camerinos. Tú misma me lo dijiste.

BR : La verdad es... ehhh... –estaba muy nerviosa y ambos chicos la estaban mirando, especialmente Jason– es... que... le prometí a Pan que entrenaría con ella en la academia de Mr. Satán justo esta tarde... ¡sí! –dijo finalmente.

JS : Vaya... no sabía que practicabas artes marciales, ¡y todavía con la nieta del campeón mundial!

BR : Sí... bueno... practico desde hace poco. De veras discúlpenme, chicos, no quiero que piensen mal, vayan ustedes a entrenar, ya nos veremos mañana.

EM : ¿Estás segura, Bra? –le dijo su amiga como en un tono de reproche y mirándola de mala manera.

BR : Sí, no se preocupen... ufffff... qué calor esta haciendo –dijo agitando su mano como abanico.

JS : Debes tener un calor infernal con ese suéter en pleno verano, ¿por qué no te lo quitas? –preguntó.

BR : ¡NO! –dijo muy fuerte y de pronto vio que los dos chicos la miraban con una cara de sorprendidos por su reacción– la verdad es que... me ha dado un poco de aire ayer y no quiero enfermarme.

JS : Ah, si es por eso, entonces tienes una buena razón para no entrenar hoy... está bien, ve a tu casa a descansar, no te preocupes por nosotros... –se acercó un poco a ella– ...me pondría muy triste si te enfermaras...

Bra se ruborizó ante sus palabras y maldijo su suerte, mientras sus amigos se iban rumbo a la piscina de la escuela. Realmente lo sentía por Emily, porque ella había hecho todo para conseguirle esa cita que ahora acababa de rechazar... de seguro ya no le querría hablar más, y con respecto a Jason... bueno, por lo menos ahora sabía que algo le simpatizaba después de lo que le dijo, o si sólo fue para quedar bien con ella, pero se lamentó de todo. Siguió con su plan; luego de caminar un par de cuadras, se elevó utilizando su ki, pero en vez de ir a su casa, fue rumbo a la academia de Mr. Satán para desahogarse un poco luchando con Pan... "Estúpida cola. Si no fuera por ti, nada habría pasado"... maldijo un rato más antes de llegar a su destino. Aquí se notaba que tenía un carácter parecido al de Vegeta, y ahora, enfadada, se veía terrible. Finalmente llegó a la academia donde entró algo malhumorada y se topó con Mr. Satán, que regresaba de ver la práctica de su nieta. Estaba más viejo y con poco pelo, pero aún conservaba su humor de siempre...

MS : ¡Ten cuidado, torpe! –dijo sin mirar con quién se había topado– ¡Recuerda que soy el campeón mundial y debes de tenerme respeto!...

BR : Buenas tardes, Mr. Satán. Perdóneme, no lo había visto –dijo disculpándose.

Satán la miró sorprendido y avergonzado de haberle gritado a una pequeña, pero al parecer no la reconoció...

MS : ¿Y tú quién eres, jovencita? ¿Vienes por las clases? –dijo sin reconocerla, aunque en cierto modo le parecía familiar.

BR : ¿Cómo?... ¿No se acuerda de mí?... Soy Bra, amiga de Pan –dijo, pero al ver que aun no la reconocía, siguió– soy la hija de Bulma y Vegeta, y hermana de Trunks..., se acuerda de ellos, ¿no?

Satán tragó saliva al recordar a Vegeta y sus amigos por las pasadas batallas en las que casi pierde la vida, pero lo disimuló bien...

MS : Claaarooo... ya me acuerdo de ti... pero pequeña, cuánto haz crecido, y te pareces mucho a tu madre... –Bra pensó que estaría mal de la memoria, porque la acababa de ver la semana pasada y le preguntó lo mismo, pero no dijo nada.

BR : Bueno, esteee... ¿estará Pan entrenando?

MS : Claro, pasa... creo que está con su tío Goten en el gimnasio.

BR : Gracias... ¡hasta pronto! –se despidió.

Pero cuando pasó por la puerta, había olvidado enrollar su cola a la cintura, por lo que Satán pudo verla, se frotó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza... "¡Vaya!", pensó, "creo que ya es hora de que visite a un oculista", dijo mientras se marchaba.

Ya dentro, Pan y Goten estaban practicando con golpes muy rápidos. Él no podía todavía aceptar que su sobrina lo hubiese vencido en el pasado torneo y buscaba la forma de redimirse, pero ella estaba en mejor forma que él, por lo que esquivaba todos sus golpes.

GT : Ya estoy cansado... –dijo sentándose en la lona– paremos un momento.

PN : ¿Qué pasa, tío Goten? –dijo burlonamente– ¿es que no puedes seguirme el ritmo?

GT : Ríete si quieres –dijo molesto– ...lo que pasa es que hoy no estoy en buena forma...

PN : Jo...llevo días escuchando lo mismo... lo que pasa es que sólo pasas sentado hablando por teléfono con tus tantas novias, y por eso te ha crecido el trasero... –fastidió.

Goten ya iba a contestarle, cuando Bra entró a la sala. Pan se sorprendió, porque no esperaba verla hasta pasado mañana, después de tan dura práctica que la había dejado molida. Era muy extraño...

PN : Bra... ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías entrenamiento de natación.

BR : Necesito hablar contigo –luego miró a Goten– a solas, si se puede.

GT : Está bien, no se preocupen... regreso más tarde, chicas –dijo mientras salía, entendiendo la indirecta. Bra sabía que había actuado de mala manera con Goten, pero en ese momento estaba de mal humor y lo dijo sin querer. Luego se topó con los ojos de Pan que la miraban enojados.

BR : Lo lamento, Pan... no quería actuar así, pero tengo un gran problema y necesito hablar con alguien.

PN : No te preocupes –dijo cambiando la cara– tío Goten te conoce y sabe que no lo dijiste con mala intención. Ahora dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

Bra se quedó callada, pero quería desahogarse con alguien sobre su problema. Quizás ella podría darle su punto de vista...

PN : La verdad que me sorprende mucho que estés aquí... me dijiste que tu entrenamiento de hoy era muy importante por lo del campeonato, no comprendo... –terminó.

BR : Pan... –dijo finalmente– ¿Prometes guardar un secreto?... y también ¿no hacer escándalo, ni nada por el estilo?

PN : ¡Caramba! –dijo sorprendida– como si no me conocieras... ¿de qué se trata?

Bra desenrolló su cola y la movió rítmicamente frente a los ojos de Pan. Ella se cayó sentada hacia atrás y tartamudeó un poco... luego trató de calmarse, se puso de pie aún sorprendida y miró a su amiga, que ya se había esperado su reacción.

PN : N-no puedo creerlo... ¿desde cuando la tienes?

BR : Desde esta mañana... –dijo molesta– la verdad que este día ha sido espantoso. Ahora supongo que podrás entender por qué no fui a nadar hoy...

PN : Por supuesto... ya me imagino, todo el mundo se hubiera dado cuenta de tu pequeña diferencia...

BR : Y lo peor de todo –le cortó– es que el chico más guapo del equipo quería entrenar conmigo... esto parece una pesadilla.

Pan pensó unos minutos y recordó que su padre también tenía cola cuando era pequeño, también el abuelo Gokuh le había contado que con la cola era más fuerte. Tal vez...

BR : Papá me dijo que no me preocupase y que esperara –continuó– una alternativa podría ser que me cortara la cola y así se arreglaría todo. Bueno... es una idea...

En ese momento, Pan se puso de pie, subió a la plataforma de combate y miró a Bra. Se veía que planeaba algo...

PN : ¡Atácame! –le gritó a Bra.

BR : ........ –confundida– ¿qué...?

PN : Vamos a combatir... quiero comprobar algo...

BR : ¿Hablas en serio? –Bra no comprendía qué pretendía con eso, pero notaba decisión en sus ojos, así que subió con ella a la plataforma y se puso en guardia.

PN : ¡VAMOS!... ¡¿a qué esperas?! –gritó.

BR : De acuerdo, pero...

Estaba en duda, ella sabía que Pan era mas fuerte que ella y nunca había podido derrotarla ni en un combate simulado... Pero había venido con la intención de echar un poco de el humo de la mañana, así que si peleaba, aunque perdiera se sentiría mejor... Acto seguido, después de evaluarlo, se lanzó contra Pan a una velocidad asombrosa y comenzó a lanzar golpes muy rápidos, fácilmente evadidos por ella, pero en uno de esos ataques desapareció ante sus ojos y le propinó una patada que la lanzó a unos metros, pero sin sufrir daño alguno.

PN : Es increíble... –pensó para sí misma– está mucho más rápida y veloz en sus movimientos que ayer... esto parece confirmar que mis sospechas eran ciertas, la cola ha aumentado sus poderes... bien, entonces atacaré con más fuerza.

Pan hizo explotar su ki y se lanzó contra Bra, quien a duras penas pudo esquivarla, pero luego comprobó su superioridad al recibir una lluvia de golpes que a veces eran parados o daban en el blanco. Bra comprendió que Pan se lo había tomado muy en serio, y cuando extendió sus manos para protegerse de uno de los ataques, gritó y sin querer un energy ha salió de sus manos. A Pan la tomó por sorpresa y no pudo esquivarlo, sintió el impacto en su pecho y luego un gran dolor en su espalda al estrellarse contra uno de los muros. Bra estaba sorprendida y no sabía cómo había hecho eso, sólo recordó que se lo había visto hacer a su padre una vez. Quizás tuviera sus habilidades, pero nunca pensó lastimar a nadie. Miró a Pan, que lentamente se incorporaba. Tenía parte de su ropa quemada, pero afortunadamente no había recibido daños graves... No podía creer que Bra pudiera hacer eso, pero no podía dejarse vencer. Simuló una sonrisa al recordar algo y rápidamente regresó a la plataforma.

BR : Lo...lo siento... –se disculpó– n-no se cómo pasó... ¿estás bien?

PN : Olvídalo... –dijo limpiándose el polvo– Veo que tu fuerza y habilidades han aumentado... bien, ahora lucharemos más en serio. Quiero que me ataques de nuevo... quiero comprobar otra cosa.

Bra no comprendía qué trataba de hacer al pedirle eso de nuevo, tal vez por su orgullo de guerrera al no querer perder... se encogió de hombros y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero esta vez Pan la esquiva y toma su cola sujetándola con fuerza. Bra, de pronto, siente un tremendo vahído, como si el alma se le fuera del cuerpo y apenas tiene tiempo para poner sus manos antes de desplomarse contra el suelo... su respiración era muy rápida y agitada, como si todas sus fuerzas la hubieran abandonado.

PN : Tal como supuse –pensó– al tirar de su cola perdió su fuerza... bueno, después de todo tiene una debilidad y esto puede ser una gran desventaja. Luego soltó a Bra y la ayudó a incorporase con dificultad.

BR : ¡Diablos!... no sé qué rayos me pasó... es como si hubiera sufrido un mareo, nunca lo había sentido antes –dijo extrañada.

PN : No te preocupes... de seguro fue por algunos de los golpes que recibiste –dijo ocultando lo que sabía de su cola. Quizás por ahora era preferible no decirle y esperar un poco...

BR : Sí... puede que tengas razón. Creo que aún me falta mucho para vencerte– dijo sonriendo.

PN : Si quieres, cualquier otro día te puedo dar la revancha...

BR : Podría ser... ¡¡ay!! ¡mira la hora que es! –dijo al ver su reloj– ¡si no estoy en casa en unos instantes van a matarme! –exageró, pero luego preguntó– ¿todavía vas a quedarte?

PN : Sí, estaré practicando un rato más hasta que regrese tío Goten –contestó.

BR : Bueno... entonces me voy yendo... despídeme de Goten, ¿quieres?

PN : Sí, no te preocupes... ¡¡Nos vemos!!

Mientras Bra salía corriendo, se topó con Goten que estaba regresando...

BR : ¡¡Hola, Goten!! ¡¡Adiós, Goten!! –dijo sin detenerse rumbo a la salida. Él la miró y luego se dirigió a Pan...

GT : Oye... ¿de qué tanto estuvieron conversando mientras estuve fuera?

PN : No tengo por qué contarte –dijo maliciosa– son cosas de mujeres...

GT : ¡Caray!... ni que fueran temas prohibidos... ¿o acaso estuvieron hablando de sexo? –fastidió.

PN : Ay, tío Goten... tú y tus preguntas inteligentes –continuó– ¿o acaso crees que somos como tú cuando hablas con tus novias por teléfono?... ¡¡que mente tan enferma!!– dijo riéndose.

GT : ¡Mira! si vuelves a empezar con esas yo te... –de pronto Goten se quedó callado como si hubiera sentido algo. Miró a una de las ventanas en una dirección específica, hacia donde se había marchado Bra y frunció el ceño.

PN : ¿Pasa algo, tío Goten? –preguntó– de pronto te quedaste callado. –luego miró hacia el cielo y notó que hacia el horizonte comenzaban a oscurecerse las nubes como si fuera a haber tormenta– Oye... –continuó– si estás preocupado por Bra, ella llegará a su casa antes que empiece a llover.

GT : No... no es eso –dijo preocupado– hay algo que no me gusta nada... –Luego pensó para sí mismo– esta presencia extraña, es una fuerza malvada y desconocida... espero que no cause problemas.

Mientras volaba a su casa, Bra ya había notado las nubes, pero si se desviaba por otro camino llegaría más tarde, así que decidió tomar el riesgo y aumentó la velocidad... "Bueno, quizás después de todo esta cola tenga algo de positivo" –pensó mientras volaba– "Siento que mis poderes han aumentado como dijo Pan y hasta pude lanzar un energy ha como papá... Creo que reconsideraré la idea de cortármela". Siguió volando, pero era extraño, sentía como si estuviera volando en círculos, porque ya había pasado por el mismo lugar varias veces; luego le pareció como si no avanzara por el aire y un repentino escalofrío se apoderó de ella al sentir una extraña presencia, era sorprendente porque ella aún no había aprendido a sentir el ki de otra persona, pero éste era tan fuerte que pudo percibirlo. Era algo frío y sobre todo malvado... "¿Qué podrá ser?" Pensó algo asustada, por no decir sumamente... "¡¿Quién es?!" –gritó armándose de valor. De pronto sintió un resplandor brillante y a lo lejos se escucharon truenos y una voz sumamente extraña...

??? : ¿Así que tú eres la hija del príncipe? –dijo la voz en un tono despreciativo.

Era una voz de mujer, pero Bra no podía reconocerlo y no podía imaginarse en el peligro en que se iba a encontrar...


	3. Una extraña aparición

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 3: "Una extraña aparición"**

Bra se había quedado callada al escuchar esa penetrante voz, pero no la reconocía. De pronto unas nubes negras la envolvieron y se encontró en tinieblas. Al mirar al frente, entre las nubes, pudo distinguir una extraña silueta, que conforme se fue aclarando, pudo ver que era una mujer de cabello largo y negro con ropas saiyajin que la miraba fijamente. Parecía ser un fantasma, porque podía distinguir las nubes detrás de ella, pero esta extraña mujer emanaba un tremendo poder...

BR : ¿Qui...quién eres? –preguntó nerviosamente.

??? : ¡Cómo!... ¿acaso no me reconoces? –dijo la figura, riéndose– Seguramente que no, eras sólo una cría cuando me viste por primera vez.

BR : ¿Que yo te he visto antes?

??? : Ajá... un momento, déjame refrescarte la memoria en tu pequeño cerebro –continuó– ¿recuerdas que cuando eras pequeña, una nave en forma de esfera rompió el techo de tu casa y de allí salió una mujer que trató de matar a tu padre? ¿Y que luego recibiste un disparo por tratar de proteger a tu patética madre? –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

**(Nota: ver **_**Love Affairs**_**)**

Bra se quedó petrificada en el sitio sin poder articular palabra alguna. Algo recordaba en su memoria, de aquella terrible noche en la que casi toda su familia pierde la vida por culpa de esa horrible mujer saiyajin, cuando ella era sólo una niña. Pero... ¡¡eso era imposible!! ¡¡Ella estaba muerta!! ¡¿Cómo pudo haber regresado?!... Realmente estaba muy confundida...

??? : ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa carita de asustada? ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme? –dijo burlándose, fingiendo una cara inocente– Tal parece que aún no te acuerdas de mi nombre, bien... te lo diré... Soy NYAAR, y recuérdalo bien, porque será lo último que escuches...

BR : ¡¡¿¿Q-QUÉEE??!! –dijo tragando saliva.

NY : No pongas esa cara, niña, no pienso matarte, eso lo haré más adelante... –siguió diciendo con la misma expresión– primero pienso mandar al infierno a ese estúpido de Vegeta, luego a la hembra que me lo quitó y finalmente a ese mocoso inútil. En otras palabras... a TU familia. Pero en la forma inmaterial en que estoy no podré hacerlo, así que para lograr mi venganza pienso tomar prestado TU CUERPO.

BR : ¡¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TRATAS DE DECIR?!! –gritó muy alterada.

NY : Es muy sencillo... entraré en tu cuerpo y tomaré control de ti, para luego acercarme lo suficiente a tu familia y acabar con ellos uno por uno de la manera más dolorosa... –luego la miró– ¡Vaya! veo que tienes cola, así no será tan desagradable y será más fácil. Puedo sentir que tienes un gran poder y con mi ayuda podrás despertarlo al igual que tus habilidades... ¿Qué te parece mi encantadora idea?

Bra apretó los puños y la miró a los ojos con furia...

BR : ¡¡¡NUNCA!!! ¡¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE HAGAS ESO!!... ¡¡ANTES QUE LO INTENTES, ACABARÉ CONTIGO!! Dicho esto, se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Nyaar, pero al tratar de golpearla, su puño la atravesó como a un fantasma...

NY : Veo que aún no quieres entender... –dijo irónicamente– has salido igual de necia y estúpida como tu padre... ¿Acaso no recuerdas que soy inmaterial?... Pero no te preocupes, eso se puede arreglar...

Acto seguido, se convirtió en una especie de gases azulados que envolvieron a Bra y que se metieron por su boca, provocándole espasmos y horribles dolores. De pronto soltó un tremendo alarido y un rayo cayó, desatando la tormenta. Minutos más tarde, en medio de la lluvia, Bra estaba levitando suspendida, con su cabeza gacha y su rostro oculto por las sombras. Lentamente levantó la cabeza mostrando una siniestra mirada llena de maldad y de sed de venganza. Sus ojos soltaron un destello rojo como la sangre y apuntando con sus manos a una montaña cercana, la reventó de un solo disparo. Bra había sido poseída por la malvada Nyaar.

BR ? : Ahora... –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente– la verdadera diversión comenzará a partir de este momento... ¡¡¡jajajajajajaja!!! Después de esto, partió a toda velocidad en medio de la terrible tormenta que se acababa de desatar, como si anunciara la catástrofe que estaba a punto de ocurrir...


	4. ¡Posesión!

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 4: "¡Posesión!"**

Llovía a cántaros en la Capital del Oeste y toda la gente corría a sus casas buscando refugio. Numerosos vehículos circulaban rápidamente y las luces encendidas de la ciudad mostraban un juego de colores. Mientras todo esto sucedía en la calle, en la academia de Mr. Satán reinaba el silencio, a excepción de los ruidos provocados por Pan que aún seguía entrenando. Ella esperaba a Son Goten que había salido desde hace un rato, pero para no enfriarse decidió seguir practicando...

PN : ¡¡Uffff!!... ¡vaya!... en realidad éste ha sido un día pesado, no veo la hora de llegar a casa, tomar un buen baño y cenar. ¡¡Y vaya si tengo hambre!!... Pero, ¿por qué tardará tanto tío Goten? ¡Si no llega en un minuto ya verá lo que le espera! –se dijo para sí.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose y ella se volvió pensando que era Goten, y cual sería su sorpresa a ver que era Bra la que entraba.

Pan parpadeó al verla, ¡pero si hacía 10 minutos que se había ido!, ¿para qué habría regresado?, se preguntó... bueno, tal vez habría olvidado algo importante. Sin mediar palabra alguna, Bra se subió a ring de combate de un salto y la miró a los ojos. Bra en esos momentos estaba poseída por Nyaar y Pan no lo sabía..

BR : ¡Atácame! –dijo– quiero luchar.

PN : ¿Cómo?... pero si acabamos de entrenar, –prosiguió– además quedamos en continuar mañana. Mira, ahora estoy cansada y me quiero ir a casa. Si quieres...

BR : ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE QUIERO LUCHAR!!! –la cortó. Había furia en sus ojos y deseos de combate. Pan estaba turbada, pero no iba a permitir que le griten así.

PN : ¡Oye, Bra! si no te gustó que te derrotara y quieres desquitarte... bien, puedes buscarme mañana y...

BR : Mira ,estúpida –le dijo– no estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo y si te digo que quiero pelear es porque es así. De modo que ponte en guardia ¡¡¡AHORA!!!

Pan se enfadó al escucharla, ella nunca le había hablado así y realmente la estaba provocando. Apretó los puños y la miró de frente...

BR : Claro que si tienes miedo de perder... ¿que podría esperar yo de alguien tan debilucha? No podrías hacer nada en contra mía... –Nyaar rió para sus adentros, ella sabía cómo provocar a sus oponentes. Al tomar el cuerpo de Bra, hacía uso de su voz y esto confundía a Pan.

PN: ¡¡Esto ya fue suficiente!! –dijo Pan furiosa– ¡¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho para venir y hablarme así!!... ¡¡Te derroté antes y puedo volver a hacerlo!!... –Pan estaba encolerizada.

BR : ¿Sabes?... suena cómico viniendo de alguien como tú. Te apuesto que no podrás tocarme. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, niña –se burló.

Pan se sentía confundida al ver a su disque amiga, no pareciese que fuera ella. Era extraño, muy extraño... ella podría estar molesta pero no era para tratarla así... No, ella no era así, algo debía pasarle. Tal vez si peleaba con ella podría calmarla y hacerla entrar en razón.

PN : Terminemos rápido, ¿quieres?... Sólo avísame si te golpeo muy fuerte. –se rió.

Acto seguido se lanzó contra ella y sólo hasta que la tuvo muy cerca, Bra desapareció y apareció a sus espaldas. Volvió a atacarla pensando que había tenido suerte, pero se movía tan rápido que no conseguía tocarla apenas. Se detuvo cansada y asombrada mientras Bra la miraba despreciativamente. "Es increíble" –pensó ella– "antes no era tan rápida...¿qué está pasando?"

BR : ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Y eso que ni siquiera transpiré –se burló.

Pan, al escuchar esto, arremetió contra ella aún más fuerte que antes, pero Bra recibió su golpe sin moverse apenas. Luego la miró y rió.

BR : Realmente pensaba que eras más fuerte... pero ni siquiera conseguiste hacerme cosquillas.

Pan retrocedió asustada, no podía creerlo... Si con la fuerza que aplicó habría bastado para romper un muro de piedra. Luego Bra la miró de una manera que caló sus huesos, su mirada era diferente, maligna, llena de odio. ¡¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?!

BR : Bueno... –dijo finalmente– realmente esto es muy aburrido, y como dijiste estás apurada..., yo también tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que ahora es mi turno de atacar. Y como tú dijiste al empezar a atacarme, "si te duele... avísame".

Pan no tuvo siquiera tiempo de moverse ante el tremendo golpe que recibió en el estómago, seguido de un puntapié en la cara y un puñetazo. Pan retrocedió hacia atrás temblando de dolor. Pero se puso en guardia y atacó con furia. Los golpes ahora eran más fuertes y ambas se lo habían tomado muy en serio, para entonces el combate se había llevado al aire. Pan consiguió propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago, pero Bra ni siquiera se inmutó. Ella le respondió con un codazo, tomó su pierna y la estrelló contra la plataforma de combate dejando un gran agujero. Pan saltó a su encuentro, pero Bra se le adelantó girando sobre ella y golpeando su espalda con sus dos pies. Pan pudo detenerse antes de caer al suelo. Estaba jadeando y escupía sangre de la boca, aparte de las numerosas heridas que tenía. Pero de pronto recordó su punto débil "¡su cola!" pensó. Si se la sujetaba, perdería toda su fuerza como la vez anterior. Lentamente se incorporó y la miró a los ojos sonriendo...

BR : ¿Por qué me miras con esa sonrisa de idiota? –se burló– ¿acaso crees poder ganarme?

PN : Te voy a ganar –dijo Pan sin dejar de sonreír. Rápidamente saltó delante de ella, la distrajo con un pequeño disparo de energía y sin que se diese cuenta se colocó detrás de ella y tiró de su cola con fuerza esperando su reacción, pero para su sorpresa se quedó quieta, volteó a verla y le dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente...

BR : ¿Crees que si mi cola fuera mi punto débil, sería tan estúpida como para dejar que la tomaras?

Antes de que Pan pudiera decir algo, Bra le propinó un tremendo golpe con su cola como un látigo hacia su rostro y nuevamente la arrojó al suelo.

Pan ahora estaba más confundida que antes, no sólo estaba más fuerte, sino que no le pasó nada al tirar de su cola. Pensó por unos instantes...

PN : B-Bra... ¿qué es lo que te sucede?... ¿Por que actúas así?... ¿Acaso intentas matarme? –preguntó confundida.

BR : Simplemente... –dijo– que ya me cansé que se burlen de mí y sobre todo tú diciendo que eres más fuerte que yo. Y sobre lo de matarte... voy a considerarlo –dijo sonriendo con una terrible mirada.

Ahora Pan estaba más enredada que antes, ¡¿que consideraría matarla?!... ¡¿acaso estaba loca?!... Tenía que hacerle entrar en razón, así que decidió usar un poder más fuerte.

PN : Bien, Bra... –dijo con dificultad mientras se incorporaba– yo no quería hacer esto, pero tú te lo estás buscando. No sé qué diablos te está pasando, pero nunca me subestimes. ¡¡¡PREPÁRATE!!!

Bra levantó una ceja sin inmutarse siquiera y vio como Pan comenzaba a preparar un Kamehameha, igual a los de su abuelo Son Gokuh.

PN : ¡¡¡¡¡KAME...HAME...HAAAAAA!!!!!

Una gran onda de energía salió de sus manos con dirección a Bra, quien de un solo golpe desvió la energía de retorno a Pan, quien no pudo hacer nada para detenerla y el impacto causó que terminara empotrada en la pared. Bra se acercó riéndose, y tomándola de la ropa, la levantó. Pan apenas podía moverse, pero estaba consciente a pesar de encontrarse terriblemente lastimada...

BR : ¿Sabes qué? –dijo mirándola– en realidad fue muy divertido jugar contigo, me sirvió de calentamiento para lo que tengo que hacer después. No puedo creer que esta mocosa te considerara una rival terrible a la que no podía vencer si en realidad eres una basura, no me llegas ni a los talones... Acto seguido la mandó lejos de un puntapié y volvió a acercársele.

Pan estaba muy lastimada, pero había conseguido escuchar lo que dijo "esta mocosa", pensó, por la manera que lo dijo no se estaba refiriendo a ella, sino a alguien más... un momento, Bra jamás la hubiera tratado así y esa fuerza descomunal... ella no podía ser Bra.

PN : T-tú... n...no er...eres B-bra –dijo con dificultad. Nyaar la miró a través de los ojos de su poseída y rió ruidosamente. Luego la tomó de nuevo de la ropa y la levantó...

BR : Vaya... debo reconocer que eres lista y me has descubierto, pero... no estabas del todo cierta... En realidad soy Nyaar, sólo que he tomado prestado el cuerpo de tu amiguita para lograr mis planes. Al tomar su cuerpo me apoderé de su voluntad y parte de sus recuerdos, por eso pude encontrarte y saber quién eras. Sólo quise probar "mi" nuevo cuerpo con algún rival conocido de ella y he descubierto que esta niña tiene bastante fuerza y un gran poder que unidos a los míos no será rival para nadie... Bueno, como ya sabes mi secreto creo que tendré que eliminarte y no sabes qué ganas tenía de ver morir a alguien. Antes de que mueras te diré que soy una saiyajin que regresó para vengarse de ese maldito del príncipe Vegeta y de paso acabar con este miserable planeta y tú vas a ser la primera que sucumbirá ante mi nuevo poder. Que tengas dulces sueños...

Justo cuando estaba por atravesarla de un golpe, de repente sintió un gran dolor en el pecho y cabeza que la obligó a soltar a su víctima, que se desplomó inconsciente. Sentía como si le quemaran las entrañas y de pronto el dolor cesó. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó con dificultad, miró a su alrededor y vio el cuerpo de Pan a su lado...

BR real : ¡¡¡PAN!!! –gritó– ¡¡¡Dios mío!!! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HE HECHO?!


	5. La maldad de Nyaar

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 5: "La maldad de Nyaar"**

Bra había conseguido recuperar el control de su cuerpo por un instante y evitó que Nyaar acabara con su amiga. Se acercó a ella nerviosamente temiendo lo peor, pero justo en ese instante entró Goten en la sala atraído por los gritos de Bra. No pudo escuchar el resto de la pelea por causa de la tormenta y justo cuando entraba había escuchado sus gritos. Se sorprendió al ver a Bra, y el resto de la sala hecho un desastre...

GT : ¡¡¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS HA PASADO AQUÍ?!!! –dijo Goten acercándose. Vio a Bra parada sin poder moverse y a Pan en el suelo. Rápidamente de acercó y examinó a Pan...

BR real : Yo... yo... –las palabras no conseguían salir de la boca de Bra. Pero antes de que dijera algo Goten la cortó...

GT : ¡¡¡Esta vez sí que se pasó de la raya!!! –dijo molesto ante el asombro de Bra– Seguramente otra vez estuvo intentando controlar el Kamehameha, pero le salió mal el tiro. Demonios... le dije que no lo hiciera, es muy peligroso. Afortunadamente aún está con vida. No te preocupes, que con una senzu (semilla del hermitaño) se recuperará. Pero... –se volvió a Bra– ¿a ti no te pasó nada, no?

Bra no contestó, pero estaba parada con la cabeza gacha...

GT : Espero que no. Me extrañó verte aquí, pensé que ya te habías ido... –Al no obtener respuesta de Bra, se volvió hacia Pan sin notar que Bra estaba cargando energía en su mano –Cuando Mr. Satán vea esto va ha traumarse. Bueno, por ahora lo que importa es llevar a Pan a casa para luego... un momento, ¿que dem...? ¡¡¡ARGGGGGGGGG!!! –gritó Goten al recibir un enorme disparo de energía que impactó en su espalda, para luego desplomarse inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de Pan en el momento que volteaba la cabeza al sentir la extraña energía de hacía un rato. El disparo había provenido de Bra, que había sido poseída de nuevo por la malvada Nyaar, quien atacó a Goten por la espalda. Luego se acercó a los cuerpos con una malvada sonrisa...

BR : Bueno, creo que esto bastó para acabarlos... que bien, dos pájaros de un tiro. Mierda... por poco pierdo el control de esta mocosa. Esa Pan debe significar mucho para ella, que lástima que ya esté en el infierno al igual que ese otro chico... Hummm... ¿me pregunto quien sería?... no importa, porque de todas maneras iba a morir al destruir este planeta. No estuvo tan mal, les evité el sufrimiento de la agonía... –luego frunció el ceño de una manera tétrica– pero el que no se va a librar de ese sufrimiento eres tú, Vegeta, y no sabes cómo lo voy a disfrutar.

Acto seguido reventó el techo de un disparo y salió volando con rumbo a la Capsule Corp. en busca de Vegeta.

Mientras tanto, la tormenta aún no cesaba y parecía que había cobrado más fuerza que antes. Los rayos caían casi seguidos causando problemas, sobre todo a los aviones que trataban de llegar a su destino al verse sorprendidos por la tormenta...

PILOTO : Realmente tenemos problemas –dijo el piloto nervioso– no sé si salgamos de ésta.

COPILOTO : No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien –tranquilizó su compañero– Sólo hay que mantener la calma.

PILOTO : Sí, tienes razón... hasta ahora todo marcha bien y creo que podremos tomarnos un descanso. Enciende el piloto automático.

Cuando el copiloto estaba a punto de hacerlo, de pronto se quedó helado al mirar a través del cristal. A pesar de la poca visibilidad consiguió ver a una chica volando en dirección a ellos... Era Nyaar en el cuerpo de Bra que volaba a toda velocidad...

COPILOTO : ¡¡Señor!! –gritó al mismo tiempo que señalaba por la ventana– No va a creer esto... es una chica y ¡¡viene volando hacia nosotros!!

Bra, que había visto el avión, siguió volando en dirección a ellos sin cambiar su curso y gritó con voz potente...

BR : ¡¡¡¡TODO AQUEL QUE INTERFIERA EN MI CAMINO, SERÁ DESTRUIDO!!!!

Dicho esto, Bra atravesó el avión de la punta de la cabeza a la punta de la cola haciendo que explotara en el proceso. Hecho esto, continuó su camino sin importarle la cantidad de vidas que había aniquilado. Realmente Nyaar era malvada y poderosa, y ahora más que nunca luego de haber tomado posesión de un cuerpo de una semi-saiyajin, cuyos poderes despiertan a temprana edad y tiene completa seguridad que nadie podrá derrotarla, ni siquiera Vegeta.

Mientras tanto, en la Capsule Corp. hay un ambiente tenso. Ya son más de las ocho de la noche y todos están preocupados por Bra que aún no llega, y la preocupación aumenta por la tormenta. Bulma se pasea de un lado a otro, tanto que parece que va a dejar un agujero en el suelo mientras Vegeta permanece sentado en el sillón...

VG : ¡¡¡Ya basta, mujer!!! –exclamó Vegeta– ¡me estoy mareando de tanto verte dar vueltas!

BL : Si tanto te molesta, entonces mira a otra parte –dijo fastidiada– ¡No puedo creer que estés allí tan tranquilo sentado sabiendo que Bra aún no vuelve!

VG : ¡Y quién te dice que estoy tranquilo, demonios!... ¡Yo también estoy preocupado por esa chica!

BL : Pues no lo parece...

VG : ¿Y qué quieres? ¡¿Qué me ponga a dar vueltas igual que tú?!

BL: Dios mío...¿dónde estará con este tiempo? –dijo angustiada – Espero que no...

VG : ¡Vamos, Bulma, no seas dramática! Bra es una chica inteligente y no creo que esté vagando de noche con esta tormenta. Seguramente está en casa de alguna de sus amigas.

BL : Sí... puede que tengas razón. Tal vez está en casa de Gohan con Pan o tal vez en casa de Krilin con Marron, aunque no creo que haya ido tan lejos.

Ya se había calmado un poco, cuando Trunks bajó las escaleras...

TR : Acabo de llamar a todas sus amigas conocidas, pero ninguna la ha visto, salvo Emily que dice que faltó al entrenamiento de natación... bueno creo que eso tiene justificación por su pequeño problema. –prosiguió– También llamé a casa de Gohan, pero tampoco estaba.

VG : Ahora sí estoy preocupado... –dijo Vegeta.

TR : Pero hay una salvedad... Gohan de dijo que Pan había ido con Goten a entrenar a la academia de Mr. Satán... Tal vez se encontró con ellos y puede que ya no tarden mucho en venir.

BL : Sí, espero que sea como tú dices, hijo...

TR : No te preocupes, mamá. Bra no es tan loca como para venirse volando con este clima como a veces lo hace papá... ¡ups...! –Trunks calló esperando que su padre no lo hubiese oído.

VG : ¡Bueno! –dijo Vegeta levantándose del sillón– Me voy a la cámara a estrenar un poco. A la hora que regrese me avisan, ¿de acuerdo?

BL : Sí, no te preocupes... ¿No vas a cenar?

VG : No, esperaré hasta que vuelva. Al momento que se dirigía a la puerta se paró junto a Trunks y lo miró amenazante...

VG : No creas que no te he escuchado, gracioso... Y agradece que por tu madre no te haya hecho nada en ese momento.

TR : Bueno... yo... Jejeje... –dijo nerviosamente mientras Vegeta se marchaba con dirección a la cámara de gravedad en medio de la lluvia.

Trunks respiró profundamente luego que su padre se hubo ido "De la que me salvé" pensó. Como tardarían en cenar, fue a la cocina por una fruta y estaba por ir a su cuarto cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta principal. Cuando abrió la puerta de llevó un gran susto al ver a Bra sola y totalmente empapada...

TR : ¡¡BRA!! –dijo alarmado– ¿estás bien? ¿Con quién viniste?

BR : Vine sola. –respondió secamente.

TR : Pero... ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir sola con esta tormenta?

BR : ¡Por favor!... ya estoy aquí, ¿no? Ahora... ¿quieres dejarme pasar, hermanito? –dijo mientras le lanzaba una extraña mirada. Nyaar, en el cuerpo de Bra, había fichado a su siguiente víctima. Había visto a Vegeta irse a la cámara y eso era lo que esperaba para poder deshacerse uno por uno de los miembros de su familia sin que se den cuenta...

Sin sospechar nada, Trunks se encogió de hombros y la dejó pasar.


	6. Comienza la venganza: Trunks

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 6: "Comienza la venganza... Trunks"**

La tormenta seguía cobrando fuerza en el exterior. Nyaar había logrado introducirse en la Capsule Corp. usando a Bra. Una vez dentro, comenzó a mirar a los alrededores... "todo esta casi igual que la última vez, sólo que esta vez ya la han reparado" –pensó– "bueno, será divertido volver a destruirlo". Al darse vuelta notó que Trunks la miraba de manera extraña...

TR : Oye, Bra... ¿qué tanto estás mirando?... Pareciera que no reconoces tu casa.

BR : ¿Y eso qué rayos te importa a ti? –respondió toscamente.

TR : Umpf... –se limitó a decir. Pero le sorprendió que le hubiese respondido así, bueno, tal vez tuvo un mal día y por ahora se lo pasaría...

BR : Y... ehh... dime –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa– ¿quiénes más están en casa, hermanito?

TR : ¿Cómo que quiénes más?... Mamá y yo aquí, y papá en la cámara, como siempre... ¡qué pregunta!... –luego siguió– ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? Me parece que tendrás problemas dentro de un rato... –sonrió.

BR : ¡Ja!... como si eso me importara. ¡No necesito de nadie quien me cuide!

Trunks pensó que tal vez realmente tuvo un mal día, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en señal de disgusto. También pensó en lo que le dijo al principio... "hermanito"... "ella nunca me llama así"; iba a decir algo cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

BL : Trunks... escuché cerrarse la puerta de entrada, ¿quién era? –preguntó Bulma desde la cocina.

TR : Nadie importante, mamá... –luego miró a Bra disgustado– Solamente era "su majestad" Bra llegando a la hora que le da su gana. Luego Trunks se retiró cruzando miradas con Bra y al pasar por su lado notó muy fugazmente un destello rojo en sus ojos. Pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Bra se quedó parada en medio de la sala pensando... "uhm... sin duda este mocoso me traerá muchos problemas... será mejor eliminarlo primero y luego seguiré con la hembra"... "debo tratar de mantener mi ki oculto para que no note nada y pueda atacarlo por sorpresa". Dicho esto se dirigió a la cocinam siguiendo los pasos de Trunks.

A Bulma le había extrañado la manera de como Trunks se refirió hacia su hermana, y ahora que se había sentado a la mesa sin decir una palabra. Bra entró a la cocina y se apoyó en la pared...

BL : ¡Bra!... ¡¿se puede saber por qué llegas a esta hora y con este tiempo?! ¡Mírate como estás de empapada! –regañó.

BR : ¡Por favor!... Ni que fuera el fin del mundo, y además ya estoy bastante grandecita para poder decidir lo que debo hacer, ¿no? ¡Tuve asuntos que atender y punto!

BL : Bra... ¡¿qué maneras de contestar son esas?! –preguntó sorprendida.

TR : Te lo dije, mamá... –dijo Trunks mientras se levantaba a servirse un vaso con agua– se cree la niña consentida a la que tenemos que aguantarle todo.

Cuando se iba a sentar, Bra se acercó por detrás y apartó con un pie la silla y Trunks cayó sentado en el suelo, golpeándose el mentón en el borde de la mesa. Luego se levantó mirando a Bra con ojos de furia...

TR : ¡¡MALDICIÓN, BRA!! –gritó– ¡¡TE VOY A...!!

BR : ¡¿Vas a QUÉ?!... ¿EH? –contestó desafiante– La verdad que no es mi culpa que seas un idiota al no darte cuenta que te faltaba la silla...

TR : En primer lugar yo estaba a punto de sentarme en MI silla... ¡Y no vuelvas a atreverte a dirigirte a mí de esa manera porque te puede ir muy mal!

BR : Uyyy... –dijo burlándose– Mira como te tengo miedo... ¡¡No eres más que un animal y un estúpido que no vale nada!!

TR : ¡¡AHORA SI TE LA BUSCASTE!! –dijo levantando el puño en dirección a Bra.

BL : ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! –gritó Bulma harta de tanto grito– ¡¡¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?!! Pareciera como si no se conociesen, ¡¿qué maneras son ésas de hablarse?!

TR : Lo siento, mamá. Pero ella tuvo la culpa, escuchaste lo que me dijo, ¿no? –dijo sentándose.

BL : Y tú, Bra –dijo mirándola– ¿por qué le hablas así a tu hermano?, tú nunca has actuado así...

BR : Que yo sepa no he dicho nada malo –dijo con indiferencia– solamente dije la verdad. Él no tiene la culpa de haber nacido así... los animales son animales y se les debe tratar como tales.

Estas palabras golpearon duramente en el cerebro de Trunks que casi no pudo contenerse, sólo que se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la puerta...

TR : Disculpa, mamá –dijo mortificado– pero creo que se me fue el apetito... A Bulma le dolió mucho la reacción de Trunks, que comenzaba a subir las escaleras, mientras Bra disfrutaba lo que había hecho, es decir, Nyaar. Su plan estaba maquinando perfectamente. Sólo que tenía que esperar el momento oportuno...

Luego Bulma se volvió a su hija muy molesta después de lo que había pasado y su enojo aumentó a notar que ella se estaba riendo...

BL : ¡¿Y todavía te atreves a reírte?! ¡¿Acaso encuentras divertido lo que acabas de hacer?!... ¡¿Insultar a tu hermano?! ¡¡RESPONDE!! –dijo mirándola de frente.

BR : ¡Bah! No puedo creer que hagas tanto escándalo por una estupidez... Como si me importara mucho...

BL : ¡¡Escúchame, mocosa insolente!! –dijo tomándola del brazo– ¡¡Ahora mismo vas a ir a disculparte con tu hermano y ni creas que tu padre no se va a enterar de esto!!

Bra la miró fríamente, y sin inmutarse le dijo...

BR : Haz lo que quieras "madre"... no me das miedo –dijo quitando la mano de Bulma con brusquedad de su brazo.

Bulma la miró sorprendida de que halla actuado así y al mismo tiempo sintió un pequeño escalofrío al notar su mirada...

BL : ¡¡¡VETE INMEDIATAMENTE A TU CUARTO ANTES DE QUE PIERDA LA PACIENCIA, MOCOSA Y NO SE TE OCURRA SALIR HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA!!! –dijo furiosa– ¡¡¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES... YA VERÁS CUANDO TU PADRE SE ENTERE!!!

Bra, sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta con rumbo a la segunda planta mientras murmuraba... "Me tiene sin cuidado que llames al idiota de tu marido, no te preocupes que pronto los mandaré al infierno..."

Mientras tanto, Bulma trataba de serenarse, nunca había estado tan agitada en su vida y la manera como la había tratado Bra la preocupó terriblemente. No sabía por qué... pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ajeno a todo esto, Vegeta seguía entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, pero no con demasiada intensidad.. "Que raro –pensaba– ya debería haber llegado, ¿por qué demorará tanto?... ¡Al diablo! Ya hablaré con ella en cuanto llegue".

Habrían pasado unos 10 minutos desde la discusión, Trunks estaba echado en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado. Jamás imaginó que su hermana le hablara así y sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Era como si fuese otra persona "qué extraño", pensaba. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino su mirada cuando cruzó la puerta... esa mirada... la había visto en alguna otra parte asociada a un mal recuerdo del pasado. También creyó sentir una presencia, pero con esta tormenta quizás pudo haberse equivocado. Por ahora era quizás mejor esperar, hasta que se calmen un poco los humos. Lo que le recordó que debería ir a buscar a su padre para decirle lo de Bra y de paso preguntarle si también pudo sentir la presencia. Decidido, se levantó con rumbo a la puerta y cuando la abrió se topó cara a cara con Bra que al parecer había estado esperándole...

TR : ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó secamente.

BR : ¿Acaso tú eres dueño del corredor? –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Nyaar sabía que este chico podría sentirla así que ocultó su ki lo mejor que pudo, pero continuó– Sabes, hoy ha sido un mal día para mí y creéme que lo siento mucho, hermanito, no lo dije en serio...

Trunks se quedó pensando unos momentos..."¿Acaso sería verdad lo que dice? A lo mejor..." Pero de nuevo lo distrajo esa presencia... era muy débil pero podía sentirla. Bra se colocó de frente...

BR : ¿Qué te pasa? –fingió– Pareces preocupado por algo...

TR : No es nada que puedas entender... olvídalo. –dijo.

BR : ¿Sabes?... Te ves un poco cansado, quizás con algo de reposo... y una buena siesta puedas recuperar tus energías... tal vez yo... podría ayudarte...

Lo único que se oyó en el siguiente segundo fue el golpe sordo que Trunks recibió en plena boca del estómago sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, que lo obligó a doblarse y caer de rodillas. Tan potente fue que escupía una mezcla de sangre y saliva de la boca, y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas...

Bra lo miraba de pie sonriendo. En ese pequeño descuido había podido concentrar gran parte de su fuerza en su puño para propinarle un golpe con la suficiente intensidad para dejarlo indefenso. Trunks en ese momento pudo sentir su energía, por eso tuvo que ser más rápida que él...

TR : ¡¡¡AUGGGG!!!... ¡¡BRA!! Que hicis... argggg... –Trunks casi no podía articular palabra por el terrible dolor que sentía, realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Cómo es posible que haya podido golpearlo tan fuerte si antes apenas podía tocarlo? Miró hacia Bra que estaba cargando energía en su mano, lista para rematarlo.

BR : Sabes... la verdad fuiste muy molesto y me causaste muchos problemas tanto de pequeño como de grande, pero la hora de mi venganza ha llegado –dijo dándole una patada en el estómago que lo obligó a caer de nuevo al suelo– Hubiera querido empezar por Vegeta, pero creo que tú serás el primero...

TR : Esa energía... –dijo Trunks abriendo los ojos de asombro– Es de esa mujer saiyajin... ¡¡No es posible!!! Pero... cómo...

BR : ¡¡BINGO!!! –dijo antes de dispararle en la espalda haciendo coincidir su disparo con uno de los rayos de la tormenta, para que no despertara sospechas y luego lo miró– Guapo el muchacho, que lástima, hubiera querido verlo en acción, pero no correré ningún riesgo. Demonios... ya no debo utilizar tanta energía, sino podría llamar la atención de Vegeta aunque esté lejos. Tal vez lo haya sentido... Uhmm... por eso debo apresurarme en matar a esa hembra para luego ir por ese miserable. Espero que esta mocosa no me cause problemas de descontrol en el futuro...

Y soltando una carcajada dejó el cuerpo de Trunks tendido en el suelo y fue en busca de su siguiente víctima... Bulma.


	7. Y siguen las víctimas: Bulma

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 7: "Y siguen las víctimas... Bulma"**

Bulma estaba en la cocina terminando de guardar las cosas en los estantes. Al parecer sólo Vegeta iba a cenar, porque tanto a ella como a Trunks se les había quitado el apetito. Repasaba y volvía a repasar los acontecimientos pasados en su cabeza... ¿Por qué había actuado así? En todos sus 15 años nunca se había comportado de esa manera tan desafiante y agresiva. Recordaba que Vegeta en su pasado había sido así, pero él había cambiado y no se comportaba de esa manera delante de su hija; bueno, tal vez lo hiciera cuando peleaba con Gokuh, pero Bra sabía comportarse y no era de las que copian todo lo que ven. Se sentó en una silla tratando de calmarse, tantas cosas habían pasado en las que su familia y toda la Tierra habían estado en peligro, y que fueron solucionadas con el esfuerzo de todos. Pero ella recordaba esa ocasión cuando apareció esa saiyajin que decía que era la prometida de Vegeta; maldita, la odió desde que la vio y por poco pierde la vida por su culpa, es que ella no podía soportar que hubiese otra mujer que tratara de apartarla de Vegeta, amaba demasiado a su saiya como para verlo en brazos de otra... "¡¡Pero que estoy diciendo!!", se cortó sus pensamientos, esa mujer ya estaba muerta desde hace tiempo y no tenía de qué preocuparse. Era como si tuviera celos del pasado y tenía que olvidarse de aquello. Las cosas volverían a ser normales, pero extrañamente no podía apartarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza...

Miró el reloj de pared y notó que eran las 8:45 pm. "¡Cielos!" –pensó– "Vegeta ya debe estar muerto de hambre y con esta tormenta que no amaina... ¡rayos!". De nuevo la asaltó el pensamiento de su hija, ¿realmente ella estaría bien? Bueno, después de todo, éste ha sido un día muy complicado para todos. Después de que fuera a llamar a Vegeta, iría a su cuarto a hablar con ella..., después de todo... era su madre.

Un ruido sordo a sus espaldas llamó su atención y al darse vuelta vio a Bra apoyada en el marco de la puerta y a sus pies los vidrios del vaso que se acababa de romper. Bra estaba sonriendo siniestramente. Nyaar, a través de la pequeña, miraba a Bulma con ojos de odio...

BL : Ten más cuidado, Bra –dijo molesta– Pudiste haberte cortado.

BR : No fue mi culpa. –dijo secamente.

BL : Debo suponer que el vaso se cayó solo, ¿verdad? –dijo sarcásticamente.

BR : Si lo crees así...

BL : ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando, Bra? –dijo encarándola– Tú nunca has actuado de esa manera tan prepotente... como si...

BR : ¿Como si qué?

BL : Como si fueras otra persona... no sé... así lo sentí. Además, aparte de esto... ¿Por qué estás fuera de tu cuarto? ¿Acaso no te dije que te quedaras allí? –añadió con tono molesto.

Bra caminó hacia su costado lentamente sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos fríos. Bulma volvió a sentir de nuevo un escalofrío y se apartó unos pasos de ella...

BR : Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, estúpida. Ya me cansé de obedecer tus órdenes y hacer lo que quieras –dijo mirándola de frente.

Bulma no podía creer lo que había escuchado y sabía que había llegado al límite de su paciencia...

BL : ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE, MOCOSA??!!! ¡¡AHORA TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETARME!! –dijo mientras le lanzaba una bofetada, pero fue atajada por Bra tranquilamente.

BR : ¿Acaso crees que me dejaría golpear por una hembra inútil y débil como tú?... Ahora voy a demostrarte lo contrario –dijo mientras hacía presión en su muñeca hasta el punto de casi romperle los huesos. Bulma gritó tratando de soltarse de su agarro hasta que un instante después pudo librar su mano que terminó muy hinchada.

BL : B-Bra... –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos– ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡¡Soy tu madre!!

BR : Eso a mí no me importa y descuida, que no lo serás por mucho tiempo... –dijo avanzando hacia ella.

Bulma no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero en un acto de autodefensa cogió un plato y se lo lanzó a la cara, pero Bra lo vaporizó con sólo mirarlo. Luego le lanzó otras cosas, pero fueron reducidas a polvo. Bulma estaba muy alterada y confirmó ese presentimiento que tuvo antes al notar el destello rojo de los ojos de Bra y una risa malvada. Estaba segura que ella no podía ser Bra y en un acto desesperado comenzó a gritar:

BL : ¡¡¡NO SÉ QUIEN SEAS O QUÉ SEAS, PERO NO DEJARÉ QUE TE ME ACERQUES!!! ¡¡¡TRUNKS!!! ¡¡¡VEGETA!!! ¡¡¡VENGAN RAPIDO!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero de pronto sintió un gran dolor en el hombro al recibir el impacto de un rayo proveniente de Bra. Bulma cayó al suelo sujetándose su hombro y volvió a gritar, pero tuvo que callarse al ver que Bra la apuntaba con la palma de su mano.

BR : Ni te esfuerces en gritar, hembra estúpida, que nadie podrá oírte.

BL : ¿Q-qué dices...?

BR : Digo que si quieres llamar a ese mocoso de tu hijo, te informo que ya me adelanté en acabar con él –luego siguió ante la mirada atónita de Bulma– Nunca te perdonaré por haberme quitado al príncipe, maldita.

Bulma aún no salía del shock por lo que acababa de escuchar...

BL : No....no puede ser posible.... ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! –gritó ahogándose en sollozos. Luego levantó la mirada y la miró furiosamente– ¿Quién eres tú? ¡¡Responde!!

BR : Eso no te importa. Si quieres saber como maté a tu hijo, fue muy fácil utilizando este cuerpo y tomarlo por sorpresa.

BL : No entiendo... ¿¿cuerpo??

BR : Si no fuera por ti, ahora él estaría a mi lado –dijo tomándola del cuello– No entiendo qué pudo ver en ti el príncipe. Una criatura tan patética que no merece ser ni comida de perros. Debí haberte matado en aquella ocasión de no ser porque esta cría se interpuso en mi disparo –dijo mientras apretaba más fuerte el cuello de Bulma, dificultando su respiración.

Bulma palideció al escuchar sus palabras, ¡¡¡Era ella!!! ¡¡Esa saiyajin había regresado!! Pero... ¿cómo podía ser? y... ¡¡¿¿cómo había tomado la forma de su hija??!! Trató de soltarse y salir de la casa para pedirle ayuda a Vegeta, le pegó un puntapié en el estómago esperando que con eso la soltase, pero sólo la hizo doblarse un poco...

BR : Veo que aún tienes valor de atacarme a pesar que yo tengo la ventaja. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Cometiste el peor error de tu vida! –diciendo esto le hundió las uñas en su herida del hombro haciendo que gritara y luego agregó sonriendo –Tal como decía, no vales la pena como rival y tampoco sería divertido que murieras lentamente, así que te mataré rápido; supongo que con Vegeta será más divertido, pero no llores porque pronto te reunirás con él... ¡Ah! Pero antes de matarte aclararé tus dudas, te recordaré que mi nombre es Nyaar y he regresado para vengarme de ustedes y pronto acabaré con la Tierra con la ayuda del cuerpo de esta niña, que al ser una semi-saiyajin es muy fuerte y con gran ventaja para mis planes. Cuando ya me canse de jugar con ella la eliminaré...

BL : Ya... recuerdo... q-quién eres, bruja y... te...te aseguro que no te saldrás... c-con la tuya... Vegeta acabará contigo...

BR : Eso me gustará verlo, pero antes de eso quiero ver qué cara pone cuando le enseñe tu corazón en mi mano –dijo mientras ponía su mano en posición– Te veré en el infier... ¡¡¡¡AARGGGGG!!!!! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO DE NUEVO!!! ¡¡¡MALDITA MOCOSA!!!

Víctima de otra sacudida interior, Bra se agarró la cabeza soltando a Bulma en el proceso y ella, al verse libre, se incorporó con dificultad y trató de llegar a la puerta rápidamente antes que Nyaar recuperara el control nuevamente. Ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando Nyaar, en el cuerpo de Bra, reaccionó...

BR : ¡¡NO TE IRÁS MALDITA PERRA!! –dijo lanzándole un disparo que impactó en un estante de la cocina, causando que se desplomara sobre ella. Bulma sólo atinó a protegerse la cabeza y luego sintió un terrible dolor en su pierna derecha al tratar de moverla. Estaba rota.

BL : ¡¡¡AAAHHHHH!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba atrapada bajo el mueble y Bra se le acercaba lentamente...

¡¡¡RUMBLE!!!... Se escuchó un estruendo de un rayo y Vegeta paró de realizar su ejercicio sobresaltado. Había sentido algo... algo que lo había alterado... algo no estaba bien... "¿Qué demonios será?" –se dijo a sí mismo– "Siento una extraña energía, algo conocido, algo... del pasado". Luego sintió otro sobresalto y dirigió su mirada hacia la Capsule Corp., pensativo...

VG : Siento dos energías que se están debilitando lentamente, aunque... bueno, a lo mejor tal vez me equivoque –luego pensó– Que raro que no me hayan llamado, ¿habrá llegado esa niña?... Demonios, será mejor que vaya a ver qué pasa... hay demasiada calma y esto me extraña... Luego de ponerse su camiseta, salió de la cámara rumbo a su casa.

Mientras tanto, en la Capsule Corp., Bulma se había desmayado por el dolor y Bra estaba a punto de rematarla, cuando de pronto sintió la energía de Vegeta acercándose...

BR : ¡¡¡Maldición!!! ¡Es Vegeta! –dijo furiosa– Ese miserable viene hacia acá. Debió haber sentido mi energía al hacer el disparo, ¡maldita hembra! –luego pensó– Uhm... no me conviene que descubra lo que pasó, será mejor que lo intercepte fuera de la casa...

Vegeta caminaba bajo la lluvia a paso lento "Qué extraño, he dejado de sentir esa energía". "Pero... las energías de Bulma y Trunks están muy débiles... esto ya no me está gustando, será mejor que me apure". Comenzó a apresurar el paso y cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar se topó con Bra, que estaba a unos metros de la entrada de la casa...

BR : ¡Hola padre! –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa– ¿Qué haces aquí afuera con este tiempo?

VG : Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti... ¿A qué hora llegaste? –dijo con su expresión normal.

BR : Uh... No hace mucho. Estaba a punto de llamarte a pedido de mi madre. –dijo tratando de ocultar su energía porque sabía que Vegeta podría descubrirla... tenía que llegar el momento.

Vegeta la miró levantando una ceja con una mirada de un "ya hablaremos" y prosiguió su camino hacia la casa. Pero Bra le cerró el paso:

VG : Déjame pasar, niña... –dijo algo fastidiado– Tu madre ya debe haber puesto la cena y me muero de hambre.

BR : ¿Tan pronto vas a entrar?

VG : No esperarás que me quede aquí parado mojándome, ¿no? –dijo irónicamente– Ahora, ¡déjame pasar! Y al tratar de franquearla, Bra volvió a cortarle el paso.

VG : ¡¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer, Bra?! –dijo molesto– ¡¡Ahora no estoy para juegos tontos y quítate antes de que yo mismo te haga a un lado!!

BR : ¿¿Acaso serías capaz?? –lo miró a los ojos y la mente de Nyaar pensó... "Igual de testarudo y necio como siempre"... "Bueno, pronto eso cambiará" –Sabes padre, desde hace tiempo que tengo ganas de medir mi fuerza contigo y qué mejor que este momento para hacerlo.

VG : ¡¿Qué?! –dijo sorprendido.

BR : ¡Sí!... Por si no lo habrás notado, mis poderes han aumentado mucho en estos últimos días y quiero comprobar si estoy a tu nivel.

VG : ¡Ja!, no seas tonta –dijo riéndose– Todavía te falta mucho para que puedas medirte conmigo y ahora no digas más tonterías y ¡déjame el paso!

BR : Claro, que si tienes miedo de perder contra mí... entonces... –dijo Bra burlándose. Nyaar sabía cómo provocar a Vegeta... lastimando su orgullo. Eso era algo que él no soportaría. Y tal como pensó, Vegeta se dio vuelta furioso...

VG : ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE, MOCOSA?! –dijo gritando y apretando los puños.

BR : Que si no tienes miedo de perder conmigo –repitió– Si no es así, entonces demuéstrame lo contrario. Veamos quién es el mejor.

Vegeta la miró molesto y a la vez sorprendido. Nunca esperó que su hija lo retara a un combate de frente. Pero también recordaba el legado de los saiyajin, de que los hijos deben enfrentarse a sus padres y vencerles para que fueran considerados verdaderos guerreros. Él no tuvo la oportunidad de cumplirlo por la prematura destrucción de su planeta por culpa de Freezer. Pero si es que alguno de sus hijos iba a seguir la tradición, les daría oportunidad de intentarlo. Finalmente, dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa y le respondió:

VG : Está bien, niña... tú ganas. Tendrás la oportunidad de enfrentarme, pero después no te quejes. Te advierto que yo no soy tan benévolo como Trunks o Pan y lucharé como siempre. –luego se dio vuelta– Sígueme a la cámara porque no pienso luchar en la lluvia.

BR : Eso es lo que quiero ver –dijo sonriendo mientras Vegeta se alejaba y luego murmuró– _"Maldito imbécil, igual de arrogante como siempre. No te has dado cuenta, pero acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte". _

Un rayo cayó a lo lejos mientras Bra seguía a Vegeta bajo la lluvia... quizás ésta podría ser su última batalla...


	8. El reto Bra vs Vegeta

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 8: "El reto... Bra vs. Vegeta"**

Se escuchó el ruido seco de la puerta de la cámara de gravedad al cerrarse después que Vegeta y su hija habían entrado. Ambos se miraban fijamente sin decir una palabra y se colocaron frente a frente. Vegeta decidió no aumentar la presión de la sala para darle un poco más de ventaja, después de todo, era su hija... lo que no sabía es que no era ella realmente y la que lo había retado pretendía matarlo...

VG : Te sientes muy confiada, ¿eh, niña? –dijo con su clásica sonrisa– Te advierto que no soy tan fácil de vencer y tú lo sabes.

BR : Eso lo veremos, "padre" –contestó tranquilamente– Puedo darte una gran sorpresa.

VG : Quiero acabar con esto rápidamente, tengo hambre. –dijo poniéndose en guardia– Veamos cómo están tus reflejos. ¡Atácame! ¡¿O es que te da miedo?!

BR : Como quieras... será como una toma de contacto.

Unos instantes después, Bra se lanzó al ataque a toda velocidad propinando buenos golpes y patadas. Vegeta casi no hacía esfuerzos para pararlos y parecía que no se cansaba. Pero esto era parte de la estrategia de Nyaar, ya que en un momento, al bajar la guardia, le propinó un golpe sorpresa que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. Vegeta levantó la mirada y sonrió:

VG : No estuvo mal... pero veamos ahora qué haces... –luego de decirlo lanzó un golpe y antes de llegar a ella desapareció y apareció a su espalda para darle un codazo, pero Bra se dio vuelta y detuvo su golpe al igual que Vegeta detuvo su posterior patada. Luego de este primer contacto, ambos se separaron unos metros.

Ambos no se veían cansados y lógicamente los ataques no eran muy fuertes, porque éste fue un primer tanteo. Luego, sin dar aviso, Vegeta volvió a atacar y Bra conseguía evadirlo fácilmente hasta que uno de los golpes acertó en su costado y la tiró unos metros. Vegeta se le acercó algo serio...

VG : Si sigues atacando como lo haces, serás fácilmente derrotada –le dijo– Tu defensa no es la adecuada y no me fue difícil romperla. Debes estar más atenta.

BR : Debo admitir que tienes algo de razón –dijo incorporándose– No he estado atacando de verdad, pero eso cambiará y otra cosa...

En ese momento Vegeta recibió una terrible patada en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder, al parecer de dolor... "Nunca descuides a tu oponente" –le dijo Bra, riéndose para sus adentros. Vegeta la miró enojado, pero sonrió porque su estrategia había sido buena al aprovechar su descuido. Tendría que actuar más duro con ella al ver que se lo tomaba en serio. De nuevo se pusieron en guardia y la que atacó esta vez fue Bra de nuevo con una patada. Vegeta tomó su pierna y la lanzó contra el muro sin usar demasiada fuerza, pero Bra se dio vuelta en el aire y utilizando la pared como trampolín, rebotó de vuelta hacia Vegeta, acertando en su cara con un puñetazo. Luego Bra trató de aplicarle una llave doblándole el brazo hacia atrás, pero Vegeta la tomó del cabello con su mano libre y la tiró al suelo. Bra trató de aplicarle una barrida, pero Vegeta la eludió elevándose en el aire. Bra también se elevó mientras en su interior Nyaar pensaba: "Que imbécil, piensa que esa es toda mi fuerza"... "Ya basta de juegos, ¡ahora lo acabaré!"

Bra desapareció y en un instante apareció detrás de Vegeta, golpeándolo con ambos puños para luego seguirlo y patearlo antes de llegar al suelo. Vegeta dio una vuelta en el aire, pero sólo se encontró con la rodilla de Bra que lo obligó a regresar al suelo. Vegeta pensó asombrado:

VG : No puedo creer que se haya hecho tan fuerte... incluso la siento más fuerte que Trunks a su edad, bueno... por un lado eso está bien, siendo mi hija y descendiente de la casta real de Vegetasei, tienen que ser los mejores... Pero si piensa esta mocosa que puede derrotarme, está muy equivocada. Subiré un poco mi nivel de poder y veamos qué hace...

Vegeta volvió a atacar esta vez con mucha más fuerza, pero Bra no tenía muchos problemas en bloquearlo y mientras estaban enfrascados lo golpeó con su cola con tanta fuerza que le hizo perder el equilibrio y Bra aprovechó para patearlo de nuevo, aunque Vegeta la esquivó...

VG : Veo que ya aprendiste a usar tu cola para tomar ventaja. –dijo poniéndose de nuevo en guardia– Supongo que ya no pensarás que es algo inútil.

BR : ¿¿Estás bromeando?? –dijo sonriendo– Es lo mejor y es fantástico volver a tenerla. Pero ahora... paremos de jugar y... ¡ataquemos de verdad!.

Vegeta pensó unos instantes... "Volver a tenerla"... "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?". Pero de pronto tuvo un sobresalto al sentir que Bra estaba aumentando su energía y sintió de nuevo esa presencia extraña, pero no pudo atinar a nada más al sentir el energy ha que Bra le lanzó que le impactó de lleno, rasgando parte de su traje. Miró hacia ella sorprendido...

VG : ¡¿Cómo diablos pudiste hacer eso?!... ¡¿Dónde lo aprendiste?!

BR : Eso no te importa –dijo burlándose– Y eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer...

Se lanzó hacia él a toda velocidad, lanzándole más disparos de energía y cada vez iban más rápido y en aumento. Vegeta tenía dificultad para eludirlos. Uno de los rayos le rozó el brazo y presa de un arranque de cólera también comenzó a disparar y de sus manos salió un energy dan hacia Bra, pero ella cruzó sus brazos creando una barrera de energía a su alrededor y de un grito hizo explotar su ki, provocando corrientes de energía dentro de la sala. Vegeta estaba mudo, no podía creer que su hija tuviera tal poder. Las cosas en realidad iban en serio, ¡ella quería derrotarlo!... Su honor de guerrero estaba en juego... Apretó sus dientes y se lanzó a su encuentro, pero Bra lo eludió fácilmente y en un descuido le incrustó su puño en el estómago, obligándolo a soltar un quejido y que se doblara sobre sí mismo. Luego apuntó su mano contra su pecho y de un disparo lo tiró contra la pared. Luego se le acercó:

BR : Realmente pensaba que podías hacer más, pero veo que soy más poderosa que tú –se burló– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso la edad te está haciendo perder los reflejos, poderoso príncipe?

Al oír esto Vegeta se incorporó de un salto... estaba FURIOSO, como nunca lo había estado. Había llegado al límite de su paciencia y limpiándose la sangre de la boca la miró de frente y le dijo:

VG : Admito que te haz vuelto fuerte, mocosa, pero nunca trates de subestimar mi poder. –dijo apretando los dientes– Ahora te demostraré que nunca podrás igualarme...

Diciendo esto concentró su energía más allá de los niveles normales y con un destello se transformó en SSJ, soltando una gran cantidad de energía. Bra lo miró sin inmutarse y se puso en guardia, pero el ataque de Vegeta la tomó por sorpresa lanzándola de una patada al aire. Ella trató de contraatacar, pero el nivel de SSJ parecía que era demasiado para ella, porque recibió una serie de golpes que no le daban tiempo a nada. Comenzó a lanzar de nuevo sus rayos de energía, pero Vegeta los eludió y de un poderoso golpe la tiró contra el suelo haciendo un agujero en el proceso. Luego se le acercó para ver como estaba, quizás se le había pasado la mano, a pesar que estaba conteniendo su fuerza. Bra se levantó tosiendo con una mano en el estómago. Cuando Vegeta la miró, pudo notar un extraño destello rojo en sus ojos y una mirada de odio... ¿odio? ¿Por qué lo miraba así?

Bra elevó su energía y le lanzó un rayo sorpresivo que Vegeta no tuvo problemas en bloquear, y al ver que lo atacaba de nuevo, detuvo su avance con un energy ha y terminó empotrada contra el suelo varios metros lejos.

VG SSJ: ¿Por qué insistes en atacarme, niña? –dijo sonriendo– Sabes que en el nivel en que estoy no podrías ganarme y lo único que conseguirás es romperte algo y mucho dolor.

Bra escupió sangre furiosa, pero extrañamente sonrió, e incorporándose lo miró cruzando los brazos. Nyaar estaba tramando algo en su interior...

BR : Je... tienes razón, Vegeta. –dijo sin dejar de sonreír– Al nivel que estoy jamás podré derrotarte como tú dices... Entonces... ¿Qué tal si equilibramos los niveles, eh?... ¡¡¡¡¡¡YIIIAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!

Bra soltó un grito y Vegeta vio como su poder se estaba incrementando de una manera acelerada. "Esto... no puede ser... es imposible" pensaba. De pronto la sala se llenó de una potente luz y cuando acostumbró sus ojos vio incrédulo cómo el cabello de Bra, antes morado, se había erizado con un color dorado, sus ojos eran verdes y con una expresión característica, y estaba rodeada de una poderosa aura. Bra se había convertido en SSJ por primera vez y miraba amenazante a Vegeta. Nyaar había logrado convertirse en super guerrera con la ayuda de su poseída y ahora las cosas podrían volverse negras para Vegeta...


	9. Bra se transforma en SSJ

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 9: "Bra se transforma en SSJ"**

Nyaar había utilizado a Bra para convertirse en SSJ, y ahora el poder que emanaba de ella era mucho más fuerte. Vegeta estaba enmudecido, pero pronto recuperó el habla...

VG SSJ: "N-no... lo... puedo creer" –pensaba asombrado– "Ha conseguido convertirse en SSJ en un instante... pero, ¿qué es esa energía? Es como si sintiera dos presencias en lugar de una. Ese ki es muy fuerte, pero lo que más me extraña es que esta mocosa pelea conmigo como si tratara de matarme..."

Bra lo miró sonriendo tétricamente y dijo:

BR SSJ: Parece que te has quedado impactado al ver mi nuevo nivel de poder, Veg... es decir, padre. Te advierto que las cosas ya no serán tan sencillas y sólo acabará cuando uno de los dos "muera"... ¡Prepárate!

VG SSJ: "Aquí pasa algo raro y ya no me está gustando" –pensaba extrañado, pero mirando al frente se dirigió a Bra– Ya veo, quieres pelear en serio... bueno, conste que tú lo has pedido. Después no le llores a tu mamá...

"¡¡AHORA VERÁS!!"... dijo Bra lanzándose a toda velocidad contra Vegeta, que recibió el impacto de lleno, obligándolo a retroceder unos metros. Comprobó con dolor que el nivel de su hija era casi igual al suyo. Furioso respondió el ataque con una serie de golpes y patadas. Las auras de ambos eran muy fuertes. Vegeta peleaba sin utilizar toda su fuerza para evitar hacerle un daño severo a su hija, a pesar de que ella lo estaba provocando. Los golpes que recibía eran de rabia, furia... esto era lo que lo confundía un poco. Atacó con un poderoso rayo de energía, el cual Bra no tuvo problemas en bloquear y le respondió con uno más poderoso al que se vio obligado a esquivar para no ser lanzado lejos. Bra le dio un codazo en el rostro y una patada que lo estaba haciendo recapacitar sobre controlar su nivel de poder. Ambos se detuvieron por un momento...

BR SSJ: Eres más recio de lo que te recordaba, pero te aviso que puedo elevar mi poder todavía más. ¡¡No saldrás vivo de ésta!! ¡¡¡YAAHHHH!!! –dijo lanzándole otro disparo de energía, pero Vegeta lo esquivó, se colocó a sus espaldas sin que se diera cuenta y la inmovilizó con una llave...

VG SSJ: ¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre, Bra?! –le recriminó sujetándola– ¡¿Por qué actúas de esa manera diciendo que quieres matarme?!, ¿eh? ¡¡RESPONDE AHORA MISMO!!

BR SSJ: No tengo por qué responderte, Vegeta... maldito, te demostraré qué tan fuerte soy y después de esto... ¡vas a rogarme por tu vida!

Vegeta estaba turbado por lo que había oído y Bra aprovechó una distracción suya para mirarlo de frente, y de la nada un poderoso rayo salió de sus ojos, hiriéndolo en el hombro obligándolo a que la soltase. Rápidamente comenzó a atacarle con toda furia, castigándolo salvajemente, hasta que Vegeta pudo anticiparse a su movimiento mandándole una feroz patada que a duras penas Bra pudo bloquear y de un disparo la lanzó contra la máquina de gravedad, destruyéndola en el proceso.

VG SSJ: ¡¡MIERDA!! –rabió entre dientes al ver destruida su herramienta de entrenamiento– ¡¡Ahora sí ya me enfadé y ya basta de contemplaciones contigo!! ¡¡Sabrás quién es el más fuerte!!

Luego de decir esto, el saiya se abalanzó contra ella, pero Bra tenía una carta bajo la manga. Nyaar había estado esperando el momento adecuado. Rápidamente se puso de pie y gritó:

BR SSJ: ¡¡¡MEGA FIREBALL!!! ¡¡¡YIAAAAHHHHH!!!

Al decir esto, una enorme bola de fuego salió de sus manos tomando por sorpresa a Vegeta, que duramente pudo resistir. Pero no pudo contra la ráfaga de bolas de fuego que se le vinieron encima. Muy lastimado, cayó al suelo. Bra sonrió entre dientes, parecía que había logrado su cometido. Caminó hacia Vegeta diciéndole:

BR SSJ: Que vergüenza, Vegeta... –dijo riéndose y a la vez que adulaba– Realmente no eres tan poderoso como para considerarte el orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajins. No pudiste hacer nada contra mi ataque. –Se colocó al lado del lastimado Vegeta, lo levantó tomándolo por detrás del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo con su brazo mientras continuaba burlándose– ¡¡Qué ironía!!... El padre es derrotado por su propia hija... Así debe ser como lo indica la tradición saiyajin, ¿no? –dijo apretando más fuerte y luego añadió– No puedo creer que alguna vez haya podido estar comprometida contigo, príncipe Vegeta... Sin embargo, los errores pueden corregirse a tiem... ¡¡¿¿EH??!! ¿¿QUÉ PASA?? ¡¡¿¿QUÉ ES ESTA ENERG...??!!

No pudo terminar de decir la frase porque comenzó a sentir una potente cantidad de energía proveniente de Vegeta, que sin darle tiempo a nada, éste la tomó de brazo y de un poderoso tirón la lanzó hacia adelante para luego clavarla en la pared de una patada. Luego la miró agresivamente...

BR SSJ: ¡¡BASTARDO!! ¡¡VEGETA, ERES UN...!! –le gritó levantándose removiendo los escombros. Vegeta sólo continuaba mirándola... de pronto le lanzó otro disparo que la obligó a regresar al suelo.

VG SSJ: ¿Crees que iba a ser tan imbécil como para no seguir dándome cuenta de tu engaño, Bra... o debería decir... NYAAR? –le dijo duramente mientras se le acercaba...

Bra, o mejor dicho Nyaar, palideció al ser descubierta por Vegeta. El príncipe de los saiyajins estaba realmente furioso y ahora sacaría su verdadero poder...


	10. Revelaciones

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 10: "Revelaciones"**

Vegeta había logrado descubrir a Nyaar a pesar de los engaños, y a causa de esto su aura de poder había aumentado y tenía en sus ojos una mirada de odio y rabia. Bra había recibido un disparo y cuando pudo incorporarse dijo:

BR SSJ: No puede ser... que hayas podido descubrirme, Vegeta... ¡Ay! –dijo tocándose el golpe – Dime... ¡¡CÓMO LO AVERIGUASTE!!

VG SSJ: Yo no averigüé nada... –dijo con su típica expresión– ¡Tú SOLA te delataste!

BR SSJ: ¿¿Co...cómo?? –dijo sorprendida.

VG SSJ: No fue difícil darme cuenta y te lo puedo explicar en tres pasos: Primero, no supiste ocultar tu presencia al convertirte en SSJ y pude detectarte; segundo... Bra no sabía nada de la tradición saiyajin porque nunca se lo conté y además ella jamás habría actuado de esa manera, ni me llama "príncipe"; y tercero, sólo hay una persona en el universo que puede realizar esa técnica con la que me sorprendiste y que además es la misma que destruyó al planeta Elisia hace mucho tiempo... ¿O es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?

BR SSJ: Grrr...

VG SSJ: Lo que sí no te perdono es que hayas tomado la forma de mi hija para intentar vengarte de mí, perra... Y otra cosa que no me explico es cómo diablos puedes estar viva, porque yo recuerdo haberte mandado al infierno hace muchos años... ¡¡HABLA!!... Si no quieres que te liquide...

BR SSJ: Je, je... –rió– Eres muy astuto, Vegeta. Estoy asombrada de que pudieras descubrirme con tanta facilidad... Pero hay algo en lo que dijiste que no es del todo cierto... Yo no he tomado la forma de la mocosa... más bien, he tomado su CUERPO.

VG SSJ: ¡¡¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE??!!

BR SSJ: Lo que oíste –continuó impasible– Tomé su cuerpo y a la vez me adueñé de sus recuerdos, emociones y sobre todo, SU PODER. Desperté su poder escondido hasta el punto de inducirla a alcanzar el legendario nivel de SSJ y así poder enfrentarme a ti en mejores condiciones que la vez anterior y ¡¡destruirte!!

VG SSJ: Aún no me has respondido cómo es que estás de vuelta aquí... ¡¡Yo te eliminé!! –dijo sin inmutarse.

BR SSJ: Sí, es cierto. Como tú dices, me mandaste al infierno hace mucho tiempo... –dijo caminando a su alrededor y continuó ante la mirada impasible de Vegeta– pero allí no acabó todo, ansiaba regresar, vengarme de ti y de todos los que me hicieron esto... y destruir este miserable planeta. Este deseo me acompañó durante años... hasta que...

VG SSJ: Hasta que... ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

BR SSJ: ...se me presentó la oportunidad de hacerlo. No sé cómo, parece que en un instante se abrió una especie de puerta dimensional entre el infierno y el mundo de los vivos. Sin perder tiempo la traspasé y segundos después se cerró sin que nadie se percatase... Me convertí en un espíritu errante en este mundo. Al no conservar mi cuerpo, no podía materializarme ni hacerle daño a nadie, por lo que me dediqué a buscar al hospedero perfecto para mí...

VG SSJ: ...Igual que un asqueroso parásito... –dijo burlándose.

BR SSJ: ¡¡Ríete mientras puedas, desgraciado!!... Justo durante mi búsqueda tuve la suerte de encontrarme a tu querida hijita... pero como quería ver qué tan fuerte era, la observé durante un combate que tuvo con otra mocosa de su edad y gracias a esto pude calcular su potencial de pelea, porque a pesar de ser inmaterial, puedo sentir lo que ustedes llaman ki y sólo esperé el momento oportuno para apoderarme de ella e iniciar mi venganza...

VG SSJ: Maldita... ¡¡TE ORDENO QUE SALGAS DE SU CUERPO INMEDIATAMENTE!!

BR SSJ: No me hagas reír, Vegeta, porque tú ya no das órdenes a nadie. –dijo sonriendo– ¡¡No creas que me intimidas con esa actitud arrogante y no me asustan tus amenazas!! Si te atreves, ¡¡OBLÍGAME A SALIR!!

VG SSJ: Bien, zorra asquerosa –dijo apretando los puños– ¡¡Tú te lo buscaste...!!

Vegeta comenzó a emanar gran cantidad de energía en el nivel de SSJ en el que estaba entonces y la energía iba en aumento. Concentró todo su poder y le dijo a Bra agresivamente:

VG SSJ: Nadie me hace esto a mí, Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajins, el más poderoso de los guerreros del universo... ¡¡¡Y pagarás por haber usado a mi hija para tus propósitos!!! ¡¡¡TE MATARÉ, DESGRACIADA!!! ¡¡¡CONOCERÁS MI IRA!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

La furia de Vegeta era inmensa, y a causa de las potentes emanaciones de energía, pequeños pedazos del suelo de la cámara comenzaron a desprenderse y elevarse. Las paredes de la cámara comenzaron a temblar como si se vinieran abajo y con un poderoso resplandor Vegeta alcanzó el nivel de SSJ2, con un tono de piel más pálido, cabello más erizado, cejas más finas y los conocidos chisporroteos de energía a su alrededor. Luego miró a Bra que estaba asombrada al ver su nuevo poder...

BR SSJ: ¡¡Maldita sea!! –pensaba nerviosamente– Este miserable ha vuelto a alcanzar el nivel con el que me derrotó la vez anterior y siento que se ha vuelto más fuerte... Pero aún tengo otros trucos para emplear...

Vegeta, con su nuevo estado de energía le lanzó un potente ki-blast que con las justas pudo esquivar y que destruyó parte de la cámara. Bra, arriesgando todo, respondió su ataque con un energy dan, pero Vegeta lo desvió de un golpe. Furiosa se lanzó a su encuentro, donde las patadas y puñetazos comenzaron a volar por todas partes. Bra recibió un par de duros golpes que la dejaron sin aire, trató de responder con una patada, pero en una fracción de segundo, Vegeta la tomó del cabello y la obligó a arquearse al tirar de él, hasta el punto que casi crujían sus vértebras. Luego de un movimiento la mandó a los escombros de la máquina de gravedad. Bra sangraba por todas partes y al apretar sus dientes, no sabía si era de rabia o de dolor. Vegeta le dijo:

VG SSJ2: ¿Te duele?? ¡¡Sufre, zorra!! Date cuenta que así terminaron todos los que intentaron retarme –luego continuó– Si no quieres acabar como la vez anterior, ¡¡más te vale que dejes a mi hija y te largues de este mundo!!

BR SSJ: Augg... Tus amenazas siguen sin llegar al punto de intimidarme, Vegeta. Al estar en su cuerpo, tanto ella como yo sentimos cualquier daño exterior, es decir, si me hieres a mí, la hieres a ella y también puede sentir el dolor. Te diré que sólo hay dos maneras que yo deje a la mocosa: Una, es que yo salga voluntariamente, cosa que no voy a hacer; y la otra es que me mates, o sea que la mates a ella... cosa que no creo que seas capaz de hacer, porque sé que la naturaleza de los humanos con los que vives te han vuelto débil. Si te atreves... ¡¡MÁTAME!!

VG SSJ2: Muy bien, Nyaar –dijo luego de pensar unos instantes– Entonces así será... ¡¡¡BIG BANG ATTACK!!!

El poderoso ataque de Vegeta salió de su mano tomando por sorpresa a Bra, que usó gran parte de su energía para formar un escudo protector. Luego se encontró con Vegeta cuando le enterró el puño en el estómago y la patada que la hizo volar varios metros. Bra apenas podía mantener el nivel de SSJ.

BR SSJ: ¡¿Q-qué acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije, Vegeta?!... argg... ¡¡¡SÓLO MATÁNDOLA ME OBLIGARÁS A DEJARLA!!! ¡¡¿¿SERÁS CAPAZ DE MATAR A TU PROPIA HIJA??!!

VG SSJ2: Sé perfectamente lo que me dijiste, Nyaar, y no tengo ningún reparo en hacerlo... –dijo sin inmutarme mientras preparaba su siguiente ataque– No me importa en lo más mínimo...

BR SSJ: Creo que me equivoqué al decir que te habías vuelto blando, Vegeta –dijo con dificultad– Eres el mismo príncipe sanguinario de siempre... Por lo menos eso se puede rescatar de ti...

VG SSJ2: Termina de balbucear y acabemos con esto de una vez. ¡¡Esta vez me aseguraré de que vayas al infierno para siempre!!

BR SSJ: ¡¡¡NO SI YO ANTES TE ACABO!!! ¡¡¡DOUBLE MEGA FIREBALL!!! ¡¡HHAA!! –gritó lanzándole dos enormes bolas de fuego que parecían envolver a Vegeta y a donde se movía lo perseguían, hasta que pudo colocarse un poco alejado de la trayectoria de las bolas y al notar que en esa recta se encontraba Bra, concentró su energía...

VG SSJ2: ¡¡¡¡GYARIC HO!!!! – gritó colocando sus manos en una posición parecida al Kamehameha... Ese era un ataque muy poderoso y peligroso, y al nivel que estaba podría destruir el planeta, pero calculó suficiente fuerza sólo para inutilizar a Bra. El potente rayo desintegró las bolas de fuego y Bra apenas podía pararlo. Parecía que iba a destruirla, pero en un extraordinario esfuerzo, usó todo su poder y al final pudo desviar el rayo hacia el espacio, reventando el techo. Luego cayó agotada dejando el nivel de SSJ y la lluvia comenzó a caer por el boquete que había hecho...

Vegeta estaba impresionado al ver ese despliege de poder, que incluso pudo desviar su ataque. Pero luego frunció el ceño y aterrizó a unos metros de Bra. Notó que había dejado el SSJ y que con dificultad trataba de levantarse, pero él cruelmente volvió a patearla un par de metros. Luego le dijo con una dura sonrisa:

VG SSJ2 : Me asombras al ver tu aumento de poder, Nyaar. Pero parece que no te sirvió de mucho... Sabes, realmente no me importa mucho la manera en que tenga que eliminarte y las condiciones. Sólo que no perderé más tiempo y lo haré a tu manera... ¡Ah! Y sobre mi hija, no me preocupo mucho, porque de todas maneras podré revivirla con las esferas del dragón.

..."Esferas del dragón"... luego de escuchar estas palabras, Bra, que esperaba su suerte, comenzó a reírse primero suavemente para acabar de hacerlo ruidosamente mientras se incorporaba ante la confusión y sorpresa de Vegeta. Parecía que a Nyaar misteriosamente aún le quedaba una jugada bajo la manga que pondría en riesgo el destino de Bra a partir de ese momento...


	11. Una dura realidad

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 11: "Una dura realidad"**

Bra había cambiado totalmente su actitud al escuchar a Vegeta mencionar a las esferas del dragón. A pesar de estar prácticamente en desventaja, parecía que se sentía confiada de nuevo. Vegeta, confundido por su reacción, le increpó:

VG SSJ2 : ¿Qué te pasa, Nyaar? ¿Acaso te pone tan feliz que vaya a matarte? ¿O es que acaso ya te has resignado a tu suerte? –se burló. Nyaar lo miraba de frente, aún sonriendo, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar...

BR : Ya veo... Ahora entiendo porqué no te importaba matarme a pesar de lo que estaba en juego... ¡Ja! ¡¡Pero qué imbécil eres!! –dijo irónicamente.

VG SSJ2 : ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –dijo molesto– ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

BR : Que hay algo que tú no sabes, mi estimado príncipe... Es un pequeño detalle sobre las esferas del dragón...

VG SSJ2 : ¡¡HABLA!!

BR : Que lo que planeas hacer no dará resultado... –luego continuó ante la mirada furiosa de Vegeta– Me dejo explicar... sé que recuerdas lo que te dije sobre eliminarme y según veo planeabas hacerlo de la segunda forma: es decir, matando a la niña... me matas a mí...

VG SSJ2 : ¡¿Y qué hay con eso?!

BR : Dejame terminar, príncipe... pero en caso que la revivas... ¡¡ME REVIVES A MÍ!!

VG SSJ2 : ¡¡¿¿CÓMO DICES??!!

BR : Ajáa... –dijo sarcásticamente– Cuando tomé el cuerpo de tu hija, me adueñé de toda ella y a esta altura su cuerpo identifica mi alma como la suya, por el buen nivel que ha sido mi complementación con ella. Siendo así, si la revives, yo regresaré en su lugar a su cuerpo y el espíritu de la mocosa se perderá... ¡¡Ja ja!!... ¿¿Qué te parece esto, Vegeta??

VG SSJ2 : ¡¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO, MISERABLE!! ¡¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!!

BR : Tranquilo, príncipe... Sé que debes estar conmocionado por la noticia y es lógico que no me creas. Te informo que yo también conozco la famosa historia de las esferas del dragón.

VG SSJ2 : ¿¿Q-qué??

BR : En el infierno de aprenden muchas cosas. Y hay un gran número de sujetos muy desagradables que no tienen muy buena opinión de ti y me contaron todo. Pero no creo la necesidad de entrar en detalles sobre ellos, aunque tú los conoces muy bien...

VG SSJ2 : Eres una... ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!! –dijo con rabia.

BR : ¿¿Por qué crees que me metí a este cuerpo?? ¿¿Porque me cae bien tu hija?? Nooo, Vegeta. Era para asegurarme que así no te atrevieras a atacarme, sólo que no te conté nada desde el principio porque quería saber hasta donde podías llegar y ya sé hasta donde es tu límite... –luego lo retó burlándose– ¡¡ANDA!! ¡¡MÁTAME!! ¡¡ATRÉVETE A HACERLO, PORQUE A MÍ NO ME IMPORTA!!... ¡¡A fin de cuentas, como soy un espíritu errante podré encontrar otro cuerpo, pero tú perderás a tu HIJA!!

Vegeta apretó los puños en desesperación, mientras trataba de contener su ira... "¡mierda!" pensaba. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora, sin poner en peligro la existencia de Bra? Realmente Nyaar había planeado las cosas muy bien y se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Si bajaba su nivel de pelea, Nyaar acabaría con él; pero si utilizaba todo su poder, podría matar a Bra. Era una situación muy confusa sobre en realidad qué hacer. Era como una balanza en su mente con dos altenativas: o salvaba a la tierra, pero perdía a Bra; o salvaba a su hija, pero a costa de la muerte de todos y de él mismo. Apoyó su rodilla en el suelo ante la vista de Bra que lo miraba victoriosa. Pero después de deliberar unos instantes, se puso de pie, miró a su hija poseída por la saiyajin y le dijo:

VG SSJ2 : Te crees que ya ganaste... ¿eh, perra? ¡Pues no te confíes demasiado!

BR : ¿Qué vas a hacer, Vegeta? –se burló– Sabes muy bien que sólo tienes dos alternativas... ¡¡Y te estoy retando a que lo intentes!!

Vegeta concentró su poder y le mandó un disparo; cuando Bra se volvió SSJ nuevamente y se preparó para bloquearlo, Vegeta utilizó su ki para desviarlo hacia arriba distrayendo su atención. Se movió rapidamente, y en una fracción de segundo, le propinó un potente rodillazo y un golpe en la nuca. Bra pudo darse vuelta, y apoyándose en el suelo con sus manos lo pateó en el pecho con ambos pies para luego alcanzarle para darle un puñetazo. Vegeta tomó su mano y de un poderoso impulso la mandó de nuevo al suelo. Bra cayó apoyándose en sus manos, pero Vegeta cayó sobre ella con la rodilla haciéndola que gritara. Luego se colocó detrás de ella y la tomó del cuello con el brazo como si la ahorcase, mientras Bra se debatía tratando de librarse...

VG SSJ2 : "Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar que pierda el conocimiento, hasta que encuentre una manera de solucionar esto..." –pensaba preocupado.

BR SSJ: ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME, MISERABLE!!! –gritó– ¡¡¿¿QUÉ INTENTAS HACER??!!... ¿¿MATARME, O ME EQUIVOCO?? JAJAJA... ¡¡AUGGG!!...

VG SSJ2 : Pronto la sangre dejará de llegar a tu cerebro y quedarás inconsciente –dijo con su tono de voz normal mientras apretaba más fuerte su cuello. Bra le clavó sus uñas en el brazo provocándole heridas de donde brotó abundante sangre. Pero a pesar del dolor, Vegeta no la soltó...

BR SSJ: ¿¿Eso... es lo que quieres hacer?? ¿¿Dejarme solamente inconsciente??... jajaja. ¡¡Sabía que no te atreverías a matarme!!... –dijo con dificultad al comenzar a faltarle el aire.

VG SSJ2: Piensa lo que quieras, Nyaar... –dijo apretando aún más fuerte– Pero eso sí... ¡¡De ninguna manera te voy a soltar!!

Bra comenzaba a sentir asfixia ante el agarro de Vegeta, sentía que le dolía la cabeza y un mareo ligero. Se escuchó un trueno por la tormenta en el exterior y de repente una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en su cara...

BR SSJ: ...Conque de ninguna manera, ¿eh? –dijo tomando el brazo de Vegeta con ambas manos, y mientras lo sujetaba le dijo con dificultad– En ese caso sigue sujetándome... argg... como lo estás haciendo. –luego añadió– Recibirás una gran sorpresa...

VG SSJ2: ¿Que...qué dijo? –dijo confundido.

Bra apretó sus dedos en el brazo de Vegeta y comenzó a concentrar energía. Una aura blanca comenzó a brillar a su alrededor y sus ojos también brillaron. Sujetó más fuerte a Vegeta y gritó:

BR SSJ: ¡¡ELECTRIC POWER UP ENERGY HA!! ¡¡¡¡YIAAAAHHHH!!!!

De pronto, un rayo de la tormenta cayó en el techo de la cámara de gravedad y la gran cantidad de corriente eléctrica liberada se concentró en Bra, electrificando su cuerpo y con otro grito liberó la descarga sobre Vegeta. Este era su último ataque...

VG SSJ2: ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!!!! –gritó al sentir el terrible choque eléctrico casi de la misma potencia del rayo, casi un millón de voltios, más que suficiente para carbonizar a un humano ordinario.

Vegeta sentía como si se hubiese pegado a Bra al igual que ocurre al agarrar un objeto metálico electrificado y sentía como si se le reventaran las neuronas. Bra disfrutaba al escuchar gritar a Vegeta, hasta que un momento después, tomó su brazó y lo empotró contra la pared, destruyéndola. Debido al potente ataque que lo había tomado por sorpresa, había quedado semi-inconsciente. En el proceso había perdido el nivel de SSJ2 y sus cabellos pasaron de rubios a morenos.

Bra comenzó a caminar hacia él dispuesta a acabar con su trabajo y se colocó a su lado volteándolo con el pie y poniéndolo luego encima. Mientras le aplastaba las costillas se burló:

BR SSJ: ¿Qué te pareció mi sorpresa, príncipe?... Por la expresión de tu cara creo que te gustó. Tú no fuiste el único en incrementar sus poderes y debes saber que por mi condición de saiyajin, al regresar de la muerte, mi nivel de pelea se elevó aún más y con este cuerpo ahora estoy al nivel de cualquiera. Tu muerte será la prueba de eso y luego seguiré con todo este planeta. Y entonces, yo, Nyaar, ¡¡seré la guerrera más poderosa de todo el universo!! ¡¡Jajaja!!

A causa del dolor, Vegeta recuperó la conciencia, pero estaba muy débil como para moverse y sólo pudo sujetar el tobillo de Bra para tratar de quitárselo de encima. Bra se dio cuenta y lo levantó del suelo de su destrozada camisa...

BR SSJ: Aún no puedes comprender la magnitud de mis poderes, ¿eh, Vegeta? –dijo riéndose– Tal vez... si me suplicas, pueda hacer una excepción y perdonarte la vida... ¿Qué dices, mmh?– después de escuchar esto, Vegeta le escupió en la cara...

VG : Ve...vete al infierno, ¡¡hija de perra!! –le insultó. Bra, furiosa, de un puñetazo lo mandó de nuevo contra la pared. Vegeta estaba muy lastimado y escupía sangre. Pero por su orgullo de guerrero, trató de levantarse mientras sujetaba su hombro que se había lastimado con el golpe. Bra comenzó a cargar energía para rematarlo...

BR SSJ: No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para esto, Vegeta. –dijo extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia el saiyajin– Por fin, el momento de mi venganza ha llegado... ¡¡¡¡MUERE!!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO!!!!!

En los siguientes segundos, se escuchó el eco de la voz que pareció durar una eternidad. Pero... no se escuchó ningún disparo, ninguna explosión; sólo un penetrante silencio, a excepción de la lluvia que caía en el techo de la cámara. Vegeta, que había estado con los ojos cerrados y había cruzado los brazos en posición defensiva para recibir el impacto, los abrió extrañado al ver que no ocurría nada. Miró hacia Bra que se había quedado como petrificada, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos... y de repente comenzó a temblar y cada vez más fuerte hasta que se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y lanzó un alarido de desesperación. Estaba sudando mucho y no paraba de quejarse, como si estuviera reventando por dentro. Vegeta frunció el ceño en confusión mientras se apoyaba en la pared para no caerse. Presa de otro terrible dolor, cayó de rodillas al suelo y volvió a dar otro potente grito antes de desplomarse al suelo.

"¿¿¿Pero que diablos está pasando???... No...no entiendo..." Vegeta se preguntaba extrañado. Decidió averiguarlo y cautelosamente comenzó a acercarse a Bra. En ese momento, Bra comenzó a moverse y Vegeta se puso en guardia. Notó que ella estaba jadeando mucho y tenía dificultad para moverse. Vegeta estaba preparado para cualquier ataque, pero cuando ella lo miró, sus ojos... eran distintos y había desaparecido esa extraña mirada de antes. Vegeta pensó que tal vez se trataba de alguna equivocación, pero tuvo un pequeño sobresalto a no sentir el ki de antes y que el poder que emanaba había disminuido bastante. Bra se puso de pie con una mano en su costado, que estaba sangrando mucho y se dirigió hacia Vegeta:

BR real : P...papá... ¡¡AYÚDAME!! –dijo suplicante a un Vegeta que se había quedado atónito al escuchar esas palabras. Al parecer, Bra había vuelto a retomar el control de su cuerpo, pero la incógnita es... ¿Por cuánto tiempo, y antes que sea el fin?


	12. La decisión de Vegeta

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 12: "La decisión de Vegeta"**

Increíblemente, Bra había logrado detener a Nyaar antes de que matase a Vegeta, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo podría durar.

Vegeta se había quedado tremendamente sorprendido al escuchar sus palabras, pero temiendo que se tratase de una trampa de Nyaar, decidió no confiarse demasiado. Finalmente dijo:

VG : ¿¿Bra, e...eres tú?? –dijo cautelosamente.

BR real : Q...que bu...bueno que... pu...pude detenerla a...a tiempo– dijo con dificultad, tratando de articular bien las palabras– Esa bruja... te...tenía razón... y-yo también... puedo sentir su do...lor.

VG : ¡¿Que...qué te ha ocurrido?!

BR real : M...me costó mucho esfuerzo... lo...lograrlo... –dijo tratando de mantener el equilibrio de pie– Pero... no lo... s...se...rá así por... mu...mucho tiempo. Estoy consciente... de todo... lo... que ha hecho y que me... ha oblig...g...gado ha hacer... Tengo que acabar con esta ma...masacre...

VG : Juro que pagará por lo que te está haciendo... –dijo con rabia, a la vez que se sentía imponente ante esta situación– ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?!

BR real : No... sé cómo pude permitir que hiciera lo que hizo... –lo dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus lastimadas mejillas– Me hizo hacerle daño a Pan..., Son Goten..., a Trunks..., a mamá..., y a...ahora quería matarte a ti.– luego añadió con una sonrisa– e...eso n...no lo podía permitir... ¡¡ARGG!!

Bra cayó al suelo a causa del terrible dolor que sentía. Vegeta, que aún estaba en una especie de shock por lo que había escuchado, demoró en reaccionar y trató de acercarse a su hija. Cuando ya estaba a unos metros, Bra reaccionó...

BR real : ¡¡¡NO, PAPÁ!!! ¡¡¡NO TE ACERQUES!!! –conteniendo su dolor se puso de pie y le dijo nerviosa– NO quiero que nada malo te pase... ella aún está dentro de mí y no sé cuando se recobrará... ¡¡¡ALÉJATE!!! por... favor...

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro y Vegeta estaba comenzando a desesperarse al no saber qué hacer... Algo que no podía soportar es ver a su hija llorar, y saber que no podía ayudarla era demasiado para él. Bra sentía mucho dolor a causa de sus heridas y no podía creer que hubiera podido sostener tan terrible combate con su padre, que también estaba malherido. Limpió la sangre de su boca y miró a Vegeta que no se había movido de donde estaba...

BR real : Pa...pá... tenemos que... acabar con ella ahora... que está temporalmente detenida...

VG : Pe...pero... no encuentro manera de lograrlo... –dijo sintiéndose impotente.

BR real : S...sí la... sa...bes, papá... –dijo mirándolo a los ojos– E...ella te lo dijo...

VG : No te referirás a...

BR real : Ex...exactamente... si me eliminas a... m...mí, la matas a ella... –luego bajó la cabeza– Tienes q...que hacerlo...

VG : N...no puedes pedirme que haga eso... –dijo sorprendido.

BR real : E...es la... u...única manera de eliminarla... S...si no, acabará con todos... Aún no puedo cr...creer que haya podi...do detenerla. S...su poder es... tr...tremendo... ¡ay!... debes matarme, por... favor.

Vegeta no podía concebir algo así en su cabeza. Sabía de las consecuencias si lo hacía y podría perder a... ¡no! Su cabeza se llenó nuevamente de una terrible confusión. Hace años, cuando era mercenario, no le hubiera importado matar a quien fuera, incluyendo a sus compañeros y tal vez a sus hijos... Pero no... él ya no era el de antes, había cambiado con su nueva vida en la tierra. Tenía una familia... amigos (aunque a veces no los considerara) y que daría la vida por ellos si fuera necesario, pero ahora en esta situación... con sólo una altenativa. Bra comenzó a caminar hacia él con dificultad...

BR real : No... tenemos elección... papá... no... soportaría que ella siguiera lastimando a gente inocente...

VG : Yo... yo... –articulaba las palabras.

BR real : So...sólo necesito un... g...golpe... –luego sonrió débilmente– Te...te juro que no me va a doler... además estoy tan debilitada que n...ni siquiera lo... v...voy a sentir.

VG : ..........

BR real : Co...con uno de tus a...ataques especiales s...será suficiente... y rápido –levantó su mirada hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos– Hazlo... papá.

VG : B...Bra... yo... no...

BR real : ¡¡¡HAZLO!!! –le gritó, pero después agregó más calmada– Conozco perfectamente las consecuencias d...de lo que te estoy pidiendo y... a...ambos sabemos que es necesario. Me s...sacrificaré con tal de... eliminarla a ella.

Vegeta veía la determinación en sus ojos y sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Realmente era muy valiente. Bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos...

BR real : Papá... debes hacerlo rápido... n...no sé cuanto tiempo más podré resistir... No... t...trataré de parar tu ataque –sonrió nuevamente– No te preocupes por mí... no creo q...que vaya al infierno... no recuerdo haber hecho cosas malas en estos 15 años... por favor... ¡mátame!

VG : No puedo hacerlo... –dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

BR real : Hace un momento dijiste q...que no te importaría matarme... a...ahora es tu oportunidad...

VG : ¡¡¡NO PUEDES COMPARAR LA SITUACIÓN!!! –dijo en noto desesperado.

BR real : ¡¡¡DEBES HACERLO!!!... ¡¡¡NO TENEMOS ELECCIÓN!!!!... ¡¡TÚ SIEMPRE DIJISTE QUE UNO DEBE DEMOSTRAR DE QUÉ ESTÁ HECHO!!!... ¡¡AHORA ES EL MOMENTO!!...

Luego de decir esto, Bra cayó de rodillas con su mano en el pecho y de nuevo comenzó a quejarse de fuertes dolores. Vegeta estaba congelado en el sitio, confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Apretó sus dientes de cólera y sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejarse. Él era un guerrero... el príncipe de los saiyas... y pronto supo lo que tenía que hacer. Frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Bra. Ella sonrió suavemente al saber que lo había logrado...

BR real : Gracias... papá. –dijo con lágrimas– Te juro que no te arrepentirás... si...siempre los tendré a todos en... m...mi memoria y los esperaré allá... E...eres un padre maravilloso y n...no sabes cuanto te admiro...

Vegeta comenzó a cargar energía para realizar su ataque... ella estaba débil y no lo sentiría. "Será rápido..." pensaba "No tengo otra salida". Se colocó en frente de ella y extendió sus brazos a los lados...

VG : FINAL... –dijo concentrando su energía. Bra cerró sus ojos y dijo:

BR real : Adiós... papá... Te... quiero...

VG : ¡¡¡¡¡¡FLAASSHHHHH!!!!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas..., pero en el último segundo, en lugar de disparar hacia el frente, disparó hacia arriba, destrozando el techo de la cámara y perdiéndose el rayo en la tormenta.

La lluvia comenzó a caer por el boquete recientemente abierto, y luego que se disipó un poco, el polvo se podía ver a Vegeta que se encontraba de pie cabizbajo y Bra que lo miraba asombrada por lo que había sucedido. De repente, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la cara del saiya que no hacía nada para detenerlas. Bra estaba confundida por su reacción...

VG : ¡¡¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!!! ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDO!!! –gritó soltando toda la rabia y desesperación que tenía contenidas desde hacía rato dentro de él... Ni él mismo podía creer que alguna vez actuaría así y no era por que fuera débil. Él podía matar a quien sea, pero jamás podría hacerle daño a su familia... a su hija. Bra, con sus últimas palabras, había tocado el fondo de su corazón. Realmente estaba muy unido a ella. Cayendo de rodillas, golpeó el suelo en frustración...

BR real : Pa...pá... –dijo suavemente– ¿Por qué...?

Vegeta, levantándose, se acercó a su hija que estaba apoyada en el suelo. La miró a los ojos e inclinándose la abrazó fuertemente mientras le decía:

VG : Jamás hubiera podido hacerlo, pequeña. –dijo con voz ahogada– Yo puedo destrozar planetas y naciones enteras, pero... ¡¡NO ME PIDAS QUE HAGA ESTO!! –luego continuó– Te juro por mi honor de guerrero que encontraré la manera de ayudarte... ¡¡TIENE QUE EXISTIR OTRA FORMA!!

Vegeta estaba decidido a ayudarla, no sabía como, pero lo haría. Bra le devolvió el abrazo y derramó sus últimas lágrimas para luego quedarse quieta en los brazos de su padre...

VG : Esa perra me las va a pagar todas juntas... –dijo ya más calmado– mientras tanto, veré la manera de lidiar con ella, aunque para eso necesitaré que me ayudes...

BR : Tal vez... ella te ayude, Vegeta... ¡¡¡PERO YO NO!!!

De pronto, Vegeta comenzó a sentir un aumento tremendo de energía, y pillado en la sorpresa, recibió un potente disparo de energía que le dio de lleno en el estómago y con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó contra la pared de la cámara, atravesándola y cayendo unos metros lejos en el jardín, en medio de la lluvia. Cuando pudo reaccionar, comprendió que Bra había perdido el control y ahora Nyaar estaba de regreso. Mirándolo a través del boquete que había hecho, con su expresión anterior, Nyaar se burló:

BR : ¡¡Ja ja ja!!... mi estimado Vegeta, creo que no me equivoqué al decir que te habías vuelto débil, incluso más de lo que yo creía. Quién iba a pensar que esta mocosa significara tanto para ti. Bueno... esto me anima a no dejarla y antes de terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, déjame felicitarte por el esfuerzo que hizo tu hija para detenerme... nunca esperé que lo lograra por tanto tiempo... pero ahora... ya no me preocuparé por eso... ¡¡YA NO ME VOLVERÁ A INTERRUMPIR...!!

Vegeta no comprendió sus últimas palabras. Bra tenía de nuevo esa aterradora mirada con destellos rojos mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia él sin dejar de reír. Ahora las cosas se tornaban más difíciles, como la lluvia que no dejaba de caer... y que tal vez podrían empeorar. ¿Cómo terminará esta terrible batalla?... sólo el tiempo lo dirá...


	13. El poder saiyajin estalla

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 13: "El poder saiyajin estalla"**

_Bra le había pedido a su padre que acabara con ella, para así eliminar a Nyaar, pero a costa de su propia vida. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Vegeta, motivado por sus sentimientos, desistió... Para mala suerte de ambos, Nyaar volvió a tomar el control de Bra..._

Vegeta había sido cogido por sorpresa por un disparo de Bra y lanzado en medio del jardín. Le había dado de lleno y sangraba mucho, y mientras trataba de recuperarse, Bra lo alcanzó fuera de la cámara y burlándose le dijo:

BR : Espero que no te hayas lastimado mucho, príncipe... ¡¡porque aún me falta hacerte sufrir más antes de matarte!!

VG : Te equivocas, zorra... –dijo incorporándose y mirándola despectivamente– No creas que con ese disparo pudiste hacerme gran daño... –dijo al final, apretando los dientes, porque la verdad le dolía como rayos. Bra lo miró y soltó una carcajada...

BR : ¡¡¡Ja ja ja!!!... A mí no me engañas, Vegeta. Como es tu costumbre, hasta en los momentos más críticos te las das con esa actitud de macho... ¡Mejor prepárate!

VG : ¡¡¡CÁLLATE, INSOLENTE!!! –dijo cambiando a ssj– ¡¡¡ÉSTA ES MI ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!!... ¡¡¡MÁS TE VALE QUE SALGAS DEL CUERPO DE MI HIJA ANTES DE QUE TE HAGA PEDAZOS!!!

BR : ¡¡Eres un imbécil!! –dijo riéndose– Si antes no pudiste matarme, menos lo vas a hacer ahora sabiendo lo que está en juego... ¡¡YA CONOCES LAS CONSECUENCIAS Y TE RETO A HACERLO!! –gritó cambiando también al nivel de ssj.

VG SSJ: Entiendo perfectamente lo que puede pasar, pero de todas maneras correré el riesgo... –dijo con su expresión habitual– Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que tengo una aliada en tu interior, y para mí..., ¡eso es suficiente!

BR SSJ: De eso no me preocupo, porque no te servirá de nada... Y... ¡¡AHORA TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ!!

Bra disparó un energy ha contra Vegeta, pero éste lo esquivó y contraatacó con una patada que la tiró lejos. Bra trató de atinarle con rayos de energía que salían de sus ojos, sin embargo, a pesar de sus heridas, Vegeta se movía muy rápido, pero los disparos, como tenían largo alcance, comenzaron a destruir todo alrededor del perímetro de la Capsule Corp, causando mucho daño. Vegeta paró de atacar y furioso le gritó:

VG SSJ: ¡¡¡DEJA DE LANZAR ESOS RAYOS, ESTÚPIDA!!! ¡¡¡DESTRUIRÁS TODA LA CIUDAD!!! –Luego de decirlo, Vegeta se sorprendió de sus propias palabras y pensó que en realidad sí se estaba volviendo blando...

BR SSJ: ¿¿Qué??... ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa la destrucción de algún lugar?... Realmente me has decepcionado, Vegeta... pero... bueno, déjame decirte algo, príncipe... ¡¡A MÍ NO ME IMPORTA!!

Luego de esto, Bra levantó sus dos manos al cielo y una enorme bola de fuego salió de ellas y al llegar a una gran altura, gritó y la bola se partió en varios pedazos, dispersándose por toda la ciudad y provocando numerosos incendios... Al ver esto, Vegeta se enfureció y sin mediar palabra se lanzó contra Bra a gran velocidad, propinándole un feroz puñetazo que la hizo volar lejos; pero ella elevó su energía y le mandó numerosos ki-blast que Vegeta no tuvo problemas en bloquear. Se elevó en el aire y extendiendo la palma de su mano, gritó:

VG SSJ: ¡¡¡BIG BANG ATTACK!!! –lanzó su ataque, pero Bra estaba preparada y también gritó:

BR SSJ: ¡¡¡ULTRA MEGA FIREBALL!!!

Ambas técnicas estaban anulándose mutuamente y parecía que hacían pulso, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Vegeta pudo mantener su ataque y con una potente explosión arrojó a Bra lejos. Vegeta se lanzó a su encuentro con la intención de golpearla y desmayarla para ganar algo de tiempo para que su hija tratara de actuar. Bra estaba en el suelo y notó con rabia que Vegeta iba a atacarla... "Debo hacer algo" –pensó. Entonces, miró al suelo, cogió un puñado de tierra y sonrió a su enemigo... Vegeta ya estaba a punto de golpearla, pero Bra con una rápida finta se colocó a su lado y le arrojó la tierra en sus ojos...

VG SSJ: ¡¡¡AAHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡MISERABLE!!! –dijo restregándose los ojos, al ser tomado por sorpresa.

Bra aprovechó para conectarle un par de patadas, y tomándolo de la pierna lo estrelló contra un árbol cercano; seguidamente lanzó una fireball que envolvió al árbol en llamas. Murmuró sonriendo:

BR SSJ: Bien... esto debió haber bastado para acabarle... ¿¿ehh??... pero... no es posible... ese maldito... –dijo al ver que Vegeta salía ileso de las llamas y la miraba agresivamente...

VG SSJ: ¡¡Demonios!! –pensaba– No puedo lanzarle ataques más fuertes porque podría matarla, pero... no podré seguir mucho tiempo más de esta manera... Si al menos supiera la manera de detenerla sin dañar a Bra...

BR SSJ: ¡¿Qué te ocurre, Vegeta?! –dijo riéndose– ¿¿Acaso ya te diste por vencido??... Mira que me estoy aburriendo de seguir peleando de esta forma tan monótona y tú bien sabes que no puedes matarme, pero lo único que haces hasta ahora es equilibrar el nivel de pelea, sabiendo muy bien que puedes superarlo... pero ya me doy cuenta que eres un cobarde y no te atreves a hacerlo por temor a destruir a la mocosa... y realmente... ¡¡¡ME DAS ASCO!!!

Nyaar sabía muy bien que provocando a Vegeta en esta situación lograría que se desesperara y que se volviera más descuidado al pelear. Como no se atrevería a matarla, se confió aún más y siguió gritándole:

BR SSJ: Te diré, Vegeta, que únicamente me faltas tú para completar con mi venganza, porque previamente, ya me había desecho de un par de pulgas que tu conoces... –dijo cruelmente.

VG SSJ: ¿¿Qué dijiste?? –dijo abriendo los ojos en la sorpresa.

BR SSJ: Parece que no me escuchaste bien... te decía que antes eliminé a la hembra y al mocoso. –continuó ante la mirada impasible de Vegeta– La verdad que no me fue muy difícil hacerlo, pude engañarlos fácilmente al igual que a ti y los maté; al muchacho de un golpe y a la hembra la hice sufrir antes de volarle la cabeza... No sabes qué ganas tenía de hacerle eso... ¡¡Ja ja ja!!... ¿Qué opinas? –dijo sarcásticamente.

Vegeta se había quedado helado al escucharla, no podía creerlo, no podía asimilarlo bien... "Bulma... Trunks... ¿¿muertos??... ¡¡Eso no puede ser!!... ¡¡Es imposible!!" pensó. Pronto recordó que cuando estaba en la cámara, antes de encontrarse con Bra, pudo sentir que las energías de Bulma y Trunks estaban disminuyendo, pero no pudo confirmarlo al ser detenido por Bra... entonces... podría ser cierto. Fue un golpe demasiado duro para Vegeta, y al no poder contenerse más soltó un grito de desesperación y sobre todo, de DOLOR; cayendo de rodillas al suelo con las manos en su cabeza ante la mirada de satisfacción de Bra que le dijo:

BR SSJ: No puedo creer que hagas tanto escándalo por esa pequeñez, Vegeta –le reprochó en tono burlesco– Pero si tanto te importan, no te preocupes, porque los acompañarás en un momento... –dijo mientras cargaba energía en su mano, pero Vegeta, en una fracción de segundo, lanzó un disparo que atinó en la mano de Bra, hiriéndosela...

"¡¡¡AAAHH!!!... ¡¡¡BASTARDO!!!" dijo sujetando su lastimada mano. Vegeta se puso de pie con la cabeza gacha y una intensa mirada de odio estaba en sus ojos. Apretando sus dientes de furia, comenzó a elevar su poder en forma acelerada... La miró con sus inyectados ojos verdes y le dijo:

VG SSJ : ¡¡MALDITA!!... ¡¡¡MISERABLE!!!... ¡¡¡ZORRA ASQUEROSA!!! –gritó encolerizado– ¡¡¡¡VOY A REDUCIRTE A POLVO!!!! ¡¡¿¿LO OYES??!!... ¡¡¡ELLOS ERAN LO ÚNICO QUE TENÍA EN ESTE PLANETA!!! ¡¡¡MI FAMILIA!!! ¡¡¡LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECÍA!!! ... ¡¡¡AHORA YA NO ME IMPORTA NADA!!! ¡¡¡SÓLO QUE VOY A HACERTE PAGAR DESTRUYÉNDOTE EN MILES DE PEDAZOS!!!

BR SSJ : ¿¿Y... y qué es lo que vas a... a hacer?? –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente– ¿¿Acaso... me vas a matar??

VG SSJ : ¡¡¡¡YIIIIAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sacando toda su ira y alcanzando nuevamente el segundo nivel de ssj, pero el aumento de poder era desmesurado comparado con la vez anterior...

Bra retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendida al ver ese increíble aumento de poder, y Nyaar, en su interior, comenzó a preocuparse; esta vez Vegeta estaba decidido a hacerlo... Él la miró con furia, extendió los brazos a los lados y gritó:

VG SSJ2 : ¡¡¡¡¡¡FINAAAAAAL FLASSSHHHH!!!!!! –dijo lanzando su ataque con todas sus fuerzas y Bra sólo pudo atinar a protegerse creando un escudo de energía, pero el ataque era muy fuerte y su barrera comenzaba a ceder. Aumentó más su poder para tratar de equilibrarlo, pero era demasiado... no aguantaría más... la iba a destruir. En ese momento, Vegeta tuvo un sobresalto en su mente sobre lo que estaba haciendo y de la situación en que estaba... "Estoy a punto de matarla... la voy a matar –pensaba– ¡¡Mierda!!... ¡¡¿¿Qué estoy haciendo??!! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡BRA!!!"

Vegeta disminuyó la intensidad del ataque justo en el momento en que la barrera creada por Bra cedía y, por inercia, ella salió disparada hacia la cámara de gravedad, abriendo otro boquete al lado del anterior y causando que se derrumbara el resto de la cámara. Vegeta miró los escombros y durante unos instantes no pasó nada; comenzó a preocuparse por si su ataque la hubiera matado... eso sería lo último. Pero para su sorpresa y extrañamente alivio, unos escombros comenzaron a levantarse atrás de él. Por prudencia, se alejó unos metros porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero debía de estar muy lastimada... Bra consiguió apartar los escombros y se levantó con dificultad totalmente ensangrentada e impresionada de que hubiera sobrevivido a tan mortal ataque. Escupió a un lado y miró con furia a Vegeta...

BR SSJ : ¡¡¡NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR!!! ¡¡¡MISERABLE BASTARDO!!! ¡¡¡MALDITO!!! –al terminar de decirlo, sintió un terrible dolor en su brazo y notó que estaba en carne viva. La expresión de su rostro cambió a una sonrisa sarcástica y mirando a Vegeta le dijo en tono burlesco– Ooohhhh... Vegeta... mira lo que hiciste... lastimaste mi brazo... –luego añadió en el mismo tono– A tu hijita debió de haberle dolido mucho, ¿no lo crees? –dijo con la intención de hacer sentir mal a Vegeta. Luego de decirlo de nuevo, la sonrisa se borró de su cara y cambió a la expresión de furia que tenía antes y gritó– ¡¡¡AHORA TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABERME DEJADO CON VIDA, PERRO!!! ¡¡¡TE DEMOSTRARÉ DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!!! ¡¡¡CONOCERÁS MI FURIA Y TAMBIÉN MI VERDADERO PODER!!!

Vegeta se quedó en su sitio sin hacer nada... "¿qué diablos quiere hacer?..." pensaba... "Ya casi no le queda energía y no podrá ganarme estando yo en este nivel". Pero pronto sintió un aumento de energía de parte de Bra y notó que su mano herida comenzaba a brillar, pero no era porque preparase un ataque... era por otra cosa. De pronto, la energía acumulada se volvió una bola brillante y luminosa en su mano; Vegeta abrió la boca sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía con eso... Bra sonrió malvadamente y le dijo:

BR SSJ : Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo que intento hacer, príncipe... –dijo algo debilitada por el gasto de energía que acababa de sufrir– Y también sé que ya sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no?... Tú también puedes hacerlo, sólo... que yo tengo una pequeña ventaja... –mientras lo decía, desenrrolló su cola de su cintura y la movió rítmicamente...

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera reaccionar, Bra lanzó la esfera brillante al cielo y mientras subía, le dijo:

BR SSJ : No creas que soy tonta, Vegeta... Sabía que no iba a haber luna estos días, porque si no, probablemente le hubiesen cortado la cola a la mocosa... pero para mi fortuna, no fue así... –luego miró al cielo y al ver que la bola había llegado al punto más alto, dijo sonriendo– Creo que llegó la hora de la diversión...

VG SSJ2 : ¡¡¡¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ, MALDITA!!!! –dijo saltando hacia el cielo, con la intención de destruir la esfera antes de que tomara la forma final.

Pero aprovechando su descuido, Bra tomó un trozo de vidrio que estaba en el suelo que tenía forma de punta, y usando sus últimas energías, se lo lanzó a Vegeta, atinándole en un costado, debajo de las costillas y enterrándose profundamente.

A causa del dolor, Vegeta no pudo alcanzar la esfera y cayó a tierra, al igual que Bra que estaba muy débil y había perdido el nivel ssj. Pero lentamente se incorporó y mirando al cielo, gritó:

BR : ¡¡¡¡EXPLOTA Y MÉZCLATE!!!! ¡¡¡¡LUNAAA LLENAAA!!!! –al gritarlo, la esfera lanzó un fuerte resplandor y tomó su forma final en el cielo... de una luna llena.

Vegeta consiguió dolorosamente extraer el vidrio de su costado, de donde comenzó a manar abundante sangre, pero al ver la enorme y brillante luna llena que acababa de formarse, supo que ya era demasiado tarde. Luego miró a Bra, que comenzaba a sufrir los principios de la transformación; su cuerpo, como a palpitar; sus ojos se tornaron blancos y los colmillos comenzaron a asomar de su boca. Casi inmediatamente comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, reventando la ropa que tenía puesta y su piel se cubrió de abundante pelo; su hocico se alargó, mostrando desmesurables dientes y casi pareció un terremoto cuando su enorme cola golpeó el suelo. Bra se había convertido en un gigantesco ohzaru... la herencia de su raza... en un mono gigante y destructor. Vegeta se había quedado petrificado donde estaba al ver a su hija en ese estado y se arrepintió de no haberle cortado la cola cuando pudo. Ahora Bra era diez veces más poderosa y lanzó un poderoso rugido al mismo tiempo que caía un rayo, demostrando su nuevo poder...


	14. Bra se transforma en Ozharu

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 14: "Bra se transforma en Ohzaru"**

Vegeta había sido testigo de la terrible y monstruosa transformación de Bra. Ahora tenía un tamaño como de un edificio de cuatro pisos y se notaba un tremendo aumento de poder. Ahora la situación se tornaba más delicada para todos... "Maldita sea..." –pensaba preocupado– "Esto ya no va a ser tan fácil... Mientras Nyaar la tenga bajo su control, podrá hacer con ella lo que se venga en gana, incluso... tal vez... destruir este planeta... ¡rayos!". Mientras pensaba, Bra ya había completado su transformación y, dándose vuelta, miró hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta, marcándolo con sus terribles ojos rojos...

BR OHZARU : ¿QUÉ TE PARECE MI NUEVA APARIENCIA, PRÍNCIPE? –al ver que no decía nada, continuó– UH... POR LO QUE VEO, CREO QUE TE VOLVISTE MUDO... BUENO, PARA QUE VEAS QUE SOY GENEROSA TE DARÉ LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEFENDERTE... SERÁ COMO UN JUEGO...

Acto seguido, movió su tremenda cola y la dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta, pero afortunadamente éste pudo esquivarla. Luego Bra volvió a atacarlo con sus enormes manos, tratando de golpearlo; pero Vegeta, por su tamaño, era más rápido y podía eludir sus ataques, aunque en una oportunidad casi consiguió golpearlo. Luego, usando su ki, se elevó muy por encima de ella y se dijo para sí...

VG SSJ2 : ¡¡Maldición!!... no podré estar mucho tiempo así, estando en esa forma me será más difícil tratar de inutilizarla... si tan sólo encontrase la manera de detenerla sin hacerle daño... –luego notó que Bra lo había encontrado y que estaba burlándose...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡CON QUE ALLÍ ESTABAS, INSECTO!!... TE MUEVES BASTANTE RÁPIDO, PERO YA ME CANSÉ DE ESTE JUEGUITO, AHORA TE MOSTRARÉ OTRO...

En ese momento abrió sus enormes fauces y un poderoso rayo salió de ellas, lanzando a Vegeta lejos, pero como estaba en SSJ2, no recibió gran daño. Trató de contraatacar con un potente energy ha, pero Bra lo recibió de frente como si nada. Volvió a lanzar sus potentes rayos poniendo en serios aprietos a Vegeta, que tenía serias dificultades para pararlos. Bra pegó un potente salto poniéndose a su altura y trató de acertarle con un puñetazo sin tener éxito porque Vegeta pudo colocarse a sus espaldas y propinarle un golpe en la nuca con ambos pies, arrojándola contra el suelo; pero por su descomunal tamaño su intento de aturdirla no tuvo éxito y sólo consiguió enfurecer más al monstruo. Vegeta se detuvo y trató de ordenar sus ideas...

VG SSJ2 : ¡¡Mierda!!!... Se ha vuelto tremendamente fuerte, como su poder ha aumentado está casi a mi nivel, ¡¡pero no!!... esa perra no me va a derrotar... si tan sólo... ¡¡Claro!!!... ¡¡¡SU COLA!!! ¿¡¡CÓMO NO LO RECORDÉ ANTES!!?

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¡MISERABLE!!!... ¡¡¡AHORA SÍ HAS CONSEGUIDO QUE ME ENFADE, Y DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE ESTANDO COMO ESTOY, NUNCA PODRÁS DERROTARME!!! –le dijo rugiendo.

VG SSJ2 : ¿¿Eso crees?? –le dijo con su típica sonrisa.

De repente, como una saeta, Vegeta se dirigió hacia Bra, pero ella, percatándose de su ataque, trató de golpearlo, pero éste se movía tan rápido que ni siquiera conseguía verlo. Comenzó a lanzarle sus cañones de energía, pero le era muy difícil darle. Vegeta le lanzaba disparos de energía por doquier y desaparecía de su vista en un instante para luego atacarle por otro lado. Este era el plan de Vegeta, al atacarla de esa manera conseguiría que se confundiera y así poder controlar un poco la situación hasta que se le ocurriera algo más. Nyaar, en el interior del ohzaru, comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder atraparlo, y además se estaba mareando...

Las violentas explosiones provocadas por los rayos que lanzaba Bra retumbaban dentro de la Capsule Corp, haciendo que temblase toda la estructura y que se cayeran algunos objetos. A causa de todo este ruido, en la segunda planta, Trunks abrió los ojos y comenzó a reaccionar...

TR : Argg... pero... ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –se preguntaba mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con su mano en su estómago, donde anteriormente había sido golpeado– ¡Sí!, ahora lo recuerdo, fue Bra quien me golpeó, pero... ¿por qué? –Luego sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda y al verse en un espejo que se encontraba por allí pudo ver que su espalda y ropa estaban ennegrecidas con restos de sangre seca y recordó que también había sentido el impacto de un disparo antes de quedar inconsciente.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar apoyándose en el varandal mientras recordaba otras cosas... "No comprendo... ¿por qué me atacó?... Su actitud ya era bastante rara, pero nunca creí que llegaría a ese extremo, pero... –tuvo un sobresalto– Antes de quedar inconsciente... creo haber detectado una extraña presencia, aunque no pude identificar bien de quién era... sentí que era de alguien conocido...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los disparos de la batalla que ocurría en el exterior y que hicieron que su casa retumbara de nuevo. Trunks sintió el ki de su padre elevado a un nivel sorprendente, y no comprendía qué era lo que pasaba. Aún se encontraba muy débil y no podía moverse muy rápido, pero consiguió acercarse a una ventana y al asomarse no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos...

Bra estaba encolerizada al ver que no conseguía atinarle a Vegeta con sus disparos por la velocidad con la que se movía. En un momento, Vegeta se detuvo, y al ver que lo tenía en la mira le disparó con sus rayos, pero él rápidamente se colocó al lado de la recta del disparo en sentido contrario y cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella aumentó la velocidad y apuntando sus dos puños al frente consiguió atinarle en medio de los ojos, como una especie de extraño David que golpea a Goliath. El golpe hizo que Bra perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces al suelo, quejándose de dolor.

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡¡¡MICROBIO!!!! ¡¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!!! –gritó furiosa, y Vegeta, viendo que estaba descuidada, continuó con su plan...

VG SSJ2 : ¡Ja!... fue más fácil de lo que pensaba... esa idiota cometió un gran error al subestimarme. Bueno, ahora es cuando debo cortarle la cola –y mientras lo decía preparaba una kienzan en su mano– Creo que con esto bastará...

Sin perder tiempo, Vegeta se acercó a Bra y calculando la distancia lanzó la kienzan apuntando a la cola, pero para mala suerte suya, Bra escuchó a la cortadora acercándose y consiguió esquivarla de un salto para amargura de Vegeta. Bra, al caer, golpeó el suelo con gran estrépito, y luego miró a Vegeta, sonriendo malvadamente...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¡ERA UN BUEN PLAN, PRINCIPE!!!... ¡¡¡PERO NO CREAS QUE SOY TAN ESTÚPIDA COMO PARA CAER EN EL MISMO TRUCO DOS VECES!!!! ¡¡¡NO IMPORTA CUÁNTAS VECES LO INTENTES!!! ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!!

VG SSJ2 : Grrrr... ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!! –rugió de rabia y se lanzó contra Bra en un arranque de cólera. Bra aprovechó esto para golpearlo con el dorso de su enorme mano y lanzarlo contra el muro de la Capsule Corp. (muy cerca de donde se encontraba Trunks mirando), sin llegar a atravesarlo y cayendo luego al suelo. Bra saltó dispuesta a aplastar a Vegeta, pero éste pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo y salir antes de que Bra cayera sobre él, dejando un gran agujero. Luego volvió a atacar, pero ahora parecía que el que estaba descuidado en los ataques era él.

_Vegeta ahora se enfrenta a un grave problema con Bra convertida en ohzaru, que resultó ser una rival terrible y muy astuta... ¿logrará derrotarla?... Y Trunks, ¿qué podrá hacer ante esto?..._


	15. ¡Catástrofe!

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 15: "¡Catástrofe!"**

Vegeta llevaba a cabo una titánica batalla en contra de Bra en su forma de ohzaru controlada por Nyaar; mientras tanto, en la Capsule Corp., Trunks, que estaba milagrosamente vivo después del anterior ataque que había sufrido, era testigo de primera fila de la terrible batalla que estaba librando su padre contra ese "monstruo". Estaba muy preocupado, porque a pesar de que su padre estaba en nivel SSJ2, no estaba luchando del todo bien... algo se lo impedía. De pronto tuvo un sobresalto y se dio cuenta que su madre no estaba, porque conociéndola hubiera ido a buscarlo y luego salir corriendo, pero ella no estaba... Alarmado, bajó las escaleras y por poco se cae en el último escalón... "Todavía estoy débil" –pensó...

TR : ¡¡¡MAMÁAA!!! –comenzó a llamarla sin encontrar respuesta. Miró por todos los ambientes tratando de encontrarla, pero no tuvo suerte... temía que algo que hubiera pasado. Sólo cuando finalmente llegó a la cocina, hizo un terrible descubrimiento que lo dejó helado en el sitio... allí estaba su madre en un charco de sangre, inmóvil, debajo del pesado estante que había caído sobre ella, víctima del ataque de Bra...

"¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡¡¡MAMÁAAA!!!" –gritó Trunks fuera de sí y corrió desesperadamente hacia ella, temiendo lo peor. Temeroso tocó su cuello y al instante soltó un suspiro de alivio al descubrir que milagrosamente seguía con vida, aunque su pulso estaba muy débil. Sin pérdida de tiempo retiró el pesado estante que aprisionaba a su madre y tomándola en sus brazos la llamó sacudiéndola suavemente...

TR : ¡¡Mamá!!... ¡¡Mamá!!... por favor... ¡¡Respóndeme!!... –al ver que no reaccionaba, comenzó a angustiarse– Soy yo... ¡¡Trunks!!... por favor... ¡¡¡Dime algo!!!... ¡¡¡Mamá!!!

BL : ...aaa...aaahh... –soltó un débil quejido, mientras comenzaba a reaccionar ante el alivio de Trunks.

TR : ¡Mamá!... ¿Puedes oírme? –dijo ya más calmado.

BL : Tr...Trunks... ¿¿Eres tú?? –al ver el rostro del muchacho se abrazó a él sollozando– ¡¡¡Oh, Trunks!!! ¡¡¡Estás vivo!!!

TR : Sí, mamá... qué bueno que tú también lo estés... –de pronto sintió de nuevo las explosiones muy cerca y recordó a su padre. Se separó cuidadosamente de su madre y se asomó a la ventana preocupado...

BL : ¡¿Qué está pasando, Trunks?! –al ver que no contestaba volvió a preguntar– ¡¿Dónde está tu padre?!

TR : Afuera... peleando... –dijo a secas, pero se notaba la preocupación en su voz, como si no fueran muy bien las cosas para su padre... Bulma sintió de nuevo las explosiones y volvió a preguntar...

BL : ¿¿Está peleando contra esa mujer saiyajin?? –dijo preocupada.

TR : Exactamen... ¿¿eh?? ¿¿Cómo lo sabes?? –dijo asombrado.

BL : No lo sé... sólo sé que tomó la forma de Bra y me atacó –de nuevo las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas– ...fue horrible. ¡¡No sé cómo ni por qué ha regresado!!... Pero... dices que Vegeta está luchando contra ella... –sonrió tímidamente– entonces... ¡¡Estoy segura que la acabará!! –dijo tratando de darse ánimos.

TR : Si es que mi padre no tiene dificultades en luchar con alguien de 12 metros de altura...

BL : ¿¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?? –de pronto Bulma escuchó un horroroso rugido proveniente de Bra y se puso pálida de terror...

_Afuera, la lucha continuaba..._

Vegeta había conseguido eludir sus ataques, aunque le costaba bastante ahora que Bra conocía su estrategia. Bra no se cansaba y seguía atacando con la misma furia, y parecía que Vegeta por instantes se encontraba en desventaja, pero luego se recuperaba y volvía al ataque... todo el perímetro de la Capsule Corp. estaba devastado y algunos edificios de los alrededores había recibido los impactos de los rayos que lanzaba Bra. Toda la gente que era testigo de la terrible batalla corría por todas partes asustada y los accidentes estaban a la orden. Vegeta estaba consciente de que la ciudad acabaría en ruinas si no hacía algo para detener a Bra. Por su carácter estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, pero sabía que si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, perdería el control y se volvería más descuidado, cosa que Nyaar podría aprovechar muy bien; por eso trataba de no exasperarse...

BR OHZARU : ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE, VEGETA? –dijo burlándose– ¿POR QUÉ YA NO LUCHAS COMO LO HACÍAS ANTES? ¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE YA TE CANSASTE!!!

Vegeta apretó los puños de rabia y se preparó para lanzarle un Final Flash, por lo menos así podría inutilizarla lo suficiente como para cortarle su cola. Sentía rabia que su poder estuviera equilibrado con el de Bra... no comprendía por qué en la forma ohzaru se había vuelto tan fuerte, ¡¡incluso cerca del nivel de SSJ2!!... tal vez era porque ella podía convertirse en SSJ y también porque los poderes de Bra eran asombrosos. Sin perder tiempo, se concentró para lanzar su ataque... "Si esto no la detiene, nada lo hará..." pensó para sí...

Mientras tanto, en la Capsule Corp., Trunks vio que su padre estaba preparando uno de sus ataques más peligrosos que podrían destruir todo alrededor, ¡¡incluso la Tierra misma!! Su poderoso ki hacía que temblase todo alrededor y comenzó a asustarse al ver la magnitud del peligro...

TR : Esto se está poniendo muy peligroso... –dijo Trunks al notar que estaban comenzando a abrirse grietas en el techo de la casa– Si no nos movemos, esto podría venirse abajo... –luego se dirigió a su madre– ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!!

Justo en el momento que lo decía, en el exterior, Vegeta lanzó su potente ataque contra Bra que trató de recibirlo de frente como los anteriores...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¿¿CREES QUE CON ESO ME VAS A PODER DERROTAR, ESTÚPIDO??!! ¡¡NO ME HACE NI COSQUILLAS!!!! –al escucharla, Vegeta se llenó de ira al ver lastimado su orgullo y aumentó su poder...

VG SSJ2 : ¡¡¡¡¡¡YYIIIIIAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! –la potencia de su disparo aumentó repentinamente y como una poderosa onda lanzó a Bra, que fue a estrellarse contra la Capsule Corp., pero Vegeta no se imaginaba que Trunks y Bulma estaban aún con vida...

Trunks vio con horror al ohzaru estrellarse contra el muro y casi inmediatamente las paredes comenzaron a temblar y caerse como en un terremoto. Ya no tenían tiempo antes de que toda la estructura se desplomase sobre ellos...

TR : ¡¡¡VAMOS, MAMÁ!!! –dijo angustiado– ¡¡¡ESTO SE NOS VA A CAER ENCIMA!!! ¡¡¡ESCAPA!!!

Bulma trató de moverse, pero sintió un tremendo dolor al recordar que su pierna estaba rota...

BL : ¡¡¡No puedo, hijo!!! –le dijo desesperada– ¡¡¡Mi pierna está rota!!! ¡¡¡No puedo moverme!!!

TR : ¿¿¿CÓMO???

Trunks se le acercó y notó efectivamente que estaba lastimada. Sin perder tiempo, trató de cargarla en brazos para salir, pero...

BL : ¡¡¡TRUNKS!!! ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!! –gritó Bulma al ver que una de las vigas de la casa se les venía encima.

Trunks reaccionó, y transformándose en SSJ, impidió que la viga los aplastara, pero resultó ser demasiado pesada para él que aún se encontraba débil...

TR SSJ : ¡¡MAMÁ!! –gritó haciendo un gran esfuerzo– ¡¡DEBES SALIR DE AQUÍ, SINO NOS APLASTARÁ!!

BL : ¡¡NO PUEDO!! –luego le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos– ¡¡¡HIJO!!! ¡¡SÁLVATE TÚ!! ¡¡¡SI NO, VAMOS A MORIR LOS DOS!!!

TR SSJ: ¡¡¡MAMÁ, POR FAVOR!!! –gritó sintiendo que perdía el nivel de SSJ– ¡¡TRATA DE MOVERTE!! ¡¡NO PIENSO DEJARTE!!

BL : ¡¡TRUNKS!! ¡¡HAZME CASO!! ¡¡¡ME ARREPENTIRÍA EN EL OTRO MUNDO SI MURIERAS!!! ¡¡¡NO HAY OTRA SALIDA!!!

TR SSJ: ¡¡¡MAMÁA!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡YO... NO... VOY A DEJARTEEE!!!!! –dijo, sintiendo que su cuerpo cedía ante el peso de la viga y a punto de perder el SSJ.

BL : Adiós, hijo... te quiero...

TR : ¡¡¡¡MAMÁAA!!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, perdiendo el SSJ y sintiendo que los escombros se le venían encima...

Unos segundos después, al no sentir ningún dolor, Trunks abrió los ojos extrañado y vio que aún seguía con vida. Volteó a ver donde se encontraba su madre y vio que estaba desmayada, pero ilesa...

TR : Pero qué demonios ha... ¿¿AAHH...?? –cortó la frase al ver que la inmensa viga que había estado sosteniendo. Estaba suspendida a muy poca distancia de su cabeza... Luego le pareció distinguir una figura que sostenía la viga entre el polvo que se había levantado...

??? : Parece que llegué a tiempo, ¿eh? –dijo la figura con una voz muy amigable...

TR : ......


	16. Son Goku entra a escena

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 16: "Son Goku entra a escena"**

_Cuando parecía que Trunks y su madre iban a morir a causa del derrumbe provocado por Bra transformada en ohzaru, alguien misterioso aparece en escena..._

TR : ...ehh... pero... quien... –trataba de articular las palabras ante quien los había salvado y al que aún no podía distinguir a causa de la polvadera que se había levantado.

Lentamente el polvo comenzó a disiparse y pudo notar que era de estatura alta, llevaba un obi rojo con la insignia de la tortuga en su pecho y un corte de pelo peculiar que solamente alguien podía tener... era Son Goku.

TR : G...G... ¡¡¡Goku!!! –dijo con una mezcla de emoción y alegría al reconocerlo.

GK : ¡Hola, Trunks! –dijo con su típica sonrisa y luego añadió– ¡Vaya!... una milésima de segundo más y ya estarían aplastados... No les pasó nada, ¿no?

TR : N...no... yo estoy bien. –dijo aún sorprendido al notar que Goku sin casi mucho esfuerzo sostenía la viga de concreto.

GK : ¡Qué bueno!... espera un momento. Voy a deshacerme de esto... –y mientras lo decía lanzó la columna a un lado, provocando un pequeño temblor y otro levantamiento de polvo. Luego de aflojar un poco sus músculos, se le acercó a Trunks, que aún estaba en el suelo...

TR : No lo entiendo... me parece increíble... ¿¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí??... digo... ¿¿cómo sabías??... es decir...

En ese momento, Trunks escuchó un tremendo ruido a corta distancia que también captó la atención de Goku. Vio que el gigantesco ohzaru se había recuperado del anterior disparo y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el encuentro de Vegeta, que estaba como a unos 500 metros de distancia, cerca de los edificios de la ciudad, y comenzaron a escucharse de nuevo fuertes explosiones que derribaban todo a su paso. Luego de presenciar esto, Goku le preguntó a Trunks:

GK : ¿Contra quién esta peleando Vegeta? –dijo algo sorprendido– Se ve que es muy fuerte.

TR : Es una antigua enemiga de mi padre... una saiyajin. –dijo bajando la cabeza con signos de preocupación.

TR : ¿Una saiyajin dices?... ahora me explico lo del mono gigante. Recuerdo que sólo los saiyajin que aún conservan su cola pueden transformarse al ver la luna llena. –luego miró al cielo– pero... qué extraño, no recuerdo que en estos días hubiera luna llena... bueno, es igual.

TR : Goku... –dijo tratando de levantarse– aún no me has dicho... como fue que llegaste hasta aquí... y justo en este preciso momento...

GK : ¡Ah!... es cierto. –dijo sonriendo– Bueno... hace un rato había ido a visitar a Gohan a su casa y cuando llegué lo encontré muy preocupado porque Pan, mi nieta, aún no había regresado y ya era muy tarde. Le pregunté si sabía donde estaba y me dijo que hoy tenía práctica en la academia de Mr. Satán, así que como estaba cerca, me dirigí hacia allá. Cuando llegué sentí unos kis muy débiles, pero pude identificar que eran de Pan y Goten. Entré al gimnasio y cuál crees que fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlos a ambos inconscientes y terriblemente lastimados en medio de todo el lugar que estaba echo un desastre...

TR : ¡¡¿¿Qué cosa??!! –gritó sorprendido– Pero... ellos... no están...

GK : No te preocupes, Trunks –dijo tranquilizándolo– Ellos están bien. ¡Qué suerte que traía semillas del ermitaño conmigo!... porque si no, seguro que ya estarían muertos. –luego añadió– Lo que me parece extraño es que cuando le pregunté a Pan quién los había atacado, me dijo que no estaba segura, pero que se parecía o era Bra... bueno, no sé. El hecho es que poco después los deje en casa de Gohan ante la negativa de Pan que quería venir conmigo, y de repente pude sentir un tremendo aumento de energía y reconocí rápidamente que era de Vegeta. No me explicaba qué era lo que podía causar tales niveles de poder y también pude sentir otro igual de inmenso, pero no sabía de quien era... sólo que Vegeta estaba usando el nivel dos de super saiyajin y eso ya no me estaba gustando. Así que decidí llegar lo más rápido posible con el shunkanido (técnica de la teletransportación instantánea) y...

TR : ...apareciste justo en el momento para detener la columna. –le cortó y luego añadió sonriendo– Juro que a partir de hoy voy a empezar a creer en los milagros... Bueno, volviendo al asunto, lo que dijo Pan era cierto. Al parecer la saiyajin tomó la forma de mi hermana y nos atacó por sorpresa. No sé cómo diablos lo hizo, sólo que casi nos mata a mí y a... ¡¡Oh, no!!... ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!

GK : ¿¿Qué?? –dijo sobresaltado al ver la reacción repentina del muchacho que rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había dejado a su madre. La encontró desmayada, pero sin ningún escombro encima afortunadamente, y se le acercó ante la mirada sorprendida de Goku que no se había percatado de la presencia de Bulma.

TR : ¡¡Mamá!!... ¡¡Despierta, por favor!! –dijo tratando de hacerla reaccionar– ¡¡Estamos a salvo!!... ¿me oyes?... ¡¡Gokuh nos salvó!!... ¡¡estamos bien!!

GK : ¡¡Bulma!! –también la llamó– Soy yo... Son Goku... ¡¡anda... despierta!!

Bulma, al escuchar las voces de su hijo y extrañamente de Goku, lentamente abrió sus ojos y comenzó a distinguir las imágenes de los rostros de ambos, sonriéndole...

BL : ¡¡¡¡AAHHHH!!!! –gritó asustando a ambos– Qué... cómo... cuándo... dónde... ¡¡Goku!!... ¡¡¿¿Cómo llegaste??!!... ¡¡Trunks!!... ¿¿qué pasó??... No estamos muertos, ¡¿no?! –dijo visiblemente alterada.

TR : Mamá... primero tranquilízate y luego te contaremos lo que pasó. –dijo calmándola.

GK : Uff... cálmate, Bulma... no ha pasado nada. Aún estás con vida.

TR : ¡¡¿¿QUE AÚN ESTOY CON VIDA??!! –siguió con el mismo tono de voz ante la simplona respuesta de Goku– ¡¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRME QUE NADA HA PASADO!!... –paró para respirar un poco– ¡¡Goku!!... ¡¡¿¿Cómo es que estás aquí??!!

GK : Lo siento... jejeje –dijo con su mano en la cabeza– La verdad es que es una larga historia...

BL : ¡¡Trunks!!... –llamó a su hijo preocupada– ¿¿Y Vegeta??... ¿¿Dónde está??... ¡¡¿¿No lo ha matado esa bruja, verdad??!!

Mientras hablaba con Bulma, volvieron a escucharse las explosiones a lo lejos y Goku se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño...

GK : Vegeta está peleando con todas sus fuerzas, pero ese monstruo parece que lo está superando. –dijo preocupado– Si continúan así, terminarán destruyendo toda la ciudad y lo peor... matando a gente inocente. Será mejor que vaya a ayudarlo... aunque conociéndolo, no creo que le agrade verme...

BL : ¡¡Por favor, Gokuh!! –dijo Bulma con lágrimas– ¡¡Ayuda a Vegeta!!... ¡¡Tengo miedo que esa demonia lo mate!!

TR : Ve, Goku... papá de todas maneras va a necesitar de tu ayuda, aunque le pese...

GK : De acuerdo, pero ustedes mejor será que se alejen de aquí para que no sufran daño, sobre todo tú, Bulma. ¿Crees poder moverte? –pero al ver su hinchada pierna se asustó– ¡¡Bulma!! ¿¿estás herida??

BL : Tengo una fractura. –dijo dolorosamente– Esa maldita me atacó.

GK : ¡Oh!... espera un poco... –dijo rebuscando en el interior de su traje– creo... que... puedo ayudarte... ¡¡sí!! –dijo al encontrar la bolsa con semillas en su interior, pero al revisarla para su amargura sólo encontró UNA sola semilla. Luego de pensarlo un rato, decidió partirla por la mitad y luego se dirigió a Bulma– Sólo me queda una en la bolsa... ten, Bulma, cómete la mitad de la semilla... ya verás que te sentirás mejor.

Bulma comió la mitad de la semilla y luego de tragarla sintió que recuperaba sus fuerzas y su pierna se puso buena de nuevo. Lentamente, con ayuda de Trunks, trató de ponerse de pie y al ver que podía sostenerse se llenó de alegría y miró feliz a Goku...

BL : ¡¡Gracias, Goku!!... –le agradeció– Ya me siento mejor y creo poder caminar.

GK : No ha sido nada –luego se dirigió a Trunks, notó que estaba lastimado y le ofreció el pedazo que aún tenía– Toma la otra mitad, Trunks.

TR : No, gracias, Gokuh –rechazó el ofrecimiento ante el asombro de Bulma y Gokuh.– Es la última que te queda, ¿no?... Mejor guárdala para que puedan utilizarlo después... no sé... quizás mi padre o incluso tú puedan necesitarla si tienen problemas.

GK : Pero... ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien?... digo... ¿no estás muy herido?

TR : No te preocupes, yo estaré bien... –dijo tranquilamente– Lo único que necesito es descansar un poco para recuperar mis fuerzas.

BL : Pero... Trunks... –dijo Bulma, no muy segura de la decisión de su hijo.

TR : Te lo aseguro, mamá... estoy bien... además, estoy seguro que papá va a necesitarla... más que yo.

GK : Bueno... como quieras, Trunks. La guardaré por si la llegamos a necesitar... ahora deben irse. Trunks... Bulma... tengan cuidado.

Justo cuando se estaba despidiendo, uno de los disparos de la batalla pasó silbando en dirección hacia donde se encontraban ellos...

BL : ¡¡¡AAAHHHHH!!!... ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!! –gritó Bulma, cubriéndose.

Justo antes que les impactara el disparo, Goku cruzó sus brazos y detuvo el disparo mientras Trunks protegía a su madre de la onda expansiva...

GK : Es mejor que me apresure antes de que esto se torne más feo... –pensaba preocupado– no sé cuánto tiempo más la ciudad resista esto... ¡Aguanta, Vegeta!

Un trueno se oyó a lo lejos, cerca de donde Vegeta y Bra, en su forma de ohzaru, libraban una titánica batalla; Son Goku, mirando hacia aquella dirección, concentró su energía y de golpe se convirtió en SSJ. Luego volteó a ver a Trunks y a su madre, con un gesto alegre se despidió de ellos y partió hacia la batalla. Trunks le dijo a su madre...

TR : Debemos alejarnos de aquí, mamá. No vaya a ser que nos atrape otro disparo como el anterior... ven, súbete a mi espalda...

BL : Trunks... –le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su espalda– ¿Tú crees que... Goku pueda derrotarla?... no sé... aunque él haya llegado, no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupada por ambos... por tu padre especialmente... No creo que estoy acabe muy bien...

TR : ¡Vamos, mamá! –dijo tranquilizándola– no debemos preocuparnos. Goku ya está aquí... todo saldrá bien... ¡¡ya lo verás!!

BL : Dios lo quiera, hijo... –murmuró mientras comenzaban a elevarse– Goku... Vegeta... por favor... ¡Cuídense!

_La intuición de Bulma no la engañaba... algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir a pesar de todos los ánimos puestos a su favor. Goku parte a enfrentarse a un poderoso enemigo... ¿lo logrará?... ¿Y qué pasará con Vegeta?_


	17. Un ataque sorpresivo

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 17: "Un ataque sorpresivo"**

_Luego de salvar a Bulma y Trunks, Son Goku va al encuentro de este terrible enemigo. Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla, la lucha no cesaba..._

Vegeta se había visto obligado a subir el nivel de sus ataques para equilibrarlos con los de Bra, que ante su sorpresa, parecía que no perdía energía. Luego del poderoso Final Flash que le lanzó, pensó que tal vez lograría inutilizarla, pero para su sorpresa no lo pudo lograr a causa del tremendo poder que había logrado su rival. Realmente estaba impresionado y al mismo tiempo preocupado. Gran parte de la ciudad estaba prácticamente en ruinas y los edificios que aún quedaban en pie amenazaban con caerse de un momento a otro...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¡MISERABLE INSECTO!!! ME SORPRENDE QUE ESTÉS RESISTIENDO TANTO Y AL MISMO TIEMPO ME REPUGNA TU TERQUEDAD AL PENSAR QUE ATACANDO DE ESA MANERA LOGRARAS DERROTARME... ¡¡¿¿QUÉ PASA??!! ¿¿TIENES MIEDO DE DAñAR A TU QUERIDA HIJITA?? ¿¿EH?? –luego de decírselo, le lanzó otro disparo por su boca, que Vegeta pudo esquivar y que impactó en un edificio cercano. Parecía que Vegeta ya no sabía qué hacer...

VG SSJ2 : Esta maldita de Nyaar... –dijo rabiando– pareciera que sólo está jugando conmigo... ¡¡¿A DÓNDE QUIERE LLEGAR?!!

De pronto notó que su rival estaba mirando hacia otra dirección como buscando algo... y abrió la boca sorprendido cuando la vio levantar unos de los pedazos de los edificios destruidos en una increíble demostración de fuerza y con una sonrisa malévola le dijo:

BR OHZARU : VEO QUE ESTÁS MUY ABURRIDO, PRÍNCIPE... –dijo burlonamente– ¡¡¡AQUÍ TE MANDO UN REGALITO PARA QUE JUEGUES!!!

Y terminando de decirlo, lanzó la estructura hacia Vegeta, que elevando su poder de golpe bloqueó el impacto, haciendo que los escombros volaran por todas partes. Bra aprovechó esto para saltar a su encuentro y, antes de que Vegeta pudiera esquivarla, el ohzaru le mandó un potente manotazo haciendo que saliera disparado contra el suelo, pero afortunadamente pudo detenerse antes del impacto y casi inmediatamente saltó para evitar que su rival lo aplastara al caer sobre él. Sin embargo, pudo elevarse y pensó jadeando:

VG SSJ2 : ¡¡Demonios!!!... –pensó bastante cansado– al bloquear su ataque perdí mucha energía... y no creo poder mandar otro ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para inutilizarla... si sigo así, no duraré mucho tiempo... ¡¡Mierda!!... ¡¡¿¿por qué se ha vuelto tan fuerte??!! –mientras maldecía se fijó en una serie de edificios bastante derruidos que estaban algunos en hilera que describían como un callejón y se sonrió a sí mismo– ...Uhm... eso se ve bueno... tengo una idea... sólo espero que funcione...

Acto seguido se dirigió hacia el ohzaru, llamando su atención con una serie de ki-blasts que le impactaron por gran parte de su cuerpo sin hacerle mayor daño, pero enfureciéndolo terriblemente. Vegeta se dio cuenta que había logrado su objetivo cuando Bra se lanzó hacia él con un terrible rugido. Siguiendo su plan, Vegeta voló hacia los edificios metiéndose entre ellos y volando como en una especie de laberinto seguido de Bra, que lo perseguía furiosa abriéndose paso entre la selva de concreto. A intervalos, Vegeta volteaba para asegurarse que lo estaba seguiendo y sonriendo seguía con su carrera.

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO BICHO!!! ¡¡¡ERES MAS RAPIDO DE LO QUE PENSABA, PERO NI PIENSES QUE TE DEJARÉ ESCAPAR TAN FÁCILMENTE!!! ¡¡¡¿¿LO OÍSTE??!!!

Vegeta, sin hacer caso a sus comentarios, siguió internándose y luego tomó una bifurcación a través de un edificio atravesándolo de lado a lado, haciendo que Bra se desorientara y siguiera su carrera hacia el frente, derribando edificios. Cuando Vegeta vio que ella estaba en un área donde se juntaban cinco edificios, y justo en el momento en que pasó en medio de ellos, concentró su energía y lanzó dos potentes energy dan hacia las bases de unos edificios externos que impactaron con tanta fuerza provocando una explosión que los hizo derribarse hacia los centrales. A Bra le tomó esto por sorpresa porque no se esperaba un ataque así y, como un extraño juego de dominó, los edificios chocaron unos con otros haciendo que se desplomasen sobre ella en una extraordinaria escena de demolición. Vegeta se quedó mirando por unos instantes a cierta altura de la explosión mientras se dispersaba la nube de polvo... este último ataque lo había cansado demasiado. Ya le resultaba difícil mantener el nivel de ssj2...

VG SSJ2 : Bueno... resultó tal y como lo había pensado, pero... esto no la detendrá para siempre. Quizás ningún humano ordinario soportaría esto, pero estamos hablando de un ohzaru... aún puedo sentir su presencia... –pensaba preocupado– Lo único que me queda es contenerla el mayor tiempo posible hasta que Bra pueda recuperar de nuevo la cordura... si es que lo logra... –en ese momento los pensamientos de Vegeta fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte estruendo bajo sus pies. Tal y como Vegeta calculó, ese ataque no la detuvo, y rugiendo se levantaba apartando los escombros...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¡HIJO DE PERRA!!! ¡¡¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO!!! –rugió con furia mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que caía de su cabeza– ¡¡AHORA VOY A DESTRUIRTE SIN PIEDAD POR ESTO QUE ME HICISTE Y DESEARÁS NUNCA HABER NACIDO!! –y mirando a Vegeta le disparó un potente rayo de sus fauces, que se preparó para recibirlo...

VG SSJ2 : ¡¡¡GYARIC HO!!! –gritó lanzando su ataque, pero ya no tenía la potencia de los anteriores.

Ambos disparos chocaron en el cielo con un destello y se debatían en un pulso. Vegeta hacía grandes esfuerzos para que su ataque tomara más fuerza, y usando toda su energía lo estaba logrando, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo... De pronto... sin que nadie lo imaginara, Bra movió una de sus gigantescas manos y sonrió curvando ligeramente el labio sin dejar de lanzar su rayo por la boca. Le apuntó con su mano a Vegeta y antes de que se lo hubiera imaginado, un poderoso ki-blast salió del ohzaru, tomándolo por sorpresa...

VG SSJ2 : ¡¡¿¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS...??!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAHHHHH!!!!! –gritó sin poder contener ambos disparos, que le ganaron al suyo y por la inercia salió disparado hacia un edificio que aún quedaba en pie, derribándolo en el proceso, mientras que el ohzaru se le acercaba riéndose. Vegeta había quedado muy maltratado a causa del ataque y de numerosas heridas le brotaba sangre... él jamás esperó que un ohzaru pudiera lanzar otros ataques a parte de su cañón de energía... realmente lo había sorprendido...

BR OHZARU : ÉSA ERA MI ULTIMA CARTA, QUERIDO VEGETA... –le dijo mientras lo miraba cruelmente– QUERÍA GUARDARLA PARA UN MOMENTO ESPECIAL, CLARO, ME REFIERO A TU MUERTE –y terminando de decir esto lo golpeó con su cola, tirándolo contra unos escombros cercanos. Vegeta se vio obligado a bajar un nivel de ssj porque ya le costaba trabajo mantenerse de esa manera y al parecer Bra lo notó... –¡¡CIELOS, PRINCIPE!!... DE SEGURO DEBES ESTAR MUY LASTIMADO PARA SEGUIR MANTENIENDO TU ENERGÍA... ES UNA VERDADERA TRAGEDIA PARA TI –dijo sarcásticamente.

VG SSJ : Nn...no logro entender cómo pudiste lanzar un ki-blast estando en esa forma... eso no es posible.

BR OHZARU : OH... YA VEO... –dijo inclinándose hacia él– ASÍ QUE ERA ESO, BUENO... COMO YA TE DIJE, EN EL INFIERNO SE APRENDEN MUCHAS COSAS Y CUANDO UNO TIENE EL CONTROL DEL PODER, CUALQUIER COSA ES POSIBLE... AHORA TE LO EXPLICARE CON MÁS DETALLE...

Bra, con un rápido movimiento, tomó a Vegeta de uno de sus brazos y lo levantó como un juguete para luego golpearlo contra unos edificios cercanos sin soltarle el brazo. Los edificios se rompieron como si estuvieran hechos de barro y siguió golpeándolo de la misma manera varias veces hasta que se cansó del juego y lo sostuvo de las piernas, mirándolo divertida... Vegeta no hacía ningún intento de zafarse, todo su cuerpo le dolía y especialmente el brazo, que donde lo había cogido anteriormente lo sentía roto por todas partes... estaba roto. Respiraba con mucha dificultad, pero aún así con furia en sus ojos la miró y le dijo:

VG SSJ : Ni... creas... que me has derrotado... mal...maldita –dijo pausadamente– No t...te voy a dar el gusto de verme... sufrir... antes prefiero la muerte.

BR OHZARU : POR SUPUESTO QUE MORIRÁS, VEGETA... PERO LO QUE ME SORPRENDE ES QUE NI AÚN EN ESTOS MOMENTOS DEJAS DE LADO TU ESTÚPIDO ORGULLO. CLARO QUE QUIERO VERTE SUFRIR... ESO ES LO DIVERTIDO... QUIZÁS HACIÉNDOTE GRITAR UN POCO CAMBIES DE IDEA... AL PARECER CREO QUE TE ROMPÍ UN BRAZO... ¿¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI LO EQUILIBRAMOS CON EL OTRO?? –y sujetando su otro brazo sano entre sus enormes dedos, lo partió como quien rompiera un lápiz...

VG SSJ : ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! –gritó presa de un terrible dolor que le carcomió todo el cuerpo de la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies y lo obligó a perder totalmente el estado de ssj. Ya no sentía sus destrozados brazos y en ese momento se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando llegó por primera vez a la tierra y le partió las piernas a Goku transformado en mono gigante... seguramente él sintió el mismo dolor que ahora lo aquejaba...– "¡¡Maldición!!... no puedo morir aquí... no en manos de esta maldita... tengo que salvar a mi hija... ¡¡mierda!! ya no puedo atacarla... pero no me puedo dar por vencido... ahhh... qué dolor... real...realmente en estos momentos no me molestaría que alguien me diera una mano... incluso un idiota como Kakarotto... ahhh..." –pensaba para sí mismo.

BR OHZARU : ¿¿AHORA QUÉ RESPONDES, VEGETA?? –dijo cruelmente– ¿¿ME SUPLICARÁS POR TU VIDA Y PEDIRÁS PERDÓN??... ESTE TERRIBLE SUFRIMIENTO QUE SIENTES PUEDE ACABAR RAPIDO... PERO SÓLO SI PONES DE TU PARTE...

Vegeta, que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia a causa del dolor de las fracturas y además de la sangre que golpeaba en su cabeza al estar boca abajo mientras Bra lo sujetaba de las piernas, abrió lentamente los ojos y mirándola de una manera despreciativa le dijo...

VG : Muérete... ¡¡¡PERRA!!! –le gritó demostrándo así su gran orgullo que un verdadero guerrero no dejaría, ni aún en los momentos cercanos a su muerte... pero este acto de Vegeta sólo sirvió para que el ohzaru se enfureciera al límite...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO!!!... –le dijo sarandeándolo fuertemente– NO CABE DUDA QUE ERES TERCO... PERO NO VOY A DEJARTE MORIR SIN ANTES DESTROZAR TU ASQUEROSO ORGULLO PARA QUE SUFRAS ETERNAMENTE... MUY BIEN... QUÉ TE PARECE SI AHORA SEGUIMOS CON UNA PIERNA...

Justo en el momento en que tomaba la pierna de Vegeta entre sus dedos, Bra se detuvo sobresaltada al sentir algo, y al voltear a ver, de la nada, un poderoso disparo le impactó de frente, haciendo que soltara a Vegeta, que cayó pesadamente en tierra, mientras Bra salía disparada varios cientos de metros lejos. Vegeta se encontraba aún conciente y con dificultad pudo sentir una energía conocida aproximándose hacia donde se encontraba él. Sin siquiera voltear a ver quién era, dijo con palabras entrecortadas:

VG : K...Ka...ka...ro...tto –dijo sorprendido– n...no... es... po...posible.

_Goku apareció justo en el momento preciso antes de que el ohzaru acabara con el príncipe de los guerreros. Pero... ahora, ¿cómo enfrentará a este terrible enemigo y quién ganará?_


	18. Encuentros

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 18: "Encuentros"**

_Vegeta había estado a punto de ser asesinado en manos de Bra, pero en el último momento aparece Goku, que de un disparo manda al ohzaru lejos del príncipe de los guerreros, pensando que quizás había llegado muy tarde..._

Goku, luego del ataque, desciende rápidamente a ver cómo se encontraba Vegeta y al verlo se asombra de que hubiera podido resistir el ataque del monstruo, porque su cuerpo estaba casi deshecho. Se le acercó, y levantándole la cabeza le dijo:

GK : ¡¡Vegeta!! –dijo asustado – ¡¡Vamos, responde!!... ¡¡¿¿Me oyes??!!... ¡¡¡VEGETA!!!

VG : Kkk...Ka...Kakarotto... ¡¡ARGGGH!! –gritó al sentir sus huesos crujir.

GK : Ufff... ¡¡qué alivio!!... pensaba que estabas muerto... pero ya veo que no lo estás.

VG : E...eres... m...muy observador –dijo irónico– ¿C...cómo lo su...supiste?

GK : Porque me estás hablando... –dijo inocentemente.

VG : "Éste sigue tan imbécil como siempre" –pensó y luego dijo– ¡No s...sé porque te mo...molestaste en venir... esta... n...no es tu pelea...!

GK : ¿¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Vegeta?? –dijo sorprendido– ¡¡Te aseguro que si llegaba unos instantes más tarde, ese monstruo ya te hubiera matado!!

VG : ¡¡Yo puedo arreglármelas solo y no necesito de un idiota como tú!!... ¡¡¡ARRGGGG!!! –gritó quejándose de nuevo de sus fracturas.

GK : "Este Vegeta sigue igual que siempre" –pensaba– "Su orgullo sigue y será siempre indomable..."

Goku se dio cuenta que Vegeta estaba sufriendo mucho por la acelerada forma en que respiraba y que sus brazos no se movían y estaban amoreteados... no hacía falta que fuera un genio para saber que estaban fracturados. Sabía que en ese estado no duraría mucho más tiempo con vida y su energía continuaba bajando... "Las cosas no se ven bien para Vegeta"... pensaba Goku preocupado... "si tan sólo tuviera semillas del ermitaño para ayudarlo, pero ahora que recuerdo le di la ultima a Bulma y a... ¡¡un momento!!" ...en ese momento Goku recordó las palabras de Trunks:

_"...no la quiero, Goku... quizás ocurra algún problema y puedan necesitarla..."_

Rápidamente rebuscó en el fondo de la bolsa de semillas y para gran alegría suya encontró el pedazo de semilla que Trunks no quiso tomar. Lo tomó en su mano y se acercó a Vegeta:

GK : Oye, Vegeta... ¡¡escúchame!! –le dijo animado– Aquí tengo un pedazo de una semilla del ermitaño, es sólo la mitad, por lo que no recuperarás la totalidad de tu poder de inmediato, así que tendrás que reposar un rato luego de comerla. Te la voy a dar para que te repongas...

VG : ¡¡Lárgate, Kakarotto!! –le dijo sin abrir los ojos por el dolor– ¡¡NO quiero nada que provenga de ti!!

GK : ¡¡No seas necio!! –le dijo frunciendo el ceño– ¡¡Mírate cómo estás de lastimado!!

VG : ¡¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!! –apretó los dientes mirándolo con rabia– ¡¡Me las arreglaré solo!!

GK : Sí... claro... me imagino que te las arreglarás de maravilla con ese par de brazos rotos... –dijo en tono sarcástico.

VG : Grrrrr... ¡ah!... ¡¡ya cállate!!

Goku ya iba a contestarle cuando escuchó un potente rugido a lo lejos y se elevó un poco para observar lo que pasaba. Ya había dejado de llover y a pesar de la distancia pudo distinguir al ohzaru, el cual ya se había recuperado del anterior ataque y que se acercaba velozmente hacia donde se encontraban los guerreros. De inmediato descendió y se acercó a Vegeta...

GK : ¡¡YA VIENE, VEGETA!! –le gritó– ¡¡¡DÉJATE DE TONTERÍAS Y CÓMETE YA LA SEMILLA!!!

VG : YA TE HE DICHO QUE... AAAAHHHHHHGGGG... –paró de hablar al sentir la mano de Goku oprimir su mandíbula por ambos lados obligándole a abrir la boca e introduciendo la semilla a la fuerza hasta su garganta y cerrándosela luego.

GK : ¡¡¡YA DEJA DE LADO ESE ESTÚPIDO ORGULLO, VEGETA!!! –gritó molesto– ¡¡SI NO, ACABARÁS MUERTO POR ESO!!

Bra pudo percibir el ki de ambos guerreros y ya los había encontrado... estaba furiosa... TERRIBLEMENTE. Goku se dio cuenta de esto y antes de que los atacara desde el aire, tocó el brazo de Vegeta y al mismo tiempo tocó propia su frente, concentrándose para hacer el shunkanido. Cuando Bra ya los tenía en la mira, lanzó su ataque, pero ellos se teletransportaron en el último instante, ante los ojos asombrados del ohzaru, que luego de recobrarse de la impresión continuó con su búsqueda, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Mientras tanto, Goku y Vegeta aparecieron en otro lado lejos de su enemigo y cuidando de ocultar su presencia para que no los sintiera. La semilla que se comió Vegeta al parecer ya estaba haciéndole efecto. Goku se le acercó...

GK : ¿Cómo te encuentras, Vegeta? –preguntó solícito.

VG : ¡¡No me hables como si fuéramos amigos!! –dijo molesto tomándolo de su camiseta.

GK : ¡Vaya!... Veo que tu brazo ya está bien, por la fuerza con la que me tomas... jeje –dijo contento.

VG : Uhmp... –dijo soltándolo y poniéndose de pie, luego añadió– ...no creas que te debo algo por esto.

GK : Yo no te estoy diciendo nada, pero... admítelo... te da gusto que haya venido de todas maneras.

Vegeta abrió su boca para decirle algo ofensivo, pero ninguna palabra pudo salir... en el fondo... él mismo dijo que no le hubiera molestado su ayuda cuando estaba a punto de ser aniquilado por Bra. Sólo miró su estúpida sonrisa y suspiró resignándose...

GK : Lamento no haber podido llegar más antes –dijo luego de unos instantes– Lo que pasó fue que mientras me dirigía hacia donde estabas peleando, me percaté en un edificio a punto de derrumbarse en donde había estallado un incendio y muchos civiles estaban atrapados, así que me detuve para ayudarlos... ¡por suerte pude salvarlos a todos!... ¿no te da gusto?

VG : Sí... mucho... –dijo irónico, confirmando que él seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

GK : Pero afortunadamente pude llegar a tiempo –continuó– todo fue gracias a esa semilla del ermitaño que te comiste... ¡Trunks fue muy atinado en no aceptarla, como si hubiera adivinado lo que te iba a pasar y...!

VG : Bah... –de repente dio un sobresalto– ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!! ¡¡¡REPÍTEME LO QUE ACABAS DECIR!!! –gritó agarrándolo del cuello.

GK : ¿Qué?... gulp... –dijo nervioso– ¿sobre los adivinos?

VG : ¡¡NO, IMBÉCIL!! –dijo exasperado– ¡¡LO QUE DIJISTE DE TRUNKS!! ¡¡¿¿LO MENCIONASTE O NO??!!

GK : Aaah... eso... –dijo entendiendo– lo que dije fue que Trunks no quiso aceptar la mitad de la semilla que le ofrecí a pesar de que estaba lastimado...

VG : ¿¿QUIERES DECIR QUE TRUNKS ESTÁ VIVO??

GK : Sí, claro... al igual que Bulma... pero ella sí se comió la semilla. Al parecer esa saiyajin los había atacado, pero por suerte aún estaban con vida... cuando los dejé, estaban a punto de irse a un lugar más seguro.

VG : Están vivos... –dijo en voz baja soltando a su rival– no puedo creerlo... pero... no estaban muy heridos, ¿no?

GK : ¡Oh, no!... sólo Bulma tenía una fractura en la pierna a causa del ataque que sufrió, pero ella ya está bien gracias a la semilla que le dí. –pausó un momento– ¿Acaso pensabas que estaban muertos?

VG : ¡¡¡Eso a ti no te importa!!! –dijo molesto.

En el fondo, Vegeta sentía una gran alegría y alivio al saber que sus seres queridos estaban vivos y eso le daba esperanzas para seguir adelante. Goku se dio cuenta de esto, pero no dijo nada para no incomodar a su compañero.

Goku desvió un momento su atención hacia donde se había quedado el ohzaru y sintió su ki que era extraordinariamente fuerte, pero no tanto para que él no pudiera plantársele de frente. Ya había llegado la hora de acabar con ese enemigo y con esta insensata destrucción que estaba provocando. Decidido, se dirigió a Vegeta que parecía que estaba recuperando sus fuerzas:

GK : Vegeta... voy a pelear con ese monstruo, si no, podría acabar con la tierra con ese poder que tiene.

VG : ¡¡¿¿QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO??!! –gritó molesto– ¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE...!!

GK : ...que esta no es mi pelea –le cortó– ya sé lo que quieres decir y no me extraña de ti... pero... cualquier cosa que involucre a la tierra... de todas maneras me va a involucrar a mí... entonces ésta también es mi pelea.

VG : ¡¡No seas idiota, Kakarotto!!... ¡Acaso no sabes que...!

GK : ...no te preocupes, Vegeta. –volvió a cortarle– siempre tengo presente que tú eres mejor que yo. Tú descansa y recupera tus fuerzas... te veré después.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera decirle algo más, Goku salió volando rápidamente al encuentro del ohzaru, dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Vegeta dio un puñetazo de rabia a un muro que tenía a su lado y dijo en voz alta mirando el rastro de Goku desvaneciéndose:

VG : ¡¡Maldito Kakarotto...!! –dijo apretando los puños– ¡¡no estás enterado de nada!!... ¡¡no sabes cómo es la situación...!!

_Goku, sin escuchar a Vegeta, parte a enfrentar al ohzaru sin saber la terrible verdad sobre su identidad... ¿la destruirá?... sólo esperen y verán..._


	19. Goku enfrenta a Bra

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 19: "Goku enfrenta a Bra"**

_Luego de dejar a Vegeta lejos del ohzaru, Goku se dirige a enfrentarlo ignorando totalmente la delicada situación que involucraba todo eso..._

Bra, mientras tanto, continuaba con la búsqueda de Vegeta y de aquel extraño sujeto con el que lo vio unos segundos antes que desaparecieran misteriosamente. Trataba de sentir la presencia de ambos, pero no sentía nada.

BR OHZARU : ESE MALDITO INSECTO... ¿A DÓNDE DIABLOS SE IRÍA? –murmuraba furiosa– CON ESO ÚNICAMENTE LOGRA QUE MI ENFADO SEA CADA VEZ MAYOR... PERO NO PUEDE ESTAR MUY LEJOS CON LO LASTIMADO QUE ESTA... GRRR... ¡¡LO VOY A ENCONTRAR Y TERMINARÉ DE PARTIRLO EN MILES DE PEDAZOS JUNTO CON ESE IMBÉCIL CON EL QUE DESAPARECIÓ!!... UHMM... VEAMOS... TAL VEZ SI HAGO UN POCO DE ESCÁNDALO SE DIGNE A ACUDIR Y SI NO... ¡¡ENTONCES MORIRÁ APLASTADO!!... ¡¡JAJAJA!!

Luego de decirlo, derribó un edificio de un puñetazo y de nuevo comenzó a atacar lo que quedaba de la ciudad. De pronto su atención se distrajo con el urular de sirenas y helicópteros dando vueltas alrededor de ella. Luego vio tanques acercándose y máquinas provistas de sofisticadas armas y se colocaron en posición, apuntándola...

GENERAL : ¡¡¡Listos a mi señal!!!... ¡¡Disparen todo el armamento cuando yo les diga!! –hablaba por un intercomunicador– ¡¡¡LISTOS!!!... ¡¡¡¡FUEGO!!!!

A la señal, todas las armas y misiles fueron disparados hacia el ohzaru, que se les quedó mirando con una sonrisa. Luego de estar disparando por largo rato, el general dio una nueva orden...

GENERAL : ¡¡¡ALTO!!! ¡¡¡CESEN EL FUEGO!!! –gritó– Ya no creo que haya quedado ni migajas de ese gorila gigante... fue bueno que nos hallan avisado a tiempo... ¡¡LO LOGRAMOS, HOMBRES!!

Los soldados comenzaron a felicitarse, pero esa alegría duró poco, porque al dispersarse la humadera, vieron con terror que el ohzaru seguía incólume, y ante sus ojos asombrados comenzó a sacudirse el polvo...

BR OHZARU : QUÉ MOSCAS TAN MOLESTAS... –dijo en voz alta– CON ESOS JUGUETES INSIGNIFICANTES LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRARON FUE LEVANTAR EL POLVO Y ENSUCIAR MI PELAJE... –luego miró al ejército entrecerrando los ojos– ME PARECE QUE NECESITAN UNA LECCIÓN DE BUENOS MODALES... –y abriendo sus fauces, una gran ráfaga de energía salió de ellas con dirección a los soldados, convirtiéndolos en polvo con intensas explosiones y en sólo unos instantes. Luego miró complacida– ESAS PULGAS NO MERECÍAN QUE YO LAS MATASE, PERO DE TODAS MANERAS ME IBA A TENER QUE OCUPAR DE ELLOS DESPUÉS... PERO FUERON UNA ENTRETENIDA DISTRACCIÓN, AL MENOS CON ESTO SÉ QUE LOS HUMANOS NO SON PODEROSOS...

De pronto, su frase fue cortada por un intenso golpe que recibió en la nuca que la hizo volverse furiosa a ver a su agresor que estaba levitando y se colocó frente a ella. No era un humano común y corriente, pero en cierto modo le parecía familiar por su corte de pelo...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡ASI QUE TODAVÍA QUEDABAN INSECTOS ATREVIDOS BUSCANDO LA MUERTE EN MIS MANOS!! ¡¿EH?!

????? : ¡¡Eres tú quien morirá en mis manos!! –dijo el atacante con voz potente, pero a la vez calmada– ¡¡¡Jamás te perdonaré por lo que les acabas de hacer a esas personas y a esta ciudad!!!

BR OHZARU : POR LO QUE VEO TE GUSTA HABLAR DE MÁS, INSECTO... AUNQUE DEBO RECONOCER QUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ AL DECIR QUE TODOS LOS HUMANOS NO ERAN PODEROSOS –dijo sobándose la nuca– ¡¡¡NO CUALQUIERA PUEDE HACERME ESO Y VIVIR PARA CONTARLO!!!

????? : ¿¿Estás segura?? –dijo sonriendo– Me gustaría ver tus habilidades... saiyajin...

BR OHZARU : OH... ASÍ QUE SABES QUIÉN SOY... NO SABÍA QUE EN ESTE INMUNDO PLANETA CONOCIERAN A MI RAZA... A PARTE DE ESE ESTÚPIDO DE VEGETA...

????? : La conozco muy bien... al igual que a Vegeta... –dijo sonriendo.

BR OHZARU : ¿¿AH, SÍ?? –dijo poniéndose en guardia– ME SUPONGO QUE DEBES DE SER AMIGO SUYO Y SI ES ASÍ... ¡¡¡ENTONCES TAMBIÉN MORIRÁS!!!

Bra saltó con dirección a su agresor y trató de golpearlo, pero se movía muy rápido y no conseguía ver sus movimientos. Luego de varios ataques, consiguió darle con su cola y lo obligó a estrellarse contra un edificio cercano. Seguidamente le disparó uno de sus cañones de boca, pero el guerrero se protegió creando un campo de energía y repeliendo el ataque para sorpresa del ohzaru. Luego, sin darle tiempo, saltó de donde se encontraba y le propinó una potente patada en el hocico, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos. Bra estaba sorprendida, porque ese golpe le dolió mucho para provenir de un simple humano. Rugiendo le gritó:

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¿¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES PARA ATREVERTE A HACERME ESTO, BICHO??!! –gritó furiosa– ¡¡¿¿QUIÉN ERES??!!

????? : Yo también soy un saiyajin, por si no lo sabías... –dijo posándose en una azotea de un edificio cercano– y mi nombre es GOKU.

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¿¿SAIYAJIN??!! –dijo asombrada– NO SABÍA QUE HUBIERAN MÁS SAIYAS EN ESTE PLANETA, ADEMÁS DE VEGETA... AHORA ME EXPLICO POR QUÉ TIENES TANTA FUERZA.

GK : Y eso que viste no es toda mi fuerza –dijo poniéndose en posición– Ahora te lo demostraré...

Goku se tranforma de golpe en super saiyajin y sin mediar palabra alguna se lanza contra Bra, a quien golpea fuertemente en el estómago, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero Bra pudo sostenerse a tiempo y dispararle una ráfaga de su boca, que Goku pudo evitar. Bra salta a su altura y comienza a lanzarle manotazos furiosamente, que Goku no tiene mayor problema en esquivar, pero un puñetazo consigue darle y lo lanza a toda velocidad verticalmente hacia un edificio al cual atravieza como un extraño taladro y termina estampado contra el fondo. Bra sonríe satisfecha, pero para desencanto suyo, Goku consigue salir ileso, aunque con algunas magulladuras y con la ropa algo rota. Bra lo mira sonriendo:

BR OHZARU : VAYA... VAYA... ME IMPRESIONAS... ERES MÁS FUERTE DE LO QUE PENSABA. NO CUALQUIERA, AÚN SIENDO UN SAIYA, PUEDE RESISTIR ESE ATAQUE... CREO QUE TENDRÉ QUE PELEAR MÁS EN SERIO CONTIGO...

GK SSJ : ¡¡Rayos!!... –dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca y sonriendo– Realmente es muy fuerte. Si no tengo cuidado, estaré en problemas... creo que yo también elevaré mi poder de pelea...

BR OHZARU : ¿¿QUÉ PASA, BICHO?? –dijo cruzándose de brazos– ¡¡¿¿ES QUE YA NO QUIERES LUCHAR??!!

GK SSJ : ¡¡¡¡¡¡YIIIIIIAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! –gritó Goku, soltando todo su poder y convirtiéndose en SSJ2.

Bra observó la transformación sin inmutarse para nada, porque ya había visto a Vegeta hacer lo mismo y creía que conocía los límites de ese nivel... pero Goku no era Vegeta, y pronto lo descubriría dolorosamente al sentir un potente energy ha de su enemigo y varios más que le siguieron en cadena. Furioso, el ohzaru elevó su poder y comenzó a desviar y bloquear los disparos, pero tuvo problemas para detener el energy dan que le dio de lleno. La pelea estaba yendo en serio y Bra, elevándose a la altura de Goku, le gritó:

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¡MUY BIEN, INSECTO!!! ¡¡TÚ LO PEDISTE!!... ¡¡¡TE DEMOSTRARÉ MI VERDADERO PODER!!!

Bra elevó su poder en forma explosiva, para asombro de Goku, que no podía creer tales niveles, y concentrando su energía en sus enormes manos, le lanzó un potente disparo, que si no fuera por el shunkanido, no la contaba. Apareció detrás de Bra, y con ambos pies arremetió contra su columna, tirándola contra el suelo... y al igual que Vegeta hizo anteriormente, la atacó con un kienzan, esperando que, al cortarle la cola, sería más fácil acabar con ella. Bra se percató de la táctica de su enemigo y disparó un rayo aún más potente que el anterior de sus fauces, que para asombro de Goku desintegró el kienzan y se perdió como un destello en el firmamento. Luego del ataque, Bra se lanzó contra Goku y de un puñetazo lo lanzó nuevamente contra el suelo y le dijo burlonamente:

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¡TE ADVIERTO QUE ESE TRUCO DE LA CORTADORA NO VA A FUNCIONAR CONMIGO, ANIMAL ESTÚPIDO!!! ¡¡Y MÁS VALE QUE NO VUELVAS A INTENTARLO, PORQUE TE PODRÁ IR MUY MAL, COMO A TU AMIGO VEGETA!! –acto seguido, lanzó otro puñetazo contra Goku, pero él se percató del ataque del ohzaru y lo evitó nuevamente con el shunkanido, apareciendo varios metros lejos detrás de ella, que se percató de su presencia y murmuró extrañada –NO SÉ CÓMO ESTE RENACUAJO PUEDE MOVERSE TAN RÁPIDO... PERO NO PODRÁ GANARME...

Goku estaba muy agitado y preocupado al ver el enorme despliege de poder de su enemigo, pero sabía que si quería ganarle, sólo le quedaba una alternativa. Concentrándose, de nuevo comenzó a acumular energía... su máximo poder...

GK SSJ2 : No quería llegar a estos límites, pero... si no la destruyo, acabará con toda la tierra... –al acumular tanto poder, la tierra comenzó a temblar, pedazos de roca se elevaron a su alrededor para asombro de Bra...

BR OHZARU : ¿¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ HACIENDO???... EEE...ES UN PODER SORPRENDENTE... –pensaba, erizando su pelambre.

GK SSJ2 : ¡¡¡MÁXIMO PODER!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!! –gritó fuertemente, explotando en un destello de luz y poder que obligó a Bra a alejarse de él.

Luego que sus ojos pudieron distinguir de nuevo, Bra vio con asombro a su enemigo que había cambiado de apariencia, es decir, su cabello rubio había crecido hasta la cintura, su frente se había vuelto más ancha y de aspecto más musculoso... pero lo que la aterraba era el extraordinario poder que emanaba de él a pesar de su pequeño tamaño. Ella jamás se había imaginado que existía el nivel de SSJ3...

BR OHZARU : ¿¿PERO QUÉ LE HA PASADO?? –pensaba asombrada– N...NO LOGRO ENTENDERLO...

GK SSJ3 : Ahora te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo, maldita... –dijo fríamente– ¡¡Te acabaré!!

Goku hizo explotar su poder y se lanzó hacia una sorprendida Bra que no pudo hacer nada para parar su ataque, y comenzó a ser castigada salvajemente por Goku, que la obligó a retorcerse de dolor, y escupiendo sangre le dijo:

BR OHZARU : ¡¡ERES UN BASTARDO!!... ¡¡ARGGG!!... PERO NO VAS A VENCERME... ¡¡¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉEE!!! –y llena de furia comenzó a atacar desordenadamente a Goku, que esquivaba los disparos del ohzaru con gran agilidad y rapidez.

Al ver esto, Bra se dio cuenta que su nivel de pelea estaba siendo superado a pesar que lo había elevado aún más luego del último ataque. Goku respondió su ataque con una serie de ki-blasts y poderosos golpes que cada vez hacían retroceder más al ohzaru. En uno de esos ataques, Goku concentró gran parte de su poder y de un potente puñetazo la lanzó a gran altura del suelo hacia el cielo oscuro, pero Bra pudo detener su repentino ascenso y levitar con dificultad.

Bra había perdido mucha energía y no le podría ganar al menos que lo atacase con la guardia baja, porque sus niveles de poder estaban equilibrados; sólo que los de Goku eran ligeramente más altos, pero él tenía su poder todavía completo, mientras que el de ella estaba debilitándose.

GK SSJ3 : Debo darme prisa en destruirla, porque no es bueno para la tierra resistir un combate de estas proporciones tanto tiempo... podría ser peligroso –pensaba para sí, y luego, mirando a Bra que estaba levitando en el cielo, sonrió y concentró su energía de nuevo.

BR OHZARU : ¿¿QUÉ... QUÉ VA A HACER??... POR EL AUMENTO DE PODER, ESTÁ DECIDIDO A ELIMINARME... ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!... TENDRÉ QUE DEJAR ESTE CUERPO AUNQUE ME PESE, PERO POR LO MENOS TENGO UNA CARTA ASEGURADA... ¡¡MIERDA!! ¡¡YO NO MEREZCO PERDER CON SEMEJANTE INFELIZ!! SI TAN SÓLO BAJARA LA GUARDIA UN INSTANTE, YO PODRÍA.... –no pudo continuar, porque un inmenso poder proveniente de su enemigo distrajo su atención mientras escuchaba sus palabras...

GK SSJ3 : ¡¡Me dio mucho gusto tenerte como rival!! –le decía entre sonriendo y concentrando su poder– ¡¡Es una lástima que todo haya acabado así, pero por el bien de la Tierra soy capaz de cualquier cosa!! ¡¡Recuérdalo en el otro mundo!!

BR OHZARU : ¡¡NO!! –rugió frustrada y débil– ¡¡YO NO PUEDO ACABAR ASÍ!! ¡¡¡MALDITO!!! ¡¡JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR POR ESTO!! –luego tuvo un sobresalto al ver y sentir la gran cantidad de energía en las manos de su enemigo, que la enmudeció...

GK SSJ3 : ¡¡¡KAAAMEEEE... HAAAAMEEEE... –el ataque de Goku había generado terribles corrientes de aire y temblores y apuntó hacia su objetivo, que aún se encontraba levitando... nadie podría salvarse de ese ataque y en el nivel en que estaba podría destruir fácilmente la tierra, pero como su objetivo se encontraba en el cielo, no había peligro– ...HAAA!!!

????? : ¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!! –se escuchó un grito y junto con él un disparo, que le atinó en la mano a Goku en el último momento, obligándole a desviar su disparo que de todas maneras salió, pero pasando a unos centímetros del ohzaru, sin tocarlo, y perdiéndose en el espacio.

GK SSJ3 : ¡¡¡AAAHHHHH!!! –gritó sosteniendo su mano herida, y luego observó al ohzaru que al parecer no había sufrido ningún daño– ¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡Qué mala suerte!!... ¡¡¡FALLÉ!!!

Luego miró hacia donde había provenido el disparo que le hizo errar el tiro. Esperó que se disipara un poco el polvo que se había levantado y gritó furioso:

GK SSJ3 : ¡¡PERO QUIÉN DIABLOS FUE EL QUE...!! –luego calló al reconocer al autor del disparo– ¿¿QUÉ?? ¿¿TÚ?? PE...PERO... ¿¿POR QUÉ??

_¿Quién fue el que detuvo el ataque de Goku?... ¿Podrá acabar con el ohzaru?_


	20. Verdades y dilemas

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 20: "Verdades y dilemas"**

_Goku estaba a punto de eliminar a Bra usando el nivel de SSJ3, pero una ráfaga de energía detuvo su ataque inesperadamente. Al parecer, Goku reconoció al autor del disparo..._

GK SSJ3 : NO... NO PUEDE SER... –decía todavía sin creérselo– ¿¿VE...VEGETA??

VG : No puedes hacerlo, Kakarotto –le dijo seriamente– No puedes destruirla... no lo permitiré...

GK SSJ3 : ¿¿QUÉ??... –dijo totalmente confundido.

Bra se había cubierto para protegerse del mortal ataque, pero al ver que nada ocurrió, miró sorprendida hacia abajo y notó que su atacante al parecer estaba distraído con algo. Era la oportunidad que buscaba...

BR OHZARU : NO SÉ QUÉ DIABLOS OCURRIÓ –dijo cargando energía– PERO... ESTE MALNACIDO ME LAS VA A PAGAR TODAS JUNTAS... SE ENCUENTRA DISTRAÍDO.... ¡¡ES EL MOMENTO!! ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!

Goku se sobresaltó al sentir el aumento de energía, y al ser tomado por sorpresa no tuvo tiempo de evadir el ataque con el shunkanido. Trató de cubrirse, pero el ataque resultó ser demasiado fuerte para resistirlo...

GK SSJ3 : NO... ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!... ¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!! –gritó al sentir el ataque que lo lanzó varios cientos de metros lejos, hasta estrellarlo contra un grupo de edificios cercanos. Goku había quedado muy maltratado y también había dejado de ser SSJ3. Si no hubiera tratado hasta el último momento de detener el disparo, por la fuerza que llevaba hubiera destruido la Tierra... y al chocar contra Goku, perdió potencia...

Goku aún se encontraba consciente, pero débil, y vio con rabia que el ohzaru ya lo había ubicado y se le acercaba con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro y le dijo:

BR OHZARU : PERO... ¿A QUIÉN TENEMOS AQUÍ?.... –se burló– EL PODEROSO GUERRERO QUE AL PARECER DIJO QUE IBA A MATARME... ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?... ¡¡JAJAJA!!!... ¡¡AHORA TE VOY A HACER PAGAR POR TU INSOLENCIA, INSECTO!! –y terminando de decirlo, abrió sus enormes fauces dispuesto a rematarlo con un disparo.

Goku ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar algo, pero trató de cubrirse... y en eso... de la nada... un potente energy ha le atinó al ohzaru en su cabeza, a la altura de una de sus orejas, lugar muy sensible en cualquier ser vivo, que provocó que el ohzaru se cubriera la parte afectada y aullara a causa de un terrible zumbido en el cerebro que le provocó el ataque. Goku se encontraba muy débil, pero pudo sentir una voz y al mismo tiempo que lo levantaban en brazos mientras una conocida voz le hablaba...

????? : ¡¡Vamos, Kakarotto!!.... ¡¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!! –y colocándolo sobre su hombro, partió a toda velocidad mientras el ohzaru estaba distraído. Goku reconoció a su rescatador... era Vegeta... nadie más lo llamaría de esa manera.

Vegeta desapareció su presencia para que no los ubicaran, y siguió volando hasta casi llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. Una vez allí, descendió en la azotea de un edificio que aún se encontraba de pie y dejó a Goku en el suelo, que al parecer ya estaba empezando a recuperarse del ataque. Vegeta, sin prestarle mucha atención, fijó su vista en el horizonte... donde había dejado a su enemigo... luego dijo:

VG : Ella no tardará en recuperarse... –dijo preocupado– Mientras vemos qué hacer, debemos desaparecer nuestra presencia para que no nos encuentre...

GK : Vegeta... –escuchó la voz de Goku detrás de él, y al darse vuelta para ver lo que quería, recibió un tremendo puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó unos metros lejos del otro saiya que le gritó furioso– ¡¡¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!!!... ¡¡¿¿TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER??!!... ¡¡¡AL DETENER CON ESE ATAQUE MI KAMEHAMEHA, PERDÍ LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ACABAR CON ESE MONSTRUO!!!

Vegeta se incorporó limpiándose la sangre de su boca y mirando con furia a Goku... pero supuso que no era raro que reaccionara así después de lo ocurrido, él debía de encontrarse tremendamente confundido y tendría que explicarle de todas maneras lo que pasaba, así que mirándolo de frente le dijo con voz calmada:

VG : Antes que sigas gritándome... quiero que me respondas una pregunta...

GK : Qué te responda... ¿¿qué?? –dijo igual de molesto– La verdad que eres un tipo que me saca de quicio, Vegeta... haces cosas sin sentido y... todavía quieres hacerme preguntas... ¡¡Yo soy quien debería hacértelas!!... No soy tan tonto como crees...

VG : ¡¡¿¿VAS A CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ Y DEJARME HABLAR, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA??!! –dijo, también molestándose, pero pronto se calmó al observar la expresión, más que molesta, confundida, de su compañero– Dime una cosa... cuando ayudaste a Bulma y Trunks hace un rato... ¿no notaste que faltaba alguien?

GK : ¿¿Qué?? –dijo más confundido– ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿y eso a qué viene al caso?

VG : ¡¡SÓLO CONTÉSTAME!! –dijo un poco irritado– ¿Quién de mi familia que tú recuerdes faltaba o no estaba con ellos?

GK : Bueno... –se rascó la cabeza, pensando– creo que estaban todos... ah, no... espera.... creo que faltaba tu hija... Bra... ¡sí, a ella no la vi!... pero... ¿por qué quieres que sepa esto?

VG : Pues bien, Kakarotto... –respiró profundamente y luego continuó– Ese ohzaru... es Bra.

GK : ¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEE???? –dijo casi cayéndose de espaldas por la sorpresa, luego se levantó y dijo sonriendo nerviosamente– Ve...Vegeta... eso no puede ser... es una broma tuya... ¿cierto?

VG : ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE BROMEARÍA CON ALGO ASÍ, ESTÚPIDO?! –dijo ofuscado– ¡¿DE QUÉ ME SERVIRÍA HACERLO, EH?!

GK : Es que no puedo creerlo, Vegeta... e...es imposible...

VG : Si quieres creerlo o no... no me interesa... –dijo mirando hacia otro sitio.

GK : ¿Cómo pasó esto?... es decir... no me cabe en la cabeza...

VG : Proveniendo de ti, no me extraña... –dijo en son de burla y luego continuó– A Bra le creció una cola en la mañana, así de la nada, y a partir de ese momento empezaron los problemas...

GK : Pero... que yo recuerde, sólo cuando somos niños nos sale cola... además, Trunks me dijo que era una antigua enemiga tuya que quería vengarse...

VG : Él no conoce la verdad de la historia... pero parte de lo que te dijo es cierto... –mientras lo decía, comenzó a caminar– el nombre de esa saiyajin es Nyaar... hace mucho tiempo luché con ella y pude destruirla... pero no sé cómo diablos pudo regresar del otro mundo y se metió dentro del cuerpo de mi hija, tomando el control de ella totalmente y a partir de ese momento he tenido una brutal pelea con ella, que al ser mitad saiya tiene increíbles poderes, y ahora, de esa forma de ohzaru, es aún más fuerte...

GK : La verdad que lo que te pasó es increíble, Vegeta... –dijo comprendiendo– Ahora comienzo a entender todo... cuando te vi peleando con ella, me parecía muy extraño que no usaras toda tu fuerza, porque tú podías superar esos niveles de poder sin dificultad, creo... ya sé por qué no lo hiciste...

VG : Y lo peor de todo es que sus poderes han ido en aumento conforme avanzaba la pelea... es un problema...

GK : Oye, Vegeta... se me ocurre algo... dices que esa saiyajin está en su cuerpo... ¿qué tal si la matamos entre los dos y luego usamos las Esferas del...?

VG : ...Dragón para revivirla? –le cortó– No, eso no servirá de nada... tú no lo sabes, pero... a pesar de que la matemos, si usamos las esferas como dices, esa maldita de Nyaar regresará en el lugar de Bra, porque dice que el cuerpo la identificará a ella como la dueña y Bra se perderá para siempre... lo ha planeado todo muy bien... demonios...

GK : Caray... eso lo complica todo... pero tal vez podríamos al menos cortarle la cola. Intenté hacerlo cuando luché con ella, pero para mala suerte mía pudo desintegrar mi kienzan con un disparo... pero si yo la distraigo y tú le cortaras la cola, no fallaríamos y...

VG : ¿...y después qué?... ¿Qué harías después, Kakarotto? –dijo frunciendo el ceño– ¿De qué nos serviría hacerlo si de todas maneras Nyaar seguirá dentro de ella?... ella no va a dejar el cuerpo de Bra de ninguna manera... –y suspirando fijó la vista en el suelo– Por lo menos... de la forma que está de ohzaru... puedo tratar de imaginarme que no es mi Bra...

GK : Cielos, Vegeta... –dijo sorprendido por el comentario del príncipe de los saiyas– No tenía idea que te sintieras así... me imagino que esto debe de ser muy difícil para ti...

VG : ¡Bah!... –dijo mirándolo molesto– ¡¡Tú no tienes idea de nada y no vuelvas a hacerme esos estúpidos comentarios sobre cómo me siento, porque harás que me enfade aún más!! –y diciéndolo, caminó hacia el otro extremo del edificio hacia una corniza.

GK : "Te equivocas, Vegeta..." –dijo pensando– "yo también sé lo que se siente pelear contra alguien sabiendo que no es la persona que conoces o incluso eres tú mismo... recuerdo cuando estaba en Namekusei y peleé contra el capitán Ginyu que estaba dentro de mi cuerpo... se siente muy extraño pelear contigo mismo... y a la vez... desagradable..."

Tanto Goku como Vegeta estuvieron un buen rato en silencio. Esta nueva situación complicaba todo y ponía trabas a todos los planes que se les ocurrían. Finalmente, Vegeta decidió hablar...

VG : Hasta este momento... lo único que he tratado de hacer es que Bra vuelva a tomar el control de su cuerpo...

GK : ¿Qué dijiste? –dijo extrañado– Pero... ¿no dijiste que esa saiyajin había tomado por completo el control de la niña?

VG : ¡No me creas si no quieres!... pero yo sé lo que digo... –dijo cruzando los brazos– Bra aún está dentro de ella y sé que puede volver a tomar el control de la situación...

GK : La verdad, Vegeta... se me hace muy difícil entenderte... –dijo con una expresión confusa, típica de Goku– ¿quieres repetírmelo de nuevo?

VG : "Para qué me esfuerzo en explicárselo, si con el cerebro que tiene, este idiota no lo va a entender nunca, pero en fin..." –pensaba tratando de darse paciencia– escúchame y haz que tu cerebro funcione: Bra aún está dentro de su cuerpo... puedo saberlo porque ha tenido una serie de despertares dentro de sí misma, tratando de tomar el control de la situación... en uno de esos casi lo logra y... me pidió que la eliminara... –dijo bajando la cabeza– ...estoy seguro de que ha tenido otros, pero al parecer Nyaar es más fuerte en su interior...

GK : Uhmm... a ver... déjame ver si te entendí bien... lo que tú quieres es que Bra vuelva a ser la que era antes... y para eso ella tiene que ser más fuerte que la otra saiya... ¿cierto?

VG : Kakarotto... ¡¡pensaste!!... ¡ahora sí que ya lo he visto todo!... –dijo en tono sarcástico.

GK : Ya... ¡¡No seas gracioso, Vegeta!! –dijo molestándose.– Pero si eso es cierto... dime... ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

VG : Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber... fuera de eso no podemos hacer nada más...

GK : Pienso que deberíamos regresar hacia donde se encuentra Bra... de seguro que debe de estar muy enojada por lo que le hiciste y continuará destruyendo la ciudad y matando a gente inocente si no la detenemos... –luego de decirlo comenzó a levitar y le dijo a Vegeta– ¡Vamos, Vegeta!... te ayudaré... pondremos en marcha tu plan... ¿qué dices?

VG : Umph... –hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras levitaba junto a Goku– De acuerdo... aunque no creas que me agrada trabajar contigo... ¡y que eso te quede claro!

Goku sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero y partieron hacia donde se encontraba Bra en su forma de ohzaru. Se movían lentamente, conteniendo su ki para que ella no los detectara. Al llegar al lugar de la pelea, no encontraron nada y el ohzaru tampoco se encontraba...

GK : Qué desastre... –dijo preocupado mientras aterrizaban en el suelo– casi no queda nada de las construcciones y... muchos civiles han muerto... –dijo tristemente al ver algunos cuerpos desperdigados por los alrededores. Vegeta comenzó a caminar entre los escombros mientras murmuraba:

VG : Qué extraño.... ¿a dónde se habrá ido?... no puedo sentir su presencia por ninguna parte... –de pronto su atención se centró en una muñeca rota entre los escombros, la tomó y pensó con tristeza: "Bra...", pero al escuchar los pasos de Goku acercándose, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y arrojó la muñeca a un lado... sentía que estaba dando signos de debilidad y no quería aparentar eso delante del otro saiya.

GK : Parece que no está... todo está muy tranquilo... ¿crees que se halla ido de la ciudad? –preguntó extrañado.

VG : No... no lo creo... ella no va a parar hasta encontrarme... lo sé... –de pronto calló al sentir algo– Kakarotto... ¿oíste eso?

GK : ¿Oír qué...?

Casi al instante, Goku también calló al escuchar algo extraño y se puso alerta al igual que Vegeta, y de pronto... del suelo... emergieron dos peludas y gigantescas manos que sin darles tiempo a nada aprisionaron a los saiyas al mismo tiempo que comenzaron a debatirse para tratar de librarse...

GK : ARGGG... ¿¿QUÉ ES ESTO?? –gritó al sentir que la mano lo estrujaba.

VG : ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! –dijo en la misma situación– ¡¡HEMOS CAÍDO EN UNA TRAMPA!!... ¡¡MIERDA!!... ¡¿CÓMO NO ME DI CUENTA?!

Debajo de ellos se escuchó una carcajada y de golpe emergió Bra, que mirando con una siniestra sonrisa a sus presas, dijo:

BR OHZARU : ¡¡YO SABÍA QUE IBAN A REGRESAR, RENACUAJOS!! –dijo mostrando sus colmillos– ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ ESPERARLOS OCULTA BAJO EL SUELO EN UN AGUJERO QUE CAVÉ... SÓLO QUE NO PENSABA QUE CAERÍAN TAN RÁPIDAMENTE EN MIS GARRAS... ¡¡LES ASEGURO QUE A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO LA PALABRA DOLOR TENDRÁ UN IMPORTANTE SIGNIFICADO CON RESPECTO A USTEDES!!... ¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!

_La situación se ha tornado inesperadamente difícil tanto para Goku, ahora que sabe la verdad, como para Vegeta... ¿Podrán escapar de las manos de Bra ohzaru?... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo..._


	21. Una nueva esperanza

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 21: "Una nueva esperanza"**

_Astutamente, Bra se las ingenió para capturar a nuestros amigos sin que ellos lo sospecharan... ahora... ¿Cómo escaparán?_

Bra contemplaba satisfecha a sus presas que trataban de soltarse de sus garras sin ningún éxito y dijo burlándose:

BR OHZARU : ¿QUÉ LES OCURRE, BRAVOS SAIYAJINS?... ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE SENTIRSE ATRAPADOS COMO SARDINAS ENLATADAS?... ESTA VEZ NO DEJARÉ QUE SE BURLEN DE MI COMO LA VEZ ANTERIOR... ¡¡Y QUE ESO SE LES META EN LA CABEZA!!

VG : ¡¡DEMONIOS!! –gritó molesto– ¡¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA, KAKAROTTO!!... ¡¡¡PERO TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARÁS!!!... GRRRR

GK : ¡¡¡OYE!!!... ¿¿POR QUE MÍA?? –gritó en el mismo tono.

VG : ¡¡POR LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE ATERRIZAR EN EL SUELO!!... ¡¡A VECES ME PREGUNTO SI EN REALIDAD TIENES CEREBRO FUNCIONAL!!

GK : EN PRIMER LUGAR... YO NUNCA TE DIJE PARA QUE ATERRIZARAS CONMIGO... ¡¡TÚ ME SEGUISTE PORQUE QUISISTE, ASI QUE NO ME ECHES LA CULPA, VEGETA!!

VG : ¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL, ANTES DE QUE ME ENFADE DE VERDAD!!!... ¡¡AHHHH!! –gritó más fuerte al sentir que lo apretaban con más fuerza.

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¡YA CÁLLENSE USTEDES DOS!!!... QUE NO ME DEJAN PENSAR EN LA MANERA MÁS DIVERTIDA DE MATARLOS...

VG : ¡¡¡TÚ ERES LA QUE DEBERÍA CERRAR LA BOCA, ZORRA INSOLENTE!!! –le gritó furioso.

BR OHZARU : REALMENTE ESTÁS HACIENDO QUE ME DECIDA A EMPEZAR CONTIGO, VEGETA... –luego dijo extrañada– OYE... ¡¡UN MOMENTO!!... AHORA QUE LO RECUERDO, TÚ ESTABAS AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE VI... Y AHORA ESTÁS COMO SI NADA... Y CON LOS HUESOS ENTEROS... ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?

VG : No tengo porqué responderte... –dijo volteando la cara.

GK : Se recuperó gracias a las semillas del ermitaño... –intervino Goku– ...y no creas que podrás con nosotros...

VG : ¡¡CÁLLATE, KAKAROTTO!! –lo interrumpió.

GK : Ehhh... jeje... –sonrió nerviosamente y dirigiéndose al ohzaru le dijo– Escucha... ¿Bra?... o... ¿cómo te llamas?... no me acuerdo.. ¡ah, sí!... Nyaar... verás... no puedes matarnos porque... somos tus amigos... ¿me escuchas, Bra?... soy Son Goku... te conozco desde que eras pequeñita... y a mi lado está Vegeta... tu papá que te quiere mucho y... te conoce mucho antes que yo... es decir... ¿nos recuerdas?... ¿no es verdad?

VG : Kakarotto... –dijo Vegeta mirándolo de una manera que casi podría fulminarlo con los ojos y con la cara muy roja– ¡¡¿¿Qué... diablos... estás.. DICIENDO??!!

GK : Pero... Vegeta... ¿no me dijiste acaso que Bra estaba dentro de la otra saiya y que teníamos que hacerla entrar en razón? –preguntó inocentemente– ¿No crees que hablándole de esta manera puede funcionar?

VG : "Argg... qué sujeto para más imbécil... preferiría que Nyaar me aplastara antes que seguir escuchando sus estupideces..." –pero en la situación en la que se encontraban trató de calmarse– Kakarotto... mejor no digas nada... ¡¡¡ANTES DE QUE SE ME ACABE LA PACIENCIA Y TERMINE DE MATARTE PERSONALMENTE!!!

Goku tragó saliva al escucharlo aún sin comprender la respuesta tan brusca que le había dado su compañero que se encontraba muy irritado. Mientras tanto, Bra los miraba confundida por la extraña discusión que había presenciado. Miró a Goku, aguzando la mirada y preguntó:

BR OHZARU : OYE, MOSCO... –dijo acercando su cara a Goku– ¿ACASO NO TE HE VISTO EN ALGUNA PARTE?... PORQUE ME PARECES EXTRAÑAMENTE CONOCIDO...

GK : ¿¿Ah, sí??... pues qué raro, porque yo siempre recuerdo una cara... en especial una tan fea... –luego se corrigió asustado ante la mirada furiosa del ohzaru– ¡¡¡NO, NO, NO!!!... ESTE... QUIERO DECIR... YO NUNCA OLVIDARÍA A ALGUIEN TAN GRANDE Y TAN PELUDO... NO... ES DECIR...

VG : ¡¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ANIMAL!!! –gritó Vegeta al borde de un colapso nervioso– ¡¡Y tú, Nyaar... es imposible que le conozcas!!... –dijo dirigiéndose al ohzaru– Su nombre es Kakarotto y es hijo de un soldado de clase baja llamado Barduck. ¡¡Y por si no lo sabías... déjame decirte que él fue quien derrotó al maldito de Freezer, humillándolo y dejando su orgullo aplastado contra el suelo hace mucho tiempo!!

BR OHZARU : AHH... CON RAZÓN ME PARECIA CONOCIDO... ESTE INSECTO ES MUY PARECIDO A ESE SOLDADO MENOR QUE MENCIONASTE... YO LO CONOCÍA DE VISTA... UHMM... ALGO RECUERDO QUE DIJISTE QUE ÉSTE INFELIZ FUE EL QUE MATÓ AL SR. FREEZER... QUÉ INTERESANTE... –luego los miró de frente y comenzó a apretar ligeramente a los saiyas mientras les decía– ENTONCES... ¡¡QUÉ SUERTE LA MÍA!!... MATARÉ DOS PAJAROS DE UN TIRO... PRIMERO ME VENGARÉ DE TI POR LO QUE ME HICISTE, PRÍNCIPE... Y DESPUÉS... ¡¡VENGARÉ LA MUERTE DEL GRAN FREEZER MATANDO AL OTRO INSECTO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!!

Luego de decirlo, volvió a apretar más fuerte a los saiyas haciendo que gritaran de dolor, para luego chocar sus cabezas contra ellos mismos de un golpe, y estrellarlos contra unas construcciones cercanas con un fuerte estruendo. Trataron de convertirse en super saiyas, pero a pesar de eso el ohzaru no les dio tiempo y volvió a aprisionarlos en sus manos. Parecía un gato jugando con sus presas antes de acabarlas...

GK SSJ : No hubieras mencionado lo de Freezer, Vegeta... ayayay... eso parece que la enfureció más... ¿¿no se te ocurre otra idea más??

VG SSJ : ¡¡Deja de hablarme en ese tono sarcástico!!... –dijo igual de lastimado– estoy pensando... estoy pensando...

BR OHZARU : TAL PARECE QUE TODAVÍA TIENEN GANAS DE JUGAR... MUY BIEN... ¡¡PRUEBEN ESTO!! –dijo malvadamente.

Y terminando de decirlo, con un rugido lanzó dos puñetazos sin soltar a los saiyas contra un edificio, con la intención de dejarlos incrustados en la piedra, pero en eso...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡NOO!!... ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!... ¡¡¡ARGGGG!!! –gritó de repente el ohzaru, agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación y soltando a sus presas, que a pesar que haber terminado muy golpeadas y estampadas contra la roca, aún estaban concientes...

GK : Ayyy... demonios... ¡¡qué golpe!!... –dijo sobándose la cabeza y luego de echarle un vistazo a su compañero escuchó los gruñidos de dolor del ohzaru y dijo sin comprender– ¿Ehh?... pero... ¿qué le pasa?

BR OHZARU : ¡NO!... ¡¡¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!!!... ¡¡PAPÁAA!!... ARGGGGG... –se decía el ohzaru a sí mismo mientras se debatía y caminaba a ciegas, destruyendo todo.

GK : ¿Qué?... ¿Papá?... no entiendo... ¿qué quiso decir con eso? –dijo todavía más confundido.

VG : Te lo dije, Kakarotto... –dijo Vegeta al mismo tiempo que se libraba de la roca que lo aprisionaba, llamando la atención de Goku– ...ella aún se encuentra dentro de su cuerpo... ¡¡míralo tú mismo!!... Bra trata de recuperar el control de sí misma... pero... tal parece que le es muy difícil...

Y tal como Vegeta lo suponía, Nyaar recuperó rápidamente el control de su cuerpo y miró agresivamente a los saiyas que al ver esto se pusieron en guardia nuevamente...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡NO CREAN QUE PUEDO CAER TAN FÁCILMENTE EN UN JUEGO MENTAL, INSECTOS!! –rugió y luego sonrió– ¡¡Y LES ASEGURO QUE ESTA MOCOSA YA PASÓ A MEJOR VIDA DESPUÉS DE HACERME ESTO!!... ¡¡ARRRGGG!!

VG : ¡¡¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE, MISERABLE??!! –gritó ofuscado transformándose nuevamente en ssj, dispuesto a lanzarse contra el ohzaru, pero Goku, tomándolo del brazo lo detuvo y le dijo:

GK : ¡¡¡DEJEMOS ESO PARA DESPUÉS, VEGETA!!!... –dijo tocándose la frente – ¡¡NO PODEMOS PELEAR CON ELLA AHORA, TENEMOS QUE HACER UN PLAN!!

Sus palabras sorprendieron tanto a Vegeta, que no pudo decir nada, ni tuvo tiempo de hacerlo... porque en un instante desaparecieron con la técnica de Goku hacia otro lugar, lejos de su atacante que aún no se recuperaba de la sacudida que acababa de sufrir...

Mientras tanto... los saiyas aterrirraron al pie de un edificio destruido y contuvieron su ki para que no los detectara el ohzaru al recuperarse. Vegeta aún seguía ofuscado por la reacción de Goku, pero lo que hizo en el fondo estuvo bien, porque su nivel de combate en ese momento no era lo suficientemente alto como para enfrentarse al ohzaru... pero de todas maneras le daba rabia. Goku finalmente habló:

GK : Lamento haber dudado de tus palabras, Vegeta... –dijo disculpándose.

VG : Como si tus disculpas fueran muy importantes... –dijo, dándole la espalda.

GK : Eee...es increíble... realmente pude sentir la presencia de Bra por un instante, que bastó para alejar a la otra saiya de nosotros... y justo a tiempo... –pero al ver que Vegeta no le respondía, continuó– Tal parece que al vernos a ambos en peligro... la hicimos reaccionar... o tal vez lo que le dije... ¿no lo crees?

VG : ...grrr...uhmp... –lo miró de mala manera, pero al final le respondió– Eso es lo que trato de buscar... que Bra recupere el control, pero como están las cosas, eso va a ser demasiado largo y complicado... y no sé si ella resista...

GK : Oye... mira... las cosas no se ven bien como tú dices... pero si quieres, aún nos queda cortarle la cola para que ya no sea tan peligrosa y... bueno... jeje... si pones un poco de imaginación y cierras los ojos... ya no pensarás que es tu hija... yyy... podrías... ¿luchar? –dijo de nuevo inocentemente, a lo que Vegeta comenzó a tronarse los dedos tratando de conservar la calma...

VG : Ya olvidaste lo que te dije antes... ¿¿no, Kakarotto?? –dijo muy molesto– ¡¡¡Y SI NO QUIERES QUE TE LO RECUERDE, MÁS TE VALE QUE NO ME SIGAS PROVOCANDO CON TUS PAYASADAS!!!

GK : Ya, está bien... –dijo retrocediendo ante la amenaza de Vegeta– ...de acuerdo... no te enfades, que no es bueno para tu salud porque...

En eso, Goku repentinamente calló al escuchar una voz que lo llamaba desde su corazón...

????? : Goku... Goku... –repetía la voz– ¿Me oyes?... ¡¡Goku!!

GK : ¿¿Ehh??... ¿quién es?... –dijo volteando a ambos lados y extrañando a Vegeta con su comportamiento– ¡¡Espera un momento!!... sólo alguien se comunica así conmigo... a ver... –pensó unos momentos– ¿¿Kaioosama??... ¿Eres tú?

KA : ¡¡CLARO QUE SOY YO, ALUMNO INGRATO!!... ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME RECONOZCAS?! –dijo el maestro de artes marciales desde el otro mundo.

GK : Bueno... es que... jejeje... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo visité... –dijo con una mano en la cabeza.

Desde su recientemente reconstruido pequeño planeta sobre el camino de la serpiente, el antiguo maestro de Goku, Kaioosama, volvió a responder todavía enfadado, mientras su mono mascota hacía malabares alrededor suyo...

KA : ¡¡Eso no es excusa para no identificarme!!... estoy muy ofendido contigo...

GK : No se ponga así de resentido, maestro... mire que me atrapó en mal momento...

VG : ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Kakarotto? –dijo Vegeta al ver hablar solo a Goku.

GK : No, nada... es sólo Kaioosama que se comunicó telepáticamente conmigo... –dijo mirándolo, a lo que Vegeta respondió:

VG : ¿Ahora qué quiere ese gordo inútil? –dijo fastidiado– ¡¡Lo más seguro es que quiera contarte otro de sus estúpidos chistes!!

GK : No... espera... ¿Kaioosama?... ¿está por ahí?... Verá, no se ofenda, pero... en estos momentos estamos un poco ocupados... en realidad... tenemos un gran problema... por no decir enorme...

KA : No tienes que decirme nada, Goku... ¡¡y dile a ese Vegeta que no me falte al respeto!! –dijo cortándole al escuchar el anterior comentario de Vegeta– ¡¡Ya sé lo que está pasando en estos momentos en la Tierra!!

GK : ¿¿Qué??... ¿Y cómo lo supo, maestro? –dijo sorprendido.

KA : No te olvides que soy un personaje muy importante y conozco muy bien mi territorio... –luego pausó– ...a decir verdad... me enteré por Enmadaiosama, que me contó la situación.

GK : ¿Y acaso sabes cómo ocurrió?... o más directamente... ¿qué podemos hacer ante esto? –continuó hablando mientras Vegeta lo observaba.

KA : En realidad... por lo poco que me contó Enma... dijo que ocurrió un pequeño accidente en el otro mundo con relación al infierno. Tal parece que hubo una falla en la máquina purificadora de almas... pero no te preocupes, que no fue nada grave como la vez anterior, y pudo repararse a tiempo... pero lo que no sé... es cómo dio origen a una fisura entre ambos mundos y algunas almas que estaban por las inmediaciones lograron escapar al mundo de los vivos... pero cuando repararon la máquina, ellas fueron devueltas al infierno...

GK : Pero, maestro Kaito... –le cortó– me parece que se han equivocado al contar las almas faltantes, porque algunas siguen aquí, como esa saiyajin...

KA : ¡¡Déjame terminar de hablar, maleducado!! –dijo molesto– ...todas las almas fueron devueltas... excepto las que están dentro de un cuerpo... me dejo explicar... las que han tomado posesión de otro ser vivo... como el caso de la saiyajin que tú dices, que fue la única que pudo hacerlo... y en esas circunstancias... no se puede hacer nada que provenga de las manos del juez supremo... porque él no puede sacarlas de esos cuerpos a menos que mueran los dueños originales y eso los obligaría a salir de esos cuerpos... y al estar libres, podrán der devueltas al infierno y...

GK : Maestro... escuche... –volvió a cortarle– Vegeta y yo también pensamos en matarla, pero si la quisiéramos revivir con las esferas del dragón, dice que no funcionará porque...

KA : GRRR... ¡¡¿¿ME VAS A DEJAR TERMINAR DE HABLAR, SÍ O NO??!! –gritó irritado– ¡¡También estoy enterado de eso!!... y una cosa más... si la reviven, Enmadaiosama dice que el alma de esa niña llamada Bra se perderá para siempre... ¡¡en el limbo!!... y de allí nunca podrá regresar... en cambio, esa saiya llamada Nyaar volverá al mundo de los vivos y se quedará con el cuerpo de la niña...

GK : ¡¡Oh, no!! –dijo asustado– ¡¡Eso es terrible!!... ¡Maestro Kaito!... ¡¿está seguro que no se puede hacer nada?!

VG : ¿Qué te está diciendo, Kakarotto?... ¡¡Habla!!... ¡¡no te lo quedes para ti solo!!... –dijo Vegeta algo confundido por la reacción de Goku, porque él no era capaz de escuchar la conversación de ambos.

GK : Dice que no pueden llevar de vuelta a esa saiyajin al otro mundo, a menos que salga del cuerpo de Bra, y como tú dijiste... si la matamos, perdemos a Bra para siempre... y no pueden hacer nada desde el otro mundo... –y mirándolo de frente le dijo suspirando– Lo siento, Vegeta...

Vegeta volteó la cabeza hacia un lado con una expresión de amargura y dolor en su rostro. Respiró profundamente y, dándole la espalda, se alejó unos pasos de Goku, quien, al ver el sufrimiento de su compañero, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Esto no era justo... no era justo para nadie... menos para Bra, una alegre jovencita que no merecía esto... no merecía morir. Pensaba en todo lo que tuvo que soportar Vegeta, con la esperanza de que su hija volviera a la normalidad y que ahora le era muy duro resignarse a perderla de esa manera tan cruel por culpa de un espíritu loco en busca de venganza... esto no podía acabar así...

Frunciendo el ceño con una expresión decidida en su rostro, Goku colocó sus dedos en su frente y volvió a llamar a Kaioosama mentalmente...

GK : Kaioosama.... ¡¡CONTÉSTEME POR FAVOR, MAESTRO KAIOOSAMA!!... ¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE ACABAR ASÍ!!...¡¡TIENE QUE HABER ALGO QUE NOSOTROS PODAMOS HACER PARA AYUDARLA!!

KA : Goku... sé como te sientes... –dijo al escuchar su llamado– Pero, trata de entender... si esto estuviera en mis manos, lo haría, pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacer nada...

GK : Maestro... ¡¡piense, por favor!!... se lo suplico... ¡tiene que haber alguna manera!... ¡¡estoy seguro que algo puede hacerse!!

Kaioosama se quedó pensativo un largo rato ante la petición de Goku... le asombraba su gran determinación. Así que luego de caminar un rato, respondió:

KA : A decir verdad, Goku... ahora que lo pienso... sí existe una forma de ayudarla... la ÚNICA que puede haber y... eso no está en manos de ninguno de nosotros... –dijo con algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

GK : ¿¿Ehhh??

_¿Qué quiso decir Kaioosama con esas palabras?... ¿Acaso habrá alguna esperanza de salvar a Bra?_


	22. Poderes mentales

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 22: "Poderes mentales"**

_Goku se había quedado muy sorprendido ante el comentario de Kaioosama de que era posible ayudar a Bra..._

Goku, aún sin comprender, volvió a preguntar a Kaioosama mentalmente...

GK : ¿De qué está hablando, maestro?... Dice que existe una manera de ayudar a Bra, pero... ¿que no depende de nosotros?... ¿cómo es eso? –dijo extrañado.

KA : Escúchame con atención, Goku... la única manera de derrotar a esa saiyajin... es desde DENTRO de donde se encuentra...

GK : ¿¿Qué?? –dijo aún más confundido– ¿¿Desde dentro??... Y... ¿¿cómo lo haremos??

KA : ¡¡Nadie de nosotros va a hacer nada!!!... ¡¡Y DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME CUANDO HABLO!! –gritó molestándose nuevamente– En otras palabras... lo que trato de decirte es que la única que puede derrotar a Nyaar... es la hija de Vegeta...

GK : ¿¿¿QUÉEE??? –gritó sin creérselo– ¡¡¿¿TE REFIERES A BRA??!!

KA : Exactamente... ella es la única que puede derrotarla... y al mismo tiempo salvarse... no queda otra solución.

GK : Pe...pero... no lo entiendo... si ella es la única que puede vencer a la saiyajin, entonces no estoy muy seguro de que pueda lograrlo, porque antes, cuando estabamos luchando con ella, al parecer trató de tomar el control... pero Nyaar la dominó enseguida como si fuera una molestia pasajera...

KA : Sí, ya me había dado cuenta de eso... pero como Vegeta te comentara anteriormente, esa niña aún se encuentra consciente dentro de su cuerpo y sabe todo lo que la saiyajin la obliga a hacer... y esos despertares, como los llama Vegeta, son manifestaciones de Bra por tratar de luchar contra su enemigo interior, pero tal parece que es muy poderoso para ella...

GK : Y entonces... –preguntó preocupado– ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?... digo... si dices que es muy poderosa para Bra... no creo que pueda con ella...

Kaioosama se quedó nuevamente pensativo un largo rato ante este nuevo problema y, cuando iba a contestarle, Goku se le adelantó:

GK : Se me ocurre una idea, Kaioosama... pero no estoy seguro de que funcione...

KA : ¿¿UNA IDEA??... ¿¿A TI???... ¡¡¡JUAJAAAA!!!... ¡¡ÉSE SÍ QUE ES UN BUEN CHISTE, GOKU!!... ¡¡JAJAJA!!... ¡¡TÚ!!... ¡¡¡TENIENDO UNA IDEA!!!... ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! –se rió a carcajada limpia.

GK : ¡¡¡YA, MAESTRO!!!... ¡¡¡PARE DE REÍRSE QUE NO ESTOY BROMEANDO!!! –gritó rojo de cólera– ¡¡¿¿VA A ESCUCHARME, Sí O NO??!!

KA : Está bien... jijiji... discúlpame... –y calmándose, preguntó– ¿Qué es lo que se te ha ocurrido?

GK : Bueno... usted dijo que Bra está consciente dentro de su cuerpo, ¿no?... Kaioosama... ¿Crees que sería posible comunicarse mentalmente con ella desde aquí?

KA : ¿Cómo dices? –dijo prestando atención.

GK : Sí, es decir... tal vez yo podría hacerlo con mis poderes mentales, y si me escucha... quizás podría hacerla reaccionar... no es que sea mi opinión, pero yo pienso que Bra tiene un gran potencial de pelea, por ser la hija de Vegeta, y si me escucha, sus poderes podrían despertar... igual que la vez en que los poderes ocultos de Gohan despertaron durante la batalla con Cell, ¿no lo recuerda? –dijo entusiasmado.

KA : Sí... ¡¡SÍ!!... ¡¡ES UNA GRAN IDEA, GOKU!! –dijo contento– Pero antes de eso, tengo que decirte que...

GK : ¡¡¡Muy bien, Kaioosama!!! –dijo cortándole y disponiéndose a partir– ¡¡Entonces lo voy a poner en práctica!!... ¡¡me comunicaré contigo después!!

KA : ¡¡NO!!... ¡¡GOKU!!... ¡¡ESPERA!! –le gritó angustiado.

Sin darle tiempo a Kaioosama de responder nada, Goku levantó vuelo y le gritó a Vegeta que se encontraba parado en unos escombros cercanos:

GK : ¡¡Vamos, Vegeta!! –dijo alegremente mientras se alejaba con dirección al lugar de su anterior pelea con el ohzaru– ¡¡Hablé con Kaioosama y me dijo que sí hay posibilidades de salvar a Bra!!

VG : ¡¡¿¿De qué estás hablando??!! –dijo saliendo del trance en que se encontraba– ¿¿Lo dices en serio, Kakarotto??

GK : ¡¡Sí!!... ¡¡ven, hay que darnos prisa!! –dijo, acelerando su vuelo.

Vegeta, sin entenderlo muy bien, también levantó vuelo y cuando se colocó a la altura de Goku, le preguntó extrañado:

VG : ¡¡Vamos, habla!! –le dijo muy serio– ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

GK : Kaioosama me dijo que es posible comunicarme mentalmente con la pequeña... y eso es lo que voy a hacer en este momento...

VG : ¿Estás seguro de eso? –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

GK : Claro. Aunque Kaioosama iba a darme más recomendaciones, pero creo que ya sé lo suficiente como para actuar... es una lástima que no puedas comunicarte mentalmente, sería mejor si le hablaras tú.

VG : mmm... umph... –dijo no muy convencido.

GK : ¿Puedes sentir la presencia de Bra, Vegeta? –dijo deteniéndose en seco, al igual que su compañero.

VG : Sí, no está muy lejos de aquí... al otro extremo de la ciudad, me parece... –dijo apuntando hacia esa dirección.

GK : ¡¡Oh, no!! –dijo preocupado– En esa zona todavía hay muchos civiles que podrían resultar muertos si ese ohzaru comienza a destruir todo... Bien, entonces vamos... ¡¡no podemos perder el tiempo!!

Mientras los dos saiyas volaban en dirección del ki del monstruo, éste había llegado a una zona residencial de la ciudad y la gente gritaba aterrada huyendo por sus vidas, mientras el ohzaru se divertía destruyendo cualquier construcción que encontrara de pie. En una de ésas, pescó a una persona que salía huyendo de un edificio en su mano, y lo levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos mientras murmuraba:

BR OHZARU : QUÉ PATÉTICOS RESULTARON SER LOS HUMANOS... –dijo entrecerrando los ojos ante su asustada víctima– NI SIQUIERA MERECEN QUE SE LES MATE DIGNAMENTE... PERO, EN FIN...

Y tomando entre sus dos manos a su presa, la partió por la mitad, como si partiera una hogaza de pan, para luego llevarse un pedazo a sus fauces y arrojando el otro al suelo en medio de muchas personas que se horrorizaron ante el macabro espectáculo y del resto mortal ensangrentado.

BR OHZARU : ¡¡AGG!! –dijo escupiendo uno de los pedazos del humano que se había tragado– SI AL MENOS TUVIERAN MEJOR SABOR, NO ME MOLESTARÍA USARLOS DE ALIMENTO... PERO NI PARA ESO SIRVEN... BUENO, HASTA QUE ESOS ESTÚPIDOS SAIYAJINS SE DIGNEN A APARECER, VA A PASAR UN BUEN RATO... ASÍ QUE APROVECHARÉ ESE RATO EN MATAR A TODOS LOS HUMANOS DE ESTE PLANETA... ¡¡Y EMPEZARÉ PULVERIZANDO ESTA CIUDAD!!

Y terminando de decirlo, comenzó a lanzar disparos de energía de largo alcance hacia todo el perímetro de la ciudad, sin dejar nada en pie. Estaba tan entretenida en esto, que no se percató que Goku y Vegeta habían aterrizado en el techo de un edificio detrás de ella...

GK : Maldita... esto ya ha sido demasiado, pero pronto acabará... –y colocando sus dedos en su frente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, ante la mirada de Vegeta, que irradiaba inseguridad...

VG : ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, Kakarotto?... Mira que estamos muy cerca de ella, y si fallas...

GK : ¡¡Claro que sé lo que hago, Vegeta!!... ¡¡Y te pediré por favor que guardes silencio, que no me dejas concentrarme!! –le dijo sin abrir los ojos...

VG : grrr... kkk... –murmuró apretando los dientes de cólera, pero hizo como se le decía y fijó su atención en el ohzaru, que sólo se encontraba a 50 metros de donde estaban ellos...

GK : "Bra... Bra... ¿puedes escucharme?" –trataba de comunicarse mentalmente– "Soy yo... Son Goku... y he venido a ayudarte"

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, el ohzaru paró las orejas y dejó de atacar. Lentamente se dio vuelta al sentir la energía de Goku al llamarla mentalmente, y al percatarse de la presencia de los dos saiyas entrecerró los ojos, gruñendo levemente...

VG : Esto no me está gustando nada... –murmuró Vegeta al notar que el ohzaru los estaba mirando, al parecer sin buenas intenciones, y al verlo mostrar sus colmillos, Vegeta se alarmó– ¡¡¡Kakarotto!!!... –lo llamó sacudiéndolo, pero al parecer sin efecto– ¡¡¡Sal del trance y mira hacia el frente!!!

GK : "Bra... ¡¡vamos, contéstame!!... sé que estás allí... déjame ayudarte..." –dijo totalmente concentrado y sin prestar atención a Vegeta.

BR OHZARU : ¡¡TÚ NO VAS A AYUDARME EN NADA, INSECTO!!... ¡¡PERO YO PUEDO AYUDARTE A LLEGAR AL INFIERNO!!! –y abriendo sus fauces, le lanzó una potente ráfaga de energía.

VG : ¡¡QUÍTATE DE ALLÍ, IMBÉCIL!!! –gritó Vegeta, lanzándose contra Goku y empujándolo, saliendo ambos de la línea de fuego justo en el último instante, pero la onda expansiva los atrapó, arrojándolos varios metros lejos de la explosión.

Vegeta había conseguido detener a Goku antes de que chocara contra el suelo, quien, al estar concentrado, estaba indefenso a cualquier tipo de ataque y había quedado en una especie de conmoción, como si estuviera desmayado. Vegeta desapareció su ki y con Goku a cuestas se alejó rápidamente. Se percató de un sótano que era usado como estacionamiento en un edificio cercano y se introdujo en él, ocultándose en el nivel más bajo y rogando que el ohzaru no lo hubiera detectado. Esperó unos instantes, hasta que escuchó los estruendosos pasos del monstruo alejándose, y respiró aliviado. Luego, volteó hacia donde había dejado tirado a Goku y dijo furioso:

VG : ¡¡No sé por qué diablos me molesté en salvar a este idiota!! –dijo cruzando los brazos– ¡¡Ya sabía que no podía confiar en él ni en sus ideas!!... ¡¡KAKAROTTO, LEVÁNTATE!! –le gritó pateándolo sin usar mucha fuerza, pero con la suficiente como para hacerlo reaccionar...

GK : ¡¡Ayy!! ¿Qué pasó? –dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente y tratando de ubicar el lugar en donde estaban.

VG : ¡¡¿¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntármelo??!! –le dijo levantándolo de la camisa– ¡¡¿¿QUÉ INTENTABAS HACER, EH??!! ¡¡POR POCO NOS MATAN GRACIAS A TU "GENIAL IDEA" DE USAR EL PODER MENTAL!!... ¡¡DEBÍ HACER DEJADO QUE NYAAR TE MATARA!!!

GK : Y... ¿por qué no lo hiciste? –preguntó con una mano en su sien, la cual le estaba estallando. Casi al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado y añadió con tono de disculpa– Olvida lo que dije, Vegeta... es decir... yo no quise...

Vegeta lo miró muy irritado y le dio la espalda, pensando en la pregunta de Goku.... ¿Por qué no lo había dejado morir?... Estaba totalmente sorprendido de que esta fuera la segunda vez en un día que le salvaba la vida a su eterno rival, si se suponía que lo odiaba y quería verlo muerto... o tal vez no.... Sacudió su cabeza y le contestó duramente:

VG : ¡¡Bah!!... ¡¡Cierra la boca!! ¡¡No me interesa oírte para nada!! –dijo alejándose de él.

GK : No lo entiendo... –murmuró extrañado– Kaioosama dijo que era posible comunicarme con Bra, pero en su lugar encontré la presencia maligna de esa saiyajin, y apenas pude sentir a Bra...

En eso que pensaba, Goku de nuevo sintió la presencia y la voz de Kaioosama hablándole de nuevo al corazón, y al parecer... MUY ENFADADO...

KA : ¡¡GOKU!! ¡¡RESPONDE AHORA MISMO!! ¡¡¡GOOKUUU!!!

GK : ¿Kaioosama?... –dijo sobresaltándose y luego respondió– ¿Qué ocurrió?... Tal parece que algo no funcionó... y eso que me dijiste que era posible y traté de comunicarme con Bra, pero entonces... ¿¿por qué te enojas??

KA : ¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE POR QUÉ ME ENOJO??!! ¡¡¡SI TE FUISTE SIN TERMINAR DE ESCUCHAR LO QUE ME FALTABA DECIRTE!!! –gritó asustando a Bubbles, su mono mascota, a quien se le erizó el pelo– ¡¡Si salió mal es porque TÚ no quisiste escuchar mis advertencias y saliste disparado como un atolondrado!!... ¡¡Por actuar tan irresponsablemente, Vegeta y tú pudieron haber muerto!!

GK : Tienes razón, Kaioosama... fue culpa mía... debí haberte escuchado... –dijo bastante apesadumbrado. Mientras tanto, Vegeta notó su cambio de actitud y supuso que estaría hablando nuevamente con Kaioosama, así que sólo se limitó a observar...

KA : Ahora, sí... escúchame con atención... ¡¡y sin interrupciones!! –dijo respirando profundamente– Tu plan es excelente y puede funcionar, pero el asunto es que Bra se encuentra en lo más profundo de su subconsciente y muy débil... así que si no pudiste comunicarte, fue porque la saiya domina gran parte de su mente y estaba atenta a cualquier intromisión dentro de ella, como si ella fuera una especie de barrera impenetrable... pero la manera de hacer el contacto con la niña, es que la parte dominante se encuentre DISTRAÍDA...

GK : ¿¿Distraída??.... espera un poco... cuando dices parte dominante, te refieres a Nyaar, ¿no? –dijo tratando de entender.

KA : Exactamente. Si Nyaar se encuentra distraída, tú podrás entrar en su mente, pero al hacerlo deberás bordearla, es decir, evitarla para no llamar su atención... como si su mente fuera una pista de obstáculos y tú debes evitar tocar alguno de ellos para que Nyaar no se percate de ti. Luego de sortear ese problema, podrás sentir a Bra débilmente, atrapada en los hilos de la mente... como una especie de telaraña de la que no puede escapar. Allí podrás hablar con ella y hacerla reaccionar... es todo lo que puede hacerse...

GK : ¿¿Sólo eso??... ufff... –dijo algo sorprendido– La verdad es que... nunca he intentado hacer algo semejante anteriormente... se ve difícil...

KA : No te preocupes, muchacho –dijo tranquilizándolo– Es sólo cuestión de que te concentres bien y te olvides de tu alrededor. Sentirás que navegas por un mar de obstáculos oscuros, que son la mente de la saiyajin... y al soltear ésos, sin abrir los ojos, verás los hilos sanos de la mente de Bra y serás capaz de sentirla... ella también podrá sertirte, te lo aseguro. ¡¡Vamos, Goku!!... ¡¿Quieres salvar a la niña o no?!

GK : Claro que sí... sólo que... ¿¿cómo voy a distraer a la saiyajin?? –preguntó inocentemente.

KA : ¡¡No seas tonto, usa la cabeza!!... –dijo exasperándose– Puedes decirle a Vegeta que la distraiga un rato, cosa que no creo que tenga dificultades en hacer, mientras tú te comunicas con Bra...

GK : ¡¡Está bien, Kaioosama!!... Lo intentaré... ¡¡ya verás que no te defraudaré!! –dijo decidido.

KA : ¡¡Suerte, Goku!!! ¡¡Y recuerda lo que te dije!! –luego añadió– No lo olvides... si tuvieras alguna dificultad, no dudes en llamarme...

Con esta nueva esperanza, Goku se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe de los saiyas y le dijo:

GK : Vegeta... escucha. Necesito que me ayudes para poder comunicarme con Bra...

VG : ¡¡Te dije que no me interesaba oírte!! –dijo sin voltear– ¡¡Lárgate!!

GK : Sé que debes estar molesto por el comentario anterior, no debí haberte dicho eso... discúlpame, además, por haber puesto en riesgo la vida de ambos... la culpa fue mía y de nadie más...

VG : Jum... –resopló mirándolo de reojo.

GK : Te diré lo que planeo hacer. Necesito que distraigas a Bra... o Nyaar, bueno, tú sabes quién es la mala... para yo poder entrar en su mente y llegar hasta tu hija... Si ella está distraída, no tendré problemas como la vez anterior.

VG : mmm... ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? –dijo mirándolo de frente.

GK : Kaioosama me lo explicó todo. Yo puedo llegar a la mente de Bra sin tocar la de Nyaar y así comunicarme con la pequeña... pero para eso, tú debes distraerla el mayor tiempo posible para lograrlo sin problemas... ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudarás?

Se hizo un largo silencio por parte de Vegeta, quien luego de respirar profundamente, caminó unos pasos hacia la salida del subterráneo y dijo sin voltear a verle:

VG : Sabes que haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a mi hija... –dijo en un tono de voz serio– está bien... te ayudaré...

GK : Ya verás que lo lograremos. –dijo sonriendo– Sabes... yo sé, al igual que tú, que Bra tiene un gran poder escondido. Si lograra hacerla reaccionar y al mismo tiempo despertar ese poder... estoy seguro que si lo hace podrá derrotar a Nyaar.

VG : Haz lo que sea necesario... trata de convencerla... bueno, tú verás... –dijo mientras se preparaba para salir a la superficie.

GK : No es conveniente que Nyaar nos vea salir juntos... –le advirtió– actuaremos del siguiente modo... sal tú primero y llama su atención... yo te seguiré después y pondré manos a la obra.

VG : Como quieras... –pero mientras estaba levitando, volteó a verle y curvó ligeramente el labio– Pero trata de no demorarte demasiado, ¿quieres?

GK : Jeje... –dijo sonriendo también– Pierde cuidado, lo haré...

Luego de esto, Vegeta salió rápidamente hacia la superficie y se elevó a gran altura, tratando de sentir el ki del ohzaru. Pudo sentirlo bastante lejos, así que apretando los puños, se dirigió hacia su encuentro. Goku salió unos momentos después y se dispuso a seguir a Vegeta, a una velocidad más baja y conteniendo su ki.

Unos minutos más tarde, Vegeta dio con su objetivo, el cual estaba destrozando un autocinema y aplastando vehículos sin importarle que hubiera o no personas dentro de ellos. Nyaar sólo quería ver sangre... estaba sedienta de ella. El ohzaru lanzó una ráfaga de energía hacia una estación de gasolina cercana, haciéndola explotar de inmediato. Siguiendo con el plan, Vegeta se transformó en SSJ, atrayendo la atención del monstruo con su repentina crecida de energía...

VG SSJ: ¡¡¡OYE, NYAAR!!! –le gritó con furia– ¡¡¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA PERRA SARNOSA QUE ESTÁ OBSESIONADA CON MATARME SÓLO PORQUE RESULTÉ SER MÁS FUERTE QUE TÚ!!!... ¡¡ANDA!! ¡¡¡TE RETO A DESTRUÍRME, FRACASADA!!!

BR OHZARU : REALMENTE DEBES ESTAR TOTALMENTE ESTÚPIDO PARA ENFRENTARME DE ESA MANERA, VEGETA... –se burló– ¡¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO PODRÁS GANARME Y LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRARÁS SERÁ PROLONGAR UN POCO MÁS TU FINAL!!!

VG SSJ : ¡¡¿¿AH, SÍ??!! –dijo con su típica sonrisa– ¡¡ESO ME GUSTARíA VER, ZORRA!!

Y terminando de decirlo, le lanzó un energy dan que le atinó en la nariz, hiriéndosela, y con esto provocó la furia del ohzaru, que se lanzó a toda velocidad en su persecución mientras le lanzaba sus ráfagas de energía de sus fauces, que Vegeta no tuvo mayor problema en esquivar. Goku, quien había seguido de cerca la acción, los vio alejarse y pensó con una ligera sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño:

GK : _"Bien hecho, Vegeta... bueno... ahora esperaré que se detengan a pelear... y una vez que lo hagan, yo podré entrar en su mente..."_ –y terminando de pensar esto, se dispuso a seguirlos.

_¿Logrará Goku comunicarse con Bra?... ¿Y cuánto tiempo podrá resistir Vegeta?_


	23. Primer contacto: nuevas dificultades

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 23: "Primer contacto... nuevas dificultades"**

_Gracias a Kaioosama, nuestros amigos saben que existe una manera de ayudar a Bra. Y para eso, Goku ha pedido a Vegeta que distraiga a la malvada Nyaar para lograr su objetivo... ¿lo conseguirá?_

Luego del ataque que recibiera de Vegeta, Nyaar se encuentra persiguiendo al saiya furiosa de que a pesar de todos los disparos que le lanza, él parece no tener problemas en esquivarlos y al contrario, parecen no afectarle grandemente. Mientras tanto, Goku sigue la acción desde lejos para seguir con su plan de comunicarse con la niña...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS, GUSANO!!!... AH... AH... ¡¡¡PERO TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS POR ESTO!!! –dijo el ohzaru furioso y a la vez un poco cansado. Y terminando de decirlo le lanzó a Vegeta un disparo que pudo evadir por facilidad...

VG SSJ : ¿¿Qué pasa, Nyaar??... –se burló suspendiéndose en el aire– ¿No decías que ibas a acabar conmigo?... ¡¡Porque si sigues atacando de esa manera, terminaré por aburrirme!!

BR OHZARU : NO LO ENTIENDO... GRRR... HACE UNOS MOMENTOS ESTABAS AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE, Y AHORA...

VG SSJ : Tal parece que has olvidado las características de los saiyajins cuando estuviste en el infierno... cada vez que peleamos hasta quedar al borde de la muerte y nos recuperamos... ¡¡NOS VOLVEMOS MÁS FUERTES!! –le gritó con furia.

BR OHZARU : ERES UN MISERABLE... PERO SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE AUNQUE TE HAYAS VUELTO MÁS FUERTE... ¡¡NO TE ATREVERÁS A MATARME!!... ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! – gritó, armándose de valor.

VG SSJ : "Mierda... es cierto..." –pensaba– "Me he vuelto más fuerte, eso me ayudará en algo... pero ni aún así podré ganarle... su poder es inmenso. Lo único que puedo hacer es ganar tiempo..." –luego, antes de prepararse para atacar de nuevo, pensó– "Kakarotto... por favor... ¡¡date prisa!!"

Ambos volvieron a atacar y la suerte favorecía un poco a Vegeta, que sólo se limitaba a esquivar, y de vez en cuando, a contraatacar. El plan daba comienzo. En una construcción no muy lejana, Goku aterrizó y se preparó para usar sus poderes mentales tal como le había dicho Kaioosama...

GK : "Bien, ahora es cuando... sólo espero que Vegeta pueda resistir... voy a necesitar mucho tiempo para hacer esto... por favor... que todo salga bien..." –pensó antes de concentrarse y entrar en la mente del ohzaru...

Al usar sus poderes, Goku se cubrió de una leve aura brillante y, con un leve destello, entró como en un trance... como la vez anterior, pero esta vez más profundo, al punto de entrar en una especie de desdoblamiento. Al abrir los ojos, en su subconciente, Goku se sintió como si estuviera en un juego de realidad virtual, en donde veía una serie de obstáculos negros que iban y venían y tenían todo tipo de formas, desde lanzas, bolas con puntas, bastones (alucinante, ¿verdad?)... en fin, todo eso. Goku pensó preocupado...

GK : Ufff... vaya... Kaioosama tenía razón... esto parece como si estuviera en un calabozo con muchas trampas... uhmm... creo que he estado en uno de estos lugares antes... en fin, será mejor que me dé prisa...

Dueño de gran agilidad, Goku comenzó a sortear todos los obstáculos sin problemas, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar ninguno de ellos porque sabía que sería fatal, tanto para él, como para Vegeta. En uno de sus esquives, casi toca una de las lanzas, pero saltando la evita y con otro salto más, logra salir ileso. Continúa avanzando por el subconciente, que poco a poco comienza a cubrirse de hilos blancos que se entrecruzan y caían por encima de su cabeza, como extrañas telarañas...

GK : Así que estos son los hilos de la mente que me dijo Kaioosama... no sabía que fuera así... me pregunto si todos tendremos así nuestra mente... –de pronto se sobresaltó al sentir una presencia– Ese ki... yo lo conozco... ¡¡ES BRA!!

Sin perder tiempo, Goku corrió en dirección hacia donde había sentido el ki y se detuvo en seco al ver la figura de la chica, atrapada como en una especie de telaraña con brazos y piernas sujetos. El ki era muy débil y Goku abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver el estado desfalleciente de Bra. Goku hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y le pareció desgarrador verla en aquella situación. Trató de acercarse, pero una barrera invisible e impenetrable se lo impidió...

GK : "Pobrecita... no puedo creerlo... debes haber sufrido mucho" –pensó bastante dolido– "Ahora recuerdo que Vegeta dijo que tanto ella como la otra saiyajin sienten lo mismo, tanto la una como la otra sienten el dolor... por eso Vegeta no la atacaba... ahora comprendo..." –luego se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta– Perdóname, Bra, por haberte hecho daño cuando luché contra ti.

BR : Aaaah...aaah... –gimió Bra con un hilo de voz. (Nota: ahora nos referiremos a Bra real con las iniciales BR, ya que poseída será de la forma ohzaru)

GK : ¿Bra?... ¿¿puedes escucharme??... –dijo con sorpresa– ¡¡Bra, contéstame!!... ¡¡Soy yo, Son Goku!!

BR : Ss...Son... Gg...Go...ku? –dijo débilmente.

GK : Sí, soy Goku... o Kakarotto, como me conozcas... así me dice tu papá... ¿me recuerdas?

BR : ¿Ka...karotto?... ¡ah, sí!... ¡¡Goku!! –dijo Bra sorprendiéndose y abriendo los ojos– ¿En dónde está?... ¡¡dígamelo, por favor!! –respondió mirando desesperadamente a todos lados.

GK : "Ahora recuerdo que ella no puede verme, pero sí puede escucharme" –pensó y rápidamente le dijo– ¡¡Escúchame, Bra, no tenemos mucho tiempo!!... ¡¡Tienes que liberarte del control de Nyaar y enfrentarte a ella!!

BR : ¿¿Liberarme de su control??... eso es imposible, ya lo he intentado y no puedo hacerlo... –dijo tristemente.

GK : Eso no es cierto, Bra. –contestó tratando de darle ánimos– Tú tienes un gran poder que todavía no conoces... sólo tienes que despertarlo y podrás acabar con esa saiyajin... te lo aseguro...

BR : ¡¡Miente!! –gritó llorando– ¡Yo no tengo esos poderes que dice!... tanto usted como mi padre han sido testigos de mis intentos por detener a esa maldita y han sido en vano... ¡¡¿¿No puedo, no lo entiende??!!

GK : "No cabe duda que es igual de testaruda como Vegeta..." –pensó– ¡¡Escucha, Bra!!... Te aseguro que tú eres más poderosa que esa saiyajin, y si reaccionas podrás despertar tus poderes ocultos y derrotarla... ¡¡Solamente tú puedes lograrlo!!

BR : ¡¡BASTA POR FAVOR, YA NO ME SIGA ATORMENTANDO MÁS!! –gritó desesperada– ¡¡YO NO TENGO NINGUNA IDEA SOBRE LOS PODERES QUE DICE Y NO PODRÉ DERROTARLA!! ¡¡¿¿ELLA ES MUY FUERTE, QUE NO VE??!! –luego añadió bajando la voz– Esa maldita me ha obligado a matar a mamá, a Trunks, Pan, Goten... y mucha gente inocente... y yo he tenido que presenciar todo esto desde aquí... ¡¡¡CÓMO DIABLOS CREE QUE ME SIENTO DESPUÉS DE ESTO!!!

GK : Sé que ha sido duro y lo siento de veras... pero precisamente debes usar todo esto que te ha pasado para despertar tus habilidades... ¡Ah!, y otra cosa... dejame decirte que ni Pan, ni Goten están muertos... ellos están bien, ¿lo oyes?... al igual que tu mamá y hermano... además, gracias a la ayuda de Vegeta, he podido comunicarme contigo miestras él distrae a la saiyajin... ¡¡Todos están con vida!!... ¡¡ALÉGRATE!! ¡¡TEN VALOR Y CONSEGUIRÁS SALIR DE ÉSTA!! –dijo tratando de darle ánimos.

BR : ¿¿Están... vivos??... –dijo sonriendo un poco– ¡¡Gracias a Dios!!... no los mató... qué bueno... –después de decir esto, su sonrisa desapareció y dijo cerrando sus ojos– Señor Goku... ¿puedo pedirle algo?

GK : ¿Claro, qué deseas? –preguntó extrañado.

BR : ¡¡Por favor, se lo suplico!! ¡¡Dígale a mi padre que no se detenga y que me mate!! –y continuó ante la sorpresa de Goku– Él sabe perfectamente que Nyaar no saldrá de mi cuerpo, a menos que sea por voluntad propia o en todo caso, matándola... en una oportunidad le dije que lo hiciera, pero se negó... ahora tiene que hacerlo antes de que ella termine de destruir todo... por favor... ¡¡DÍGALE QUE LO HAGA!!

GK : Bra, tú sabes que él jamás aceptará una salida de esa magnitud... ¡¡antes preferiría morir a hacerlo!! –dijo enojado.

BR : ¡¡Si no lo hace, pronto todos morirán!!... –luego gritó en tono de desesperación– ¡¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE DE MI FAMILIA SUFRA POR CULPA MÍA!!... ¡¡HAGA LO QUE LE DIGO, CÓRTENME LA COLA Y MÁTENME, NO HAY OTRA SALIDA!!

GK : ¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, BRA!!... ¡¡¡TIENES QUE ENTENDER Y CONFIAR EN TI MISMA PARA DESPERTAR ESOS PODERES OCULTOS QUE TIENES!!!... ¡¡YA NO TENEMOS TIEMPO!!... ¡¡¿¿ACASO QUIERES DEFRAUDAR A TU FAMILIA... A TU PADRE??!!

BR : Por favor... se lo ruego... ya no siga... –respondió entre sollozos– Máteme, por favor... yo... ya no puedo... hacer... nada...

Luego que terminó la frase, Bra perdió el conocimiento a causa de su debilidad y Goku sintió como si una fuerza lo jalara por detrás para luego llevárselo a toda velocidad en un retroceso vertiginoso en su mente y despertar de golpe de un susto... como si regresara de un sueño. Goku sudaba mucho por el esfuerzo de usar sus poderes mentales y sobándose la frente, murmuró:

GK : Oh, no... rayos, no lo logré... por más que lo intente, Bra no me va a escuchar... se encuentra muy desmoralizada y perdida... además... ayy... el esfuerzo mental es tremendo... –luego miró hacia donde Vegeta continuaba la lucha– Vegeta... lo lamento, pero esto va a resultar más difícil de lo que pensé... si tan sólo Bra te escuchara a ti las cosas serían diferentes... grrr... ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!

KA : Goku... Goku... ¿estás por allí?... ¡¡vamos, responde!! –se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Kaioosama desde el otro mundo, poniendo atento a Goku.

GK : Ah, sí... hola Kaioosama, me alegra oírte de nuevo... –dijo sin muchos ánimos.

KA : ¿Oye, qué te pasa?... porque si no me equivoco, te noto preocupado... qué pasó esta vez... ¡no me digas que te volviste a equivocar al comunicarte con Bra!... me lo suponía, viniendo de ti...

GK : No es nada de eso Kaioosama, sí pude comunicarme con ella con éxito, el problema es que... –paró suspirando profundamente– Ella... no quiso escucharme...

KA : ¡¡¿¿QUÉE??!!... ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO?!... ¡¡EXPLÍCAME!! –gritó sin creérselo.

GK : Verás... como te lo explico... Bra se encuentra demasiado abatida y triste después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar por culpa de Nyaar y todo su espíritu de lucha está por los suelos... ella ya no quiere saber nada de luchar y sólo desea la vía más rápida para terminar con el problema... y no es otra que la muerte... –dijo tristemente.

KA : Eso complica las cosas, Goku... si ella no quiere luchar, entonces ya todo está por perdido... por la seguridad de todos, me parece que deberías considerar la posibilidad que ella te dijo...

GK : ¡¡No, Kaioosama!!... ¡¡eso jamás!! –gritó molesto– ¡¡Vegeta nunca lo aceptaría, ni yo tampoco!!

KA : Entonces... ¿qué es lo que sugieres?

GK : No lo sé... algo... no sé... mira, de algo sí estoy convencido... es que si Bra escuchara a Vegeta, con toda seguridad sí reaccionaría... de todas maneras... –luego se puso serio nuevamente– ¡¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!!... Vegeta no tiene mis poderes y no creo que pudiera aprenderlos en tan poco tiempo para ayudar a Bra... es imposible...

KA : Goku... –dijo cortándole– Eso no es imposible de hacer...

GK : ¿¿Qué?? –dijo confundido.

KA : De que hay una manera de que Vegeta pueda hablar con Bra... pero... –dijo preocupado.

GK : ¿¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes, Kaioosama??... –dijo alegrándose– ¡¡¡Jujuuu!!!... ¡¡eso es una gran noticia!!... así, si Bra escucha a Vegeta... ¡¡estoy seguro que todo resultará bien!!

KA : ¡¡Tú siempre lo tomas todo a la ligera, Goku!! –dijo algo molesto– Primero escúchame y luego si quieres festejas... lo que voy a proponerte es muy arriesgado, tanto para mí como para ti...

GK : Habla... te escucho... –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

KA : Goku, recuerdas mis poderes de comunicación a través del corazón, ¿no es verdad?... pues bien, yo puedo hacer que TÚ tengas esos poderes por un período corto de tiempo, así Vegeta podría, a través de ti, hablar con Bra...

GK : ¿¿En serio?? –dijo sin creérselo– Oye, pero... ¿eso no será peligroso?... digo, yo no sé cómo usar esos poderes tuyos...

KA : No te preocupes... tú ya tienes la experiencia necesaria como para controlar habilidades de esta naturaleza sin problemas... solamente debes seguir a tu mente y corazón para entenderlas... podrás lograrlo sin problemas... y en cuanto a Vegeta, dile que haga lo que tú hiciste al entrar en la mente de la niña y no habrá problemas... –luego continuó– ahora viene la parte más difícil de todo este asunto... solamente podrás tener mis poderes durante un lapso de _cinco minutos_...

GK : ¿¿EHH??... ¡¡¿¿Por qué tan poco tiempo??!!... No es justo... –dijo con incredulidad.

KA : Sí. Además, después de que pase ese tiempo... tú quedarás muy débil y serás incapaz de realizar el más mínimo esfuerzo, como volar o sentir el ki, por ejemplo, y ese efecto demorará largo rato en pasar. El riesgo es que si Vegeta y tú fallan, y si Nyaar los ataca, no podrán hacer nada para defenderse. Tal vez Vegeta sí, pero tú estarás indefenso... ¡¡¿¿Te das cuenta del riesgo que incluye todo eso??!!... Mejor piénsalo bien, Goku...

Goku meditó unos instantes y en ese tiempo las imágenes de la pequeña Bra iban y venían de su memoria, sus recuerdos de ella y su nieta jugando felices... en contraste con el desgarrador cuadro que acababa de presenciar al ver a Bra atrapada en su mente. Goku ya no quiso pensarlo dos veces y contestó decidido...

GK : Si existe una forma de ayudar... no importa de qué método se trate, pero es posible... ¡¡la haré!! –dijo apretando los puños.

KA : Pero, Goku... –dijo Kaioosama nervioso– Lo...lo has pensado bien... ¿conoces las consecuencias?

GK : Lo entendí perfectamente... y también sé que Vegeta estará de acuerdo conmigo, no te preocupes por eso... por cierto, antes de darme tus poderes, necesito explicarle a Vegeta la situación... dame unos minutos y yo me comunicaré contigo después... ¡¡adiós!! –terminó de decir cortando la comunicación mental.

KA : "Ese muchacho..." –pensaba satisfecho– "No puedo creer toda la bondad que guarda dentro de él... siempre se preocupa por los demás... realmente es digno de mi admiración... y estoy orgulloso de él."

_Kaioosama está contento por la noble acción de Goku para salvar a Bra. Ahora necesita a Vegeta para cumplir su misión... ¡¡Date prisa, Goku!!_


	24. Otra ayuda más

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 24: "Otra ayuda más"**

_En el capítulo anterior, Goku logró entablar comunicación con Bra en su mente, pero lamentablemente no logró su objetivo. Ahora las cosas se ven más complicadas, pero la esperanza aún continúa..._

Ajeno a todo lo que pasaba con Goku, Vegeta seguía atacando con fuerza al ohzaru, aunque de lejos se notaba que lo único que hacía era ganar tiempo para que Goku terminara de realizar su plan. Sin embargo, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, el príncipe de los saiyas ya se estaba cansando, tanto de atacar sin sentido, como de soportar los insultos de Nyaar. La situación se estaba volviendo insoportable y la ciudad... o lo que quedaba de ella... seguía siendo masacrada.

VG SSJ : "¡¡Mierda, qué tanto se está demorando ese estúpido!!..." –pensaba ofuscado– "Dijo que solamente le tomaría unos minutos, pero esto ya se está pasando... grrr... ¡¡si sigo así terminaré por perder la paciencia!!... ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!" –esto último lo dijo esquivando una ráfaga de energía del ohzaru.

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL!!!... ¡¡VEN ACÁ Y PELEA COMO HOMBRE!!... ¡¡¿¿O ACASO ERES UN RATÓN??!!... –rugió tratando de provocar a Vegeta a propósito.

VG SSJ : ¡¡¡MÁS VALE QUE TE CALLES, QUE TUS AMENAZAS NO ME ASUSTAN, ZORRA!!!... ¡¡¡VEAMOS CÓMO TE VA CON ESTO!!!... ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Terminando de decirlo comenzó a lanzar sus famosos misiles de energía con mucha potencia, que impactaron en el ohzaru que trataba de cubrirse como podía, pero para mala suerte de Vegeta, no le causaban gran daño. Luego de que cesó el ataque, Vegeta se elevó un poco más para prevenir cualquier ataque sorpresivo y murmuró preocupado...

VG SSJ: Eso ni en broma pudo haberle hecho gran daño... me estoy conteniendo más de lo que debo... tal vez debería atacar un poco más fuerte, pero... –en ese momento se sobresaltó al escuchar un estruendoso rugido entre todo el polvo que se había levantado y acto seguido el ohzaru saltó y comenzó a volar a su encuentro totalmente enfurecido, ante la sorprendida mirada de Vegeta– KAKAROTTO... ¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!! –añadió irritado.

En el momento que Vegeta se preparaba para defenderse... en unos segundos y de la nada... Goku apareció entre él y el ohzaru que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Sin voltear a verlo dijo:

GK : ¡¡¡VEGETA!!!... ¡¡CIERRA TUS OJOS Y NO LOS ABRAS PARA NADA!! –gritó.

VG SSJ : ¿¿¿Kakarotto??? –dijo sorprendido– ¡¡¿¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS...??!!

GK : ¡¡¡¡SÓLO HAZLO!!!! –volvió a gritar mientras abría sus manos y las colocaba con los dedos abiertos apuntando a ambos lados de su cabeza y las palmas dirigidas hacia atrás. Esperó a que el ohzaru estuviera a unos metros de él, y gritó– ¡¡¡¡¡TAIOKEN!!!!!

El gran resplandor que salió de Goku le dió de lleno al ohzaru y lo cegó de golpe, obligándolo a lanzar un alarido mientras se cubría los ojos. Goku, aprovechando esta acción, volteó a ver a Vegeta, quien había podido cerrar sus ojos a tiempo, y sin darle tiempo a nada, lo tomó del brazo y se teletransportó en unos segundos, dejando a Nyaar gimiendo de dolor. Luego aparecieron de nuevo en las inmediaciones del lugar, mientras el ohzaru terminaba de recuperarse, cosa que tomaría un buen rato. Goku dijo a Vegeta...

GK : ¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿no te afectó el Taioken, verdad, Vegeta? –preguntó.

VG : Ahh... ¡¡¡Cállate imbécil!!! –respondió dejando de restregar sus ojos y mirándolo con enojo– ¡¡¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SACARME A LA MITAD DE UNA PELEA??!!... Debería asesinarte por esto...

GK : Bueno, si lo prefieres... te puedo llevar de nuevo allá... –dijo sonriendo sin malicia.

VG : GRRR... ¡¡Sólo cierra la boca, ya que el simple hecho de escucharte me molesta!! –dijo cruzando sus brazos y dándole la espalda. Luego de un rato añadió– Y... ¿qué pasó?... ¿lo lograste?

GK : Bueno... en parte... es decir... sí y no... –dijo tratando de explicarse.

VG : ¿A qué te refieres con eso tan estúpido de "sí y no"? –dijo volteando a verlo mientras fruncía el ceño.

GK : Es decir... cómo te explico... bueno, sí pude comunicarme con Bra... el problema es que... –respiró profundamente– ...ella no quiso escucharme...

VG : ¡¡¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE???!! –gritó ensanchando sus ojos– ¡¡¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADO, HABLA DE UNA VEZ!!!

GK : Tenemos un problema, Vegeta... y es muy serio... cuando hablé con Bra, ella se encontraba en muy mal estado, totalmente decaída y con un pesimismo terrible, aparte ella está en un especie de shock nervioso por todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir por culpa de Nyaar... ella está muy mal, Vegeta...

VG : Jum... –dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad– De seguro no has sido lo suficientemente convincente cuando hablaste con ella. –dijo mirándolo mientras trataba de calmarse– Tú no tienes carácter, Kakarotto... eres demasiado amable... ¡debes ser más duro en eso!

GK : Precisamente... allí es donde entras tú... –dijo a un extrañado Vegeta– TÚ vas a hablar con Bra...

VG : ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!... Pero... ¡¡¿¿Eres idiota o qué??!!... ¡¡por si no lo sabías, yo no tengo tus poderes mentales!!...

GK : Por eso ni te preocupes... escucha, Kaioosama va a darme sus poderes de comunicación por un tiempo para que tú puedas hablar con tu hija a través de mí... cómo te explico... mira, imagínate que quieres llamar a larga distancia y yo soy el teléfono que usarás... ¿entiendes?

VG : ¿En serio? –dijo algo incrédulo– ¿Y qué lograrás con eso?

GK : ¿Qué no lo entiendes?... ponte a pensar: a mí Bra no me va a hacer gran caso porque apenas me ha visto unas cuantas veces... pero en cambio a ti sí, ya que siendo su padre, te ve prácticamente todos los días y es lógico que tengas un efecto más fuerte en ella... Vegeta... ella necesita escucharte, oír tu voz... ahora lo que más la ayudará en esto es sentir que se encuentra apoyada, sobre todo por los seres que Bra más quiere... y tú eres el más indicado para esto... creo...

Vegeta se quedó algo sorprendido por las palabras de Goku y su lógico razonamiento. Pensó por un rato y comprendió que tenía razón, ahora tendría la oportunidad de ayudar a su hija... y salvarla de esa saiyajin...

GK : Y... ¿qué dices, Vegeta? –preguntó curioso.

VG : De acuerdo... –dijo suspirando– ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

GK : Mira, es muy sencillo... no te preocupes por nada. Solamente deberás colocar tu mano en mi espalda y concentrarte profundamente para que puedas navegar por la mente de Bra, que se encuentra llena de obstáculos que deberás sortear y de allí todo te será más fácil... –se colocó de espaldas a él– Bueno, entonces démonos prisa antes de que al monstruo se le pase el efecto del Taioken... avisaré a Kaioosama... ¡ah!... se me olvidaba... Vegeta, lo único malo es que los poderes de comunicación sólo durarán algo de cinco minutos y la gran desventaja es que perderé gran parte de mi fuerza luego de terminado eso... tendrás que decir el mejor discurso de toda tu vida y...

VG : ¡¡Ya cállate y no me molestes!!... ¡¡Yo sé que hacer y eso no te importa!! –dijo fastidiado.

Vegeta ya estaba a punto de colocar su mano en la espalda de Goku, pero en el último instante se detuvo y volvió a su posición normal de brazos cruzados frunciendo el ceño. En tanto, Goku se comunicaba con Kaioosama para dar paso al plan...

GK : Bien, maestro... ya todo está arreglado, sólo espera mi señal... –y habló de espaldas al otro saiya– ¡¡Bien Vegeta, ahora es cuando!! –luego de esperar unos segundos, se extrañó de que no pasara nada y volteó a ver a Vegeta quien seguía de brazos cruzados– ¿Qué te ocurre?... ¡¡Vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo!!

VG : ..........

GK : ¡¡Diablos, Vegeta!!... ¡¡No empieces de nuevo con esa tontería tuya del orgullo!! ¡¡Si te pones así no podremos ayudar a Bra nunca!!... ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! –dijo molesto.

VG : Kakarotto... –dijo tranquilamente– Dime una cosa... si YO voy a hablar con Bra... y TÚ vas a ser, por así decirlo... el medio de comunicación... quieres explicarme, ¡¡¡¡¿¿QUIÉN DIABLOS VA A DISTRAER A NYAAR??!!!!

Esto último lo dijo gritando y poco le faltaba para enseñar los colmillos, mientras Goku lo miraba con una expresión de espanto cerca de la feroz expresión de su compañero y al final dijo nerviosamente...

GK : Eeee... jejeje... e...ésa es muy buena pregunta, Vegeta... eeh... ¿quién va a distraer a Nyaar?... ehh... Kaioosama... ¿tú lo sabes? –dijo tontamente mientras miraba hacia arriba.

KA : Eee... bueno... yo... –dijo igual de confundido desde el otro mundo.

VG : ggrrrr... jum –resopló tratando de calmarse para no matar al estúpido que tenía en frente y dijo finalmente– ¡¡YA SABÍA QUE ESTO NO SERVIRÍA DE NADA!! ¡¡TODO HA SIDO UNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO!!

En ese momento, el ohzaru comenzaba a dejar de sentir los efectos del anterior ataque y gruñó muy molesto...

BR OHZARU : ESE MALDITO... CÓMO SE ATREVE A LASTIMAR MIS OJOS DE ESA MANERA... JURO QUE LO ACABARÉ AL IGUAL QUE A VEGETA... –en eso percibió la elevación del ki de Vegeta discutiendo acaloradamente con Goku y murmuró enseñando los colmillos– YA LOS ENCONTRÉ... PAR DE IMBÉCILES... ¡¡AHORA NADA LOS SALVARÁ DE LA IRA DE NYAAR!!

Ajenos al peligro en el se iban a encontrar, Goku y Vegeta seguían con su pleito, que se había tornado muy acalorado...

GK : Pero Vegeta... escucha... –dijo tratando de tranquilizar al otro saiya.

VG : Mira, idiota, es mejor que sigamos con el plan anterior... y esta vez, ¡¡TRATA DE CONVENCERLA!!... No me importa qué método utililices, sólo... –en ese momento calló al sentir la presencia de Nyaar acercándose y dijo ofuscado– ¡¡Mierda!!... esa perra ya nos encontró... qué diablos, iré a detenerla... y tú concrétate a comunicarte con Bra... –dijo disponiéndose a levantar el vuelo, pero Goku lo detuvo del brazo...

GK : Eso no va a servir, Vegeta... ¡¡ENTIENDE!!... ¡¡ELLA NO ME VA A HACER CASO!!

VG : ¡¡Ya no me sigas fastidiando con lo mismo!!... Tu plan no va a funcionar... ¡¡métetelo en la cabeza de una maldita vez!!... o qué sugieres... ¿¿Darme una clase relámpago de habilidades mentales?? –dijo irónico.

GK : Uhm... no sé... ¿crees que se podría? –dijo en tono inocente.

Con esto último que dijo Goku, el príncipe de los saiyas llegó al límite de su paciencia, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle a Goku, el ohzaru apareció en el campo visual de ambos.

GK : Es... Nyaar... ¡¡oh, no!! –dijo poniéndose en guardia.

VG : "Demasiado tarde..." –pensó algo alterado y tomando también la posición de defensa.

BR OHZARU : ¡¡¡MUERAN, INSECTOS!!! –rugió mientras abría sus fauces.

Vegeta ya estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el ohzaru, cuando de la nada... un gritó se oyó...

??? : ¡¡¡FINISH BUSTER!!! –la voz hizo eco al mismo tiempo que una gran ráfaga de energía impactó en el cuerpo del ohzaru, tomándolo por sorpresa y lanzándolo casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

GK : Esa voz... es de... –pudo decir luego que se disipara el polvo del disparo.

VG : N-no puede ser... es... es... –dijo atónito.

??? : ¡¡Hola!!... ¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Goku!! ¡¡Qué alegría me da encontrarlos aún con vida!!... –dijo la figura mientras descendía a tierra.

GK : ¡¡¡TRUNKS!!! –gritó– Pero... ¡¿cómo pudiste encontrarnos?!

VG : "Trunks... realmente estaba vivo..." –pensó Vegeta con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa.

TR : Después que te fuiste –comenzó a explicar– me alejé lo más que pude con mamá a cuestas y nos refugiamos en unos edificios que afortunadamente no habían sido afectados por los ataques de esa saiyajin... Allí aproveché para descansar y recuperar fuerzas, pero no podía creer los niveles a los que había llegado la pelea entre ustedes y esa maldita, ya que hasta allá se podía sentir el ki de ambos. Tenía pensado venir a ayudarlos, pero por temor a dejar sola a mamá no lo hice, hasta que unos momentos antes escuché una extraña voz desde dentro de mi corazón... y la voz era de... mmm... ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?...

GK : ¡¿Kaioosama se comunicó contigo?!... vaya, porque él es el único que puede hacer eso...

TR : ¡¡Ah, sí!!... así dijo que se llamaba el tipo... y me contó lo que estaba pasando... así que por eso ya no dudé en venir ni un minuto más...

GK : Pero... ¿sabes lo que está pasando?... es decir...

TR : No te preocupes, Goku... Kaioosama me lo explicó todo... –luego bajó la cabeza con algo de tristeza– Ya sé que esa saiyajin está metida dentro del cuerpo de mi hermana y que, para ayudarla, Bra tiene que despertar sus habilidades... ya estoy enterado de todo... y también que para que puedan comunicarse con ella, Nyaar debe estar distraída... no se preocupen, que de eso me encargaré yo...

GK : Bien, Trunks... ¡¡entonces el problema está solucionado!! –dijo alegremente.

TR : (volteando a ver a Vegeta) Papá... debes comunicarte con Bra... conozco a mi hermana y sé que en estos momentos necesita que la apoyen lo más que se pueda para que pueda vencer a Nyaar... habla con ella, papá... Bra no escucharía a nadie más que a ti... –sonrió al final.

VG : ¿Estás seguro de no tener problemas si peleas en ese estado? –dijo con tono de seriedad y mirándolo fijamente.

TR : No te preocupes, yo estaré bien... te lo prometo... –añadió con una sonrisa– Bueno... será mejor que intercepte a esa mole de carne para que ustedes no tengan problemas... –dijo mientras se elevaba en el aire.

GK : Está bien. Cuídate mucho, Trunks... y trata de no arriesgarte demasiado...

TR : Bien, lo tendré... ¡¡Pierde cuidado, papá, y que tengan éxito!!

Vegeta observó a su hijo alejarse en el cielo hacia el lugar en donde había caído el ohzaru y le deseó suerte mentalmente. Goku notó la preocupación en su rostro y le dijo:

GK : Vamos, Vegeta... cambia esa cara... te aseguro que no le va a pasar nada a Trunks, él es muy poderoso...

VG : No te metas en mis asuntos, baka... y ya démonos prisa con esto –dijo mirándolo con enojo.

En tanto, Trunks había llegado al lugar en donde había caído el ohzaru, no tuvo dificultad en encontrarlo porque se había levantado una gran cantidad de polvadera. Se detuvo suspendido en el aire, hasta que escuchó el ruido de escombros removiéndose...

BR OHZARU : ARGG... ¡¡¿¿PERO QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ??!! ¿¿QUIÉN MIERDA ME ATACÓ?? –dijo levántandose.

TR : ¡¡FUI YO, ESTÚPIDA!! –gritó el joven de cabellos morados, amenazante.

BR OHZARU : ERES UN... ¡¡¿¿TÚ??!! ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! ¡¡PERO SI YO TE DEJÉ...!! –dijo incrédula.

TR : ¿Muerto?... No, Nyaar... estás muy equivocada. Yo no soy tan fácil de vencer como creíste... ¡¡y no me importa que tengas esa apariencia, porque ahora mismo me las pagarás!! –dijo transformándose en SSJ– ¡¡VAMOS, ZORRA!!... ¡¡TRATA DE PEGARME!! –se burló enseñando y golpeando su trasero.

BR OHZARU : GRRR... ¡¡¡INSOLENTE!!! –rugió lanzándose contra el atrevido muchacho.

Mientras tanto, a unos cientos de metros... Goku y Vegeta observaban la escena...

GK : Ufff... vaya, Vegeta... tu hijo sí que es gráfico cuando quiere provocar a alguien... –dijo Goku a un sorprendido y avergonzado Vegeta.

VG : ¡¡Ese mocoso idiota!! Siempre con sus estúpidas payasadas... pero ya verá una vez que pase todo esto... –dijo ofuscado.

GK : No importa... bueno, ahora... –dijo colocando sus dedos en la frente y concentrándose– Kaioosama, ¿puedes oírme?... ya todo está solucionado... ¡¡y gracias por tu ayuda!!

En el otro mundo, Kaioosama respondió contento...

KA : No hay cuidado... no se ocurrió otra solución... tenía la idea de que el chico les sería útil... ¡y vaya que lo es! –luego se hizo un largo silencio– Es mejor que lo hagan de una vez, porque... el alma de la niña se está debilitando poco a poco, y esto va cada vez más rápido... corre el riesgo de desaparecer si no despierta sus poderes... –luego añadió– ¿Estás preparado, Goku?

GK : Sí, de acuerdo... estoy listo... y Vegeta también lo está... –respondió y luego su rostro cambió a un aspecto serio– Espero... que todo resulte bien...

_Ahora nuestros amigos han llegado al punto más crítico e importante de esta pelea... ¿Conseguirá Vegeta comunicarse con Bra?... No dejen de leer el próximo capítulo, titulado... SENTIMIENTOS..._


	25. Sentimientos

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 25: "Sentimientos"**

_Kaioosama se encuentra a punto de darle sus poderes de comunicación a Goku para que puedan realizar el plan con Vegeta de comunicarse con Bra, que por así decirlo, se encuentra en grave peligro... Ahora, a partir de este momento, todo dependerá de Vegeta..._

Kaioosama estiró sus antenas y comenzó a concentrarse, acumulando un aura brillante alrededor de él y de golpe un destello parecido a un relámpago salió de sus antenas y a gran velocidad llegó a la Tierra y aterrizó impactando en Goku, que sintió como una sacudida y cayó apoyándose en una rodilla con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando un poco agitado... era una sensación muy extraña para él, pero al cabo de unos instantes se incorporó, recobrando su postura inicial ante la atenta mirada de Vegeta. Luego Goku escuchó la voz de Kaioosama...

KA : Bien, Goku... –dijo algo cansado– Recuerda que sólo tienen cinco minutos para conseguirlo y el tiempo cuenta a partir de este momento... ¡Dile a Vegeta que se dé prisa!... tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

GK : Sí, de acuerdo... –comenzó a concentrarse– Vegeta... no tenemos mucho tiempo, coloca tu mano en mi espalda y haz como te dije... pon tu mente en blanco y concéntrate profundamente... recuerda, Bra no podrá verte cuando la encuentres, así que sólo podrás hablarle...

VG : Jum... espero que sea como dices... –dijo con su expresión habitual mientras colocaba su mando en la espalda del otro saiya y cerrando los ojos, se concentró...

En ese momento, como Goku hiciera antes en su primer viaje de comunicación, un aura brillante los cubrió a ambos y se dio inicio a una especie de viaje astral en la que Vegeta sentía como si se le separara el alma del cuerpo.

Tal como había pasado con Goku, el príncipe de los saiyas, al abrir sus ojos, se vió en un extraño lugar con muchos obstáculos...

VG : ¿Pero qué demonios es esto? –dijo sorprendido– Ahora que recuerdo, Kakarotto me dijo que debía sortear estas cosas para llegar a Bra... bien, acabemos de una vez...

Usando su sorprendente agilidad, Vegeta saltó los obstáculos sin dificultad... ya que a diferencia de Goku, su baja estatura era una ventaja para él y esto en cierto modo le recordaba su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad porque también usaba obstáculos. Sólo le tomó unos segundos terminar de saltarlos todos, consciente del tiempo que tenía para comunicarse con Bra.

Luego de unos momentos de recorrer el mismo camino que Goku, pudo percibir un ki familiar y con un sobresalto corrió hacia el lugar que le indicaba la presencia y se detuvo en seco al descubrir al dueño del ki al final del camino. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían... allí estaba ella... Bra... estas imágenes quedarían en su memoria para siempre...

VG : Bra... –musitó– no puede ser... ¿¿Qué diablos te ha hecho esa hija de perra?? –dijo apretando los puños al ver a su hija atrapada en esa especie de telaraña y en un estado lamentable– ¡¡Voy a soltarte inmediatamente!!

Vegeta se lanzó con la intención de liberar a Bra, pero al igual que había sucedido con Goku, chocó con una invisible barrera de energía, que al rebotar en ella lo lanzó unos metros lejos. Furioso, volvió a atacar tratando de romper la barrera... pero ni con sus disparos de ki pudo lograrlo. Se detuvo cansado y dijo sintiendo impotencia...

VG : ¡¡RAYOS!!... ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!... Esta barrera invisible me impide acercarme a ella... y el tiempo sigue corriendo... ni hablar, sólo me queda hablar con ella... ¡¡BRA!!... ¡¡BRA!!... –al ver que no reaccionaba, gritó más fuerte– ¡¡SOY YO!! ¡¡DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO!! ¡¡BRAAA!!

BR : Aaa... qué... ¿qué está... pasando?... –gimió entrecortadamente– Esa... voz...

VG : ¡¡Bra!!... ¡¿puedes oírme?! ¡¡Soy tu padre!!... ¡¡Estoy aquí!! –dijo acercándose un poco más, pero se detuvo al límite de la barrera.

BR : ¡¡PAPÁ!!... ¡¡¿¿ERES TÚ??!! –gritó ensanchando los ojos y agitándose– ¡¡AYÚDAME A SALIR DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR!! –al verla mover la cabeza para ambos lados como si lo buscara, Vegeta se dio cuenta que ella no podía verlo. Como le dijo anteriormente Kakarotto, solamente podía escucharlo...

VG : Bra... trata de calmarte... yo... eeh... –comenzó a hablar tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas– No cuento con mucho tiempo... la razón por la que estoy aquí es que... mira, no soy bueno para hablar y tú lo sabes, así que iré al grano... Bra... tú eres la única que puede derrotar a Nyaar... ¡¡así que debes despertar esos poderes ocultos que tienes dentro de ti!!

BR : Papá... –dijo derramando lágrimas– Cuando hablé con el señor Goku la vez anterior, me dijo lo mismo y le dí mi punto de vista... yo no tengo ningún poder especial... Nyaar... es muy poderosa...

VG : ¡¡Eso no es cierto, muchacha!! –dijo con tono de voz fuerte– ¡¡Tú eres más poderosa que esa maldita y podrás derrotarla sin problemas si te lo propones... así que deja esas estúpidas ideas de lado... y pelea como debe ser!!

BR : ¡¡YA ESTOY CANSADA DE ESCUCHAR LO MISMO!! –gritó con voz ahogada– Papá, la única manera de derrotar a Nyaar es... ¡¡Diablos!! ¡¡Deben matarme de una vez!! No me importa lo que me pase, primero está la seguridad de ustedes... ¡¡YA NO DUDEN EN HACERLO!!

VG : Cállate... ¡¡CÁLLATE!!!! –gritó ofuscado– ¡¡NUNCA TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A DECIR ESO, MOCOSA ESTÚPIDA!! ¡¡¿¿ENTIENDES??!! ¡¡NUNCA!!

Bra se asustó al escuchar a su padre. Nunca le había escuchado hablarle de esa manera tan dura y furiosa... Luego de calmarse un poco, Vegeta continuó...

VG : ¡¡JAMÁS TOLERARÉ QUE UNA HIJA MÍA DIGA ESO!! ¡¡Y SOBRE TODO TÚ!!... ¡¡NO DEBES OLVIDAR NUNCA QUIEN ERES..!! –continuó algo exaltado– ¡¡¡TÚ ERES UNA SAIYAJIN, PROVIENES DE LA RAZA DE GUERREROS MÁS PODEROSA DE TODO EL UNIVERSO!!!

BR : Pero... –Bra intentó hablar, pero Vegeta la cortó.

VG : Tampoco olvides que eres mi hija... –añadió con una mezcla de orgullo e irritación– Soy el príncipe de los saiyajins, uno de los guerreros más poderosos de todo el universo... ¡¡así que mi familia también tiene que ser la más poderosa de todas!!... ¡¡Recuerda que la herencia guerrera corre por tus venas!!

BR : ¿¿Herencia??... Papá... yo... –preguntó sorprendida, pero Vegeta la volvió a cortar.

VG : ¡¡SÍ!! ¡¡HERENCIA!!... Dentro de ti hay un gran poder escondido... y tú lo sabes... sólo que no quieres usarlo...

BR : ¿¿Que no quiero?? –dijo incrédula.

VG : ¡¡Exactamente!!... la única explicación por la que no usas ese poder es porque no quieres... Escúchame bien, allá afuera tu hermano Trunks está arriesgando su vida peleando con Nyaar, ¡¿y todo para qué?!... Para que yo pueda hablar contigo y convencerte de reaccionar... también Kakarotto se está exponiendo, siendo totalmente ajeno a este problema, pero de todas maneras lo hace porque quiere ayudarte... ju... veo que todo este esfuerzo ha sido en vano... Realmente me estoy decepcionando de ti... no eres quien esperaba...

Bra se quedó muda al escuchar las duras palabras de su padre y apretó los dientes de rabia... en tanto que Vegeta sabía que con esas astutas palabras había herido el orgullo de su hija a propósito para hacerla entrar en razón... pero sin embargo no podía dejar de mostrar su angustia por ella... En eso, escuchó una voz en su mente...

GK : Vegeta... sólo te quedan dos minutos más... debes darte prisa... –dijo Goku con voz intranquila.

VG : "¡Rayos!" –pensó y volteó a ver a Bra, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha, pero en eso habló...

BR : Papá... yo no sé si pueda hacerlo... no encuentro la manera de despertar mis poderes... estoy... –derramó unas lágrimas– ...muy confundida...

VG : Hija... –comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz alentador– Lamento haberte gritado hace un rato, pero tenía que actuar así, yo no podía consentir que te dieras por vencida tan fácilmente sin luchar siquiera... debes pelear hasta el final... y sobre todo... NUNCA bajar la cabeza ante ningún enemigo... sea quien sea.

BR : Papá... te necesito... yo... tengo miedo... no podré hacerlo sola... –dijo suplicante entre lágrimas.

VG : No te voy dejar... nunca lo haría y no te sientas sola, que siempre estaré contigo para ayudarte... –luego su semblante cambió– Desde niño siempre estuve solo... nunca tuve a nadie a mi lado que me escuchara cuando tenía problemas... o que me diera ánimos cuando estaba triste... mi vida trascurrió en una gran soledad, pero todo cambió cuando conocí a tu madre... ella me enseñó lo que era el querer a alguien y a preocuparse por los demás... y sobre todo, a AMAR... yo no conocía ese sentimiento... luego llegaron ustedes y en ese momento... pude comprender lo que significaba verdaderamente querer y amar... así que quiero que tengan de mí lo que yo no tuve cuando era niño... tal vez yo no sea tan emotivo como otros padres, pero a mi manera los quiero... –suspiró– Trunks y tú son lo único valioso que tengo... son mi vida y haría lo que fuera por ustedes...

GK : Vegeta... perdona que te interrumpa... pero sólo te queda algo de un minuto... –volvió a hablar Goku.

AUTORA : (_¡Qué inoportuno!... con lo bueno que se estaba poniendo... bueno, volvamos a la historia_)

BR : Papá... yo no... – dijo con voz ahogada.

VG : Pequeña... confío en que lo conseguirás... tu madre y tu hermano también tienen fe en ti... por favor... no me defraudes.

BR : Está bien, papá... –dijo decidida, aunque con algo de temor– Te prometo que lo voy a intentar...

VG : ¡¡NO!! –gritó ante la sorpresa de Bra– No quiero que lo intentes... ¡¡HAZLO!!

GK : ¡¡VEGETA!!... ¡¡Te quedan menos de diez segundos!! –gritó Goku nuevamente.

VG : ¡¡Ah, ya cállate, Kakarotto!! –gritó molesto.

En eso comenzó a sentir como si lo jalaran hacia atrás como lo sintió Goku, pero Vegeta, aplicando su fuerza, trató de resistir y le dijo a Bra...

VG : ¡¡BRA!!... ¡¡Nunca te des por vencida!!... Tengo toda mi confianza depositada en ti... ¡¡VENCE A NYAAR!! ¡¡HAZLO POR NOSOTROS!!... ¡¡HAZLO POR MÍ!!...

BR : ¡¡Papá!!... ¡¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!! –gritó al sentir a su padre hablándole con desesperación y una extraña fuerza que lo envolvía.

VG : Bra... yo... te quiero... hija mía... –logró decir ya a punto de ser arrastrado de regreso.

BR : ¡¡¡¡PAAAPÁAAA!!!! –gritó con toda su fuerza, al sentir el ki de su papá alejándose– ¡¡NO ME DEJES!!... no me dejes... –y rompió en llanto.

Vegeta despertó de golpe con un sobresalto y el aura que los envolvía a él y a Goku desapareció también. Vegeta se tocó la frente, estaba sudando copiosamente y sentía fuertes punzadas, propias del esfuerzo mental. Goku, en cambio, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sin siquiera moverse...

VG : Dios... Bra... –pero algo distrajo su atención– ¿¿EH?? ¡¡¿¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDE, KAKAROTTO??!! –gritó mientras lo sostenía cuando lo sintió desplomarse con dirección a él, al instante lo acomodó en el suelo y se dio cuenta que su ki había disminuido tremendamente, y al ver su semblate notó que estaba muy pálido...

GK : Aaa...j-ja...ja... t...te lo... di...dije... Ve-vegeta... –dijo tratando de sonreir– U...una vez... q...que acabara... el... efecto... d-de los po...poderes de Ka...Kaioosama... pe...perdería... to-toda... mi e-energía... ja...ja... ayy...yayay...

VG : Sí... ya veo... –dijo extrañado al ver la sonrisa de Goku– "¿¿Qué le pasa a este estúpido??... está totalmente debilitado e indefenso... y todavía se atreve a reírse... realmente nunca llegaré a entenderlo..." –pensó resignado.

GK : O...oye, Vegeta... jaja... ay... –dijo tratando de recuperarse– Jamás te había escuchado hablar así... eres muy bueno con los discursos... jeje... lo que le dijiste a Bra fue muy conmovedor... incluso me conmoviste a mí también... ayyayy... casi al punto de llorar... –dijo sin malicia, pero Vegeta no lo miró así...

VG : ¡¡¡MIRA, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!!! ¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA COMENTAR ESTO CON ALGUIEN, PORQUE SI LO HACES, TE JURO QUE TE PARTIRÉ EN MILES DE PEDAZOS Y ME LOS COMERÉ CRUDOS!!! –le gritó tomándolo de las solapas de su obi, totalmente sonrojado por la cólera.

GK : Ya...ya... ayy... cálmate, Vegeta... –dijo nervioso– No te preocupes... no le diré nada a nadie... te lo prometo... pero por favor... ayyy... ¡¡Suéltame!!

Luego de esto, Vegeta resopló, y aflojando su agarro lo soltó, pero como Goku todavía estaba débil, cayó al suelo. Vegeta le dirigió una mirada asesina, para luego darle la espalda. Al cabo de un rato de recuperarse del susto, Goku dijo...

GK : Y... ¿Que pasó, Vegeta?... –preguntó seriamente– ¿la convenciste?

Vegeta se quedó mirando al horizonte, pensativo. Volveó a ver a Goku sin cambiar su postura de brazos cruzados y respondió:

VG : No lo sé. –luego volvió a mirar al frente y repitió sus palabras en su mente– "No lo sé..."

_"No lo sé"... fueron las últimas palabras que musitara Vegeta... ¿Realmente Bra podrá despertar sus poderes para derrotar a Nyaar, luego de escuchar a su padre?... y... en tanto... ¿qué pasará con Trunks?... próximo capítulo... DESPERTARES..._


	26. Despertares

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 26: "Despertares"**

_Finalmente Vegeta había logrado comunicarse con Bra, pero a pesar de eso, las cosas no pintaban tan fáciles para nuestros amigos..._

En tanto que ocurría esto, en el otro estremo de la ciudad, la batalla entre Trunks y Nyaar se había tornado muy acalorada. El muchacho lo había hecho muy bien hasta el momento, pero después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, ya estaba dando señales de cansancio. Nyaar no podía creer que el muchacho fuera tan hábil, pero no tanto como para no poder acabar con él...

Trunks, básicamente, se limitaba a volar y esquivar los ataques al igual que lo había hecho su padre, porque tenía temor de dañar a su hermana si le lanzara algún ataque muy fuerte. Luego de esquivar una ráfaga de energía, Trunks saltó hacia su enemiga y pudo propinarle una potente patada que la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero al instante se recuperó y dijo en tono burlón...

BR OHZARU : ¿QUÉ PASA, NIÑO?... HACE UN RATO ESTABAS PELEANDO MUY BIEN, PERO AHORA LA PELEA SE ESTÁ TORNANDO BASTANTE ABURRIDA... POR LO QUE VEO TE ESTÁN FALTANDO FUERZAS... -- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

TR SSJ : ¡¡Cállate, bestia idiota!!... ¡¡No creas que soy un enemigo tan fácil de vencer!!... ¡¡Y AHORA TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ!!.... ¡¡AAAHHHHH!!!!! -- al gritar le lanzó una onda de energía muy potente que el ohzaru pudo desviar de un golpe. Trunks no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y sentía que el cansancio lo estaba venciendo.

BR OHZARU : BUEN INTENTO, MOCOSO... PERO FRANCAMENTE YA ME ABURRÍ DE ESTAR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO CONTIGO, YA QUE AUNQUE MI OBJETIVO FINAL ES DESTRUIR ESTE PLANETA... MI PRINCIPAL VÍCTIMA ES TU QUERIDO PADRE Y NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA VERLO MUERTO... ¡¡AHORA QUÍTATE!! -- rugió mientras se lanzaba es busca de los otros saiyajines que había dejado por pelear con Trunks.

Trunks la miró furioso y en un instante se colocó frente a su rival con los brazos extendidos, cortándole el paso. La miró con furia y gritó...

TR SSJ : ¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA PERMITIRÉ QUE TE VAYAS, MONSTRUO REPUGNANTE!! -- gritó muy serio -- ¡¡Y SI INSISTES EN HACERLO, DEBERÁS PASAR SOBRE MI CADÁVER PRIMERO!!... ¡¿HAS ENTENDIDO??!! -- gritó sacando toda su energía. Trunks sabía perfectamente que de él dependía que la misión se realizara con éxito y debía ganar el mayor tiempo posible, pasara lo que pasara. Nyaar lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos...

BR OHZARU : TAL PARECE QUE PRIMERO TENDRÉ QUE ELIMINAR ALGUNAS ALIMAÑAS QUE MOLESTAN... MUY BIEN.... ¡¡ASÍ SERÁ!!!

Sin previo aviso, Nyaar disparó un energy-ha que lanzó a Trunks lejos, pero por suerte pudo detenerse a tiempo en el aire. El muchacho contestó con una serie de golpes y de sorpresa lanzó un puñetazo que le atinó en el estómago de Nyaar. Luego de esto, el ohzaru gritó...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO!!... ¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!!... ARGG... ¡¡ME HAS HECHO DAÑO!!!.... ¡¡MALDITO!!! -- al observarla gritar, Trunks sonrió.

TR SSJ : ¡¡Jajaja!!!... ¡¡Te lo merecías, estúpida!!... ¡¡y aún no has visto nada.!! -- se burló al mismo estilo de su padre, pero mientras se jactaba de su hazaña, Nyaar dejó de gemir y sonriendo con malicia dijo...

BR OHZARU : ERA MENTIRA... JEJE... -- dijo recuperándose de inmediato. En un instante saltó y le lanzó un manotazo a Trunks que salió despedido atravezando varios edificios hasta empotrarse en el suelo. Nyaar había finjido que estaba herida y ahora sólo estaba jugando con él.

Trunks le levantó como pudo con su ropa hecha jirones de tela y sangrando copiosamente... se había confiado y se maldijo por eso... Apretó los dientes al sentir al ohzaru acercándose y se preparó para recibirlo de nuevo...

_Lejos de allí..._

VG : ¿Eh? -- dijo Vegeta levantándose de donde se encontraba con Goku que todavía no se recuperaba después de la prueba anterior. Había sentido la baja de energía de Trunks en su pelea con Nyaar y eso lo preocupó. Al verlo, Goku entreabrió los ojos y preguntó...

GK : ¿Qué... ocurre...ve... Vegeta? -- preguntó entrecortado mientras trataba de sentarse.

VG : Grrr... ¡maldición!... ¡es Trunks!... ¡su energía ha disminuído bastante, en cambio la de Nyaar no ha cambiado en lo absoluto!!... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? -- dijo molesto.

GK : No, lo siento... recuerda que en este momento mi energía está tan baja, que ni puedo sentir tu ki... Kaioosama dijo que eso pasaría pronto...

VG : Jum... eso quiere decir... -- lo miró sonriendo con maldad -- Que si me diera la gana... podría matarte en este preciso momento...

GK : jeje... seguramente... ay... pero no lo harás... porque no te conviene... -- dijo sonriendo igualmente.

VG : Eso es cierto, baka... ya que en el estado en que estás no valdría la pena vencerte... no me sentiría orgulloso de mis poderes... -- respondió sabiendo que su rival lo conocía perfectamente.

GK : ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que Bra pueda recuperar el control? -- preguntó desviando su vista hacia donde se libraba la batalla..

VG : ¡¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!! -- gritó molesto -- ¡Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada, todo depende de ella desde este momento!!

De pronto una violenta explosión sacudió el lugar y Vegeta levantando vuelo, puso observar la densa polvadera que se había levantado y dijo ofuscado...

VG : Grrr... ¡Ya no soporto estar así!... voy a ir a ayudar a Trunks... él no podrá vencerla con el nivel de energía que tiene... -- volteó a verlo -- ¡yo no sé que harás tú, pero yo voy!! -- dijo decidido.

GK : Me gustaría poder ayudar.... pero me encuentro muy débil... -- Vegeta se dio cuenta de la rabia que sentía su compañero y dijo...

VG : Tú ya has hecho mucho, Kakarotto... demasiado, diría yo... mejor quédate aquí y recupérate... ¡¡AAAHHH!! -- gritó transformándose en SSJ y continuó -- ya que si no sobrevivo... sólo quedarás tú para defender la tierra...

Goku se quedó mudo ante las palabras de Vegeta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el príncipe de los saiyas partió a luchar contra el ohzaru. De nuevo sintiendo que le faltaban las fuerzas, cayó al suelo... y deseó que todo resultara bien...

Por otro lado, en la pelea entre Trunks y Nyaar, el joven llevaba las de perder... ya que estaba siento vapuleado salvajemente por su enorme contrincante que no cesaba de burlarse. En uno de los ataques, el ohzaru le lanzó un estallido de ki que lo mandó a volar por los cielos y al caer lo remató en el aire con un potente golpe de su cola y lo tiró a suelo. Trunks a causa de los golpes y su creciente debilidad, había perdido el SSJ y jadeaba sin casi poder mantenerse de pie.

TR : Mierda... argg... nunca creí... que fuera tan fuerte... ay... no puedo más... -- dijo al mismo tiempo que perdía sus últimas fuerzas -- Perdóneme señor Goku... perdóname papá... siento... haberles... fallado... -- volvió a quejarse de dolor y al levantar la mirada, vio con horror que el gigantesco simio estaba en frente de él... cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el golpe final. Nyaar lo miró con desprecio y alargando su brazo, lo atrapó en su peluda mano y dijo...

BR OHZARU : QUE LÁSTIMA ME DAS MOCOSO... PENSABA QUE ERAS UN OPONENTE DIGNO DE MÍ, PERO NO ERES MÁS QUE UN INSECTO... NO TE PREOCUPES QUE ACABARÉ CON TU SUFRIMIENTO PRONTO....

Y de un movimiento, lo lanzó al aire y le tiró un potente puñetazo que lo mandó a volar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Trunks ya no pensaba, ni sentía nada... pero de pronto su carrera se detuvo en seco y luego escuchó una conocida voz...

VG SSJ : Si hubiera llegado unos segundos más tarde... ya serías historia, muchacho... -- dijo en príncipe de lo saiyas que había detenido a su hijo justo a tiempo... -- Trunks tardó en reaccionar y su rostro se iluminó...

TR : ¡¡Papá!!... -- sólo atinó a decir. Vegeta sólo sonrió y dijo...

VG SSJ : Debemos irnos de aquí... esa zorra no debe encontrarte... -- se limitó a responder.

Sin decir nada más, Vegeta buscó rápidamente con la mirada algún lugar que pudiera servir de escondite. Sus ojos se clavaron en un edificio que aún seguía en pie y sin perder tiempo, voló hacia ese lugar. Entró por una ventana y dejó a su hijo apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación. Luego le dijo...

VG SSJ : Trunks... quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas para nada... yo me encargaré de Nyaar...

TR : Pero... no podrás... es decir... ¿qué pasó con el plan de comunicación?... ¿funcionó?... ¿y qué ocurrió con el señor Goku?...-- preguntó adolorido a lo que su padre respondió impaciente.

VG SSJ : Ya no hagas tantas preguntas... lo que pase, tendrá que pasar... ¡¡tú sólo obedéceme y no te muevas para nada!!... -- miró hacia la ventana -- Ella se está acercando... mierda... ya nos encontró... ¡¡tengo que alejarla de aquí lo más que pueda!!

TR : ¡¡NO!!... -- gritó poniéndose de pie con decisión -- ¡¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE VAYAS SOLO... YO.... UGGG!!! -- Trunks se dobló sobre sí mismo al sentir el puñetazo que su padre le dio en el estómago y esto aunado a sus heridas, lo hicieron perder el conocimiento. Vegeta musitó...

VG SSJ : Lo siento... pero no puedo permitir que sacrifiques tu vida en vano... no consentiré el perder más hijos... y además... -- volteó a verlo y sonrió -- tu madre me mataría si dejara que te pasara algo...

Sin perder más el tiempo, Vegeta salió al encuentro de Nyaar que venía volando a toda velocidad para destruírlo y al verlo se detuvo el seco y gruñó...

BR OHZARU : ¿ASÍ QUE TODAVÍA ESTABAS VIVO, EH PRÍNCIPE?... ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE NO HALLA SIDO ASÍ... ¡¡PORQUE PODRÉ DARME EL GUSTO DE MATARTE!!

VG SSJ : ¿Qué no te cansas de repetir siempre lo mismo, Nyaar? -- dijo mirándola de frente -- ¡¡Te advierto que esta vez no voy a ser tan flexible como la vez anterior y te arrepentirás que haber regresado a la vida después de esto!!... -- acto seguido concentró su energía y gritó -- ¡¡BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!

El potente ataque atinó en el brazo del ohzaru, lastimándoselo profundamente. Miró furiosa a su agresor que había alejado unos metros de ella y de allí la mirada desafiante. Al hacer esto, Vegeta trataba de alejar a Nyaar de donde había dejado desmayado a su hijo... y tal como planeó, su estrategia le dió resultado...

Nyaar rugió colérica y se lanzó contra Vegeta que también levantó vuelo, haciéndola que lo persiguiera y luego de una frenética carrera y numerosos disparos, llegaron a un claro totalmente destruído y el príncipe de los saiyas se detuvo en seco y dándose vuelta, recibió al ohzaru con un rodillazo en medio de los ojos, obligándolo a cubrirse el rostro por el dolor que sentía. Acto seguido, comenzó a atacarla de una manera rápida con golpes muy certeros, sin que ella tuviera la menor oportunidad de devolverle algún golpe. Nyaar rugió en señal de frustración y volvió a atacarlo con sus misiles de energía, y ante esto Vegeta levantó una barrera de energía y pudo eludirlos. Vegeta notó que Nyaar había bajado un poco su nivel, producto del anterior enfrentamiento con su hijo... pero eso no serviría de nada hasta que Bra pudiera recuperar el control... además recordó las palabras de Kakarotto... el tiempo de la niña se estaba acabando y si no hacía algo podría... sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y se concentró en su pelea...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!!... TE SIENTES MUY CONFIADO, ¡¿EH?!... TE RECUERDO QUE ESE MOCOSO HIJO TUYO TAMBIÉN SE SENTÍA IGUAL QUE TÚ... ¡¡Y AL FINAL TERMINÓ DESTRUÍDO!! -- ante sus palabras, el saiya sólo sonrió... ya que Nyaar no sabía que Trunks se encontraba con vida.

VG SSJ : Tengo muchas razones para estar confiado, Nyaar... -- sentenció -- Sólo tengo que esperar y al final la que perderás serás tú... ¡ya que la más pequeña de mi familia será la que te derrote!

BR OHZARU : ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!... -- dijo y luego sonrió -- OH, YA VEO... ¿ASÍ QUÉ ESO CREES, NO?... ¡¡PUES VEREMOS SI ES CIERTO!!

De un salto, Nyaar volvió a la carga y arremetió contra Vegeta que no tuvo problemas en esquivarla. Cuando pasó por su lado, comenzó a preparar de nuevo su Final Flash y apuntó hacia el ohzaru que se había apuesto frente a él. Cuando ya estaba a punto de lanzarlo, el ohzaru habló...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡PAPÁ!!... ¡¡NO ME MATES, TE LO RUEGO!!... ¡¡SOY YO!!... ¡¡HE REGRESADO!! -- dijo en tono suplicante.

Al escucharla, Vegeta se quedó pálido... ¡¡esa era la voz de su hija!!... pensaba confundido...¿acaso Bra pudo detener a Nyaar?... no lo comprendía y en ese momento de distracción, bajó toda su energía...

VG SSJ : ¿¿Bra??... -- musitó -- ¿será?... acaso es... no puede ser... -- Al verlo en ese estado, el ohzaru volvió a sonreir de manera diabólica y rugió...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡ESTÚPIDO!!! -- saltó hacia Vegeta y de un potente cañón de energía lo mandó al suelo. Todo había sido una vil y sucia trampa, Nyaar había fingido la voz de Bra para bajar la guardia de Vegeta y luego sin que se diera cuenta... atacarlo por sorpresa, como acababa de suceder.

Vegeta se levantó bastante maltrecho y cayó de rodillas por el intenso dolor que sentía en su costado. Se sentía como un imbécil al haber caído en ese truco tan viejo y ahora que su energía había bajado, no iba poder escapar a tiempo...

Más o menos, a unos cien metros de allí, se encontraba Goku, quien había estado muy al pendiente de la batalla, pero como todavía estaba muy débil no había podido intervenir y sólo se había limitado a observar...

GK : ¡¡Oh, no!!... ¡¡Vegeta!!... -- dijo espantado -- Maldición... ella va a matarlo... ¡¡y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada!!... grrr... ¡¡Bra!!... ¡¿por qué no despiertas?!... si no lo haces... ¡¡Nyaar va a matar a Vegeta!!...

_Mientras todo esto ocurría en el exterior... dentro de la mente de Bra se vivía otro drama semejante... _

Bra se había quedado bastante angustiada después del encuentro que tuviera con su padre rato antes y tardó bastante en reaccionar. Ahora se sentía desesperada, sin saber que hacer... durante largo rato estuvo intentando liberarse de los hilos de la mente que la aprisionaban sin resultado alguno y ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida. Al borde del límite, gritó...

BR : ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!... ¡¡NO PUEDO!!... ¡¡NO CONSIGO SOLTARME!!!... -- gritó sollozando -- No sé que hacer... no puedo ayudar en nada... si tan solo supiera... como sacar esa fuerza que tengo dentro... pero... no sé... ¡¡AAAHHHH!!!!.... ¡¡TENGO QUE LIBERARME!!! -- volvió a gritar tratando de soltarse con deseperación, a tal punto, que sus muñecas y tobillos que estaban sujetos a los hilos... empezaron a sangrar...

_Exterior de Bra..._

Vegeta había conseguido ponerse de pie con dificultad y al levantar la mirada, se dio con la sorpresa de que Nyaar lo observaba con una terrible mirada. Trató de saltar, pero una patada proveniente del monstruo lo estrelló contra la base de un edificio, desplomando parte de su estructura. De allí sin darle tiempo a nada, Nyaar lo atrapó entre sus manos ante la impotente mirada de Goku y mientras lo levantaba a la altura de sus ojos, se burló...

BR OHZARU : MALDITO VEGETA... ESTA VEZ YA NADA TE SALVARÁ Y TE DIRÉ QUE TENDRÁS LA MUERTE MÁS DOLOROSA Y CRUEL QUE PUEDAS IMAGINARTE... AHORA SÍ ME VENGARÉ DE TODA LA HUMILLACIÓN QUE ME HICISTE PASAR... -- y en eso dijo -- ¡AH!... TENGO UNA IDEA... ¿QUE TE PARECE SI HACEMOS LAS COSAS MÁS DIVERTIDAS?... COMO POR EJEMPLO... QUE TU QUERIDA HIJITA PRESENCIE TU MUERTE...

VG : ¿Q... qué??... ¿¿qué dijiste?? -- dijo sin comprender.

GK : ¿¿Qué dijo?? -- dijo Goku al lo lejos al escucharla...

_Interior de Bra..._

Mientras Bra luchaba por soltarse de las amarras... de pronto un brillo apareció ante sus ojos. Era algo extraño... como un gigantesco espejo...

BR : ¿Qué?... ¿qué es eso? -- se preguntó sorprendida.

De pronto en el espejo comenzó a aparecer una imagen y cuando se aclaró, pudo distinguir claramente al ohzaru que no era otra quien ella, sujetando a alguien entre sus manos. Y al aguzar un poco más la mirada... supo que ese alguien no era otro más que su padre. Llena de desesperación, gritó...

BR : no... no puede ser... es... ¡¡ES MI PADRE!!... ¡¡PAPÁ!! -- comenzó a agitarse muy alterada, haciendo que sus heridas sangren aún más. De pronto escuchó una voz que caló sus huesos... y no era otra que Nyaar...

NY : Quiero darte un regalo de despedida, mi estimada niña... -- dijo llena de maldad -- Y estoy segura que lo disfrutarás muchísimo...

BR : ¿¿QUEEEE???? -- gritó poniéndose nerviosa y temiendo lo peor.

_Exterior de Bra..._

Nyaar sujetó entre sus manos a Vegeta y con un pulgar, comenzó a empujarle el cuello hacia un lado con la intención de rompérselo... pero de una manera lenta y a la vez... muy dolorosa...

VG : ¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!..... ¡¡DÉJAME, MALDITA!! -- gritó el saiya sintiendo que sus cervicales se rompían y si eso sucedía, sería su fin...

BR OHZARU : ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE VEGETA?... -- dijo fingiendo voz inocente -- NO ME DIGAS QUE TE ESTOY LASTIMANDO... MUY MAL... ¡¡PUES AHORA GRITARÁS MÁS!! -- y terminando de decirlo, comenzó a lastimarle más fuerte.

VG : ¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! -- gritó sin poder hacer nada más que eso... ya que al estar inmovilizado de brazos y piernas... no podía soltarse... y eso era lo peor.

Goku, que era testigo de primera fila de todo lo que pasaba, trató de llegar así como estaba de débil para tratar de hacer algo, sabiendo que era inútil. Comenzó a correr, pero sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban y cayendo al suelo, gritó con todas su fuerzas...

GK : ¡¡BRAAAAA!!!!.... ¡¡TE LO RUEGO!!!... ¡¡DESPIERTA TUS PODERES!!!... ¡¡SUELTA TODA LA FURIA QUE GUARDAS DENTRO DE TÍ!!!... ¡¡SI NO LO HACES.... VEGETA MORIRÁ!!!

Y como si hubiera estado en frente de ella, Bra escuchó las palabras de Goku y se sobresaltó. En eso escuchó a Nyaar...

NY : ¡¡MUÉRETE AHORA, VEGETA!! -- gritó aplicando gran parte de su fuerza. El ki de Vegeta estaba desapareciendo... estaba a punto de morir...

VG : ¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!..¡¡BRAAA!! -- gritó el saiya sintiendo que su cuello se le despedazaba y sin poder aguantar más, perdió el conocimiento...

GK : ¡¡VEGETA!!!! -- gritó aún más fuerte -- ¡¡LO VA A MATAR!!!... ¡¡¡BRAAAA!!!!

Dentro de su mente... Bra presenció y escuchó todo esto... iban a matar a su padre y ella no podía hacer nada. Las lágrimas de angustia e ira comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas... ya no le importaba que sangraran sus brazos o piernas... sólo sentía frustración y furia... y apretó los dientes mirando a Nyaar...

De pronto, algo comenzó a pasar dentro de ella... algo estaba creciendo... era algo extraño... algo que nunca había sentido antes... que comenzó a envolverla por todas partes... como pequeñas lenguas de fuego desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.. comenzó a respirar agitadamente y su cabello lentamente comenzó a erizarse. Muy bajo... musitó...

BR : ¿paa... pá? -- dijo con voz temblorosa y al observar de nuevo las imágenes, apretó los puños y gritó... -- ¡¡¡¡¡PADREEEE!!!!!!...... ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! -- gritó de golpe, con los ojos desorbitados... y luego de esto, su poder se manifestó...

Bra soltó una gran cantidad de energía al explotar su ki y con un último destello, se convirtió en SSJ... pero no fue como la vez anterior...ya que eso fue cuando Nyaar la controlaba, esto fue por su propia cuenta... al ver en peligro a su padre, no pudo soportarlo más y finalmente liberó todo el poder que había tenido guardado dentro de ella y que hasta el momento se negaba a aceptar... era un poder extraordinario...

Enfurecida, se liberó en un instante de los hilos de la mente y clavando su mirada en el espejo que tenía en frente que mostraba a Nyaar a punto de matar a su padre, saltó hacia él y lo atravezó de un golpe destruyéndolo, liberando miles de pedazos a su alrededor...

_Mientras tanto, en el exterior..._

BR OHZARU : ¡¡AARRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!......¡¡AAHHHHH!!!! -- gritó de golpe el ohzaru a causa del tremendo dolor que sentía en su cabeza, pero esta vez el dolor no era como las anteriores sacudidas... era diferente y la estaba destrozando por dentro... y fue justo a tiempo, ya que si hubiera dado un golpe más, mataba a Vegeta...

Goku miraba sin poder creer lo que pasaba y pensó que tal vez lo que tanto habían estado buscando finalmente resultó. Pero centró su atención en Vegeta que aún seguía en las garras de Nyaar. Como pudo, trató de llegar lo más rápido para tratar de recibir a Vegeta en caso de que el ohzaru lo soltara, ya que como había perdido el conocimiento, podía matarse al caer contra el suelo...

Tal y como Goku predijo, Nyaar soltó al inconsciente Vegeta que se precipitó a tierra, muy cerca de donde estaba Goku que forzó sus energías al máximo para llegar hasta él...

GK : Tengo que darme prisa... y llegar... ah ah... antes de que se mate... ¡aaaahhh!! -- se dio ánimos y con un último esfuerzo, consiguió atraparlo a tiempo... pero tanta era la velocidad de la caída que llevaba Vegeta que tanto él como Goku terminaron en el suelo. En tanto que pasaba esto, el ohzaru seguía revolviéndose de dolor. Finalmente, Goku dijo mientras intentaba quitarse al inconciente saiya de encima... -- Aay... caray... o yo estoy muy débil... ay... o Vegeta ha subido de peso... ufff...

Luego que estuvo libre, Goku procedió a revisar el cuello de Vegeta y ver si había sufrido daños... se le notaba muy lastimado, pero afortunadamente, aún estaba entero. Se había llevado un gran susto... de pronto un fuerte resplandor proveniente de sus espaldas lo hizo volverse... algo le estaba pasando al ohzaru... algo... a lo que no le encontraba explicación...

El ohzaru comenzó a brillar como si fuera una extraña lámpara... rayos de luz salían de sus ojos y boca.... todo su ser en sí brillaba...

GK : "Pero... ¿qué está pasando?... ¿qué es?" -- pensaba Goku muy confundido ante las extrañas emisiones de energía que sentía.

_Algo comenzó a ocurrir de repente y Goku no encuentra ninguna explicación a este fenómeno...¿Qué fue ese espejo que atravezó Bra al liberarse?... Próximo capítulo... BATALLAS INTERNAS..._


	27. Batallas internas

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 27: "Batallas internas"**

_Finalmente, luego de presenciar el intento de Nyaar de matar a Vegeta, había despertado esos famosos poderes ocultos de Bra en un sorprendente despliege de energía..._

Goku se había quedado asombrado al ver que de pronto el ohzaru soltaba una gran cantidad de luces por todas partes, mientras seguía revolviéndose de dolor, en tanto que Vegeta seguía sin recuperar el conocimiento luego del ataque anterior.

GK : ¿Qué es esta energía?... no... no entiendo... -- dijo sin entender, en tanto que había comenzado a formarse corrientes de aire alrededor del ohzaru.

A causa de todo el ruido y los rugidos de Nyaar, Vegeta lentamente comenzó a reaccionar y murmuró...

VG : Argg... pero de demonios... -- se quejó tomando su adolorido cuello con ambas manos. Se sobresaltó al sentir la gran cantidad de energía desplegada y también pudo sentir la presencia de Goku y dijo... -- ¿Kakarotto?... qué... ¿qué está pasando?

GK : No tengo idea... algo está ocurriendo dentro de Bra... parece que por fin lo logró... aunque... no sé...

VG : Esta... es la energía de Bra... pero está muy difusa... -- dijo mientras veía los rayos de luz que salían del mono gigante y esas luces comenzaban a crecer y de pronto un potente flash de luz lo envolvió de golpe, con el subsiguiente estallido de ki.

GK : ¡¡Vegeta!!.... ¡¡AL SUELO!! -- gritó Goku protegiéndose.

Luego de unos instantes, las luces desaparecieron y las corrientes cesaron. Los saiyas se dieron cuenta de esto y se asomaron para ver lo que pasaba. El ohzaru se había quedado inmóvil en el sitio como si fuera una estatua, pero con suave resplandor dorado a su alrededor... que tintiniaba intermitentemente...

GK : Qué... ¿qué fue eso?

VG : ........

_¿Qué fue eso?_

_Interior de Bra..._

Un ambiente totalmente blanco... vacío... sin más alrededor que pedazos de roca flotando, como si fuera una especie de campo de asteroides... era un lugar extraño.

En un roca particularmente grande, una figura estaba tendida boca abajo... era Bra, que lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos...

BR : q..que... ¿qué me pasó? -- musitó mientras se levantaba -- No recuerdo nada... solo... ¡papá!... ella estaba a punto de matarlo... de allí recuerdo un resplandor y todo se nubló... -- dijo con la mano en su frente.

Lentamente se puso de pie y al ver a su alrededor, se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba en un lugar que no conocía, con pedazos de roca flotando a su alrededor. Dio unos pasos, y en eso tropezó al enredarse con algo... volteó a ver, y se dio con la sorpresa que aún tenía su cola... porque esperaba que hubiera desaparecido, pero no le prestó mucha importancia a eso... más le preocupaba el lugar donde se encontraba. Comenzó a asustarse y dijo...

BR : ¿Qué es este lugar?... no entiendo... ¿en dónde estoy?... -- dijo confundida.

??? : ¡¡EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE TU MENTE!! -- gritó una voz.

Bra se sobresaltó al escucharla y al darse vuelta, una figura oscura pasó a su lado a gran velocidad, para posarse suavemente en una roca que flotaba cerca de ella y la miró...

??? : Hola... -- dijo sonriendo la mujer de largo cabello, con armadura de combate y fría mirada. Bra al verla, se puso pálida y dijo entrecortada...

BR : No puede ser... tú eres... eres ella... ¡¡NYAAR!! -- gritó retrocediendo unos pasos.

NY : Me sorprende que me reconozcas, niña... y te doy la bienvenida a este lugar... de donde no saldrás... -- dijo con una mirada malvada.

BR : ¿¿En dónde estoy??... ¡¿por qué me haz traído aquí?!... ¡¡Dime!! -- dijo poniéndose en guardia.

NY : Yo no te traje a ninguna parte... estamos en lo más profundo de tu mente y tú lo provocaste al romper el espejo de los sueños...

BR : ¿Espejo de los sueños?... ¡explícate!

NY : Verás... el espejo de los sueños separa la realidad de la mente de cada uno...o lo que es... el subconciente... lo que no entiendo es como pudiste hacerlo, pero al soltarte y romper el espejo... me sacaste del control de tu mente y me ví obligada a venir contigo a este lugar para solucionar el problema de una vez por todas...

BR : ¿Qué? -- preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

NY : Me causaste muchos problemas, mocosa... y debo felicitarte porque nunca esperé que lo lograras... se nota que tienes sangre de saiyajin... pero eso cambiará muy pronto... -- dijo mirándola de mala manera a travéz de los largos mechones de su cabello.

BR : ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

NY : Que de una buena vez decidiremos quien se va y quien se queda... tenía idea que no me ibas a molestar, pero ya veo que no es así... ¿sabes que es este lugar?... -- y al ver la confundida mirada de Bra, dijo con una sonrisa -- ¿no?... bueno... estamos en lo más profundo de tu mente, detrás del espejo de los sueños... como podrás ver este espacio separa la realidad del limbo... es no es otra cosa que... LA NADA... y todos estos pedazos de roca corresponden al espejo... -- caminó hacia ella -- de aquí en adelante, este lugar será nuestra zona de combate...

Bra se quedó helada al escuchar su declaración y de pronto sintió algo extraño... notó que Nyaar miraba encima de su cabeza y al levantar la mirada vio un halo dorado que flotaba sobre ella... que sólo podía significar una cosa...

BR : ¿Qué es esto?... ¿acaso estoy muerta? -- dijo tocando su aureola.

NY : Por lo que veo eres inteligente, niña... al estar en este espacio, es como si estuvieras muerta... y si te derroto aquí... desaparecerás y terminarás en el limbo... de donde nunca podrás regresar... así yo me quedaré con tu cuerpo y permaneceré en el mundo de los vivos...--dijo en tono tétrico.-- ¿Por qué no te portas como niña buena y te das por vencida?... te ahorrarías una terrible humillación... ¿no lo crees?

Un frío viento corrió entre ambas... un viento de muerte en ese extraño y vacío lugar. La joven semi-saiyajin, bajó la mirada... ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?... aquella era una enemiga muy fuerte y peligrosa... y había mucho en juego. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado y como había llegado hasta ese lugar... pensó en sus amigos, en su familia... había llegado tan lejos y ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás...

Apretó los puños y mirando hacia donde la saiya permanecía inmóvil, dijo con voz clara y fuerte...

BR : No... voy a permitir que logres tus planes... hay mucho en juego... -- respiró profundamente y gritó armándose de valor -- ¡¿NO VOY A PERMITIRLO, LO OÍSTE?!... ¡¡VOY A PELEAR!!... -- y luego de decirlo, se puso en posición de ataque.

NY : ¿Hablas es serio?... uhmm... -- dijo levantando una ceja -- Parece que esto se pondrá muy interesante...

BR : ¡¡AHORA VERÁS!!... ¡¡AAAHHHH!!!!

Bra saltó a toda velocidad y le lanzó un puñetazo a su enemiga, pero Nyaar lo esquivó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y así lo hizo con los siguientes que siguieron. Bra trató de concentrarse y atacar bien... ya que su enemiga tenía mayor experiencia en el combate al verla pelear contra su padre, que ya por decir así... era bastante. Llena de rabia, tiró una patada al rostro de su enemiga, pero Nyaar la tomó de la pierna y de un movimiento, la lanzó contra unas rocas que flotaban cerca, pero antes de que Bra chocara, apareció detrás de ella y la pateó hacia otra dirección y terminó estrellándose contra una saliente de roca. Rápidamente se levantó y justo a tiempo, ya que cuando saltó... Nyaar aterrizaba dispuesta a estrellarse contra ella. Ambas se elevaron el el aire y se miraron fijamente. Bra estaba sorprendida por el poder de su enemiga, en tanto que Nyaar se mantenía muy tranquila...

NY : Eres sólo una novata... -- dijo con deprecio -- A tus golpes les falta forma y no tienes habilidades extraordinarias... ¡no sé como pudiste liberarte si no tienes poder de pelea!

BR : grrr... ¡¡Cállate estúpida!! -- gritó Bra tratando de mantener el control. La lucha iba a tornarse muy difícil y esto era sólo el principio...

_Mientras tanto, en el exterior..._

Vegeta se paseaba de un lado a otro bastante impaciente con cierto fastidio en el cuello, en tanto que Goku permanecía sentado en el suelo, esperando que sus poderes regresaran. Vegeta se detuvo en seco y dijo en voz alta...

VG : ¡Mierda!... ¿qué diablos está pasando?... ¡¡me estoy poniendo nervioso de tanto esperar!!

GK : Vegeta... ten un poco de paciencia y esperemos a ver que pasa... -- iba a seguir, pero Vegeta le cortó.

VG : esperar...¡esperar!... ¡¡eso es lo único que hemos hecho hasta el momento!!... ya que Nyaar no nos va a molestar por ahora, me parece lo más conveniente cortarle la cola, ya que Bra se está enfrentando a ella...

GK : Sí, podría ser... pero... crees que... -- dijo en duda.

VG : ¡Ya deja de preguntar tanto, idiota!... bien... ¡¡Actuemos de una vez!!

Luego de decirlo, y a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cuello, Vegeta se elevó y fue hacia donde estaba el ohzaru que seguía cubierto por ese extraño resplandor. Sin darle importancia, calculó la distancia y fabricó un kienzan que sin pérdida de tiempo lanzó hacia la cola del mono gigante. Increíblemente, el cortador rebotó al chocar contra la barrera brillante y regresó hacia Vegeta que pudo esquivarlo por un pelo y volteó la mirada sorpendido. Frunció el ceño y disparó varias veces, pero al igual que el kienzan, todos los ki-blast fueron desviados y se perdieron en el horizonte. Goku, al verlo, pensaba...

GK : "¿Qué es esto?... se parece mucho a la barrera de energía que protegía a Bra cuando entré en su mente..." -- luego gritó a su compañero -- ¡Es inútil que le dispares, Vegeta!... ¡Parece que es un campo de energía!

VG : Muy observador, Kakarotto... ¿cómo te diste cuenta? -- dijo en tono sarcástico, mientras aterrizaba junto a él -- ¡Bah!... no podremos hacer nada por el momento... ¡qué fastidio!

GK : Ya... jaja... no te enfades. Como tu dices, Bra debe estar peleando con ella... y si pudo liberarse... lo más seguro es que le gane... -- dijo tratando de suavizar los ánimos, pero Vegeta miraba hacia el ohzaru con una expresión muy seria.

VG : Ahora que lo pienso... Bra nunca se ha enfrentado con un enemigo así.... yo sé como es Nyaar y ella no mostrará ninguna compasión por ella, aunque sea una niña... además Bra todavía no controla bien esas nuevas habilidades... va a tener que poner todo su empeño si quiere ganar... -- dijo con aire preocupado, en eso sintió que ponían una mano en su hombro...

GK : ¡Anda!... levanta ese ánimo, amigo... -- dijo Goku sonriendo -- Tu hijita es muy fuerte, tanto o igual que mi nieta Pan... y estoy seguro que podrá derrotarla... por algo es tu hija, ¿no?

VG : Jum... puede ser... pero, quiero que tengas algo muy en cuenta, Kakarotto... -- volteó a verlo -- Uno, no soy TU AMIGO... dos, no compares a mi familia con la tuya... y tres... ¡¡QUITA TU SUCIA MANO DE MI HOMBRO!! -- gritó furioso.

Goku retrocedió sonriendo nerviosamente, confirmando que no importa cuanto tiempo pase... Vegeta nunca iba a cambiar. En eso escucharon un ruido como de una nave. Vegeta se dio vuelta y ensanchando los ojos, musitó...

VG : No puede ser... esa presencia es de... -- comentó mientras Goku observaba una nave aproximándose, pero como todavía no recuperaba sus poderes, no podía saber de quien se trataba...

¿¿¿ : ¡¡VEGETA!!... ¡¡GOKU!! -- se escuchó la voz de una mujer desde la nave que comenzaba a aterrizar en un claro junto en frente de ellos.

GK : Oye, Vegeta... esa voz es de...

VG : Bulma... -- dijo en voz baja. La mujer de cabellos azules, saltó de la nave sin esperar siquiera que el motor se apagara y corrió hacia donde estaban su esposo y su amigo...

BL : ¡¡Yo sabía que estaban bien!!... ¡¡Qué alegría me da encontrarlos!! -- dijo mientras pasaba corriendo por el lado de Goku y se prendió del cuello de Vegeta sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y dijo entre sollozos -- ¡¡Vegeta!!... Me tenías muy preocupada... no sabes la felicidad que siento que encontrarte con vida... tenía mucho miedo que esa bruja que hubiera matado... ¡¡Oh, ya no te volveré a dejar!! -- dijo abrazándose más fuerte a "su cuello". (y como recordarán, Vegeta tenía el cuello un "poco" adolorido).

Al ver las expresiones de sufrimiento que hacía el príncipe de lo saiyas, Goku trató de darle una mano...

GK : Este... jeje... Bulma... me parece que no deberías apretar tan fuerte a Vegeta, porque... -- en eso calló ante la mirada de Bulma, que casi pareció atravezarlo.

VG : Mujer... hazle caso... suéltame... -- dijo Vegeta entrecortado.

BL : ¡¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRME ESO, GOKU?!! -- gritó sin soltar a su esposo -- ¡¡TU NO SABES TODA LA ANGUSTIA QUE HE TENIDO QUE PASAR MIENTRAS USTEDES SE ENFRENTABAN CON ESE MONSTRUO!!... ¡¡CASI SENTÍA QUE ME MORÍA!!..¡¡NO QUIERO ARRIESGAR A NADIE DE MI FAMILIA NUNCA MÁS, ME OÍSTE?!! -- terminó de decir bastante molesta

GK : No, Bulma... no es eso... verás... a Vegeta han estado a punto de romperle el cuello hace un rato y... jeje... no creo que esté muy feliz contigo aferrándote a su cuello de esa manera... -- dijo nervioso con una mano detrás de su cabeza. Bulma lo miró extrañada y en eso escuchó la voz de su esposo...

VG : Bulma... por lo que más quieras... ¡¡CRÉELE!!... ¡¡Nunca he estado más de acuerdo con él en toda mi vida que en este momento!! -- dijo en tono suplicante, mientras aguantaba el dolor.

Al escucharlo, Bulma lo soltó y el príncipe de los saiyas soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras masajeaba su muy lastimado cuello, el cual sentía que se había empeorado luego del efusivo abrazo de su esposa...

VG : Diablos... no sé que fue peor... si al ataque de Nyaar o Bulma abrazada a mi cuello... creo que, ahora que lo pienso... hubiera sido más preferible el primero... -- dijo bastante adolorido y molesto.

BL : Lo siento mucho, Vegeta... no tenía idea que hubiera pasado todo esto... déjame que te dé un masaje... -- dijo Bulma solícita acercándose a él.

VG : ¡¡NO, NO, NO!!.... -- dijo con una mirada espantada y levantando las manos.. -- Ya no me toques... te juro que estoy bien... por favor, déjalo así...

GK : Vaya, Vegeta... -- dijo Goku divertido -- Por fin hay algo a lo que le temes...

VG : ¡¡CÁLLATE KAKAROTTO!!! -- le gritó amenazándole con un golpe, pero tuvo que regresar la mano a su cuello, porque seguía sintiendo aguijonazos de dolor.

Bulma puso una cara de enfado a causa del anterior comentario de su esposo, pero en eso al mirar hacia un lado, algo brillante llamó su atención. Con curiosidad se asomó por uno de los extremos salientes de los escombros y pudo ver muy cerca a ella al enorme ohzaru inmóvil, cubierto del extraño resplandor, aunque ya no era un peligro... ella no lo sabía y ya se imaginarán cual fue su reacción....

BL : aaaa.....el....aaa........¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!..... ¡¡AUXILIO!!!! -- gritó a todo pulmón y corrió en busca de protección... ya se imaginarán con quién... que no pudo hacer nada para detenerla y sobre todo, apartar sus brazos de su cuello...

VG : MUJER... ¡¡YA BASTA!!!.... ¡¡NO ME APRIETES TAN FUERTE QUE ME VAS A DESNUCAR!!... -- gritó tratando de hacerla reaccionar... y de paso, proteger su integridad.

BL : ¡¡ALLÍ ESTÁ ESA BRUJA!!!... ¿¿QUE NO LA VEN??... ¡¡DEBEMOS IRNOS O NOS MATARÁ!! -- gritó sin soltar a su esposo.

GK : ¡Bulma, cálmate! -- intervino Goku tratando de calmarla -- Ella no va a hacernos daño ya que está totalmente paralizada... no va a ser un peligro así que no te preocupes...

VG : Kakarotto tiene razón , mujer... estás haciendo demasiado escándalo por gusto... así que será mejor que te quedes tranquila... y sobre todo... ¡¡DEJA DE DESTROZARME EL CUELLO!! -- esto último lo dijo gritando y ella dudando, accedió a soltarlo.

BL : Pero... no entiendo... ¿qué es todo esto?.... Díganme... ¿qué ha pasado aquí?... -- dijo tratando de asimilar lo que escuchó instantes atrás... -- No sé que fue lo que pasó... Trunks había estado conmigo todo el tiempo desde que te fuiste Goku... de pronto se puso medio extraño como si estuviera en trance y hablando con alguien y ante mi sorpresa se despidió y se fue... de allí no supe nada más...

GK : "Ese momento debió ser cuando habló con Kaioosama" -- pensó y luego dijo -- Y Bulma... ¿cómo fue que nos encontraste a Vegeta y a mí?

BL : No fue muy difícil... únicamente seguí el rastro de destrucción que dejaron al pelear con ese monstruo pero no quise acercarme antes por temor y esperé hasta que se calmaran un poco las cosas... -- explicó.

VG : Te hubieras quedado, mujer... esto es muy peligroso para que estés aquí... solamente viniste a estorbar... será mejor que regreses... -- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

BL : Ja... ni pienses que voy a quedarme tan tranquila sabiendo que ustedes están en peligro de muerte... así que no se te ocurra repetírmelo, Vegeta... -- contestó con las manos en las caderas, cosa que Vegeta respondió con un gruñido. Al verlo, Bulma continuó en el mismo tono... -- Además de enterarme de todo esto, hay una cosa que quiero saber y es la más importante... ¡¿Dónde están TRUNKS y BRA?!

GK : Este... pues... -- titubeó Goku nervioso.

VG : Por el chico ni te preocupes... está a salvo... nos estubo ayudando a pelear pero al parecer el combate fue mucho para él... así que lo dejé durmiendo en un lugar seguro... -- dijo con una tranquilidad increíble, refiriéndose a que había dormido a su hijo de un golpe para poder luchar contra Nyaar...

BL : ¿¿DURMIENDO?? ... -- respondió con los ojos muy abiertos y sin comprender.

GK : Es cierto, Bulma... -- comentó Goku sonriendo -- Y en cuanto a Bra... en estos momento ella está peleando dentro de su cuerpo contra esa saiya llamada Nyaar... y justamente estamos esperando los resultados...

BL : ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!.... ¡¡VUELVE A REPETÍRMELO Y PRONUNCIA BIEN!! -- gritó sujetándolo de las solapas.-- ¡¡¿¿DÓNDE DIJISTE QUE ESTÁ??!!

GK : (tragando saliva)... Dije que ella está peleando con Nyaar dentro de su cuerpo...verás... Bra se transformó en ohzaru y está allí está parada... ¿qué no la ves? -- dijo inocentemente, sin saber que había hecho algo espantoso...

Vegeta se golpeó la frente con la mano... sin saber que hacer... en señal de resignación por lo que iba a pasar, ya que Bulma era la única que no sabía que Bra había sido poseída por Nyaar y que también se había convertido en mono gigante. Bulma soltó a Goku y luego miró hacia donde supuestamente estaba su "hijita".... luego miró a Vegeta que aún no sacaba la mano de su frente y en silencio musitó...

BL : qui... quieres decir que... mi Bra... es... ¿¿ese monstruo?? -- dijo poniendo cara de espanto.

GK : Sí, así es... -- respondió y al ver que Bulma se estaba poniendo pálida, dijo... -- Oye, Bulma... ¿te sientes bien?... porque has puesto una cara como si estuvieras enferma o algo...

BL : mi... mi Bra... es ese.... ooohhhh.... -- no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que se desmayó, cayendo en los brazos de Vegeta que la había detenido a tiempo, quien luego le lanzó una mirada asesina a Goku...

VG : ¡¡Bravo!!... ¡¡Bravísimo, Kakarotto!! -- dijo con sarcasmo, mientras levantaba en brazos a su esposa -- Realmente te mereces la ovación de pie por el premio al mejor idiota que puede existir... ¡¡Estúpido!!... ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decírselo de esa manera?!... ¡Mira lo que hiciste!-- gritó furioso.

GK : Uppss... lo siento... -- dijo con una mano en su cabeza -- Creo que tienes razón... oye Vegeta, quiero preguntarte una cosa... ¿qué significa "ovación de pie"? -- preguntó de manera inocente sin comprender.

VG : ¡¡Kakarotto, eres un....!! -- no continuó porque ya no sabía que decir... Goku no tenía remedio. Se limitó a sacudir su cabeza y pensó para sus adentros... -"grrr... no sé como puedo soportarlo tanto... sólo espero que la estupidez no sea contagiosa..."

Y dándole la espalda a Goku, Vegeta se llevó a Bulma para tratar de reanimarla... en tanto que Goku, que todavía se sentía mal por que pasó.... volteó a mirar al ohzaru y en eso tuvo un sobresalto... como si hubiera sentido algo... como un ki. Luego de eso sonrió...

GK : "Estoy recuperando mis poderes..." -- pensaba -- "Pero por ahora sólo podemos esperar a ver que sucede... ¡¡Ánimo Bra!!... ¡¡No te des por vencida!!..."

_Muchas cosas asombrosas han pasado, tanto dentro como fuera del ohzaru... pero hasta ahora nadie sabe como se desarrollará la pelea... ¿Podrá Bra igualar los poderes de Nyaar ahora que pelean en ese extraño y frío lugar?... Próximo capítulo... RECUERDOS..._


	28. Recuerdos

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 28: "Recuerdos"**

_Por fin... la pelea final entre Nyaar y Bra dio comienzo... con una abismal diferencia de poderes, pero de todas maneras Bra aceptó el desafío... tanto por ella como por los demás. En tanto que Goku, Vegeta... y ahora Bulma esperaban pacientemente el resultado de la lucha..._

_Interior de Bra..._

Desde que la pelea comenzó... Bra se había visto en la forzosa necesidad de recordar y aplicar todas las técnicas de lucha que había aprendido con su padre, hermano y amigos... ya que en esta ocasión no era una simple pelea de práctica, sino una lucha a muerte. Ella nunca había tenido una pelea en serio y su experiencia en el combate no era mucha como para considerarse una gran guerrera... en cambio Nyaar si que estaba recontra curtida en las peleas, por toda su experiencia anterior. Nyaar atacaba con pasmosa eficiencia y velocidad, logrando atinarle a Bra varios golpes que la habían herido, la pequeña contraatacaba con todo lo que podía, pero todavía le faltaba mucho... a pesar de ser una saiyajin. Nyaar se daba cuenta de eso y lo aprovechaba para darle una paliza... además de divertirse un poco antes de matarla.

Bra consiguió darle un codazo a Nyaar en el mentón y una serie de puñetazos rápidos en el vientre que la obligaron a retroceder hasta llegar a una de las rocas flotantes, donde Nyaar desapareció saliendo de la vista de Bra y apareció varios metros detrás de ella, de donde se burló...

NY : No estuvo mal ese ataque, niñita... -- luego frunció el ceño -- Pero aún te falta mucho... ¿y sabes qué?... ya me estoy cansando de este juego tan aburrido, así que terminaré contigo de una vez... eres una basura!!

BR : ¡¡Cállate!!...Te daré una sorpresa... -- respondió furiosa y luego pensó -- "Espero que resulte... si pude hacerlo antes cuando combatí con Pan... podré hacerlo ahora"

Bra concentró su energía en sus manos y un energy dan salió de ella que se sintió aliviada de que hubiera resultado bien... pero su alegría duró poco ya que Nyaar al ver que el disparo se aproximaba, movió un brazo y lo desvió de un golpe. Luego dijo...

NY : oooohhh... sorprendente... -- dijo irónica -- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, niña?... no parece que fueras la hija del Príncipe de los saiyas...

BR : No... no es todo... ¡¡AAAHHH!!! -- gritó apuntando hacia la esfera de energía que lanzó antes contra Nyaar y que regresaba a toda velocidad, para golpear a la saiya por la espalda... pero ella la esquivó. Bra volvió a lanzar esta vez ráfagas de energía contra Nyaar que iban cada vez más rápido, demostrando su habilidad para dominar técnicas luego de verlas una vez, como en este caso, el Renzoku Energy ha de su padre. Nyaar vio que las cosas iban en serio, así luego de desviar los ataques, dijo...

NY : No creas que con esos ataques tan simples me vas a derrotar... ahora te demostraré una verdadera técnica.... ¡¡FIRE BALL!!!!

En eso, de sus manos salió una bola de fuego que se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Bra que nunca había visto una ataque semejante... comprobando que en realidad todavía le faltaba mucho para alcanzarla. Usando sus reflejos, pudo eludir la bola de fuego, que al estrellarse contra la roca que estaba a sus espaldas, la redujo a añicos con una tremenda explosión. Bra respiraba agitadamente, ya que en su último ataque, había gastado gran parte de su energía, detalle que Nyaar tomó en cuenta. La miró con crueldad, y sin importarle nada volvió a lanzarle esta vez sus misiles de energía, lanzándola contra una gran roca y al caer... hundió su rodilla en su espalda, lastimando terriblemente a la niña, que al tratar de levantarse comenzó a escupir abundante sangre de su boca. Sin inmutarse ante esto, Nyaar la levantó del suelo usando su cola y la colocó mirándola de frente para luego descargar una lluvia de golpes en el rostro de Bra y luego en su espalda...

BR : "kkk... Kamisama... argg... ¿qué puedo hacer?... -- pensaba Bra mientras era apabullada -- "ya no tengo manera de atacarla y si sigo... aargg... así voy a morir" -- comenzó a llorar de dolor y frustración.

NY : ¿Qué te pasa, mocosa de mierda? -- dijo con desprecio, y parando sus golpes por un momento -- ¿Qué paso con esos poderes tan maravillosos que decías que tenías y con ellos me ibas a derrotar?... Si pudiste liberarte de los hilos de la mente que son tan fuertes, es porque tenías que haber usado un gran poder... ¿Dónde está, eh? -- dijo dándole un golpe -- ¡¡RESPONDE!! -- y ante el silencio de su víctima, dijo... -- Ya veo que no te da la gana de usarlos y te gusta sufrir, ¿no?... pues estonces... ¡¡TE OBLIGARÉ A USARLOS A LA FUERZA!!... ¡¡TOMA!!

Luego de decirlo, la tomó de los cabellos y la lanzó contra el suelo para luego patearla con brutalidad mientras le gritaba e insultaba para que le demostrara su verdadera fuerza...

Bra, que sentía que la vida se le escapaba poco a poco, y entró en algo que parecía un profundo sueño... en donde se vio en una sala oscura y nadie a su alrededor... o eso creía... porque en eso escuchó unas voces que la llamaban...

??? : Bra... ¡Bra!... -- dijo una de las voces. Bra volteó a verla y una luz se iluminó...

BR : ¿Quién eres?... no puede ser... ¿¿PAN?? -- respondió a reconocer a su amiga.

PN : Por favor, Bra... no te rindas... -- respondió su amiga con una sonrisa. Al instante, otra luz llamó la atención de Bra...

¿¿¿ : ¡¡Tu puedes, Bra!!... ¡¡vamos!! -- gritó otra voz animándola.

BR : ¿¿Goten??... pero... ustedes no están muertos... verdad amigos? -- preguntó temerosa.

PN : Claro que no... sólo estamos en tu mente y nos hemos unido para ayudarte...

GT : Es verdad... -- respondió Goten con la luz iluminándolo -- Tienes que derrotar a esa maldita... sólo tú puedes hacerlo...

BR : Ya no sé que hacer... ella es muy fuerte... y ya no quiero seguir sufriendo... yo... yo... -- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

??? : ¡¡Pelea, Bra!!... no te dejes vencer... ¡¡muéstrale tus verdaderos poderes!! -- dijo otra voz.

BR : ¿¿Señor Goku??... ¿¿es usted realmente?? -- volteó a verlo. Goku sonrió al verla y dijo con su humor de siempre...

GK : Acabas de ver que tienes poderes asombrosos, Bra... no te cortes y úsalos sin miedo ni reparo... recuerda que tus habilidades exceden lo normal... tú lo sabes...

¿¿¿ : Eso es verdad, Bra... ¡¡usa tus poderes y derrótala!! -- dijo otra voz, secundada por otra...

??? : No te rindas, cariño... ¡¡debes pelear!! -- dijo una voz muy dulce.

BR : Pero... ¡¡son mamá y Trunks!! -- gritó sin poder creerlo.

GK : ¿Lo ves? -- dijo Goku -- Todos tienen puestas sus esperanzas en tí y por eso no debes defraudarlos... tampoco tengas temor... tu familia te apoya y confía en tí...

BR : Yo... no quiero defraudarlos y tampoco quiero perder... sólo que... ya no puedo... estoy al límite de mis fuerzas...

??? : ¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!!... ¡¡TIENES MÁS FUERZA DE LO QUE CREES!!... ¡¡TUS LÍMITES LOS SUPERASTE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, SOLO QUE NO QUIERES ACEPTARLOS!!

BR : ¡¡¿¿PAPÁ??!!... ¡¡¿¿También estás aquí??!! -- gritó girando a verlo.

VG : Si pudiste liberarte hace un rato... no veo porqué no puedes pelear ahora... ¡¡Tienes la sangre de los saiyajin!!... ¡¡Nunca lo olvides!! -- la miró fijamente -- ¡Uno debe abrirse paso por la vida solo y no depender de nadie para hacerlo ni tampoco pedir ayudar para resolver algo, sabiendo perfectamente que puedes hacerlo sin ayuda!... y menos recurrir a las lágrimas... ¡¡eso no ayuda en nada!!

Con lo que dijo Vegeta, Bra comenzó a recordar un acontecimiento ocurrido varios años atrás...

_Ciudad Satán - Escuela de Artes Marciales_

_Dos niñas entrenaban en la plataforma de combate... una tenía el cabello azul sujeto de una cola de caballo y en la otra el cabello era negro y bastante corto. Ambas pequeñas eran Bra y Pan, con 6 y 7 años, respectivamente y estaban peleando con mucho entusiasmo, el cual se notaba bastante en Pan, que al aplicar uno de sus golpes, le dio una patada bien dirigida al rostro de Bra, que salió despedida lejos... _

_PN : ¡¡Hurra!!... ¡¡ese fue un buen golpe!! -- dijo Pan contenta, pero al ver que Bra no se levantaba, se le acercó y le dijo.. -- Oye, Bra... ¿estás bien?_

_BR : ¡¡NO!!... ¡¡NO ESTOY BIEN!!... ¡¡MIRA COMO DEJASTE MI OJO!! -- respondió molesta y llorando._

_PN : No te pongas así... fue sin querer... además estamos en una pelea y lo único que hice fue aprovechar que tenías la guardia baja para atacar... fue una pelea limpia..._

_BR : ¿¿A SÍ??... ¡¡PUES YA NO QUIERO VOLVER A JUGAR CONTIGO!!... ¡¡CON ESTA YA VAN SEIS VECES QUE ME GANAS!!... ¡¡ERES MALA!!... ¡¡NO ES JUSTO!! -- gritó empujándola y sin dejar de llorar._

_PN : ¿Sabes qué?... ¡ahora me doy cuenta que eres una picona!... no soportas la idea de que te gane... picona, picona... ¡¡PICONA!! -- respondió molestándose también._

_BR : ¡¡YA NO ME DIGAS ESO!!...¡¡CÁLLATE!!_

_PN : ¡¡OBLÍGAME, PICONA!! -- respondió sacando la lengua._

_BR : ¡¡VAS A VER!!... ¡¡SE LO DIRÉ A MI PAPÁ!!...-- amenazó -- ¡¡MI PAPÁ ES MUY FUERTE Y YA VERÁS EN CUANTO LLEGUE!!_

_PN : No te tengo miedo... ¡acúsame si quieres, picona! -- respondió desafiante, cruzándose de brazos._

_Bra ya iba a responderle, cuando en eso escuchó la puerta principal del gimnasio abrirse y apareció Vegeta, acompañado de Gohan, ambos llegando para recoger a sus respectivas hijas. Al ver a su papá, Bra saltó de la plataforma y corrió hacia él, abrazándose a su pierna, donde estalló en llanto. Vegeta la miró, entre confundido y avergonzado, y dijo..._

_VG : ¿Qué pasa Bra?... -- preguntó Vegeta con su voz normal._

_BR : Papito... ¡¡Pan me golpeó y luego comenzó a fastidiarme diciéndome cosas!!... ¡¡Mira como dejó mi ojo!! -- se quejó entre lágrimas. Gohan la escuchó y miró a Pan frunciendo el ceño, a lo que Pan volteó la cara._

_VG : ¿Y qué te decía, eh? -- dijo Vegeta sin inmutarse, a lo que Bra se sorprendió porque ella esperaba que su papá saliera en su defensa._

_BR : Me dijo picona... ¡¡ella es mala, papá!! -- volvió a quejarse._

_VG : ¿Picona, no? -- miró a Pan y luego a su hija -- Y dime algo... según tengo entendido... picona es aquel que se queja cuando pierde... y si Pan te dijo así, es porque perdiste y te quejaste... ¿es verdad?_

_BR : Este... sí... ¡¡pero eso no es justo!!_

_VG : ¿Y por qué no?... ¡¿Cómo esperas ganar si Pan ha entrenado más que tú?!... ¿eso sería ilógico, verdad?... además... -- dijo mientras se agachaba y revisaba el ojo de su hija -- si Pan te dejó así el ojo fue porque te descuidaste en la pelea... una pelea en la cual yo no debo meterme._

_BR : Pero... ¿por qué?_

_VG : Porque es tu pelea... y yo no pinto nada allí... recuerda que no puedes llorar y pedir que te ayuden cada vez que alguien te pegue... tienes sangre de saiyajin y por eso debes defenderte sola... y si Pan te ganó esta vez... entonces compórtate como si fueras una guerrera y acepta tu derrota... y si entrenas correctamente y te esfuerzas podrás derrotarla la próxima vez que se enfrenten... ¿quedó claro? -- dijo mirándola a los ojos._

_BR : Sí, papá... -- respondió un poco triste. Vegeta notó la tristeza en su carita y tocando su cabecita, le dijo..._

_VG : Muy bien... uhm... según veo también te has enfadado con Pan, por eso estás triste, ¿no?... no quiero más lágrimas tuyas... ¿por qué no vas con ella y te disculpas?... -- dijo con una ligera sonrisa._

_BR : ¡Sí!... lo voy a hacer... -- y dándose vuelta, corrió hacia donde estaba Pan. En tanto, Gohan había observado en silencio toda la escena y le dijo a Vegeta..._

_GH : Oye... eso no estuvo nada mal, Vegeta... se ve que has aprendido bastante sobre como ser papá... jeje... ¡ups! -- calló ante la mirada fulminante que le mandó Vegeta luego de su comentario._

_VG : Limítate a ocuparte de tus asuntos, Gohan... ¡no te metas en esto! -- dijo molesto. En tanto ocurría esto, Bra se asomó a la plataforma en donde Pan se había apuesto a entrenar sin descanso, como para intentar ignorarla..._

_BR : Pan... -- la llamó._

_PN : ¿Qué quieres, picona? -- dijo sin verla -- ¿Que no dijiste que nunca más ibas a ser mi amiga?_

_BR : Siento mucho lo que dije antes... yo fui la que estaba equivocada... oye, ¿qué tal si mañana me enseñas esos golpes que aprendiste?... ¡porque no me voy a dar por vencida hasta que te derrote!_

_PN : Uhm... está bien... ¿y que tal si después vamos a mi casa?... podremos jugar allí... -- dijo sonriendo._

_BR : ¡¡SÍ!! -- respondió igual de contenta._

_VG : ¡BRA!... ¡Vamos a casa!... ¡Date prisa! -- dijo Vegeta._

_BR : ¡Ya voy!... ¡adiós Pan!... -- luego de despedirse, corrió hacia donde estaba su papá y de un brinco, se colgó de su cuello, mientras le decía... -- Papi... ¿puedo darte un beso?_

_Y sin esperar su respuesta, Bra besó tiernamente a su papá en la mejilla para luego acurrucarse en sus brazos. Vegeta se sintió un poco extraño, porque aún no se acostumbraba a esos arrumacos, pero sólo se limitó a sonreir ligeramente y se marcharon a casa..._

Los recuerdos dejaron de fluir por la mente de Bra, que musitó, bajando la cabeza...

BR : Es cierto... he sido una cobarde -- dijo con rabia -- Esta es mi pelea... y no puedo depender de alguien toda mi vida... tengo que demostrarles que puedo yo sola...¡SÍ!... ¡¡VOY A PELEAR!!... ¡¡Y LES PROMETO QUE LA VENCERÉ!!... ¡¡VOY A SACAR TODAMI FUERZA!! -- dijo con desición.

Ante su comentario, la figura de su padre sonrió... y en eso todas las imágenes desaparecieron y Bra poco a poco comenzó a volver a la realidad, en donde estaba siendo golpeada salvajemente por Nyaar...

NY : ¡¡LEVÁNTATE, IMBÉCIL!! -- dijo lanzándole otra patada -- ¡¡SI NO PELEAS EN SERIO EN ESTE MOMENTO, TE JURO QUE TE VOY A LIQUIDAR!!... ¡¡PONTE DE PIE!!

Como Bra seguía sin reaccionar, Nyaar apretó los dientes de cólera y levantándola de su ropa, se dispuso a reventarle el rostro con un puñetazo...

NY : ¡¡Qué decepción!!.. -- dijo mientras la zarandeaba -- Pensaba que eras un oponente que valía la pena, pero no eres más que basura... y la basura se desecha... así que.... ¡¡DESAPARECE!! -- y en ese instante Nyaar lanzó el golpe, pero para estupor suyo, una mano detuvo el golpe... de donde comenzó a emanar una gran energía. Luego escuchó una voz...

BR : Nunca... subestimes a una saiyajin... -- dijo Bra en voz baja mientras apretaba el puño de Nyaar y levantando la vista, gritó -- ¡¡ESPECIALMENTE SI SE TRATA DE LA HIJA DEL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS GUERREROS!!

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Bra golpeó a su enemiga en el estómago para obligarla a soltarla. Nyaar no lo podía creer ya que su víctima hace unos instantes estaba casi acabada y no entendía de donde había sacado esa energía tan repentina. Bra, luego de limpiar un poco la sangre de sus heridas, la miró de frente con una expresión ceñuda, muy parecida a la de su padre Vegeta. Luego de recuperarse de la impresión, Nyaar dijo...

NY : Vaya... al parecer por fin te decidiste a pelear de verdad, mocosa... -- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

BR : Y no sólo eso, Nyaar... -- respondió fríamente -- También tengo planeado hacerte trizas, para que pages por todo el daño que hiciste...

NY : No me digas... -- dijo en tono irónico -- ¡¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh?!

BR : ¡¡ESTO!!.... -- dijo y comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía a su alrededor, tan poderosa... que pedazos de la roca de donde estaba parada, se desprendían y de vaporizaban al chocar contra ella. Esa energía que alcanzó cuando pudo liberarse del control del Nyaar... ese poder... del cual iba a depender su existencia. Frunciendo el ceño, gritó -- ¡¡VEREMOS QUE TAN BUENA ERES AL PELEAR CONTRA UNA SUPER SAIYA!!.... ¡¡YIIIIAAAAA!!!!!

Con este último grito, Bra soltó su poder transformándose con un resplandor en un SSJ... tal y como lo había hecho Nyaar cuando estaba en su cuerpo, sólo que esta vez Bra lo había logrado por sus propios medios. Luego que terminó su transformación, volteó a ver a Nyaar que para confusión suya, mostraba una gran tranquilidad, como si su aspecto no le perturbara en lo absoluto...

NY : Muy impresionante... -- dijo sin descruzar los brazos -- Por lo que veo... aprendiste a transformarte en SSJ en muy poco tiempo... creo que subestimé tus habilidades... muy bien -- se puso en guardia -- ¡Ahora pelearé de verdad!

BR : ¿Cómo? -- se extrañó y pensó un poco preocupada -- "No lo entiendo... a pesar que me he convertido en SSJ, ella no parece estar impresionada... ¿acaso tendrá más poder?... si es así... creo que la batalla difícil comenzará a partir de ahora.... ¡¡DIABLOS!!"

NY : ¡¡PREPÁRATE!!.... ¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!! -- y diciendo esto, Nyaar se lanzó a su encuentro...

_Bra, a pesar de ser SSJ, muestra preocupación por la excesiva confianza de su enemiga, la cual ha comenzado su ataque sin miramientos... ¿Podrá Bra, con su nuevo nivel de poder, poner fin a esta batalla?... ¿y qué pasará con los demás que esperan los resultados del combate?... Próximo capítulo... VALORACIÓN..._


	29. Valoración

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 29: "Valoración"**

_Por fin, el más salvaje combate había empezado. Bra se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, con el único fin de proteger a sus seres queridos... y la espera se tornaba cada vez más tensa..._

_Exterior de Bra..._

Luego de recibir la noticia de manera tan brusca por culpa de la torpeza de Goku, Bulma había perdido el conocimiento y hasta ese momento no daba muestras de querer despertar de su sueño, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Vegeta por reanimarla...

VG : Mujer... ¡mujer!... vamos, Bulma... ¡¡reacciona!! -- dijo el príncipe de los saiyas sosteniendo la cabeza de su esposa mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la mejilla.

GK : Oye, Vegeta... hay algo que me tiene extrañado... tú me dijiste que esa luna que está en el cielo la fabricó Nyaar, ¿cierto?

VG : Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?... -- respondió sin voltear a verle.

GK : Pues bien... si más no recuerdo, cuando nos enfrentamos aquella vez hace mucho tiempo también fabricaste una luna parecida que desapareció al cabo de una hora... pero ya llevamos más de una hora combatiendo y esa falsa luna sigue igual... -- dijo mirando al cielo.

VG : Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre nuestra raza, Kakarotto... -- explicó -- Cuando somos entrenados para combatir en nuestra forma de monos gigantes, se nos enseña a fabricar diferentes tipos de lunas artificiales dependiendo de la situación... es decir, si atacamos un planeta en donde no existen guerreros demasiado poderosos, hacermos las lunas normales de una hora... en todo caso, podemos alargarles la duración sencillamente al fabricarlas... así nos aseguramos de pelear a nuestra máxima capacidad sin límite de tiempo... -- volteó su mirada al cielo -- grrr... tal parece que la maldita de Nyaar usó una luna de larga duración y no desaparecerá sino hasta después de cinco horas más o menos... fue muy astuta... -- y cambiando de tema volvió a su antigua labor -- ¡¡Ya despierta, mujer!!.. ¡¡No me hagas perder más el tiempo!!

GK : No tiene caso, Vegeta... -- se animó de comentar -- Tal parece que está en el séptimo cielo (o sea, muy dormida)...

VG : Mejor no digas nada, pedazo de estúpido... -- respondió furioso -- ¡Ya que fue precisamente por TÚ culpa que está en este estado!

GK : Yo que iba a saber que Bulma era tan suceptible a estas cosas... en fin, piensa que es mejor que se hubiera enterado de una vez... -- luego sonrió inocentemente -- ¡¡Imagínate todo el problema que hubiera tenido a la hora de comprarle ropa nueva a Bra en su nuevo estado, nunca habría encontrado una talla tan grande como para un ohzaru!!

_Autora: Ay, Goku... craso error... ¿por qué mejor no te callas?_

Luego de escuchar las palabras de Goku, Vegeta apretó los dientes y dejando a Bulma apoyada en el suelo, se levantó y lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Goku, dijo mientras las hinchadas venas asomaban por su frente...

VG : Kakarotto... por última vez.... ¡¡¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA ANTES DE QUE RECONSIDERE LA IDEA DE DEJARTE CON VIDA!!!!... ¡¡¡NO SOPORTARÉ ESCUCHAR MÁS TUS COMENTARIOS IDIOTAS!!!! -- a Vegeta le faltaba muy poco para escupir fuego por la boca, en tanto que el pobre Goku había levantado las manos y con una cara de arrepentido, dijo...

GK : Esta bien... está bien... cálmate, Vegeta... jejeje... de veras, no quería hacerte enfadar... ¡pero, caray!... ahora que lo pienso, con el grito que diste me sorprende que Bulma no haya despertado ya que los muertos lo hubieran hecho sin duda alguna... -- dijo tratando de aligerarle los nervios a su compañero que luego de escucharlo, desvió la mirada hacia su esposa que seguía inconsciente y luego de respirar profundamente, dijo...

VG : ¡Bah!... ¡que diablos!... tal vez lo mejor es que Bulma se quede en ese estado, así evitará meterse más en problemas... "con lo metiche que es esta mujercita mía..." -- esto último se lo dijo a sí mismo.

GK : Bueno... ahora que lo dices, pues... -- pero antes que continuara, Vegeta le cortó...

VG : ¡¡Pobre de tí si es que se te ocurre hacer otro de tus comentarios!!... -- dijo en tono amenazante.

GK : Oye, no te enfades... ya que... -- en eso algo lo distrajo -- Oye, Vegeta... ¿sientes eso?

VG : ¿Qué dijiste? -- preguntó extrañado, pero al por pocos segundo confirmó una presencia acercándose -- Es cierto, alguien viene... Kakarotto, ¿acaso ya recuperaste todos tus poderes?

GK : No, no del todo... pero parece que no pasará mucho antes de que vuelva a ser el de antes... el guerrero más fuerte... ¡¡yujuuuu!!

VG : Jum... -- Vegeta resopló en señal de fastidio por el comentario de Goku que no había sido para nada de su agrado -- Es un ki muy fuerte... no es un humano ordinario definitivamente... creo que es...

GK : ¡Ah, ya sé quien es!... ¡¡TRUNKS POR AQUÍ!! -- gritó alegremente.

El muchacho de cabellos morados al sentir el ki de su padre y amigo, se detuvo y rápidamente descendió a tierra junto con ellos...

TR : ¡¡HOLA!!... -- saludó el chico mientras descendía.

GK : Jaja... ¡¡qué bueno que ya estás bien, Trunks!! -- sonrió Goku, mientras Vegeta permanecía con los brazos cruzados mirando a su hijo que al parecer se le notaba bastante recuperado después de su anterior encuentro, en el cual Nyaar lo había dejado casi al borde de la muerte. Una ligera sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro cuando de pronto...

BL : ¡¡¿¿TRUNKS???!!!... ¿¿DIJISTE TRUNKS??? -- gritó Bulma despertando de golpe.

Lo siguiente que Goku y Vegeta sintieron fue un bólido pasar disparado junto a ellos atropellándolos y lanzándolos para diferentes direcciones, en tanto que el susodicho bólido se detuvo delante de un sorprendido Trunks...

BL : ¡¡TRUNKS!!... ¡¡ESTÁS VIVO!!... ¡¡NO SABES LA FELICIDAD QUE SIENTO AL VERTE CON VIDA!!... ¡¡PENSE QUE CUANDO ESCUCHÉ TU NOMBRE ESTABA SOÑANDO!! -- gritó Bulma sin soltar a su hijo que aún no se recuperaba de la impresión, en tanto nuestros maltrechos amigos comentaban...

GK : Oye, Vegeta... tal parece que Bulma no estaba tan desmayada como pensabas... ¿no dijiste que con nada se iba a levantar? -- preguntó mirando a su compañero de reojo.

VG : Kakarotto... si me sigues buscando me vas a encontrar más pronto de lo que crees...-- dijo molesto notando el tono de sarcasmo en lo que dijo Goku.

GK : ¿Buscando?... que dices, Vegeta... si estás en frente mío, no necesito buscarte...jajaja -- dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Vegeta se limitó a sacudir su cabeza y mentalmente contar hasta diez para no cometer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse (aunque no podría arrepentirse... ¿no?). En tanto que Bulma auscultaba a su hijo, tratando de encontrarle algún daño o herida, como toda madre preocupada...

TR : Mamá... estoy bien, en serio... no tienes por qué exagerar tanto por unos rasguños... -- dijo el muchacho al ver que su madre trataba de limpiarle las heridas con un pañuelo.

BL : ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Trunks?... ¡ha sido una pelea brutal!... ¡¡mira como quedó toda tu ropa!! -- en tanto que ella hablaba, Vegeta se les acercó.

TR : Papá... -- dijo el chico mirando a su padre.

VG : ¿Te encuentras bien? -- preguntó sin mucha emoción, aunque era obio que en el fondo había estado muy preocupado por su hijo.

TR : Sí, no te preocupes... aunque ese golpe tuyo...auch... me dolió un poco... jeje -- respondió mientras se oprimía el estómago. Vegeta iba a decir algo más cuando...

BL : ¡¡VEGETA!!!... ¡¡ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE!!!... ¡¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HALLAS EXPUESTO A TU HIJO A SEMEJANTE PELIGRO!!!... ¡¡¿¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE EL POBRE TRUNKS PODÍA HABER MUERTO??!! -- gritó furiosa a su esposo, que sólo atinó a cubrirse los oídos.

VG : ¡¡NO GRITES TANTO, MUJER!!... ¡¡¿¿NO TE BASTÓ CON TRATAR DE ROMPERME EL CUELLO Y AHORA QUIERES DEJARME SORDO??!!... ¡¡POR SI NO LO SABÍAS NO ESTABAMOS DE PASEO, SINO EN UNA LUCHA A MUERTE!!... ¡¡JA, PERO QUE VAS A SABER TÚ SI TODO EL TIEMPO ESTUVISTE ESCONDIDA!!.. ¡¡ASÍ QUE NO HABLES POR HABLAR!!

BL : UYYY... ¡¡AHORA SI QUE YA NO TE SOPORTO!!... ¡¡USTEDES LOS SAIYAJIN SIEMPRE SE DAN DE LOS MÁS FUERTES Y A LA HORA DE LA HORA NO HACEN NADA, MÁS QUE CAUSAR DESTROZOS!!...¡¡ME ESTÁN DANDO UNAS GANAS TREMENDAS QUE ESE MONO GIGANTE DESPIERTE PARA QUE TE HAGA TRIZAS!! -- contestó más fuerte.

VG : ¡¡YA CÁLLATE, BULMA!!... ¡¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!!... ¡¡NO SÉ POR QUE DIABLOS TUVISTE QUE DESPERTAR YA QUE DESMAYADA ESTABAS MÁS TRANQUILA!!... ¡¡TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO ASÍ!! -- gritó de nuevo.

BL : ¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE?? -- gritó casi mostrando los colmillos. En eso, Trunks decidió intervenir...

TR : Oigan... papá, mamá... no es necesario que se pongan así... yo estoy bien, de veras...

BL y VG : (al mismo tiempo)... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TÚ NO TE METAS EN ESTO!!!!!!!!!!!!

El pobre muchacho retrocedió asustado y optó sanamente por retirarse, en tanto que sus queridos padres seguían con su "pequeña" discusión. Goku se había alejado unos metros y se encontraba sentado en una roca, al ver que Trunks se acercaba dijo...

GK : No te preocupes, Trunks... -- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro -- Sabes mejor que yo como son tus padres de temperamentales... déjalos, ya verás que al rato se calman... -- luego de decirlo fijó su vista en el mono gigante tratando de sentir alguna emanación de energía, pero como sus poderes todavía estaban débiles, se le hacía muy difícil...

TR : Sí, creo que tiene razón, señor Goku... dígame, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Bra?... estuve inconsciente un largo rato, pero al despertar sentí un enorme estallido de ki y luego ambas presencias desaparecieron, tanto la de esa saiya como la de mi hermana...

GK : Así es... -- dijo Goku seriamente -- Bra está librando una terrible batalla en el interior de su mente y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla... el destino de nosotros y de la tierra sólo depende de ella...

Ambos miraron fijamente al enorme simio que seguía inmóvil y Trunks pudo sentir un estallido de energía proveniente de él... parpadeó al reconocer el ki de su hermana junto al de alguien más que era de Nyaar sin lugar a dudas. Sin abrir los ojos, murmuró...

TR : Hermana... buena suerte...

_Interior de Bra..._

La salvaje lucha parecía no tener fin, Bra había aumentado considerablemente su nivel después de su transformación a SSJ y estaba dando una mejor pelea, pero a pesar de ser aparentemente más poderosa, le faltaba la experiencia en combate y maniobras que poseía Nyaar. Los disparon de ki volaban por todas partes y ambas rivales no daban su brazo a torcer de ninguna manera.

Bra había agotado todos sus recursos en maniobras sorpresa y esas cosas, pero apenas pensaba que ganaba ventaja, Nyaar la sorprendía con alguna jugada sorpresiva y de nuevo la ponía en aprietos, pero lo que más irritaba a la joven saiya era que su malvada rival estaba peleando de manera normal, es decir, no se había transformado en SSJ. Luego del último asalto por parte de Nyaar, trató de arrinconar a Bra contra dos rocas y conseguir que su cabeza quedara aplastada entre ambas al cerrarse, pero Bra adivinó sus intenciones y tomando su brazo la lanzó hacia adelante, cosa que Nyaar no tuvo problemas de recuperarse. Pero en eso, Bra apareció a sus espaldas pateándola con ambos pies y tomándola de su largo cabello la catapultó contra una roca cercana haciendo un gran agujero en el proceso. Bra se detuvo para tomar aliento...

BR SSJ : Esto no se ve nada bien... ahora tuve suerte, pero no creo que ese golpe halla sido suficiente para detenerla. A mí no me engaña... estoy segura que oculta más poder del que tiene... -- pensaba preocupada.

Una violenta explosión la sacó de sus pensamientos y Bra tuvo que crear un campo de energía para protegerse de la lluvia de esquirlas que se le venían encima. De pronto, Nyaar apareció al parecer muy enfadada...

NY : Me tomaste por sorpresa con ese golpe, mocosa... se ve que aprendes muy rápido las técnicas de los demás, pues bien... creo que es hora de darte un buen castigo... ¡¡FIRE BALLS!!!...¡¡ATTACK!!!

Ante su grito, cientos de bolas de fuego salieron de sus manos, en dirección a Bra, pero estas bolas eran diferentes ya que seguían a su víctima no importa a donde fuera. Bra comenzó a tener problemas para eludirlas, sobre todo cuando una bola pasó muy cerca de ella, rozándole ligeramente el brazo y por lo tanto, causándole una quemadura, pero a pesar de eso, Bra no se quejó...

NY : ¡¡JAJAJA!!... ¡¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO VUELES, ESTÚPIDA!!... ¡¡ESAS FIRE BALLS NO TE DEJARÁN EN PAZ!!... ¡¡MEJOR PREPÁRATE PARA TU FIN!! -- gritó Nyaar mientras controlaba las bolas de fuego con el movimiento de sus manos.

BR SSJ : ¡¡Mierda, por poco y no la cuento!! -- dijo al esquivar dos bolas que la atacaban en dos sentidos -- Si sigo así desperdiciaré toda mi energía al bloquear estas bolas y será mi fin... rayos, necesito tiempo para recuperar mis energías... ¡epa! -- esquivó otra bola -- Y de paso... pensar en algo para atacar a esa bruja...

Así estaba Bra en ese plan, escapando del fuego. En eso, pudo safarse de la barrera de fuego que la cercaba y enfiló a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba parada Nyaar, que viendo sus intenciones, dijo...

NY : ¡¡No creas que soy tan estúpida para dejar que mis propias fireballs me destruyan como pretendes!! ¡¡Antes de eso te destruiré a tí!! -- amenazó y haciendo un movimiento aceleró la velocidad de sus fireballs hacia Bra que sin quitarle la vista de encima llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza con las puntas de los dedos apuntando a sus sienes...

BR SSJ : ¡¡TAIOKEN!!!! -- gritó sin cambiar su trayectoria de vuelo.

Nyaar no se esperaba este ataque... ni remotamente se imaginaba que Bra podría usar esa técnica. Con un grito de dolor, Nyaar se cubrió sus ojos al cegarse por el intenso resplandor y las fireballs fuera de control se entrellaron contra ella, causando una violenta explosión. Mientras tanto, Bra había aprovechado la sorpresa de su rival para buscar un escondite y recuperar un poco el aliento. Ocultó su ki lo mejor que pudo y pensó...

BR SSJ : Diablos... aún siento su presencia... si que tengo mala suerte, esa tipa es muy terca...uhm... no tardará en recuperarse y me imagino que estará bastante molesta después de esto. Tengo que pensar en alguna manera de quitarle su energía o desgastarla un poco para obligarla a usar su verdadero poder, así podría ser más llevadera la pelea... pero, no se me ocurre nada... cielos, justo ahora me acuerdo de esa historia del guerrero Gotenks que nacía al fusionarse mi hermano y Goten, siempre tenía una técnica para todo... qué envidia me da...

NY : ¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!... ¡¡¡MALDITA DESGRACIADAAAAA!!!!! -- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, pero que hizo que Bra se sobresaltara, cubriéndose la boca con las manos para no gritar.

BR SSJ : ¡Ay, no!... lo suponía, está furiosa y no tardará en encontrarme si no hago algo pronto... algo, algo... ¡ay, no sé que hacer!

En tanto que Bra ordenaba sus ideas, Nyaar ya se había recuperado y estaba enfurecida ya que esa "mocosa" se había burlado de ella y eso no lo iba a perdonar nunca. Nyaar, luego de recuperar la vista, miró a sus alrededores tratando de sentir la presencia de la pequeña saiya, pero no conseguía encontrarla... y su paciencia se estaba terminando...

NY : Mierda... esa rata asquerosa no se va a salir con la suya... -- murmuró entre dientes -- La haré salir cueste lo que cueste... ¡¡OYE, HIJA DE VEGETA!!!... ¡¡VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE Y PELEA COMO DEBE SER!!... ¡¡SI NO APARECES EN ESTE INSTANTE, VOY A VOLAR TODO ESTE LUGAR EN MILES DE PEDAZOS Y NO ME IMPORTA CUANTO ME DEMORE!!!... ¡¡¿¿LO OÍSTE??!! -- gritó con fuerza.

BR SSJ : "Jura que le voy a hacer caso... qué estúpida..." -- pensaba -- "Se me ocurrió algo, pero no estoy segura si resultará, es muy arriesgado... además no te tenido tiempo de..."

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, los disparos de energía comenzaron a volar por todas partes destruyendo cada pedazo de roca flotante, tal parece que Nyaar no hablaba en broma. Bra, en tanto, trataba de pensar con claridad...

BR SSJ : "Está destruyendo todo... si no me decido pronto acabará por encontrarme" -- cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse y levantando la mirada con decisión, dijo... -- Muy bien... ¡aquí voy!

Justo en el instante en que Bra salía de su escondite, una ráfaga de energía destruyó la roca, causando que la onda expansiva empujara a Bra unos metros lejos. Pero recobrando la postura, se armó de valor y gritó...

BR SSJ : ¡¡AQUÍ ESTOY, NYAAR!!... -- dijo llamando la atención de su enemiga mientras colocaba sus manos en una extraña posición, como de unas manos cruzadas delante del pecho y acto seguido concentró su energía. En tanto que Nyaar la había escuchado y la alcanzó colocándose frente a ella y en tono burlón, dijo...

NY : Así que por fin la niñita de papá se decidió a atacar... ¿qué piensas hacer con esa tonta pose, eh?... ¿¿acaso será una técnica nueva para derrotarme??... ¡¡JAJAJA!!

BR SSJ : Ahora lo verás... -- y cerrando sus ojos volvió a concentrarse, mientras pensaba... -- "Por favor... que todo salga bien... y si resulta... esa maldita no sobrevivirá a este ataque..."

Nyaar observaba sin inmutarse lo que trataba de hacer Bra, pero en eso tuvo un sobresalto al sentir un incremento en su energía. De pronto el ki de Bra se encendió y sus manos comenzaron a brillar intensamente en tanto que unos pequeños rayos salían de sus dedos que poco a poco comenzaron a volverse más intensos y extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados, clavó su mirada en Nyaar, y gritó...

BR SSJ : ¡¡Te acabaré con esto!!.... ¡¡SWORD LIGHTS!!!.....¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Ante la confundida mirada de Nyaar, de los dedos de Bra comenzaron a brotar luces y cuando lanzó un manotazo hacia Nyaar, unas ráfagas parecidas a pequeñas dagas salieron de sus dedos, sólo que estas cortaban todo lo que tocaban en un radio de un metro, cortando incluso el aire... (¿¿como aprendió Bra esta técnica??... no yo misma lo sé). Nyaar volteó la mirada sorprendida al ver como una roca que flotaba detrás de ella era cortada por una de las ráfagas como si fuera mantequilla. Bra sonrió y volvió a lanzar su sorprendente ataque tratando de atinarle a su enemiga, en tanto que Nyaar se vio forzada a esquivar los peligrosos rayos cortantes.

BR SSJ : Diablos... es muy hábil, más de lo que pensaba... pero no dejaré que escape... -- y terminando de decirlo, comenzó a lanzar más ráfagas, pero como aún no dominaba esta técnica, sus energías se fueron agotando y muy a pesar suyo, Bra se vio forzada a cesar su ataque.

Bra se detuvo bastante cansada por el gasto de energía causado por la técnica, estaba agotada y si a Nyaar se le ocurría atacarla, no podría hacer nada para defenderse. Nyaar la observó y aterrizó en una roca flotante frente a la joven saiya, mirándola seriamente, sin darle importancia a una sangrante herida de su brazo, causada por el reciente ataque de la joven saiya. Bra no le quitaba la vista de encima y apretó los puños de rabia al tratar de adivinar las intenciones de su rival... seguramente la mataría. Se sobresaltó al ver que Nyaar levantaba las manos hasta la altura de su pecho como si fuera a concentrar energía en ellas para lanzar un ataque. Bra cerró los ojos...

_(¡¡CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!!)_

Bra abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar el ruido de palmas. Volveó a ver a Nyaar y confirmó que era ella la que estaba aplaudiendo... con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro...

BR SSJ : ¿Qué?... pero... -- balbuceó Bra, ahora más que confundida.

NY : ¡Bravo!... ¡mis felicitaciones, pequeña! -- dijo sin dejar de aplaudir -- Realmente me sorprendiste con esta técnica, en verdad mereces llamarte la hija del príncipe de los guerreros.

BR SSJ : ............. -- no atinó a decir nada.

NY : ¿Sabes?... después de todo el tiempo que hemos combatido nos mostramos increíbles habilidades, totalmente fuera de lo normal... y si continuamos así, al final terminaremos matándonos mutuamente y eso sería una gran tragedia, ¿no lo crees?

BR SSJ : Pues...

NY : Y como ninguna de nosotras quiere desaparecer, te propongo algo interesante, mi querida Bra... -- la miró de frente -- ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos y trabajamos juntas?

BR SSJ : ¿¿Eh?? -- parpadeó sorprendida.

NY : ¡¡Sí!!... ¡piénsalo!... si trabajamos en equipo, podríamos ser las guerreras más poderosas del universo... ¡¡nadie sería rival para nosotras!!

BR SSJ : ¿Qué dices?

NY : Escúchame con atención, Bra... somos las únicas hembras saiyas que quedamos con vida y de nosotras depende que no desaparezca nuestra especie... ¡piensa!... podríamos crear un nuevo imperio de poderosos guerreros que serían invencibles en todo el universo!!

BR SSJ : No, eso no... -- dijo temerosa.

NY : Y otra cosa más... si aceptas... yo te devolvería TU CUERPO. -- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

BR SSJ : ¿¿AHHH??... ¿¿HABLAS EN SERIO?? -- gritó sin creérselo.

NY : Así es... a fin de cuentas, soy un espíritu errante y podré encontrar algún otro cuerpo para aprovechar... mira todo lo que ganarías... y sobre todo que te dejaría en paz para siempre. Y cuando consiga un nuevo cuerpo te enseñaré a usar adecuadamente tus habilidades para convertirte en una poderosa guerrera... ¡no seas tonta!... ¡¡Tendrás todo lo que jamás soñaste, países y naciones enteras se arrodillarán ante tí!!... ¡¡VAMOS, ANÍMATE!!

Bra se quedó callada al escuchar las palabras de Nyaar... sería cierto eso?... podría ser normal de nuevo, regresar a su vida anterior sin tener que pasar por toda esta terrible pesadilla que estaba afrontando. Pensaba en las palabras de Nyaar... _¿poder?... ¿tener todo lo jamás deseado?... ¿conquistar el universo?..._ era una propuesta muy tentadora para cualquiera. En tanto que Bra permanecía inmóvil sin decir nada, Nyaar la miraba con satisfacción ya que su plan estaba dando aparentemente resultado y su venganza estaría completa, pero jamás olvidaría las palabras que seguirían a continuación...

BR SSJ : De que me serviría tener todo lo que me ofreces... ¿si no tengo a nadie con quien compartirlo? -- dijo mirando al suelo.

NY : ¿Qué? -- preguntó extrañada.

BR SSJ : Repito... ¿de qué me serviría todo eso?... -- levantó la vista -- ¡¿De qué sirve tener todo lo nunca antes soñado a cambio de una existencia vacía y sin sentimientos?!

NY : Oye... -- se puso nerviosa -- Pero, ¿de que hablas, niña?... no estáras sola, ya te dije que estaremos justas en esto... ¡Ambas seremos las gobernantes del universo!

BR SSJ : ¡¡Precisamente por eso mismo!!... -- frunció el ceño -- Eso no tiene ningún valor para mí, lo único que me importa es estar con mi familia que es lo verdaderamente valioso en mi vida. Tú sólo buscas venganza y tu propio interés, no te preocupas por nadie... no, Nyaar... ¡¡yo no soy como tú!!

NY : ¡NO SEAS TONTA, MOCOSA!... ¡¡Esos sentimientos inútiles no sirven de nada, no importan para nada, especialmente a nosotros los saiyas!!... ¡¡Tienes mucho poder, podrías dominar a todos los que quisieras!!... Tu padre en su mejor época era el mejor de los guerreros y también soñaba con ser el guerrero más poderoso de todos y conquistar el universo... pero no sé qué diablos le sucedió al llegar a este planeta, cambió totalmente sus ideales, sus sueños... Vegeta ya no tiene salvación, pero tu sí, Bra... debes cumplir con el sueño original de tu padre... ¡¡es tu obligación!!

BR SSJ : ¡¡Ya cállate!! -- gritó apretando los puños -- ¡Mi padre nunca ha sido así, y si alguna vez tuvo esas ideas, las cambió para el bien de todos!... estoy segura que pudo darse cuenta que el mayor tesoro no es hacer las cosas para hacer feliz a uno mismo, ya que la verdadera felicidad la sientes cuando los demás están bien, sientes que los haces feliz y eso... es un tesoro invalorable... algo que tu nunca podrás entender, Nyaar...

NY : Eres una estúpida... me decepciona mucho saber que también eres igual a Vegeta...

BR SSJ : Y no sólo eso... ¡¡Conozco mi _valor_ como persona, la importancia de mi existencia que definitivamente JAMÁS entregaré a alguien tan repulsiva como tú!!... ¡¡YO NO ME VENDO ANTE NADIE!! --

Terminando de decirlo, Bra encendió su ki más fuerte que antes, desprendiendo un intenso resplandor dorado.

NY : Maldita seas... -- musitó mientras retrocedía ante la fuerte emanación de energía proveniente de Bra.

BR SSJ : Gracias a esas palabras tuyas, ahora me siento con más ganas de acabar con tu existencia, Nyaar... -- dijo mirándola agresivamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con la intención de repetir su anterior ataque -- Voy a luchar hasta el final y juro por el honor de mi familia que te destruiré para siempre... no me importa cuánto tiempo me demore o cuánta sangre pierda... ¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Al gritar, Bra lanzó de nuevo su ataque de rayos cortantes, sólo que esta vez tardó mucho menos en aplicarlo ya que había ganado experiencia del anterior ataque y se le había hecho más fácil... todo eso aunado al deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos, los verdaderos valores de su existencia. Nyaar no pudo reaccionar como la vez anterior a este peligroso ataque y al tratar de escapar de uno de los rayos, movió su cabeza de lado y en eso, otro disparo cortante apareció de la nada cercenando su larga y abundante cabellera de un solo tajo. Nyaar sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al sentir sus largos mechones desprenderse y caer libremente al suelo. Nyaar, al tocar su cabeza, notó que el corte había sido casi al ras del cuero cabelludo... observó el lugar donde había caído su cabello, que se perdía en el vacío de la inmensa zona en la que estaban al soplar una suave brisa...

BR SSJ : "Faltó muy poco... ¡qué mala suerte!..." -- pensaba mientras recuperaba el aliento por el anterior ataque -- "Pero... ¿qué diablos le pasa?... de repente se ha puesto muy pálida... ¿acaso le habré hecho algún daño?"

NY : Como... te has... atrevido... -- musitó luego de unos instantes de estar en silencio.

BR SSJ : ¿Uh? -- la miró recuperando la guardia.

NY : ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de cortar mi hermoso cabello?... -- gritó de pronto poniéndose totalmente roja por la ira que sentía -- ¡¡MISERABLE MOCOSA!!... ¡¡¿¿ACASO NO SABES QUE LO MÁS PRECIADO PARA UNA MUJER, SEA SAIYA O NO, ES SU CABELLO??!!

_Autora : (desmayándose) ¡Plop!_

BR SSJ : "Oh, diantres.. eso es cierto, no lo pensé." -- retrocedió un poco asustada, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía un poco de gracia el aspecto actual de su rival.

NY : ¡¡ARGGG!!... ¡¡ACABAS DE COMETER EL PEOR ERROR DE TU VIDA!! ¡¡ESTO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR NUNCA!!

El ki de Nyaar comenzó a elevarse aceleradamente producto de la rabia que sentía y con un poderoso resplandor se transformó en SSJ, erizando el poco cabello que le quedaba (ahora que lo pienso, se hubiera visto bastante ridícula con su cabello largo totalmente erizado...). Ahora estaba en las mismas condiciones que Bra y la expresión de su rostro era terrible...

NY SSJ : Muy bien, ahora pelearemos de verdad, tal y como querías... ¡¡te voy a mandar al limbo para siempre, pequeña insolente!! -- dijo preparándose para atacar y elevando aún más su ki.

BR SSJ : Te estoy esperando, Nyaar... -- contestó la joven saiya con una extraña seguridad, ignorando cualquier riesgo...

_Nuevamente, las dos rivales vuelven a enfrentarse ahora utilizando sus poderes verdaderos... pero esta vez, Bra se muestra más confiada que la vez anterior... ¿Como terminará esta épica y laaaarga batalla ?... Próximo capítulo... ENGAÑOS E INJUSTICIAS..._


	30. Engaños e injusticias

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 30: "Engaños e injusticias"**

_Nyaar había despertado la rabia de Bra al tratar de ponerla de su lado para cumplir todos sus ambiciosos planes, producto de esto Bra atacó con su técnica especial cortando el cabello de Nyaar, motivando que se transformara en SSJ al enfurecerse y ahora peleaban igual a igual. Mientras tanto en el exterior, la espera continuaba..._

_Exterior de Bra..._

Todos nuestros amigos esperaban pacientemente los resultados de la pelea. Por un lado estaban Goku y Trunks muy atentos ante cualquier emanación de energía proveniente del ohzaru inmovilizado, Vegeta estaba unos metros más lejos apoyado contra una estructura aparentemente también concentrado en seguir la pelea que realizada su hija ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados. En tanto que Bulma, se paseaba impacientemente de un lado a otro frontándose las manos, clara señal de nerviosismo. En eso se escuchó la voz de Trunks...

TR : ¡Esto es increíble!... ahora las dos están peleando al mismo nivel... ¿puede sentirlo, señor Goku? -- preguntó.

GK : Sí, a pesar que aún estoy débil ya recuperé casi totalmente la habilidad para sentir el ki, nunca pensé que esa técnica mental me agotara tanto... jeje -- sonrió mirando al joven.

TR : Bueno... no se preocupe que pronto volverá a ser el de antes... dígame de verdad, ¿cree que mi hermana pueda ganarle a esa saiya?

GK : A decir verdad no estoy completamente seguro de eso, Trunks... pero a juzgar por las emanaciones de energía que puedo sentir, la pequeña Bra no lo hace nada mal... jeje... me recuerda mucho a Gohan cuando era pequeño, pero si tu padre me escuchara decir eso me mataría...

TR : Ambos niveles están casi iguales, pero siento ligeramente superior a Nyaar... -- volvió a comentar recuperando su expresión seria.

GK : Es verdad... pero si ese es el límite de la fuerza de Nyaar, tu hermana no tendrá problemas para alcanzarla si sigue con ese ritmo de pelea...

TR : Que lástima que no podamos ver esa pelea... ya que nunca he visto a Bra convertida en SSJ... debe ser algo fantástico...

??? : ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!!!!!!

Goku y Trunks salieron de golpe de su concentración y al voltearse a ver lo que sucedía se encontraron cara a cara con Bulma que los miraba muy molesta...

TR : Mamá... ¿que te pasa? -- preguntó Trunks confundido.

GK : Sí, Bulma... ¿por qué gritaste así? -- preguntó en el mismo tono de Trunks.

BL : Ustedes dos son unos idiotas... ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TOMEN TAN A LA LIGERA TODO ESTE ASUNTO COMO SI FUERA UN SIMPLE JUEGO?! ¡¡ES LA VIDA DE MI HIJA LA QUE ESTÁ EN PELIGRO Y USTEDES SOLO PIENSAN EN LO EMOCIONANTE QUE ESTARÁ LA PELEA!! ¿¿NO LES DA VERGÜENZA, PAR DE ESTÚPIDOS??

TR : E... espera, mamá... claro que estamos preocupados por Bra, pero ponte a pensar que no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla en este momento y sólo podemos estar aquí y esperar a que...

BL : No... no... no... eso no es cierto... ¡¡ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!! -- gritó perdiendo casi el control sobre sí misma -- ¡¡ESTÁN MINTIENDO!! ¡¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE HAY ALGO QUE SE PUEDE HACER!!

GK : Pero, Bulma... la verdad es que... -- no pudo terminar la frase ya que la mujer lo agarró de las solapas de su traje y mirándolo fijamente, le gritó...

BL : ¡¡GOKU!! ¡¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE HACER ALGO PARA AYUDARLA!! ¡¡TIENES QUE SACARLA DE ALLÍ!! ¡¡PIENSA EN ALGO AHORA MISMO!!

GK : Bu... Bulma... en serio que no sé como ayudarla, de veras... mejor suéltame... -- dijo en el tono más calmado de voz que tenía ya que estaba tan débil que incluso Bulma tenía más fuerza que él... (irónico,¿ no?)

BL : ¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO TE VOY A SOLTAR HASTA QUE RESCATES A BRA, LO OÍSTE??!!! ¡¡TIENES QUE HACERLO!!! -- gritó histérica mientras sarandeaba con fuerza a su amigo que no podía hacer nada para soltarse.

TR : ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡No te pongas así, trata de calmarte!! -- intervino Trunks tomándola de los hombros -- Entiende que el señor Goku ya a hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a mi hermana... ahora todo depende de ella...

BL : ¿¿TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS EN MI CONTRA?? -- volteó a verlo sin soltar a Goku -- ¡¡TODOS USTEDES SON DE LA MISMA CALAÑA!! ¡¡ESTÁN LOCOS!! ¡¡DÉJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE, TRUNKS!!! -- y al mismo tiempo que lo decía le dio un empujón a su hijo que no podía creer lo que decía su madre, que fuera de control, volvió a amenazar a Goku... -- ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS, GOKU!! ¡¡SI NO VAS A SALVAR A MI HIJA EN ESTE INSTANTE, YO MISMA TE MATARÉ!!

GK : Bulma... ¡¡por favor, no puedo hacer nada!!... ¡¡Ya suéltame!! -- se desesperó un poco..

Vegeta que hasta el momento se había limitado a escuchar la discusión y al ver que el escándalo no cesaba, abrió los ojos y caminó hacia donde Bulma seguía gritando. Se detuvo junto a ella y la miró fijamente...

BL : ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES TÚ?! -- gritó Bulma en el mismo tono al ver a su esposo -- ¿¿TAMBIÉN QUIERES CONVENCERME DE QUE BRA DEBE LUCHAR SOLA?? PUES BIEN... ¡¡AHÓRRATE TUS PALABRAS PORQUE NO TE VOY A CREER NADA!! ¡¡Y DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE...!!

_( ¡¡PAF!!)_

Un gran silencio inundó el lugar luego de que se escuchara ese ruido seco cuyo eco todavía seguía resonando. Bulma retrocedió asustada tocando su mejilla que acababa de ser lastimada por una bofetada del príncipe de los saiyas... estaba impactada sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, solo que Vegeta nunca le había levantado la mano jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Ni Trunks, ni Goku podían creer lo que habían visto...

VG : Creo que era la única manera de lograr que te calmes, mujer... -- dijo con su tono de voz frío.

BL : Ve... Vegeta... tú... -- tartamudeó a la vez que abundantes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

VG : De nada servirá que grites así... sabes muy bien que no ayudará en nada... -- continuó en el mismo tono.

Bulma no podía soportar todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo y sin que nadie de lo esperara, salió corriendo del sitio y se perdió a lo lejos. Cuando finalmente Trunks pudo reaccionar, gritó...

TR : ¡¡MAMÁ!! -- iba a seguirla, pero su expresión de angustia cambió por una de furia y volviéndose hacia su padre dijo... -- ¡¡¿¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso, padre??!!... ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ??!!

VG : .......... (no contestaba)

TR : ¡¡COBARDE!! ¡¡NO TENÍAS NINGÚN DERECHO DE TRATAR ASÍ A MI MADRE!! GRRRR... ¡¡ESTO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR NUNCA!! -- le gritó de frente tomándolo de los hombros.

VG : Te aconsejo que me sueltes, Trunks... no me obliges a lastimarte a tí también... -- dijo en tono severo.

TR : ¿¿A sí??... ¡¡Pues no te tengo miedo!! ¡¡ANDA!! ¡¡PELEA!! -- lo retó. Padre e hijo se miraron amenazantes y sólo hacía falta un pequeño movimiento de cualquiera para que comenzaran a pelear...

GK : ¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡Ya cálmense!! -- se interpuso Goku entre ellos-- ¡¡Ya tenemos bastante de peleas por ahora!!

VG : Esto no te concierne, Kakarotto... ¡¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE TE ENTROMETAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!! ¡¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TODOS USTEDES!! ¡¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODO!!-- y luego de decirlo, levantó vuelo y se fue.

Trunks aún furioso por lo que acababa de pasar, quiso seguirlo pero Goku lo detuvo del brazo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Goku le dijo...

GK : Déjalo, Trunks... es preferible que esté solo, así que no lo sigas... -- habló con una seriedad que no era propia de él.

TR : Pero, señor Goku, ¿acaso no vio lo que pasó?... -- contestó el muchacho.

GK : Claro que sí y reconozco que se le pasó un poco la mano a Vegeta, pero creo entender perfectamente como se siente... tu padre es una persona muy orgullosa y jamás admitiría sus sentimientos. Tú no te has dado cuenta que Vegeta está destrozado por dentro, por no poder hacer algo para ayudar a tu hermana y eso se vuelve insoportable para él a cada minuto que pasa.

TR : Pe...

GK : Y lo que acaba de pasar te aseguro que le ha dolido mucho más a él que a tu madre... por favor, trata de entenderlo... Vegeta también está _desesperado_...

Trunks se quedó callado ante las palabras de Goku y miró hacia el horizonte donde había desaparecido su padre... en tanto que Goku volvía a concentrarse en la pelea de la joven saiya...

Mientras tanto, a mucha distancia de allí, Vegeta había detenido su frenética carrera y reposaba en lo alto de un edificio. Respiraba agitadamente y apretaba los dientes con fuerza tratando de contener todo lo que sentía. Luego de calmarse un poco, miró a los alrededores y se concentró en encontrar la presencia de su esposa. Cuando la localizó fue a su encuentro sin pérdida de tiempo y pudo verla sentada en una roca, sollozando inconsolablemente. Suavemente aterrizó a sus espaldas y se quedó observándola...

VG : Mujer... -- cuando la llamó, Bulma se percató de su presencia y volteando a verlo lo encaró...

BL : ¡¡Aléjate de aquí, abusivo!! -- le gritó temerosa -- ¡¡No te atrevas a acercarte!!

VG : ..........(silencio)

BL : Eres un miserable... ¡¡como te has atrevido a golpearme!! ¡¡A mí!! ¡¡No eres más que un cobarde!!

VG : ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir insultándome, eh? -- contestó aparentando calma.

BL : ¡¡COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HICISTE, VEGETA!! -- gritó entre sollozos -- ¡¡NUNCA TE CREÍ CAPAZ DE ESTO!! ¡¡USTEDES LOS SAIYAJIN SON TODOS IGUALES!! ¡¡NADIE ME ENTIENDE!!

VG : ¡¡NO!!! ¡¡CON UN DEMONIO, TU ERES LA ÚNICA TONTA QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA!! -- contestó perdiendo la paciencia mientras caminaba hacia ella a lo que Bulma retrocedió asustada hasta que lo tuvo ante sus ojos.

BL : Por favor... no me lastimes... -- dijo llorando.

VG : ¡¿Piensas que eres la única que sufre en este momento?! ¡¡¿¿Acaso tienes la más remota idea de como me siento yo??!! ¡¡¿¿Acaso crees que esto es muy fácil para mí??!! ¡¡Jamás entenderás todo el sufrimiento que he tenido que pasar durante toda esta pesadilla!! ¡¡BULMA, ME ESTOY DESTROZANDO!!

BL : Ve... vege...

VG : Durante todo este tiempo he tenido que soportar un dolor indescriptible... -- hablaba mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar por las lágrimas -- ¡¡¿¿Tienes idea de los que se siente pelear contra una enemiga que está en el cuerpo de tu hija??!! Nyaar fue muy astuta y a la vez muy cruel al escoger a esa víctima, una pequeña inocente que no tiene la culpa de nuestras rivalidades... hasta ahora no entiendo por qué tuvo que ser así, ¡¡NO ES JUSTO!!

Vegeta sin poder contenerse, rompió un muro semidestruído de un puñetazo y se quedó en esa posición apoyado en los escombros, a la vez que sus lágrimas goteaban en el suelo...

VG : Esto es muy injusto... siento rabia y dolor al no poder ayudar a mi pequeña, preferiría morir antes que verla sufrir en manos de esa maldita, pero... -- secó sus lágrimas y volteó a ver a su esposa -- Comprendí que esta batalla sólo le conciene a Bra y que depende de ella derrotar a Nyaar. Estamos poniendo nuestras esperanzas en ella.... mujer, comprende que Bra tiene que pelear sola y aunque nos sea muy difícil aceptarlo, lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarla desde aquí... y esperar... trata de entender... de entenderme...

BL : Vegeta... yo... no tenía idea de que... -- no pudo terminar ya que corrió a abrazar a su esposo y entre llantos, decía... -- ¡¡Vegeta, lo siento mucho!! ¡¡No quería hacerte sentir así, perdóname por favor!! ¡¡He sido una egoísta, tonta, yo... yo... !!

VG : Ya, ya mujer... -- la tomó del mentón -- Entiendo por qué reaccionaste así, no te sigas atormentando más... ahora prométeme que te tranquilizarás y que no te volverás a poner nerviosa.... también discúlpame por el golpe que te dí, me sentí muy mal después que... -- no pudo continuar ya que Bulma colocó sus dedos sobre los labios de él y dijo...

BL : Ya no digas más... te lo prometo... -- volvió a abrazarlo -- También tengo que darle una disculpa a Trunks y sobre todo a Goku... de verdad que lo traté muy mal, lo lamento...

VG : No creas, mujer... no creas... -- se dijo a sí mismo -- "Ese baka de Kakarotto se lo tenía muy bien merecido... jeje..."

BL : ¿Uh, dijiste algo? -- se extrañó ante la misteriosa sonrisa de Vegeta.

VG : No, no es nada... será mejor que regresemos... -- dijo mientras la levantaba en brazos y se elevaba.

BL : Vegeta... ¿crees que Bra triunfe?... es que no sé... hay algo que me da temor...

VG : (suspirando) Sólo podemos esperar los resultados... eso... ni yo mismo lo sé...

Mientras regresaban con los demás, Vegeta pensaba en las palabras de su esposa ya que sus presentimientos, la mayoría de las veces, se volvían realidad...

_Interior de Bra..._

Toda la zona de combate estaba casi desecha, que parecía que un tornado hubiera pasado por allí. Se escuchó una explosión y Nyaar salió disparada hacia un extremo de la zona de combate, destrozando varias rocas flotantes. Bra estaba llevando muy bien su pelea ya que por el tiempo transcurrido, había mejorado sus habilidades y esta consciente del poder que tenía en sus manos... también había madurado tanto física como emocionalmente producto de esta experiencia que vivía y ya no se sentía tan insegura como antes. Por su parte, Nyaar a pesar de estar como SSJ y de pelear con todo lo que tenía, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil sorprender a su joven rival y a cada minuto que pasaba su paciencia se iba agotando poco a poco...

Nyaar volvió a atacar con numerosos energy-ha, que Bra no tuvo problemas en esquivar o desviar con sus golpes. En eso desapareció y apareció a las espaldas de Nyaar, sorprendiéndola con una patada que la mandó a volar lejos. Pero esa victoria duró poco ya que Nyaar saltó de nuevo a su encuentro y se enfrascaron en una serie de golpes y patadas muy rápidas. Al parecer, el nivel de ambas estaba igualado...

NY SSJ : ¡Niña insolente!... sabes que es inútil que sigas peleando conmigo... ¡nunca me podrás ganar!... -- dijo en tono amedrentador a la vez que aceleraba sus golpes.

BR SSJ : ¿Eso crees? -- contestó sin dejar de defenderse -- Esto todavía no termina.

Siguieron así por unos momentos más hasta que ambas se dieron un golpe simultáneo y salieron despedidas a diferentes direcciones al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente se pusieron en guardia y se miraron fijamente sin perder ningún detalle de sus movimientos. Nyaar no comprendía como esa niña era tan fuerte y a la vez se veía muy segura de sí misma, como si ya no tuviera temor de perder su vida... y era así, ya que Bra estaba decidida a luchar por sus seres queridos hasta el final. Bra extendió sus manos hacia el frente e hizo una serie de movimientos extraños, sospechosamente familiares y en eso gritó...

BR SSJ : ¡¡¡BURNING ATTACK!!!!! -- al decirlo un gran disparo salió de sus manos sorprendiendo a Nyaar que tuvo graves dificultades al tratar de detener el ataque con sus brazos. Esa, como todos saben, es la técnica de Trunks y Bra la había asimilado increíblemente rápido.

NY SSJ : ¡Mierda!... este ataque le dolió... -- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos -- No puede ser... esa era la técnica del otro hijo de Vegeta... ¡¿COMO PUDO APRENDERLA EN TAN POCO TIEMPO ESA CANALLA?!

BR SSJ : ¡¡KIENZAN!!! ¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!! -- volvió a atacar sin dar tiempo a Nyaar de recuperarse y esta vez tuvo que usar sus reflejos para eludir una cortadora, que pasó muy cerca de ella y al rozarle el rostro, le provocó una herida profunda.

NY SSJ : Esa mocosa... me está faltando el respeto... ¡¡y eso no lo voy a tolerar!! -- dijo perdiendo los papeles...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Bra apareció al frente de ella y de un puñetazo la mandó a tierra nuevamente. La alcanzó antes de que cayera y volvió a golpearla de nuevo con ambos puños, tirándola muy lejos de ella. Nyaar le levantó con los ojos inyectados de furia y esa ira aumentó al ver que Bra la miraba con una sonrisa irónica, muy parecida a la de su padre Vegeta... Bra había resultado más fuerte de lo que Nyaar había especulado y no se había equivocado al decir que la niña tenía grandes poderes. Volvió a atacarla, pero los golpes que lanzó en contra de Bra eran muy desordenados... la joven saiya con su tranquilidad y aparente frialdad, estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a Nyaar y no la dejaba concentrarse correctamente, y ese era el plan de Bra que mientras detenía los golpes, pensaba...

BR SSJ : "No puedo perder... por mi familia, por mis amigos... ¡¡No puedo perder!!" -- al darse ánimos a sí misma, encendió si ki nuevamente y le incrustó en puño en el estómago a Nyaar, dejándola sin aliento y de una patada la mandó lejos sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Nyaar se levantó con dificultad, no le cabía en la cabeza lo que estaba pasando, que una simple niña le estuviera dando una paliza... ya había agotado gran parte de sus energías en detener los ataques de su joven contrincante, tal era así que si a Bra le daba la gana, podía matarla en ese instante. Bra la miraba sin perder su postura y con el ceño bien fruncido... ella recordaba todas las atrocidades que Nyaar le había hecho pasar a ella y a su familia, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que había sentido al ver a su padre ser atormentado por la maldita que tenía ante sus ojos... sí, definitivamente merecía la muerte... ¿por qué no matarla de una vez?. Con esa idea en su cabeza comenzó a cargar energía en su mano y apuntó hacia Nyaar. Bra nunca había matado a nadie, así que titubeaba un poco... en tanto que Nyaar, viendo que su existencia peligraba, dijo en tono suplicante...

NY SSJ : ¡¡Espera Bra, te lo ruego!!... ¡por favor, no me mates!... Me equivoqué al pensar que podía ser más fuerte que tú, pero me doy cuenta que tu poder es mucho para mí, mereces llamarte la hija del príncipe de los saiyas...

BR SSJ : Ja... cierra la boca, idiota... -- contestó molesta manteniendo la compostura.

NY : Escucha... -- volvió a decir al tiempo que dejaba el estado de SSJ -- Estoy totalmente debilitada e indefensa... si me perdonas la vida te prometo que me marcharé de la vida de todos ustedes para siempre, lo juro... te dejaré tu cuerpo...

BR SSJ : mmm..... -- apretaba los labios, mientras su mano que tenía levantada temblaba un poco.

NY : Oh, ya veo que no piensas cambiar de opinión, eres igual a Vegeta... bien, entiendo... puedes matarme si así lo deseas... -- dijo en tono derrotado bajando su cabeza.

BR SSJ : Y no me faltan ganas para hacerlo, Nyaar... -- contestó en tono serio luego de un rato de meditar -- Te mereces la muerte y mucho más, pero... no valdría la pena ensuciarme con tu sangre ya que a diferencia de mi padre... yo no disfruto matando... -- y luego de decirlo, bajó el brazo.

NY : ¿¿eehh?? -- contestó sorprendida.

BR SSJ : Muy a mi pesar, te voy a perdonar la vida por esta única vez.... -- y con un suspiro, dejó el nivel de SSJ. -- Quiero que te larges ahora mismo y nunca más vuelvas a aparecer por estos lugares, Nyaar... porque si lo vuelves a hacer, no dudaré en acabarte...

NY : En verdad que eres noble, joven Bra... nunca creí que después de todo el daño que te hice pasar, actuaras con esa enorme generosidad, te veras te admiro y no te defraudaré... -- dijo sonriendo aparentemente muy feliz.

Bra la miró de reojo sin saber que más decirle... ¿cumpliría su palabra?... eso quien sabe, ahora lo único que quería era volver a la normalidad. Pero en el momento en que Bra se daba vuelta lentamente, Nyaar dio un salto y en fracciones de segundo se aferró a su espalda, aplicándole una llave...

NY : ¡¡También es verdad que eres una ingenua, mocosa!! -- dijo sin soltarla -- Una de las lecciones más importantes que un guerrero debe aprender es... ¡¡NUNCA DARLE LA ESPALDA A SU ENEMIGO!!! ¡¡JAJAJA!!!

BR : ¡AH!... ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES, NYAAR?! Acaso no dijiste que...

NY : ¿¿De verdad te creíste todo el teatro anterior??... ¡vaya!, ¡¡no cabe duda de que eres una verdadera estúpida!!... ¿o acaso yo soy muy buena actriz?... ¡¿Tú que crees, eh?!! -- dijo en tono burlón, mientras la sujetaba más fuerte.

BR : ¡¡Maldita tramposa!! ¡¡Prometiste dejarnos en paz y largarte para siempre!!... ¿¿no lo recuerdas?? ¡¡MENTISTE!!-- dijo furiosa mientras trataba de soltarse.

NY : Yo nunca cumplo mis promesas y eso deberías saberlo, mi estimada víctima... -- la miró de una manera cruel -- Ahora yo a hacer que te arrepientas de toda la humillación que me hiciste pasar hace rato... ¡¡Vas a morir, pequeña perra!!

En eso una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a concentrarse en torno a Nyaar, envolviendo también a Bra que comenzó a temblar al reconocer lo que intentaba hacer su enemiga... era su técnica mortal y la peor de todas...

BR : ¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡DÉJAME!! -- gritó tratando de que la soltara, pero Nyaar se había asegurado muy bien a ella y no tenía ninguna intención de soltarla. La desesperación de Bra aumentaba al mismo tiempo que la cantidad de energía seguía elevándose...

NY : De esta nadie te va a salvar, criatura estúpida.... ¡¡MUÉRETE!!

BR : ¡¡NO LO HAGAS!!... ¡¡SUÉLTAME MALDITA!! -- trató de soltarse al mismo tiempo que sus cabellos se erizaban para convertirse nuevamente en SSJ, pero fue demasiado tarde...

NY : ¡¡ELECTRIC POWER UP ENERGY HA!!!!!! FULL POWER!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!

La poderosa técnica eléctrica de Nyaar golpeó a Bra como nunca antes lo había hecho y retumbó en todo el lugar donde estaban, destrozando los fragmentos de rocas flotantes a los alrededores. La descarga eléctrica era mucho más intensa que la vez que la usó en contra de Vegeta, ya que al gritar la técnica, Nyaar se convirtió en SSJ mucho antes que Bra y usó su máximo poder, dejando indefensa a Bra...

BR : ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! -- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y el sufrimiento que sentía era mucho peor que el que sintió Vegeta. Bra sentía que su piel se estaba chamuscando y que su cerebro iba a estallar, en tanto que Nyaar no tenía intenciones de cesar con su ataque...

_Exterior de Bra..._

Bulma tuvo un sobresalto y una gran angustia la envolvió de pronto. Sentía que algo terrible estaba pasando con Bra y de nuevo la incentidumbre se apoderó de ella. Volteó la mirada hacia el ohzaru y le pareció sentir como un grito proveniente de él. Cerró los ojos y rezó en silencio...

_Interior de Bra..._

Nyaar decidió acabar finalmente con su cruel ataque y al hacerlo, Bra quedó inconciente en sus brazos, con la ropa toda quemada y abundantes heridas por todo su cuerpo. Nyaar sonrió victoriosa...

NY : ¡¡Bien!! ¡¡Creo que con esto tiene bastante!! ¡¡Ya no le será posible moverse de nuevo!! -- y diciéndolo arrojó a Bra hacia un lado -- Que mocosa tan tonta, caer en un truco tan viejo... fue una suerte que pudiera acumular toda esa energía para mi técnica mientras la distraía hablando... uhm... es una lástima ya que si hubiera aceptado trabajar para mí, hubiéramos hecho un buen equipo... bueno, que le vamos a hacer, ella prefirió morir y yo le di gusto... ¡¡JAJAJA!! -- se burló mientras pisaba la cabeza de la maltratada muchacha -- Creo que este es el momento más conveniente para terminar con ese pequeño asunto que había dejado por culpa de esta engendra... ¡Oye, Bra!, ¿puedes oírme? -- dijo levantándola de los cabellos -- Espérame tranquilita en este lugar y no te muevas para nada, a modo de relajo voy a tomar de nuevo el control de tu cuerpo y me divertiré un poco matando a tu familia, al rato regreso así que no me vayas a extrañar... -- dijo simulando tristeza de manera hipócrita -- Muy bien, ¡¡VEGETA!!... ¡¡AHORA IRÉ POR TÍ!!

Nyaar comenzó a concentrarse nuevamente y lentamente se desvaneció de la zona donde estaba, dejando a Bra sola y tirada en el suelo. Pero por increíble que pareciera, la pequeña se movió un poco...

BR : n-no... no l-lo hagas... pa...pa... -- musitó y volvió a desmayarse.

_Exterior de Bra..._

Todos nuestros amigos seguían esperando el desenlace del combate, la situación estaba muy tensa. Goku había sentido la baja de la energía de Bra y mostraba su preocupación, Trunks estaba en el mismo estado, en tanto que Vegeta comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al compartir la situación de los otros. Bulma permanecía rezando por su hija ajena a todo lo que pasaba... pero una voz la hizo reaccionar...

GK : ¡¡Oigan, miren!!... ¡¡Algo le pasa al ohzaru!! -- dijo Goku poniéndose de pie, a la vez que gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

La barrera que cubría al mono gigante tintineaba y lentamente empezaba a desaparecer. Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, pero por la expresión de incertidumbre de algunos hacía entender que temían lo peor. Lentamente el ohzaru movió sus ojos y al sentir la presencia de sus "víctimas", sonrió cruelmente...

_Ahora la situación es mucho más grave porque ya no hay nadie que detenga la sed de venganza y ambición de Nyaar... el terror ha vuelto... ¿Será este el fin de nuestros amigos?... Próximo capítulo... EN EL NOMBRE DEL PADRE..._


	31. En el nombre del Padre

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 31: "En el nombre del Padre"**

_Cuando la batalla ya estaba casi ganada por Bra, Nyaar le tendió una sucia trampa y usando sus poderes eléctricos, logró inutilizarla para luego tomar el control de la situación nuevamente, para mala fortuna de nuestros amigos..._

El campo de energía que protegía al ohzaru comenzó a desaparecer, ante la mirada de nuestros amigos que no esperaban buenas noticias de todo esto. Los tres saiyas se pusieron en guardia, en tanto que Bulma no comprendía bien la situación...

BL : Oigan... ¿qué les ocurre, muchachos?... ¿acaso Bra ya venció a esa bruja? -- preguntó.

GK : De eso no estoy seguro... pero hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto, ya que la presencia que se siente no es la de Bra completamente... -- dijo algo nervioso.

TR : Eso es cierto... ¡¡Rayos!!... no sé diablos pasó, Bra estaba peleando muy bien hasta hace unos momentos, y en eso... su ki se debilitó.

GK : Sí, yo también lo sentí... esto es muy grave... demasiado...

BL : ¡¡Ya dejen de hablar entre ustedes y contéstenme de una buena vez!! -- dijo alterándose -- ¡¡Bra derrotó a esa saiya, sí o no?!

VG : ¡¡BASTA!! -- gritó Vegeta para poner fin a la discusión -- ¡¡Déjense de parlotear y mejor pongan atención al ohzaru!!

Al tiempo que Vegeta hablaba, Nyaar, que había vuelto a tomar el control del cuerpo de Bra, miraba atentamente a la familia de la niña, sin moverse para nada a pesar de que ya podía hacerlo sin problemas. Movió sus ojos para todas direcciones observando las posible rutas de escape porque esta vez no iba a dejar a nadie con vida, absolutamente a nadie. Clavó sus ojos en Vegeta, que al parecer ya se había recuperado del anterior ataque, luego su mirada se ensanchó al ver a Trunks y pensó...

BR OHZARU : "¿¿Que hace ese muchacho allí??... pensaba que lo había eliminado hace tiempo, no sé como pudo sobrevivir... bueno, no importa ya que no podrá hacer gran cosa." -- luego miró a Bulma -- "¿¿Esa también sigue viva??, tiene una suerte perra sin duda... ¿y ese?" -- pensó refiriéndose a Goku -- "Podría causarme problemas si ataca en conjunto con Vegeta, pero se le ve bastante cansado... bien, es hora de empezar con la masacre... será muy divertido..."

El ohzaru movió su cabeza hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos y lentamente comenzó a abrir sus fauces, mostrando sus afilados colmillos...

TR : ¡Miren, nos está mirando!... acaso será... todavía estará...-- preguntó desconfiado.

GK : No tengo idea... pero definitivamente ese ki que se siente no es de Bra... me parece que tendremos graves problemas...

VG : Trunks... -- dijo Vegeta sin voltear a ver a su hijo -- ¡Llévate a tu madre y váyanse los más lejos que puedan, deprisa!

BL : Vegeta... ¿¿qué estás diciendo?? ¡¿Qué está pasando con ese monstruo?! -- respondió con clara señal de consufión, tomando el brazo de su esposo.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, un disparo salió de las fauces del mono gigante explotando muy cerca de donde estaban ellos que lo único que pudieron hacer fue cubrirse de la lluvia de piedras que se les venía encima. Rápidamente los saiyas se levantaron luego que cesaron de caer los escombros y ninguno afortunadamente había sufrido daños. Vegeta, por su parte, había protegido a Bulma del ataque y ella estaba ilesa. Luego se escuchó una profunda voz...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡HOLA!!... ¿ME EXTRAÑARON? -- dijo sonriendo con ironía. -- ME DA MUCHA ALEGRÍA COMUNICARLES QUE LA PEQUEÑA NIÑA FUE UNA BUENA OPONENTE, PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA DERROTARME... ¡QUE PENA ME DA SU PÉRDIDA!

GK : ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?... ¿¿Mató a Bra?? --dijo sin creerlo.

TR : No, eso no puede ser... es imposible....¡¡NO!! -- gritó Trunks golpeando el suelo con rabia.

BL : Mi pequeña a... -- sin poder decir más, estalló en llanto.

Vegeta se quedó callado, apretando los dientes de furia y su ki espezaba a incrementarse rápidamente. Volteó a ver a su hijo...

VG : ¡¿Qué estás esperando, mocoso?! ¡¡Vete y haz lo que te dije!! ¡¡Escapa con tu madre!!-- gritó con fuerza.

TR : Pero papá... ¡¿qué piensas hacer?!... ¡¡esa loca te matará si te dejo solo!! ¡El señor Goku todavía está débil y le será imposible pelear en buenas condiciones! -- que quejó.

VG : ¡¿Quieres acaso que nos maten a todos?!... ¡¡YA LÁRGATE!! -- le gritó furioso.

BL : Vegeta... tú no... -- titubeó mirándolo.

VG : Haré lo posible por deterla, no lo sé... quizás Nyaar me mate, pero ustedes deben sobrevivir... no soportaría perderlos a ustedes también... -- esto último lo dijo bajando el tono de su voz.

TR : Papá... -- musitó Trunks.

BR OHZARU : OOOHHH... QUE ESCENA TAN DULCE... ¡¡PERO NO LLOREN POR QUE LOS ELIMINARÉ AHORA MISMO!!

Cuando se disponía a fulminarlos con su cañón de energía, un disparo de energía atinó en su nuca, obligándolo a cerrar las fauces por el dolor que sentía y al volverse, el autor del disparo lo observaba desafiante...

GK : Ah, ah, ah... -- respiraba cansado Goku producto del disparo que pese a ser uno muy simple, le había costado bastante trabajo, dada su baja cantidad de energía... -- ¡¡NO NOS DAREMOS POR VENCIDOS, LO OYES??!!

BR OHZARU : ¡¡MISERABLE, TE ARREPENTIRÁS!! -- gritó furiosa y saltó a su encuentro. Goku estaba muy debilitado que apenas podía elevarse, así que muy poco pudo hacer ante el manotazo de su enorme enemiga que lo arrojó muy maltratado contra los escombros. Vegeta sintió la baja del ki de Goku y gritó...

VG : ¡¡AHORA!! ¡¡ESCAPEN LOS MÁS LEJOS QUE PUEDAN!! -- gritó a su familia.

Todavía dudando, Trunks levantó a su madre por la cintura y se elevó para escapar. El ohzaru, que se había percatado de las presencias alejarse, gruñó de rabia e ignorando a Goku, corrió hacia donde estaba ellos, pero Vegeta se interpuso...

BR OHZARU : ¿PERO MIREN A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ OTRA VEZ... -- sonrió con burla -- ¡¡ESTA VEZ YA NO OCURRIRÁ NINGÚN MILAGRO QUE TE SALVE DE TU DESTINO, PRÍNCIPE!!

VG : No comprendo porqué haces esto, Nyaar... yo era tu objetivo, no mi hija... sin embargo la mataste... ¡¡NO TENÍAS PORQUE USAR A UNA NIÑA PARA CUMPLIR CON TUS PLANES!! ¡¡ERES UNA COBARDE!!

BR OHZARU : SI, TAL VEZ SEA UNA COBARDE... ¡¡PERO LA ÚNICA RAZON POR LA QUE VOLVÍ DEL INFIERNO FUE PARA DESTRUÍRTE!! ¡¡NO TIENES IDEA CUANTO ODIO TE TENGO, VEGETA!!

VG : Lamento escuchar eso... en ese caso no me dejas más alternativa... -- y con un resplandor se transformó en SSJ -- Ahora que Bra ya no existe en tu interior, ya no tendré ningún reparo en convertirte en polvo, Nyaar... ¡¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!

Vegeta comenzó su ataque con sus famosos misiles de energía, pero como su energía aún no era lo suficientemente alta como antes, su desgaste era mayor y Nyaar se dió cuenta de esto. Una gran nube de polvo se había generado producto de las explosiones y Vegeta estaba muy atento a cualquier disparo que pudiera aflorar de entre todo el polvo. En eso, una enorme masa peluda y alargada, sin darle tiempo a nada, lo golpeó con fuerza, enviándolo contra un edificio y quedando incrustado entre el duro concreto. A pesar de su actual gran tamaño, Nyaar había logrado engañarlo y ahora se disponía a rematarlo de un disparo.

En tanto, Trunks iba volando con su madre a toda velocidad y para eso elevó su aún más ki, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la malvada saiya...

BR OHZARU : ESE MALDITO ESTÚPIDO PIENSA QUE LO DEJARÉ ESCAPAR... ¡¡NINGUNO QUEDARÁ VIVO!! -- y olvidándose de Vegeta, fue tras el muchacho.

VG : N-no... déjalos... no puedo... permitirlo... -- dijo mientras trataba de salir de su trampa de piedra y lamentaba en toda su alma todo lo que sucedía, sobre todo la muerte de su hija...

Un poco lejos de allí, Goku había sobrevivido milagrosamente al ataque sobre todo por su falta de energía. Pudo sentir el ki del ohzaru moverse hacia donde habían escapado Bulma y Trunks, pero al volver a concentrarse, lo que más le llamó la atención fue una pequeña presencia en el interior del mono gigante, sonrió al tiempo que la reconocía...

GK : ¡¡Puedo sentir el ki de Bra, todavía está viva!! -- dijo sin retirar los dedos de su frente -- Pero está muy débil... ¡¡diablos!!... ella es nuestra única esperanza.... ¡¡LEVÁNTATE BRA, TIENES QUE PELEAR!! -- gritó como si tratara que ella lo escuchara, pero eso era imposible... _¿o no?_

_Interior de Bra..._

Bra había quedado muy maltratada luego del anterior ataque y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada aparentemente ya que había perdido el nivel de SSJ...

BR : ¡Ay, maldición!... -- gimió tratando de moverse -- ¡¡Fui una estúpida al descuidarme de esa manera, debí haber acabado con esa bruja cuando tuve la oportunidad!! Si mi padre me hubiera visto se hubiera avergonzado de mí... ¡¡Me odio por esto!! -- sin poder contenerse, comenzó a llorar.

??? : _¡¡LEVÁNTATE BRA, TIENES QUE PELEAR!!! _-- resonó una voz en el enorme espacio.

BR : ¡Ah!, esa es la voz del señor Goku... pero como puede estar aquí... ¡oh, no!... -- se espantó al tiempo que hacía lo posible por levantarse -- Algo debe estar pasando allá afuera... ¿¿eh?? ¿donde está Nyaar?!... ¡No, no, no!, esto no puede ser posible, volvió a tomar control de la situación... ¡¡VA A MATARLOS!! ¡¡NYAAR!!!!

Su gritó hizo eco por toda la sala, pero estaba atrapada en ese frío lugar sin poder hacer nada, para su total deseperación...

_Exterior de Bra..._

Nyaar había localizado a Trunks y Bulma mientras trataban de huir, y luego de dejar fuera de combate a Goku y Vegeta (aparentemente), se dispuso a perseguirlos. Trunks no podía hacer nada, mas que esquivar los disparon de energía del ohzaru, que cada vez se iba acercando más y más a ellos...

TR : Esa zorra es muy persistente... ¡diablos! -- dijo mientras equivaba un disparo -- Pero no nos atrapará...

BL : ¡¡Ya está muy cerca de nosotros!!... ¡¡Trunks, no podrás volar más rápido si me llevas cargada, déjame y escapa tú!!

TR : ¡¡Eso ni lo pienses, mamá!! -- dijo aumentando la velocidad -- ¡¡Recuerda que mi padre dijo que debíamos sobrevivir a como diera lugar!! ¡¡No te voy a dejar!!

BL : Pero de todas maneras la tierra será destruída por esa maldita una vez que acabe con todos los seres vivos, incluyéndonos a nosotros!!

TR : Puede ser... pero debemos mantenernos vivos hasta el final, quizás ocurra un milagro y nos salvemos...

Trunks se había distraído en su ruta y de pronto el ohzaru apareció delante de ellos, contándoles el paso. El enorme simio sonrió, revantó su peluda mano y lanzó un golpe de ki mandándolos muy lejos. Sin pérdida de tiempo fue en su busca y los encontró tirados en medio de los escombros. Bulma no estaba muy herida, pero Trunks se había lastimado un hombro al tratar de protegerla y ahora le quedaba muy poca energía...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡QUE LÁSTIMA ME DAN LOS DOS!! -- dijo con burla -- ¡¡DEBIERON HACERSE QUEDADO MUERTOS CUANDO LOS ATAQUÉ... BIEN PEOR PARA USTEDES... -- entrecerró los ojos -- ¡¡DESPÍDANSE DE ESTE MUNDO!!!!!

TR : No me voy... a dar por vencido... -- musitó -- Yo todavía confío en mi hermana... -- y a pesar del dolor que sentía en su hombro, se colocó delante de Bulma para protegerla y cruzó sus brazos para repeler el ataque...

Al ver al chico ponerse a la defensiva, rió y una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a parecer en sus fauces, suficiente como para destruir la tierra... y con un rugido, disparó contra ellos...

TR : ¡¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA!! ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!! -- se transformó en SSJ e hizo aparecer una barrera de energía para proteger a su madre y a él mismo.

El enorme disparo provocó que los escombros se levantaran alrededor y una violento tembror sacudió la tierra. Trunks hacía todo lo posible por resistir, pero la cantidad de energía era mucha y poco a poco sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear. Nyaar, en el interior, lo notó y aumentó la potencia del disparo para acabar con los dos de una buena vez. Bulma estaba aterrada y se preparaba para su final, pero Trunks luchaba por no rendirse, ya que todavía confiaba en su hermana y ella no los defraudaría.

Su cuerpo le estaba fallando y ya estaba a punto de caer, cuando en eso sintió un poderoso ki acercándose y una figura que se colocó delante de él, uniendo sus energías para reforzar el campo de energía. Trunks lo reconoció...

TR SSJ : ¡¡PAPÁ!! -- dijo con alegría al verlo con vida.

VG SSJ : Nunca dejaré que esta perra los mate.... ¡¡LOS PROTEGERÉ AUNQUE TENGA QUE PERDER MI VIDA EN ESTO!!!! -- contestó elevando si ki y aunó sus fuerzas al campo de energía.

BR OHZARU : ¡¡MALDITOS INSECTOS!!... ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA CUANTOS SEAN!! ¡¡TODOS MORIRAN!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Nyaar elevó todo su poder y el disparo se intensificó, haciendo que los saiyas tuvieran dificultades en detenerlo ya que estaban débiles, Vegeta por la caída de escombros y Trunks por su hombro. Ya no iban a poder resistir más tiempo y Nyaar tenía todas las de ganar...

_Interior de Bra..._

Bra buscaba desesperadamente la manera de regresar a pelear con Nyaar, podía sentir las inmensas emanaciones de energía provenientes de fuera. Se había transformando en SSJ, porque al hacerlo antes, Nyaar apareció, pero ahora no pasaba nada. El tiempo se estaba acabando y si no sucedía algo, todo se perdería para siempre...

BR SSJ : ¡¡NO, DEMONIOS!! -- gritó perdiendo el control, rugiendo en señal clara de frustración -- Tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.... ¡¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?!, ¡¡NECESITO SABERLO!!!

Ante su grito y como si hubiera sido una petición, en su mente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes como si fuera una película. Pudo ver a Nyaar en su cuerpo atacando a su familia, su padre y hermano hacía lo posible por resistir. Bra sintió una gran impotencia, el no poder hacer algo para ayudarlos, tanta era su frustración que al apretar los puños, la sangre goteaba de sus manos... en eso, una explosión la sacó de sus pensamientos...y luego una odiosa voz...

NY : ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!!! ¡¡LOS MATÉ!!! ¡¡FINALMENTE ACABÉ CON ELLOS!!! ¡¡CUMPLÍ MI VENGANZA!! -- rió al ver la descomunal nube de polvo (parecida al hongo de la muerte), levantarse lentamente.

BR SSJ : ¡¡¿¿QUEEEEEE????!!!! -- gritó sin creerlo. También pudo ver la imagen de Goku aferrándose a los escobros para no salir despedido por la onda expansiva.

GK : ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! ¡¡NO!! -- gritó furioso -- ¡¡¿¿DE QUE SIRVIERON TODOS LOS ESFUERZOS QUE HICIMOS??!! ¡¡BRAAA!! ¡¡NO PUEDES RENDIRTE!! ¡¡VUELVE A PELEAR!!!

Bra cayó de rodillas al suelo y lo arañó con furia... una ira que jamás había sentido, más fuerte que la vez anterior... comenzó a envolverla y mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, musitó...

BR SSJ : ¿Que... no hay nada que... pueda hacer?... ¿por qué?... ¡¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto?!... mi hermano... mamá.... papá.... no, ellos no... no mi papá.... ¡¡¡NO MI PADREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Exterior de Bra..._

Nyaar contemplaba los resultados de su ataque y sonrió al no sentir ningún ki, pero en eso...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡ARGGGG!!!! ¡¡¿¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO??!!!... ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! -- el ohzaru volvió a retorcerse de dolor de nuevo, como la vez anterior, pero esta vez fue más rápido, que luego del violento resplandor, se quedó inmóvil de nuevo. A lo lejos, mientras se recuperaba del ataque, Goku sonrió...

GK : Esta vez... ya nada te salvará, Nyaar... -- dijo en voz baja.

_Interior de Bra..._

Nyaar apareció violentamente en la anterior zona de pelea, sin comprender bien lo que pasaba. Furiosa, dijo...

NY : ¡¿Pero qué mierda pasó?!... ¡¡No puede ser que esa mocosa lo halla hecho de nuevo, la dejé casi muerta!! -- en eso se sobresaltó -- ¿Qué?, ¿qué es ese poder?.... no... no es posible... ¡¡ES ABSURDO!!

Nyaar vió con terror el inmenso poder que emanaba de Bra que la miraba con una mirada llena de odio... y el poder que se desprendía de ella no era el mismo de antes...

BR SSJ : ¡¡Eres una malnacida!!... ¡¡MATASTE A MI FAMILIA!! ¡¡MATASTE A MI PADRE!! ¡¡NO TE PERDONARÉ NUNCA!! ¡¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!! ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!

Ese golpe tan duro era lo que necesitaba Bra para sobrepasar el límite de sus poderes... unos poderes ocultos que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía, lo único que le importaba era sacar toda la fuerza posible para destruir a Nyaar definitivamente. Bra elevó su ki aún más y para impresión de Nyaar, el nivel SSJ2 apareció ante sus ojos. Su aspecto había cambiado totalmente, su cabello se había erizado aún más y de su cuerpo se desprendían numerosos rayos... su mirada había cambiado también, era más fría, como la de Vegeta...

BR SSJ2 : Vas a morir... y vas a sufrir como no tienes idea, Nyaar... -- dijo secamente y antes de que Nyaar pudiera reaccionar, Bra se lanzó al ataque...

_Exterior de Bra..._

En tanto que la verdadera pelea había comenzado, luego de la explosión provocada por Nyaar, todo estaba en ruinas. Goku levitaba a baja altura tratando de encontrar señales de sus amigos, al no sentir ninguna presencia temía lo peor, pero en eso escuchó una conocida voz...

BL : ¡¡Goku!! ¡¡Por aquí!! -- gritó Bulma agitando sus brazos.

GK : ¡¡Bulma!! -- fue hacia ella -- ¡¡Qué alegría que estés con vida!! ¿Están todos bien?

BL : ¡¡Sí, mira!! -- y apuntando hacia un lado, señaló un enorme agujero, en donde estaba Trunks sentado en el suelo sujetando su hombro y Vegeta llacía inconciente en el suelo...

TR : ¡¡Señor Goku!! -- dijo al verlo -- ¡Me alegra verlo con vida!

GK : ¿Uh? ¿Y eso? -- preguntó confundido. -- Creí escuchar claramente que Nyaar los había matado...

BL : Yo también pensaba eso en ese momento y todo fue obra y gracia de Kamisama... -- comenzó a explicar -- En el momento en que Vegeta y Trunks estaban a punto de ser vencidos por esa bruja, me percaté de una especie de puerta en el suelo, que resultó ser la de un sótano y pude avisarles a tiempo para poder escapar

TR : Y fue en el último segundo... luego escondimos nuestro ki para que creyera que habíamos muerto... -- continuó Trunks.

GK : Oye... ¿Y qué le pasó a Vegeta? -- preguntó al verlo inconciente.

TR : Ocurre que papá se quedó hasta el último segundo deteniendo el ataque de Nyaar... usted ya sabe como es mi padre, no le gusta abandonar una pelea... así que cuando nos iba a alcanzar para refugiarse, la onda de impacto lo alcanzó y como ya estaba muy debilitado, perdió el conocimiento...

GK : Jeje... ya veo... -- en eso sintió un sobresalto y dirigió su atención hacia las tremendas emanaciones de energía provenientes del ohzaru. Trunks también lo notó...

TR : O-oiga señor Goku...¿qué está pasando? -- preguntó intrigado -- Ese nivel de energía... no puede ser... mi hermana a...

GK : Así es... la pequeña Bra superó los poderes del SSJ ordinario, está en el nivel 2 de poder... -- contestó satisfecho.

TR : ¿¿AH??

_Interior de Bra..._

Ahora definitivamente los papeles habían cambiado. Bra le estaba dando una descomunal paliza a Nyaar que no podía hacer nada para defenderse de los rápidos ataques de su joven rival. Bra se había tomado muy en serio este asunto de la venganza y sus ojos no dejaban de brillar por la sed de venganza que sentía...

Nyaar, aun transformada en SSJ, no era rival para Bra que en uno de sus ataques, la pateó tan fuerte en el estómago que la armadura de la saiya se destrozó. Nyaar terminó jadeando en el suelo, escupiendo sangre, sin dudar que tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas. Bra volvió a arremeter y Nyaar al verla le lanzó sus Fireballs, pero la niña las pulverizó con un rayo propio que dada su potencia, siguió de largo, destrozando la superficie de roca donde estaba apoyada Nyaar y lanzándola lejos, pero pudo sujetarse de una de las salientes de roca para no caer al vacío, ya que no tenía fuerzas para elevarse. Nyaar estaba malherida y al ver a Bra abrió la boca aterrada al sentir que su energía continuaba aumentando...

BR SSJ2 : Voy a matarte muy lentamente, Nyaar... vas a sentir un terror tan grande que nunca lo podrás olvidar...

NY : ¡¡¿¿Po-por qué tienes tanto poder??!! ¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!! ¡¡TÚ NO ERES UNA SAIYAJIN ORDINARIA!!

BR SSJ2 : Jejeje... claro que no y eso debiste haberlo sabido antes de intentar retarme... -- dijo con arrogancia -- ¡¡YO SOY LA HIJA DE VEGETA, EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS GUERREROS!!! ¡¡Y EN EL NOMBRE DE MI PADRE, TE MATARÉ!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! -- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, liberando un poder descomunal, tanto, que las rocas en los alrededores se pulverizaron. Nyaar no podía parar de temblar al ver esto...

_Exterior de Bra..._

GK : ¿¿QUÉ?? -- dijo Goku saltando de golpe -- ¡¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!!

TR : Que... ¿qué es lo que pasa señor Goku? -- preguntó Trunks al ver la reacción de Goku.

GK : No me lo vas a creer, pero... ¡¡tu hermana acaba de alcanzar el nivel de SSJ 3!!! ¡¡JAJAJA!!! ¡¡FANTÁSTICO!!

VG : ¡¡¿¿QUÉ HIZO QUEEE??!! -- gritó Vegeta despertando de golpe, asustando a Bulma que lo esta atendiendo y como pudo llegó al lugar donde estaba Goku.

GK : Ah, Vegeta... ¡Qué bueno que ya te recuperaste!... ¡¡No tienes idea de todo lo que está pasando, tu hija superó los poderes del super saiyajin y ahora está infinitamente encima de Nyaar!! ¡¡Esa tipa jamás le podrá ganar a Bra!! ¡¡Puede que Bra que halla superado mis poderes!! -- dijo entusiasmado.

VG : "¿¿Bra superó los poderes del SSJ2??... eso quiere decir que... también ha superado mis poderes y los de Trunks..." -- siguió pensando en una especie de shock -- "Ella pudo alcanzar los poderes de Kakarotto sin problemas a diferencia de mí, tiene poderes asombrosos... por un lado siento rabia por esto, pero... me siento orgulloso ya que fue uno de MIS hijos el que pudo superar a Kakarotto... y eso es suficiente"

_Interior de Bra..._

Bra miraba agresivamente a su aterrorizada rival. La rabia que sentía fue suficiente para provocar su transformación a este fantástico nivel. Bra lucía un aspecto parecido al de Goku en nivel 3, con un largo cabello rubio y una amplia frente que ocultaba sus cejas, luciendo el aspecto de un muchacho. Lo que era innegable era su poder, por encima de los límites.

Nyaar estaba pálida, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para defenderse. Casi al punto de entrar en pánico, suplicó...

NY : ¡¡ESPERA BRA, TE LO RUEGO!! ¡¡NO ME MATES!! -- dijo casi llorando -- ¡¡Sé que cometí un error al subestimar tus poderes, no quise hacerlo, en serio!! ¡¡Pero perdóname la vida!! ¡¡Tú eres de corazón noble, no eres una asesina...!!

Bra la miró frunciendo el ceño, cerró los ojos y dijo en un tono de voz frío...

BR SSJ3 : Entérate de una cosa, Nyaar... soy noble, ¡¡Pero no soy tonta y no pienso caer en tu juego nuevamente!! ¡¡AAAHHH!!! -- y extendiendo la palma de su mano, lanzó un disparo que arrojó a Nyaar muy lejos, provocándole más daños y luego de esto agregó sonriendo... -- También recuerda que tengo sangre de saiyajin y por lo tanto... está en mi herencia sentir placer por la sangre... ¿o no?

NY : Bra... te lo ruego... no me destruyas... no quiero acabar para siempre en el limbo... yo...

BR SSJ3 : ¿Y bien que querías enviarme a mí a ese lugar, no? -- la cortó -- Me das asco, eres una hipócrita y cobarde... ya me cansé de estarte soportando... ¿¿Crees que podría dejarte así como así después de lo que hiciste??....¡¡MATASTE A MI FAMILIA!! ¡¡Y EN EL NOMBRE DE ELLOS DE ACABARÉ!!

NY : Yo... yo... -- tartamudeó.

BR SSJ3 : ¡¡ESTO ES POR EL SEÑOR GOKU!! ¡¡AAAHH!! -- la atacó con una patada, rompiéndole el brazo. Luego la obligó a levantarse y sujetando su cola, sin hacer caso a sus lamentos y volvió a gritar -- ¡¡ESTO ES POR TRUNKS Y MI MAMÁ!! -- y de un puñetazo, la mandó muy lejos y arrancó la cola de su rival de raíz al no soltarla cuando la golpeó... miró la peluda cola y la pulverizó de un tiro, como si fuera el verdadero culpable de todas sus desgracias... y en efecto, lo era...

El potente golpe de Bra hizo que Nyaar rompiera varias rocas antes de caer y de paso le destrozó la mandíbula, haciendo que vomitara sangre. Nyaar ya no podía casi levantarse, era el peor castigo que podía sufrir. De pronto sintió un incremento de poder por parte de Bra que la miraba con ira, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia los lados...

BR SSJ3 : Y esto... -- apuntó ambas manos hacia el frente y gritó -- ¡¡ES POR MI PADRE!!

NY : ¿Qué?... eso... no... ¡¡NOOOO!!! -- balcuceó ya que su mandíbula estaba rota al reconocer el ataque de Bra...

BR SSJ3 : ¡¡CON SU TÉCNICA TE ACABARÉ!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FINAL FLASH!!!!!! -- y al gritar, lanzó el ataque de su padre con todas sus fuerzas.

El gigantesco rayo envolvió a Nyaar, que ya no podía ni siquiera gritar y acabó totalmente desintegrada. Cuando Bra cesó su ataque, sus restos cayeron hechos polvo que fue arrastrado por el viento...

_En un lugar oscuro, lejos de la realidad..._

Nyaar despertó lentamente... no recordaba bien lo que había pasado. Se puso de pie y observó el lugar donde se encontraba, era totalmente negro, como si estuviera en el espacio... no sentía nada. De pronto sus recuerdo regresaron a su mente y recordó su pelea con Bra, ella la había destruído, pero al observarse, no tenía ningún rasguño y su armadura estaba intacta. En tanto que ponía en orden sus ideas, escuchó unos ruidos como de gritos, que por cierto eran aterradores que hacían eco por todos lados, sonidos profundos que venían de la nada.

Nyaar estaba bastante asustada y miraba a todo lados tratando de encontrar la causa de esos ruidos. En eso una sombra negra apareció a poca distancia de ella y le dijo...

SOMBRA 1 : Bienvenida... te estábamos esperando... -- dijo con voz tétrica.

NY : ¿Qué? ¿quién eres? -- dijo retrocediendo. Pero otra sombra apareció a sus espaldas.

SOMBRA 2 : Hola Nyaar... ¿nos recuerdas?

En eso una multiud de sombras negras salieron de todos lados y la rodearon con sus ojos del color de la sangre y brillando intensamente. Fuera de sí, Nyaar gritó...

NY : ¡¡¿¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO??!! ¡¡¿¿DÓNDE ESTOY??!!

SOMBRA 1 : Eso ya deberías saberlo mejor que nadie...

SOMBRA 2 : Estás en el LIMBO... para siempre...

SOMBRA 1 : Anda Nyaar... ven con nosotros...

NY : ¡¡NO!! ¡¡ALÉJENSE!! ¡¡NO SE ACERQUEN, MALDITOS!!! ¡¡DÉJENME SALIR!! ¡¡AUXILIO!!!! -- gritó histérica mientras trataba de golpear a las sombras, sin hacerles daño naturalmente.

Dos de las sombras la sujetaron de los brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarla al fondo del abismo, en tanto que las demás sombras la rodeaban...

NY : ¡¡DÉJENME!! ¡¡NO QUIERO IR!!!!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- y luego de gritar inútilmente, Nyaar desapareció en la oscuridad, perdiéndose en el limbo, PARA SIEMPRE...

_Mientras tanto, regresando con Bra..._

Bra se había quedado inmóvil luego que lanzó el mortal ataque contra su enemiga que se había desvanecido en el infinito. Lentamente bajó los brazos y musitó...

BR SSJ3 : Finalmente... todo a ... terminado... -- y sin poder mantenerse en pie, regresó a la normalidad y se desplomó sin sentido.

_Exterior de Bra..._

La barrera que cubría al ohzaru volvió a desaparecer nuevamente, llamando la atención de todos...

TR : ¡Oigan, miren! -- alertó Trunks -- El resplandor está volviendo a desaparecer... señor Goku... ¿lo habrá logrado?

GK : Bueno, la verdad no estoy seguro... -- contestó con una mano en su cabeza.

VG : ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes, idiota?! -- refunfuñó Vegeta y luego agregó en tono sarcástico -- ¿No que eras experto en esto?

GK : Yo nunca dije que lo fuera... en todo caso, tú eres el que siempre dice que lo sabe todo, Vegeta... -- se defendió Goku.

TR : "Oh, no... aquí vamos de nuevo..." -- pensó Trunks adivinando la reacción de su padre.

VG : ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¡No te pases de listo conmigo, Kakarotto!! -- lo amenazó furioso.

BL : ¡¡¿¿QUIEREN CALLARSE??!! -- intervino Bulma para poner fin a la situación -- ¡¡Mejor pongan atención a lo que está pasando delante de ustedes!!

Justo en ese momento, el ohzaru se tambaleó y ante la asombrada mirada de todos, se precipitó a tierra provocando con su caída un gran estruendo...

_Por fin, la pelea llegó a su fin para el bien de todos y de la tierra... Bra salió victoriosa... sin embargo... No se pierdan el próximo y último de esta saga... ¿TODO HA TERMINADO?_


	32. ¿Todo ha terminado?

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 32: "¿Todo ha terminado?"**

_Gracias a su férrea voluntad y a sus grandes poderes, Bra logró derrotar a Nyaar con el famoso ataque de su padre enviándola para siempre al Limbo, un lugar del cual nunca regresaría. Luego de esto, perdió el conocimiento..._

Todos nuestros amigos se habían quedado sin saber que hacer al ver caer al ohzaru y no tenían idea de lo que había pasado. Goku se concentró para despejar dudas y al sentir el ki de Bra, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro...

BL : Goku, ¿dime que pasó?... ¿Qué le pasó a Bra? -- preguntó Bulma bastante preocupada.

GK : No te preocupes... Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta.... ¡¡BRA A VENCIDO!! ¡¡YUJUUUU!!! -- gritó lleno de alegría.

TR : ¿¿Lo dices en serio?? ¡¡Yo sabía que lo lograría!! ¡¡Mi hermana es un hueso duro de roer!! -- y terminando de decirlo, abrazó a su madre efusivamente.

BL : ¡¡Vegeta, oíste eso?! -- dijo Bulma entre lágrimas de felicidad mientras corría a abrazar a su esposo -- ¡¡Nuestra pequeña lo logró!!

VG : "Buen trabajo Bra..." -- pensó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

GK : Ya no hay rastros del ki de Nyaar por ninguna parte, seguramente pasará toda la eternidad en el limbo... -- y poniendo sus dedos en la frente, le dijo a un viejo amigo... -- ¡¡Oye Kaioosama!! ¡¡LO LOGRAMOS!! ¡¡BRA VENCIÓ A NYAAR!! ¡¡LA TIERRA SE SALVÓ!!

Desde el otro mundo, Kaioosama sonreía mientras su mono mascota festejaba con globos y cornetas...

KA : Jeje... Tuvieron mucha suerte y no cabe duda que esa pequeña a heredado la fuerza de sus ancestros... hasta aquí pude sentir el poder que logró... -- contestó muy contento.

GK : Sí, lo más increíble fue cuando se transformó en SSJ 3... sus poderes eran asombrosos...

KA : También me di cuenta de eso, Goku... oye, ten cuidado porque esa pequeña cuando se transformó, pudo rebasar por un ligero margen tus poderes....jeje... pero como todo esto le ocurrió en un momento de estrés, tal vez este espectáculo no vuelva a repetirse...

GK : ¿Tú crees?... sería una lástima, ya que el más asombrado por esto de la transformación era Vegeta ya que fue su propia hija la que superó sus poderes...

Mientras Goku conversaba con Kaioosama, el ohzaru movió ligeramente su cola volviendo en sí...

VG : Kakarotto... ¡¡KAKAROTTO!!! -- gritó Vegeta sacándolo de su enlace mental bruscamente... -- Después conversas con ese payaso, ahora pon atención porque Bra a comenzado a moverse...

GK : ¿De veras?... Pero Vegeta, recuerda que ya no hay peligro porque Nyaar ya no existe... te preocupas demasiado...jaja

VG : Jum... -- resopló de mala gana, sin dejar de mirar al ohzaru.

BL : Goku tiene razón, Vegeta... ¡la tierra ya está a salvo! -- le dijo Bulma apoyando la moción de Goku.

El ohzaru ya había recuperado la conciencia y al ponerse de pie, comenzó a mirar a todos lados, agitando nerviosamente su cola y gruñendo, lanzó un terrible rugido...

BR OHZARU : ¡¡GROOOAAARRR!!!! -- comenzó a golpearse el pecho y ante el asombro de todos, empezó a destruir cuanta estructura en pie pudiera encontrar y a lanzar disparos de su boca al azar, como si fuera un animal salvaje...

Nuestros amigos buscaron un lugar para cubrirse la lluvia de disparos, que al parecer no estaba dirigido a ellos. Se habían refugiado en el sótano donde se habían ocultado del anterior ataque de Nyaar y comentaban entre ellos...

BL : ¡¡AAYYYY!!... ¡¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE?!! ¡¡GOKU, ACASO NO DIJISTE QUE BRA YA ESTABA LIBRE DEL CONTROL DE NYAAR??!! -- le gritó enfurecida mientras lo zarandeaba de su traje.

GK : pe... pe...pero... Bu... bu... Bulma... -- trataba de hablar mientras lo sacudían con violencia.

TR : Mamá... el señor Goku dijo la verdad, porque tampoco siento la presencia de Nyaar... sólo siento a mi hermana... no sé que es lo que pasa... -- dijo Trunks, a lo que su madre dejó de maltratar a su amigo.

GK : ¡¡Uff!!, gracias Trunks... -- pero al sentir la mirada de Bulma, levantó las manos en señal de defensa -- De veras yo tampoco sé lo que pasa... Nyaar ya no existe... -- ya no continuó a causa de un disparo que reventó muy cerca de ellos.

BL : Pero entonces... ¡¿POR QUÉ ACTÚA ASÍ?! -- volvió a gritar.

VG : ¡¿Son idiotas o qué?! -- gritó Vegeta llamando la atención de todos -- Se ve que no saben pensar y tampoco que no saben nada sobre los saiyajin... en fin, cuando Bra se transformó en mono gigante al ver a la luna, en ese momento actuó con total raciocinio ya que era Nyaar la que la controlaba. Y por si no lo sabían , la forma ohzaru necesita un entrenamiento para poder controlarla... y Bra no lo tiene...

BL : ¡Eso es cierto!... ¡Es tal y como le ocurría a Goku cuando tenía su cola! -- intervino Bulma. -- ¡Por eso se comporta así, no sabe lo que hace!

TR : Pero, en ese caso... ¿qué podemos hacer? -- dijo preocupado el chico.

Vegeta observaba al ohzaru causar destrucción sin control, apretó los dientes y sin que nadie se lo esperara, encendió su ki y voló a su encuentro. Al darse cuenta, Goku gritó...

GK : ¡¡VEGETA!! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS?! -- pero desistió al ver que Vegeta no le haría caso.

Vegeta voló hasta cierta altura de donde estaba Bra, que al sentirlo lo atacó con un manotazo ya que no tenía control sobre sus actos. Vegeta no tuvo problemas para eludir sus ataques y al verla confundida dijo con voz fuerte...

VG : ¡¡Ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto!! ¡¡YA ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTA PESADILLA!! -- en eso una kienzan apareció en su mano y gritó... -- ¡¡QUIERO A MI HIJA DE REGRESO AHORA MISMO!!

Vegeta arrojó la cortadora con tal puntería que esta vez si logró su objetivo al cortar limpiamente la cola de Bra que al caer al suelo, siguió moviéndose como un extraño gusano. Bra se detuvo en seco y lanzando un aullido, comenzó a encogerse muy rápido recuperando su tamaño normal y cuando lo alcanzó, la joven saiya se desmayó en el sitio...

VG : Por fin... todo terminó para siempre... -- dijo suspirando al tiempo que iba a su encuentro y sentía que su corazón le iba a saltar por el pecho.

GK : ¡¡Miren, Vegeta le cortó la cola a Bra!! ¡¡Finalmente volvió a la normalidad!! ¡¡Vamos!! -- dijo Goku elevándose para alcanzar a Vegeta, seguido de Trunks que cargando a su mabre, fue tras él.

Todos fueron al sitio donde había caído Bra, que llacía en un terreno valdío. Pero cuando Vegeta estuvo a unos metros de Bra, se detuvo en seco con los ojos muy abiertos, puesto que Bra al regresar a la normalidad, ya no tenía la piel que la cubría y estaba completamente desnuda. Vegeta se dió vuelta y lanzó un fulminante grito a los dos saiyas que estaban prácticamente detrás de él...

VG : ¡¡USTEDES DOS!! ¡¡DÉNSE VUELTA!! -- les ordenó.

GK : Pero Vegeta... que es lo que... -- preguntó confundido.

VG : ¡¡¿¿QUE NO ME OYERON??!! ¡¡AHORA!!!! -- gritó más fuerte.

Goku y Trunks, al ver a lo que Vegeta se refería, se dieron vuelta rápidamente, con sus rostros rojos hasta las orejas. Después, Vegeta miró a Bulma que se había quedado en pie y dijo...

VG : Mujer, trata en encontrar algo, una manta... no sé, entre estas ruinas para Bra, date prisa por favor... -- le dijo con su expresión normal.

BL : Sí, veré que puedo hacer... -- y sin pérdida de tiempo, se dirigió a una de las casas en busca de algo para cubrir a Bra.

En tanto, Vegeta se acercó a su hija que yacía inconciente, se agachó junto a ella y la observó, Bra tenía algunas magulladuras y golpes, productos de toda la dura jornada que tuvo que soportar cuando Nyaar la controlaba... definitivamente había sido mucho para la pequeña. Levantó su cabeza con suavidad y le habló...

VG : Bra, Bra... ¿puedes oírme? -- trataba de reanimarla -- Pequeña... vamos, abre los ojos... soy yo, ya estás a salvo... -- le dijo en un tono de voz muy suave. Bra ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Ante ella una silueta conocida apareció que conforme su mirada se iba aclarando, pudo distinguir a quien pertenecía perfectamente...

BR : aa..aaa... pa... ¿papá?... ¿eres tú?... dime que no es un sueño... -- dijo entrecortada mirándolo con sus profundos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de su madre.

VG : No, mi pequeña... soy yo... todo está bien ahora... -- le respondió sonriéndole levemente. Los ojos de Bra se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazándose a su papá, rompió en llanto...

BR : ¡¡PAPÁ!! ¡¡ESTÁS VIVO!!... ¡¡Pensaba que esa maldita te había matado!! Tenía mucho miedo que... ¡¡FUE HORRIBLE!! -- dijo entre lágrimas. Vegeta cerró los ojos y suspirando le dijo...

VG : Ya tranquila, Bra... ya todo pasó... -- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza -- Es verdad que pudimos haber muerto, pero no fue así... y respecto a esa zorra, ya nunca más volverá a aparecer... te lo aseguro.

BR : Papá yo... lo siento mucho... fue por culpa mía que sucedió todo esto, le hice daño a mi mamá, a Trunks, a toda esa gente inocente... ¡¡LO LAMENTO DE VERDAD!! -- volvió a llorar.

VG : No te eches toda la culpa... tanto tu madre como yo sabíamos que Nyaar te tenía dominada y no tenías control sobre tus actos, pero demostraste tener gran valor al derrotarla, incluso me sorprendiste a mí con tus habilidades... no cabe duda que tienes un gran poder que desde ahora deberás aprender a controlar... -- la miró sonriendo -- Me siento MUY ORGULLOSO de ti, hija mía...

BR : Papá... -- lo miró contenta, pero luego desvió su mirada hacia dos personas que estaban de espaldas y una de ellas agitó una mano sin voltear...

GK : ¡¡Hola Bra!!... ¡Me alegro que ya estés bien! -- dijo Goku con voz alegre.

TR : ¡Hola hermana! -- saludó sin voltear también.

BR : Pero... ¿por qué están de espaldas? -- preguntó inocente.

VG : ¿Tú por qué crees? -- dijo en tono irónico mientras la miraba de reojo. Bra sintió un poco de frío y al ver a que se refería su padre, se cubrió sintiendo pena, pero Vegeta la tranquilizó... -- Bra, recuerda que soy tu padre y te he visto así desde que eras una bebé... ¡¡PERO ELLOS NO!! -- dijo molesto mirando a los otros saiyas.

BL : ¡¡BRA!! -- gritó Bulma que llegaba con una manta en los brazos y al llegar junto a ella, la cubrió con ella y al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba... -- ¡¡MI NIÑA!! ¡¡ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI!! ¡¡DOY GRACIAS A KAMISAMA QUE ESTÁS BIEN!!

BR : ¡¡Mamá, lo siento!! -- la abrazó también -- ¡¡No quería hacerte daño!! ¡¡Perdóname por favor!!

BL : Ya no digas nada... ¡oh, cielos pobrecita! ¡estás toda lastimada! -- dijo tocando sus numerosas heridas.

BR : Creo que todo esto no hubiera pasado si me hubiera cortado la cola desde el principio... nada hubiera sucedido...

VG : De todas maneras Nyaar ya tenía pensado entrar en tu cuerpo, porque su único y verdadero interés era matarme usando tus habilidades... pero pudiste derrotarla por tí misma demostrando tu carácter y tu herencia guerrera, que te acompañará durante toda tu vida... nunca lo olvides...

BL : Pero si es que vuelve a crecerle la cola, no dudaré ni un segundo en cortársela porque... -- miró a Vegeta de reojo -- "_lo que se hereda no se hurta..."_

VG : Mmm... -- no contestó, pero entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería su esposa.

GK : ¡Oigan! ¿Ya podemos darnos vuelta? -- preguntó Goku como pidiendo permiso.

VG : ¡Ya, par de graciosos! Pueden darse vuelta.. -- contestó fastidiado, a lo que ambos se acercaron.

TR : ¡Muy bien, Bra! ¡Nunca perdí la confianza en tí, sabía sin duda que lo lograrías! -- dijo Trunks tomando de la mano a su hermana.

GK : ¡Oye, muy bien pequeña pícara! -- dijo revolviendo su pelo, acto que no fue del agrado de Vegeta, pero no dijo nada...-- Tienes grandes poderes... Super saiya 3, ¿eh?...jeje... me tienes sorprendido, incluso nos superaste a tu padre y a mí...

VG : Kakarotto... -- dijo mirándolo de una manera que significaba _"O te callas o te mato"._

BR : Bueno... la verdad casi no recuerdo lo que hice cuando estaba transformada en ese nivel ni cómo lo logré, pero lo único que deseo es que esa maldita no vuelva a aparecer. Quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por lo que pasó... y también lo siento por la ciudad que demorará mucho en recuperarse y sobre todo, el saldo de víctimas debe de haber sido enorme... -- dijo preocupada, mirando a los alrededores que estaban totalmente desechos.

GK : ¡No te preocupes por eso, Bra! -- se levantó Goku de un salto -- Solamente tenemos que buscar las esferas del Dragón y como deseo le pediremos a Shenlong que regrese todo a la normalidad.... ¡¿qué tal, eh?!

TR : Eso es una buena idea, Goku... pero, las personas no olvidarán tan fácilmente lo sucedido, será terrible el trauma para ellos... -- dijo el muchacho pensativo.

GK : Uhm... tienes razón... -- contestó rascándose la cabeza -- ¡Ah, ya!... entonces que te parece si como primer deseo le pedimos al dragón que regrese todo a la normalidad y como segundo que borre el recuerdo de Nyaar de la mente de todas las personas, a excepción de nosotros, así no habrá ningún problema ya que nadie sabrá lo que pasó... ¿qué dicen?

BL : ¡¡Es perfecto!! ¡A veces tienes buenas ideas, Goku! -- dijo Bulma contenta y luego agregó -- Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos a casa... bueno a lo que "queda" de ella para curar a Bra, sus heridas no me gustan para nada.

VG : Estoy de acuerdo... -- e inclinándose, levantó a su hija en brazos con mucho cuidado ya que estaba débil. Al pasar junto a Goku, Bra lo miró sonriente y dijo...

BR : ¡Gracias Goku! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a derrotar a Nyaar!... si no hubieras estado aquí mi padre jamás hubiera podido comunicarse conmigo para darme la fuerza que necesitaba... te debo mucho... -- dijo sosteniendo su mano.

GK : Jeje... no ha sido nada, Bra... no iba a dejar jamás que mis amigos pasaran por esto... además, te conozco desde que eras pequeña y yo aprecio mucho a los hijos de mis amigos que los siento casi como si fueran de mi familia...

VG : _"¿Amigos?"_ -- pensó Vegeta mientras escuchaba las palabras de Goku.

GK : Bulma, dame el radar del Dragón... ¿lo tienes aquí? -- preguntó.

BL : Sí, para tu fortuna siempre lo traigo conmigo ya que con ustedes los saiyajin nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar... -- buscó dentro de sus bolsillos -- Pero, ¿vas a buscarlas tan pronto?

GK : ¡Claro!... mientras más pronto, mejor... así todo estará bien y podremos descansar... bueno, me despido... ¡los veré luego! -- dijo despidiéndose.

BR : El señor Goku es un gran amigo, ¿no papá? -- dijo la chica mirando a su padre.

VG : Trunks... -- llamó a su hijo -- Lleva a tu hermana a casa, yo los alcanzaré después... tengo... eh... cosas que hacer...

TR : Bien... como digas... -- comprendiendo lo que pensaba su padre, tomó en brazos a su hermana y mirando a su madre que también sonreía, se alejaron un poco...

Goku estaba manipulando el radar del dragón para localizar la esfera más cercana a buscar, en eso escuchó pasos a sus espaldas y luego una voz...

VG : Kakarotto... espera un minuto... -- dijo mirándolo con su expresión normal y con los brazos cruzados. Goku volteó a verlo extrañado...

GK : Si, dime Vegeta... -- al ver su expresión seria, trato de adivinar lo que iba a decirle y dijo... -- Oye, lamento si te hice enfadar hace un rato , lo que pasó fue que...

VG : Escucha, Kakarotto... -- le cortó -- yo... eeh... -- trataba de hablar, pero se le hacía muy difícil teniendo en cuenta con quien hablaba, pero ya estaba decidido así que continuó... -- Verás... yo quería... _agradecerte_ por todo lo que hiciste para ayudar a mi hija... ella tiene razón al decir que si no hubieras ayudado con tus habilidades, nunca hubiésemos podido rescatarla de las garras de Nyaar...

GK : "¿¿QUÉ??... ¿¿VEGETA DÁNDOME LAS GRACIAS A MI??... ¡No lo puedo creer!..." -- pensaba completamente sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y dijo... -- No tienes por qué decirme nada Vegeta, fue Bra la que lo hizo todo por su cuenta, debes sentirte muy orgulloso de tu hija que lleva tu _herencia_ definitivamente... además para mí fue un placer ayudarlos a parte que le tengo mucho cariño a Bra... prácticamente la siento como si fuera mi hija... ¡¡Oh, perdona!! -- se cubrió la boca, pensando que había dicho algo indebido.

Vegeta levantó una ceja por su comentario y descruzó los brazos, a lo que Goku asoció con que lo iba a golpear o arrojarle tal vez un disparo, pero Vegeta hizo algo que nunca nos hubieramos imaginado que haría en su vida...

GK : Ve... ¿Vegeta? -- tartamudeó Goku al ver la mano del príncipe del los saiyas tendida hacia él... _Vegeta le estaba dando la mano a Goku_, su eterno rival...

VG : Gracias por todo, Kakarotto... -- dijo con una leve sonrisa. Goku trató de asimilar lo que estaba viendo y al rato sonrió ampliamente y estrechó la mano de Vegeta con entusiasmo, cosa que le resultó al saiya un poco extraño...

GK : No tienes porque darlas... ¡para que son los amigos!-- dijo al tiempo que le soltaba la mano -- Oye, Vegeta... te digo algo, no tenías porque hacer esto, en serio, sé que te debe haber resultado difícil decirme eso... incluso me diste un poco de miedo con tu comportamiento...

VG : ¡¡¿¿QUÉ ESTAS INSINUANDO, BESTIA??!! -- le gritó cambiando totalmente su expresión.

GK : ¡¡JAJAJA!!... ¡¡Ese es el Vegeta que yo conozco!! -- dijo al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda, cosa que a Vegeta no le gustó nada, pero se contuvo -- Nunca cambies, ¿de acuerdo, amigo?... ¡¡ADIÓS Y CUÍDATE!! -- dijo mientras se elevaba agitando su mano y elevando su ki, despegó a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Vegeta contemplaba en silencio la estela brillante dejada por Goku, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, lo que habría sido de su vida si Bra hubiera perecido en manos de esa saiyajin loca que afortunadamente nunca más iba a regresar para atentar contra sus vidas. Muchas cosas habían cambiado dentro del él entre las que estaban el afecto por su familia, la relación con sus compañeros, el comprender el verdadero significado de la palabra AMISTAD, un sentimiento totalmente desinteresado que era para dar y recibir, uniendo a muchas personas. Vegeta no conocía la amistad hasta que llegó a la tierra, su primera amiga fue Bulma, que luego se convertiría en su mujer y con el paso de los años no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por sus demás compañeros, siendo Kakarotto, su antes rival, ahora su único y verdadero mejor amigo, ya que no había nadie más a parte de Bulma que lo conociera mejor. Es verdad que a veces lo sacaba de quicio con sus comentarios idiotas e infantiles, pero lo respetaba como rival y lo admiraba como guerrero... y ahora, lo apreciaba como AMIGO... su amigo. Suspirando, miró hacia donde se había marchado Goku y se dijo a sí mismo...

VG : Espero que algún día pueda decir abiertamente que eres mi mejor amigo, Kakarotto... -- sacudió su cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente añadió -- no... mejor dicho... _SON GOKU._

Vegeta volteó y notó que su familia lo esperaba muy atenta a lo que había pasado. Todos sonreían, felices de estar juntos, de estar unidos... y ese era el mayor tesoro que alguien podía tener. Caminó hacia donde estaba su esposa, su compañera de toda la vida y sus hijos, de los cuales estaba muy orgulloso... y eso no cambiaría jamás para Vegeta... ahora había descubierto la verdadera felicidad y sobre todo que su_ herencia _dejada a sus hijos jamás desaparecería...

VG : Vengan... -- dijo mientras se unía a ellos -- Vayamos a casa...

_FIN_

Comentarios de la autora : ¡¡Finalmente acabamos!!... ¡¡después de un año esta historia llegó a su fin!!... ante todo quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me escribieron dándome sus comentarios sobre este fic y también quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en terminarlo; a los webmaster que me permitieron ponerlo en sus pages también les pido disculpas por todas las quejas que recibieron a causa de la tardanza de las continuaciones de este fic y a mis amigos que con su entusiasmo me animaban a seguir continuando a pesar de estar tan ajustada con el tiempo de los estudios.

Espero que les haya gustado y con ustedes me despido!!

Ja ne

ALONDRA.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Notas finales (31oct'09): HERENCIA de por sí el fanfic que más gratificaciones me trajo al escribirlo y que gracias a él conocí a nuevos amigos y escritores (la bien llamada "Vieja Guardia de los fanfics"XDD. El poder compartirlo con las nuevas generaciones de escritores es para mí un placer. Quiero agradecer a todos los amigos que me animaron cuando lo escribía, a las webs que me premiaron por ello y a los lectores que a pesar de que han pasado más de 10 años aún me felicitan por esta historia._

_Ya no sé si pueda escribir más, pero tengan por seguro que no desapareceré, andaré dando vueltas por aquí, de alguna y otra manera…_

_Ja ne!_

_ALONDRA._


End file.
